Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn
by Sincerity
Summary: What happens to the Bebop crew after episode 26? More angst and adventure!
1. Prelude

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

**

* * *

****Prelude: Blue**

"_But, the bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out to meet it."_

_

* * *

_

It was the pounding on the door that interrupted his dinner. Quickly, the old doctor shoved aside his bowl of soup and hurried down the stairs, struggling with one of the sleeves of his white overcoat. The pounding was stronger the nearer he came and he frowned as he opened his clinic door. Spike brushed past him, an unconscious woman in his arms. Gently he laid her down on the examination table, her long blonde hair spilling over the edge. The doctor closed the door and came to him in a hurry, questions on the tip of his tongue.

"... couldn't leave her out there for the others to find." Spike stated, breathless from his hurried rush over. The doctor took one look at Julia and knew that she was dead. Her skin was already taking on a chalky, blue tone.

" What happened?" He asked quietly.

For a long moment Spike remained silent. Out of pity for him the doctor pressed two fingers against her carota artery before announcing the sad truth.

" I'm sorry, but there' s nothing more I can do..."

" There is." Spike countered.

The old man looked at him inquiringly. Spike rose to his feet and turned away, stepping over to a window to peek through the blinds. " Make sure she gets a proper burial."

" Spike... what happened?"

" They got Annie too."

The old man's eyes bulged at the news. Spike continued, more to himself than to the doctor. " They'll never stop as long as Vicious is alive. Killing Julia was just the beginning. They'll keep on killing until there's no one left but me." Quietly he returned to Julia's side and gently smoothed back her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

The doctor rested a steadying hand on Spike's shoulder. " I'm sorry." He whispered. " But now that you know Vicious is after you, wouldn't it be better to run?"

" That's what I did the first time... and it didn't work." Spike replied walking to the door and taking hold of the doorknob. " There isn't any other way."

" Wait."

Spike's hand tightened on the doorknob as he looked over his shoulder. The doctor scooted into a small walk-in closet only to emerge a moment later with a fine bottle of wine. " Here. Take this." He handed the bottle over to Spike who raised an eyebrow at him.

" Clinic funds are low so I get anesthetics anyway I can... some fellow I helped works at one of the mafia's restaurants." Spike blinked in surprise as the doctor raised his hand in a dismissive gesture. " But that doesn't matter right now. Take this one... for your success."

Spike nodded, glancing at the date on the bottle. " This is a good year."

" You bet it is." The doctor agreed. Spike became very still for a moment, gathering himself together for what he had to do.

" Thanks, doc." He finally replied.

" Put it to good use, you hear me?" The old man instructed. Spike gave him a firm nod and opened the door, hurrying out into the rain. The doctor shook his head sadly as he watched Spike dash across the street and disappear into an alleyway.

* * *

Four hours later

_" My memories came back... but... nothing good came of it. There was no place to return to. This was the only place I could go. And now you're leaving just like that!..." _

Her words... her eyes... it was the first time he saw Faye so vulnerable... and it had taken his breath away. He had always suspected she felt something for him but now there was no doubt in his mind. And if she hadn't given him Julia's message he doubted he would have ever found the elusive beauty before she died.

As he neared the steps to the Red Dragon headquarters he remembered his last meal... Jet's bell peppers and beef. He remembered how it had been prepared with an unspoken understanding and he realized that their friendship had been made in the same way.

A strong breeze forced him to turn up the collar of his trench coat. And suddenly, he remembered the pinning wheel. Ed had given it to him... the only souvenir he had ever seen her take great pains to keep safe. He still had it safely stored in the only drawer of his bedside table... back on the Bebop.

Family... that's what each of them meant to him... Faye, Jet, Ed... even the mutt. And he could feel them with him... hear their prayers, sense their hopes walking beside him.

He climbed the stairs, no hesitations, no second thoughts... the dream was about to end...

And as he closed his eyes, feeling the grenades in his pockets, he remembered the most important question of his life.

_" What are you going to do? Just throw your life away like it was nothing?" _

_

* * *

_

Jet sat silently in the navigator chair of the Bebop with a can of beer in one hand and his communicator in the other. Occasionally his eyes would scan the horizon. How he hoped to see the familiar form of the Swordfish II. But as the evening waned into night he began to suspect the worst. With a weary sigh Jet turned on the monitor and brought up news coverage on the Red Dragons. His grip on the communicator tightened. What good could possibly come out of Spike's dying? What if Spike failed and the mafia was still coming for them? And Jet found himself wondering about Ed and Ein. Did they find their way back to Earth?

He shook his head wearily. Taking another swig of beer he turned down the volume on the monitor. " Nothing but doom and destruction." He muttered to himself. " Don't matter if I worry or not… can't stop what's meant to be."

And even though he knew the words were true he refused to believe them… couldn't bring himself to accept them. Loneliness he could deal with but grief in loneliness… that was a whole other level of suffering. And as he sat slumped in the chair staring out at the darkening sky his vision grew fuzzy. His head felt heavy and he finally had to close his eyes.

" ... just for a few moments." He thought to himself.

* * *

Faye entered the common room and flopped down on the yellow chair. The ship was quiet except for the rhythmic whir of the fan up above. Faye stared for a long moment at the yellow couch, remembering how Spike used to recline on it and effectively prevent anyone else from sharing space with him. She nervously chewed on a nail as her gaze shifted from the couch to the monitor. Part of her didn't want to know what was going on but the other part…

Faye leaned forward and turned on the monitor, quickly finding a newscast that showed footage of the chaos at Red Dragon headquarters. As she watched the screen she saw bodies being taken out and a crowd of concerned onlookers gathering around barricades of yellow tape. The reporter, a man in his early thirties, turned back to the camera.

" It looks like there has been a large number of casualties within the building! Just a few moments earlier I had tried to get more information about whether-or-not there were any survivors but as you can see," the reporter waved a hand in the general direction of the chaos, " ISSP have their hands full at the moment. But perhaps we can get a few words from one of them closer to the barricade." Faye suddenly felt restless and began to tap her heel on the floor while she watched the reporter hone in on an unsuspecting ISSP officer.

" Excuse me, sir! Excuse me! I'm Ryan Galt from Tharsis 8 News. I just have a quick question."

" No questions." The officer replied brusquely and began to turn away. But Ryan was undeterred.

" People want to know… are there any survivors?"

Faye stilled and held her breath, waiting for a reply.

The officer looked back at Ryan with an annoyed glare. " It doesn't look like it. Now please get back behind the yellow tape."

Faye felt goose bumps run up and down her arms. With a sudden rush of adrenalin she bolted for the hangar of the Bebop.

* * *

A sudden, loud clank jarred Jet out of his slumber. Surprised and momentarily bewildered he sat up in the navigator chair trying to remember why he was sitting there. Glancing down he picked up his communicator, which had slipped from his grasp while he dozed. He had just set it down when a new sound alarmed him. Quickly rising from his chair Jet hurried over to one of the windows.

" Damn it!" He cursed as his suspicion was affirmed. The beat up Red Tail was making a quick exit. Alarmed, he reached for his communicator.

" Faye? Faye! What do you think you're doing? The Red Tail isn't safe to fly yet!"

His warning was met with static. Jet snarled and threw the communicator on the chair, turning his back to the windows. _ That stupid woman! I should just let her go. Fine with me if she gets herself killed flying in a bummed aircraft!_

Jet picked up his communicator and walked out of the navigation deck, slowly descending the stairs into the common room where his gaze fell on the yellow couch. Silence met his ears. He stood still, blinking at the sight in front of him. A moment later his eyes shifted to the monitor still displaying news coverage on the Red Dragon Headquarters. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and saw the Swordfish II fly off Bebop's deck that last time.

With growing resolve he opened his eyes and hurried as best he could to the Hammerhead. _I__'ll be damned to lose two shipmates on the same day!_

* * *

Faye gripped the controls tightly, her knuckles nearly white. She zipped through the air as her engines allowed, cursing every time they stalled in mid-flight. Her vision was blurred as her eyes filled with tears and she angrily wiped at them with the back of her hand. " I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She murmured quietly, realizing that she should have told Jet she was leaving… realizing that she should have told Spike she would go to him if he needed her. Was it too late for him to know? Faye frowned, her eyes scanning the horizon. Smoke could be seen rising high into the sky and she felt a hitch in her breath as she realized it was the Red Dragon headquarters.

" … Spike…"

Suddenly the Red Tail's communicator squawked to life, static giving way to an urgent command. " Faye! Set the Red Tail down before you fall apart!"

Faye frowned at the communicator screen as Jet's face floated into view. She quickly flicked off the video feed and blew her dark curls out of her eyes with an impatient puff of air.

* * *

Jet frowned as Faye's face vanished from his video screen. Looking up he saw the Red Tail falter in mid-flight yet again. She was in trouble.

" Damn woman!" Jet shouted and maneuvered the Hammerhead directly over her. He hailed her again. " Faye, listen. I know… I know what's being said in the news right now. I know you want to help Spike but we can't! And he wouldn't want us interfering with the mafia."

* * *

Faye scrunched her nose in disgust.

" Spike was our friend! We owe it to him to try and help! What if he's bleeding... what if he's _dying_ somewhere all by himself?"

* * *

Jet was silent for a moment as her words sank in. He understood how desperate the situation had become. He too worried about Spike… more than he cared to admit. But something in the tone of Faye's voice had an extra edge… a rawness that he never heard before. And suddenly he knew what it was. He had always suspected that she and Spike had feelings for each other beyond comrades-in-arms but he had never been more certain until this moment.

" Faye… "

* * *

Even through the static of the communicator Faye could hear his voice take on a softer tone.

"… it's too dangerous to get any closer right now."

Angry at his response Faye abruptly cut off communication and cursed when the Red Tail shuddered, the engines nearly failing all together. She felt the burn of tears again and closed her eyes. And as she did an image of Spike's face coalesced in the forefront of her mind and she saw him walking away… down the hall...

_Damn it Spike!_ " Why?"

* * *

" Faye, set down now!"

Jet was growing weary of her stubbornness and nearly gawked when she suddenly tried to evade him.

" Faye! Stop it! Are you nuts? Your ship can't handle it!"

But it was obvious to Jet that she wasn't listening and had no intention of doing so. Taking matters into his own hands he carefully lowered the Hammerhead down on top of the Red Tail, forcing her to lower her ship.

The Red Tail shot out from under him and attempted to loop over the Hammerhead, intent on righting itself behind him. But Jet knew Faye's maneuvers and was ready. He didn't give her enough room to begin the upward ascent and was soon on top of the Red Tail again. But this time he cut off his engines for a moment so that the weight of the Hammerhead forced the Red Tail further down.

" Come on Faye! Don't make me ground you! I know what you're trying to do but don't underestimate me. I _will_ force you down if I have to."

But Faye didn't respond and Jet repeated his trick again forcing the Red Tail to finally hit dirt just outside the city limits.

Looping back around Jet saw Faye hop out of the Red Tail and start moving on foot. " Damn. She just won't quit!" He muttered to himself as he quickly set the Hammerhead down as close to the direction she was headed as possible.

Opening the hatch he leaned out and yelled at her. " Faye! Faye! Damn it, don't make me run with this bummed leg!"

But she didn't listen, much to his frustration. With a growl and a grunt he hopped down and chased after her. The ground was dry and dirt blew in his face. The pain in his leg was fire hot and he briefly considered letting her go but his momentum gave him a few seconds to reconsider. And as he covered the distance between them he leaped and tackled her to the ground.

They landed in a dusty heap and he was surprised by how ferociously she fought against him. " Ugh! Faye! Faye… stop… stop it!" He clasped her in his arms as tightly as he dared. She struggled for several moments but soon realized that she couldn't escape his hold. Jet felt her resistance lax and suddenly… she broke down. He cringed, never having enjoyed seeing a woman cry, and shifted his grasp on her so that he held her in an embrace.

" Shhh… shhhhh..." He cooed, rocking her back and forth like a father would his child. " Faye, don't... don't run anymore..."

Faye cried harder but managed to gasp out a few words. " Its... its not... fair..."

" I know..."

" I should have never... told him about Julia... "

Jet squeezed her tighter.

" I let him... down..." Faye stuttered, gasping for breath between her sobs.

" No. You did right... you respected his wishes. You let him go. That spoke louder than anything you could have said or done."

Faye slumped against him in sudden exhaustion. Jet could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and was keenly aware of the burning pain in his leg. He wouldn't be surprised if he tore open the wound again. But for the moment he didn't want to move, didn't want to break the spell of the twisted dream they were stuck in.

He looked up at the city skyline as smoke still billowed into the background of a clear, blue sky. The sun shone brightly and birds flew overhead. It was setting up to be a beautiful day and Jet closed his eyes against the atrocity.

Faye stared at the smoke rising up into the clouds and squeezed her eyes shut, burrowing her face against Jet's chest. He glanced down at her for a moment before scowling back up at the city skyline. How could anything good ever come from acts so violent and final?

* * *

_Opening Quote:_ Thucydides, Greek historian


	2. Episode 27

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn

* * *

**

**Episode 27: Words That We Couldn't Say**

_" Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."

* * *

_

Jet quietly entered the 24-Hour Diner. At two in the afternoon there weren't too many customers present and he took a seat at the bar. His mind was troubled. Too many questions and too few answers kept him up for the past three nights. No sign of Spike, no word on whether-or-not he was even alive. Laughing Bull could provide no further assistance, ISSP records held no new information, and none of his connections, legal or otherwise, knew of Spike's current state…. what _else_ could he do?

" Excuse me, sir?" Asked a forty something waitress, her messy brunet hair tied back in a ponytail. " Can I get you something?"

Jet looked up at her suddenly realizing that he had been distracted. " Oh! Sorry. I didn't hear you."

" S'alright. If you like I can give you a few minutes…"

" No, no I can order something now. Uhm…" He looked down at the menu she placed in front of him. " … Can I start with a coffee?"

" Regular or de-caff?"

" Regular."

As the waitress went back to the kitchen Jet took a few moments to secure his umbrella. The light drizzle outside was sure to become a downpour before he finished his coffee. He looked over his shoulder and glanced around. The diner wasn't anything special as far as diners went. It had an antique vibe made prevalent by the obligatory chrome on every wall, cheap vinyl on the cushions of every seat, and an ancient jukebox in the furthest corner. A discreet number of booths lined the wall behind him and a uniformed set of windows provided most of the light above each table.

Jet found the place welcoming and cold at the same time. If it weren't for the flat-screened monitor hanging above the bar, Jet thought he might have forgotten which century he was living in for a bit.

The smell of fresh-brewed coffee wafted past his nose and his stomach growled. Somewhere behind him the waitress was taking another customer's order while three old men entered the diner chatting about their younger years, shaking off the rain from their jackets as they past by.

Jet looked up at the monitor.

" … traffic was affected. Area hospitals were inundated with the wounded or fatally injured Red Dragon members. Most did not survive. ISSP have been working hard to uncover what happened but so far their efforts have been unsuccessful. When asked about why information behind the events of the Red Dragons is not yet forthcoming Commissioner Devin Grant had no comment. We will keep you updated on any further developments as they take place.

And in other news a new medical procedure called MRS, or the Memory Retrieval System, has been approved by VEMA. VEMA, Venus Emergency Medical Agency, is a branch of the Venus government focused on the continued improvement of medicine and medical procedures. VEMA has been the primary focus of the Solar System government assembly for the past six months. All this because of a raging controversy that has arisen in political circles regarding whether-or-not coma patients should be sustained by artificial life. It is hoped that MRS will put the controversy to rest by providing answers to questions over what goes on in the minds of coma patients. Testing is scheduled to begin this spring."

" Here ya go."

Jet looked down as the waitress served him his cup of coffee. The aroma relaxed his nerves, if only for a few moments.

" Can I get you anything else?"

" Yeah." Jet quickly glanced at the menu. " Can I have the roast beef sandwich with fries on the side? And can I order two bowls of chili to go?"

" Sure thing."

Jet was certain Faye hadn't eaten anything yet. Maybe some hot chili would entice her appetite. She didn't seem to care much about eating lately, which concerned him. Faye was always up to eating… until Spike left.

Jet sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. Sometimes he wished he could just walk away from all the pain… or erase the past. He wearily glanced out a window.

Outside the clouds darkened and washed the city in a grey mist as rain fell into the streets, against windows, and into gutters. But the lazy silence that had settled over everyone in the diner was suddenly interrupted.

" Gosh dangit! What's the use of having one of these things if it ain't gonna play nothing!"

Jet and the rest of the diner looked over at the jukebox where an old man was slamming buttons down in an effort to get it working again.

One of his friends came to his side and glanced back noticing all the surprised stares. " H-hey, just forget it. It's too old to work anymore. We can go down to the music store and listen to stuff there."

" But it ate my quarters! I want 'em back."

" Come on. What's the big deal? They're just quarters." A third companion chimed in, grabbing hold of his disgruntled friend by the sleeve. " You're just making a scene. Let's go sit down."

Jet returned his attention to the counter as the waitress set his meal down in front of him. Taking a slow bite of his sandwich he become aware of someone sitting down on the stool next to him.

" Must be nice to have friends that stick with you through-out life."

" Must be." Jet replied casually. " Although I can't say I would know from personal experience."

Bob nodded. " Yeah… I hear you."

" So…" Jet turned to him, speaking around another bite of his sandwich.

" Any news?"

Bob sighed and shook his head. " I'm sorry Jet. I've asked everyone I can think of, went places I probably shouldn't have, and I can't tell you one way or the other. There just doesn't seem to be any trace of him."

Jet sighed and turned back to his empty coffee mug. Bob sat beside him in silence, briefly glancing up at the monitor. The waitress returned with a coffee pot.

" More coffee for you, sir?"

Jet nodded. " Just half way, thanks."

" Anything for you?" The waitress turned to Bob.

" Uh, yeah I'll have a coffee. Regular."

" So, what are you going to do?" Bob continued, watching Jet stare down his coffee mug. " Continue the bounty hunting business with… wait is your other partner still with you?"

Jet nodded, looking straight ahead as he raised the mug to his lips. " Yeah… she's staying." He took a slow sip. " At least for now."

" So the two of you can still handle the bounty-hunting work now that you're down a man?"

Jet shrugged. " I don't know. I've been thinking about other ways to pay the bills."

" Then you would prefer to stay in the area…"

Jet took another sip and set down his mug resolutely. " Well… if the tables were turned he wouldn't leave without knowing for sure one way or the other."

" I'm not gonna lie to you, Jet. Things don't look good. Anyone that's even remotely connected to … _them_," Bob lowered his voice significantly.

" … has a way of getting into serious trouble or dead."

Jet frowned at him. " Don't you think I know that? I don't want to know anymore about_ them_. I just want answers about what happened to him and I'm not letting this go until I do."

Bob sighed heavily. " Jet… be careful. There are some things in life better left unanswered."

Jet turned to him then, his eyes squinted in a dangerous glare. " What's that?"

" You heard me." Bob replied, completely unfazed. " ISSP doesn't know if any leaders escaped the attack… or if what happened that night was the end or the beginning."

" It was definitely the end." Jet muttered, turning back to his coffee.

" Yeah." Bob agreed. " But the end of what?"

* * *

Faye sat quietly on her mattress. Images from the small monitor next to her bed displayed happier times. She watched herself laugh and dance in a place that no longer existed save in her dreams and on the beta tape.

" If tragedy were a person… it would be me." She sighed sadly.

She fell back on her mattress, a beautiful, languid display of tired limbs. Her ebony hair splayed about her head in shiny curls, vanishing into the shadows just beyond the artificial light of the monitor's glow. As things were, Faye felt deeply the loneliness of her situation and continued to stare vacantly at the ceiling. There was nothing she could do to go back in time. Thinking about the past was too painful… remembering what happened, too defeating.

" … spike… why did you do it?..."

Faye rolled onto her side, tears streaming down her cheeks and along the soft curve of her nose. Wearily she closed her eyes and willed herself to think of something else. And suddenly she remembered the face of a friend… now much older. The wheelchair had taken the role that strong legs once filled. Faye remembered spontaneous races up the hill with the goal of reaching home first, the coveted prize. They were friends… close friends…

Faye opened her eyes. " Maybe I do belong somewhere outside of here…"

Sitting up again she rewound the tape and paused when the monitor displayed a happy group of girls.

" I was happy once." Faye whispered to herself. " Maybe… maybe I could be again. Well… at least after Jet fixes my ship."

* * *

Tharsis General Hospital…

" Has there been any change?"

" No. The patient remains unresponsive to all stimuli." A nurse replied looking from the coma patient to the doctors reviewing the medical charts.

" Okay. Well… I really don't see what more can be done. Any other suggestions?"

The room fell silent.

" And has there been any luck in finding living relatives?" The doctor continued after a moment.

The nurse shook her head.

" Then that's it. There's nothing more that can be done. His organs can still be salvaged. Prep him for operation."

" But what if it's just taking longer for us to find his family?" The nurse asked.

The doctors turned to her, one interested in her question… the others annoyed.

" If we wait any longer and he continues to show no further signs of cognitive activity we risk losing other patients who could benefit from his organs."

A second doctor continued while gathering the charts together. " This man was found in the Red Dragon headquarters. He's most likely a syndicate member, which means he was a killer. By taking his organs and giving them to people who still have families he would actually be a part of something good, for _once_ in his life."

The nurse looked at the doctors with shock and contempt. " So that's it, then? You're all just going to walk away and throw him aside like a used paper cup?"

One of the more aggravated doctors glared down at her. " Is this some kind of fantasy you're trying to live out? We do this kind of thing all the time. Why should this case be any different? Just because the patient happens to be good looking?"

" Alright enough!" Another doctor commanded. He turned to the nurse.

" You're concern for the patient is commendable, despite what some individuals might think. But there has been no change and there is nothing more we can do for him here. He's occupying a bed that's needed. It would be better, for all involved, to remove him from the hospital as soon as possible."

The nurse frowned and looked away, anger and disappointment evident in her stance.

" But I think…" The doctor continued, " Its possible that he might have relatives."

Some of the doctors rolled their eyes while others raised their hands in a helpless gesture of frustration.

" I think this man is a perfect candidate for the MRS project. That way any family he might have can be given more time to find him and our hospital might gain recognition for aiding a great cause. It could open new doors."

" That sounds great but you're forgetting all the paperwork that this idea of yours would involve." One of the doctors replied to him as they walked away. " Not to mention having to convince the top heads that it's a good idea."

" Don't worry, I'll handle it."

As the doctors left the room the nurse returned to the patient and gently stroked back dark-green curls from this forehead. " You hear that? You still have time. Maybe you were a bad man… but you could still make things right." The nurse shook her head and pulled the curtain back around his bed.

" You okay?" A second nurse asked as she approached from the door.

" Yeah… its just… I don't know why but some lives are just too hard to see go."

* * *

Two weeks later…

Faye sat in the yellow chair. Her eyes glanced from her fingernails to the monitor screen and back again. Satisfied with her right hand she finally switched to her left.

" … and although the city is still searching for answers people are determined not to fall into an economic depression. Small businesses are pulling together, churches are reaching out to the needy, and non-profit organizations are giving of their time and donations. Although the fall of the Red Dragon syndicate has wounded many… in a way it has also been the best thing that ever happened to the citizens of Tharsis City. Economists are speculating that the repercussions of the Red Dragon destruction will be felt as far away as the moons of Saturn. Many planets will be looking at Tharsis City to see if every-day folks can overcome economic crisis.

There is a growing sense of community and 'do-unto-others' attitude that seems to be contagious here in Tharsis. City officials are planning to commemorate this significant change by building a park on the exact lot where the Red Dragon headquarters once stood."

Faye's lips pursed as she filed down the remaining fingernails of her left hand. And as she worked to achieve the perfect manicure Jet passed by, the smell of motor-oil and antifreeze wafting in the air after him.

" So, any luck with getting the ships back in working order?" She asked, casually.

Jet paused on his way to the kitchen. " Yup. I finally found the electrical circuit and got that up and running again. But the placement of it is so difficult to reach. Your ship's inner workings were never meant to be very accessible."

" Duh." Faye snorted with humor. " But what it lacks in ' under-the-hood' accessibility it gains in smooth, faster-than-lightning steering maneuverability."

Jet stared at her for a long moment. " … duh?"

" It was an expression back in my time."

" Huh." He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing on his way. But he suddenly paused and turned back. " Hey, Faye… Would you mind standing by the Bebop's communicator for a few hours?"

Faye looked up then. " What for?"

" I'm almost finished with the ships but the Hammerhead needs a new spindler cust, navigation board, spark plugs... I'll have to run out and pick stuff up."

" Well, is the Red Tail safe to fly?"

Jet nodded. " Yeah. I just finished patching her up."

" Then let me get the parts. I'm bored just sitting around here and you definitely need to wash up."

" Its really not a big deal, Faye. I'll be back soon."

" I would rather go." She replied, quickly getting to her feet and hurrying past him to her room. " Just write down what you need and I'll pick it up in a flash. Thanks Jet!"

He watched her hurry into her room and close the door. With a sigh he shook his head and headed for the control deck. The only paper on board was kept in a drawer under the captain's control panel. It was the only safe place he could find where Ed never ventured.

Jet sighed. " Man, things are just too quiet around here without her." He had just reached the drawer when the sound of healed soles clanging on metal stairs reached his ears.

" Okay Jet. I've got paper here." Faye returned, already dressed and ready to go.

" Wow, that was fast!" He remarked as she handed him a paper pad and pen.

And as he wrote down a short list of parts he felt obliged to share a few verbal instructions too. " Now don't let anyone convince you of buying new models of anything. Its just bogus talk to make extra woolongs and we don't have it. Okay?"

Faye rolled her eyes good-naturedly. " Got it, Jet. Don't worry. I know how to shop for good bargains."

" No shopping Faye. Just go in, get what's on the list, and leave."

" Okay, okay." Faye waved to him dismissively. She turned to go and suddenly stopped in her tracks. " Hey, can we eat when I get back?"

The question caught Jet off guard. " Uh… yeah. I'll get to that right after I shower."

Faye nodded and hurried out of the control deck.

Jet watched her go and suddenly felt great relief. It was the first time she had asked for food since Spike's departure.

* * *

Two hours later

Faye stood in silence. She stared at the remains of the Red Dragon Headquarters with a mix of disdain and sorrow. Only the foundations remained. Soon, not even that would be left.

For several moments she tried to imagine the park that city officials were planning to build. But no matter how hard she tried to envision the change Faye couldn't find peace.

" What a stupid waste." She finally muttered.

And even as she said the words Faye stepped into the crumbled ruins, randomly kicking pebbles and broken bricks in her way. She walked in a distance and stooped down to lift a tattered curtain free from the rubble. Staring at it for several moments Faye wondered in what room it might have hung.

_What happened here that night?_ Her fingers traced over a large tear in the fabric. _Spike was definitely here… Chaos was never far from that lunkhead. But… did he win or…_

Faye suddenly noticed dark stains on the material and realized it was dried blood. Blanching for a second she quickly stood up and let the curtain fall back to the ground, wiping her hands on the seat of her pants.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here. _She thought to herself and brushed her bangs out of her eyes as the wind picked up. _If only there was a way that I could have helped him… if only I hadn't met Julia… maybe then he would still be… _Realizing where her thoughts were taking her, Faye stopped them abruptly and turned back to the Red Tail. Her hair blew against her face again, obscuring her expression as she paused to look back at the pitiful scene. And suddenly Faye felt uneasy… as if she had entered a place where she was never meant to be. It was there, in those ruins, that Spike Spiegel had started his life and it was there that it had ended.

The thought sent shivers up her spine and she bit her bottom lip, fighting back unwanted tears.

_He would have been back by now if he were still alive. Or if he were hurt he would have found a way to let us know… The only reason we haven't heard either way is because he's… he's…_

Faye couldn't finish the thought as tears blinded her vision and she stumbled, half blind, to the Red Tail.

* * *

Two and a half hours had passed since Faye had left to pick up parts for the Hammerhead and Jet was beginning to wonder if it had been a bad idea to let her go alone. But then, he heard the door to the common room slide open.

" Dinner's ready." He stated even before Faye had reached the first landing.

He paused from polishing his cybernetic arm and looked up at her a moment. Faye seemed distracted… almost lost. The thought troubled him.

" So… did the guys at the shop give you any hassles?" He hoped her demeanor was the fault of the uncivilized mechanics. That was something he could fix.

Faye flopped down on the yellow chair and sighed. " No. I told you, I know how to find good deals." And she lifted the bag containing the needed parts onto the table.

" That's good to hear." Jet replied and studied her for a moment longer. He briefly entertained the idea of pressing her for more details about what happened between picking up the parts and returning to the Bebop. But when her eyes finally met his he lost his nerve.

" Let's eat, then." He said instead and rose from the couch.

Faye followed him into the kitchen in silence. She took a seat and watched him dutifully serve them two bowls of Ramen Noodle soup. And as she looked down at the bowl he placed in front of her Faye noticed that he had taken the time to add green peppers to the noodles.

" Cute." She smirked without looking at him.

" I try." He smiled and took a seat across from her. He watched as she picked up her spoon and took an experimental sip. When she didn't complain he began his meal too.

They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Faye finished her portion and rose to set her bowl in the sink. Jet saw her reach for the sponge.

" It's okay, Faye. I'll wash the dishes. You went out to get the parts."

" Are you sure?" She asked without turning around. " You made dinner…"

" Its just two bowls, Faye."

" Okay." She sighed and started for the door. " Thanks."

" Your welcome." Jet rose from his seat, having finished his portion too.

" Hey, Faye?" He asked just before she stepped into the hall.

" Hm?"

" Do you want to help me work the parts into the engine? You could hand me my tools…" He sensed that she was sad. But there was also something different about her… a grim determination that had him unnerved.

" … thanks but… I'm kind of tired now. I think I'm going to head for bed early." She replied softly.

Jet turned to her then. " Faye… you know that if there's anything bothering you… I'm here. I'll listen."

Faye looked back at him in surprise. " Uhm… thanks Jet but I'm not suffering from anything a little sleep can't fix. I'll be alright."

Well, he had tried. Jet nodded and turned to the sink. He knew she was lying… she needed to talk. But he also knew that in cases of the heart it was better to let things happen in their own time. Tonight was not it, apparently.

* * *

Nine hours later…

Jet looked at his alarm clock and pulled himself out of bed. _Nothing like getting up at six in the morning._ He thought to himself while making his way down the hall to the latrine. And as he did so, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he passed by Faye's door and paused. It was open. She never left her door open… even when she was awake.

Taking a moment to think over the possibilities behind this new development, Jet chanced a peek inside only to discover that the room was devoid of any personal effects. Surprised he quickly forgot the " call-of-nature" and hurried to the hangar.

Even though he already knew what he would find Jet couldn't help checking. Perhaps he had just over-reacted. But as the hatch to the hangar opened his suspicions were affirmed. The Red Tail was no longer there.

Jet bowed his head and remained where he stood for several minutes, trying to accept what happened without disappointment. Slowly, he turned away and entered the common room where he flopped on the yellow chair. It was then that he noticed a note with his name on it. Reluctantly he reached for it and took a deep breath before unfolding the message.

" Jet… I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was bothering me last night. My leaving has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my past."

Jet paused. Did he want to read any more? Her words were too familiar. The past... he had been lucky to overcome his. But he wondered if it was just another meaningless experience. After all, the only people he thought were close to him didn't seem to hear his warnings… or care. Wearily Jet looked back at the note.

" … there's too much for me to say about everything so I'll stop here. Thanks for dinner. And thanks for the memories."

Jet dropped his hands to his lap, the note forgotten as he sat alone in the common room. Only the sound of the fan whirling above his head could be heard.

* * *

Faye double-checked her coordinates. Together all her things, sold at several markets, gave her enough woolongs to reach the destination that blinked back at her from the digital screen. She tapped the dot with a delicate fingernail.

" No going back." She murmured to herself. " This is it. All or bust." Faye eased the Red Tail into the hyperspace route, merging effortlessly with the morning space traffic.

As she switched from manual to cruise control Faye looked in her rear-view mirror at the reflection of Mars. Its burgundy atmosphere and swirling clouds left her teary-eyed and heartsick. She was leaving behind a life that seemed to be the best thing that happened to her since waking up from a fifty-year long, frozen slumber.

" Goodbye." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. She reached for the radio control and turned the volume dial up high. _I hope I never see Mars again._

The Red Tail entered hyper speed, twinkling like a tiny star for a moment before vanishing into the darkness of space.

* * *

Don't Look Back

_Opening quote: _Winston Churchill


	3. Episode 28

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

**

* * *

****Episode 28: Yesterday**

" _One of the greatest annoyances in life is a good example."_

_

* * *

  
_

Four years after the fall of the Red Dragons, in a back alley of Tharsis City:

A man stood at the open trunk of a black car and deposited his white over coat and a stethoscope inside. Securing a gun in its holster by his hip he quickly slipped on a dark suit jacket and checked his watch. " Any moment now." He mused. Glancing one last time into the trunk he closed it softly and heard someone step into the alley behind him.

" What's in the trunk?"

Turning slowly the agent regarded his new arrival.

" My doctor uniform. You didn't think I would wear that to the shuttle port did you?"

The man relaxed, slightly. " You the contact Jones and I were supposed to meet?"

The agent nodded and crossed his arms. " Why else would I be here Mr….?"

" Adam. Just Adam. And where is Jones?"

" Had an upset stomach. I've been instructed to let you know we're scheduled to leave in two hours. So if we don't leave now…"

The agent motioned, with a subtle tilt of his head, for Adam to walk to the driver's side door.

" I normally take the wheel." Adam informed him with a frown. They both entered the car in silence and remained so for several seconds after both doors were shut.

After inserting the car key the agent finally gave him a sidelong glance and smirked. " You can drive on Venus if you like." He turned the ignition and pulled out into the main road.

Adam slowly shifted his hand to the gun at his hip. " Tell me again what happened to Jones."

" You don't believe me?" The agent scoffed.

" I don't remember him ever being too sick for a job. What's your name?"

" Devin."

Adam took out his gun and pointed it to Devin's head. " I'm gonna need a little more information than that."

The agent frowned. " If you're going to shoot me than do it."

Adam faltered. " You're lying. If Jones had been ill he would have told me." He pressed the barrel of the gun against Devin's temple.

" Perhaps. But are you certain this is the direction you want things to go?"

Adam suddenly felt a pressure at his side. He glanced down to see that the barrel of a gun was ready to fire directly into his gut.

Devin continued with a knowing smirk. " Now you can either trust that what I say is true and we complete this mission together … or we can both die here. " The car came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. But at 3am in the morning no one was present to witness the act. " We can shoot each other and the ISSP can find our corpses later this morning."

Devin turned his head to regard Adam with a cold stare. Considering his choices Adam finally relaxed and clicked back on the safety of his gun.

" One can never be too careful in our line of business." He finally replied.

" No. One never can." Devin agreed and re-holstered his gun as he hit the gas.

* * *

Faye sat on the leather sofa, resting her feet on the matching footstool and relishing in the relief her feet felt now freed from the restrains of her high-heeled shoes. With elegant boredom her manicured fingernails tapped a random rhythm on the price tags sitting on the arm of the sofa while she lifted the remote control to switch channels yet again. She was about to give up when a familiar image flashed on the screen. Turning up the volume Faye leaned forward.

_This was the scene of downtown Tharsis City four years ago. Chaos and economic recession soon followed to pain the inhabitants of Mars. But today there is seemingly no trace of all the destruction and consequent financial hardships. Where the Red Dragon Headquarters once stood there is now an industrial park, surrounded by new and booming businesses. These are run, not by syndicates, but by hard-working, honest citizens. And to celebrate their success Tharsis City's mayor has announced the first annual Festival of Tharsis. It will have samples of food from all area restaurants, live music performances, games, art crafts, and more. For details on this event as well as times, visit our site on the SSW. _

Faye's mouth quirked into a delicate frown. " I hope you're smiling Spike, wherever you are, because you paid a high price for a stupid little park. They don't even have a kiddy area…"

_And in medical news, a breakthrough in the MRS, or Memory Retrieval System, project. It had been the hope for those with loved ones in comas. The MRS was originally meant to discover whether the minds of coma patients were still active but had the surprising affect of waking patients out of comas! The unintentional breakthrough__is now being dubbed the greatest medical discovery in recent history._

" Hmph." Faye scoffed. " Next they'll be saying science can bring people back from the dead."

" Well, you never know…"

Faye turned around in surprise. " Oh! I didn't realize you were waiting for me."

" No problem. For you, I'd wait forever."

Faye plastered a fake smile on her face as her " date" offered her a hand up. Faye quickly slipped her shoes back on and straightened her mini skirt.

" Enjoying the seating and the surround-sound?"

" Oh yeah. I could never fit a screen this big in my place though." She smiled as they walked out of the show room in the electronics store.

* * *

Mars, Tharsis City Public Shuttle Port, 33 hours later:

Bob followed an ISSP officer up several flights of stairs in a parking garage.

" You'd think… that… Tharsis City's only shuttle port …would maintain… the elevators." The officer griped as he stepped onto the 8th landing and took a moment to bend over and catch his breath.

Bob moved past him and took hold of the door handle. " This the level?" He asked looking back.

" Yeah." The officer nodded and followed Bob out of the stairwell.

Together they walked towards the only vehicle parked on the entire level. Only a handful of men were present. Some took photos of the scene while others were busy dusting for prints.

" And the body was found yesterday? Today?"

" It was discovered by a security guard this morning. The vehicle was parked in a section reserved for five hours max. When no one claimed the car he investigated. That's when he found the body."

" So the victim was dead since yesterday. I see security did their job. They blocked this level off quick." Bob commended. The officer at his side nodded and motioned for him to follow as they approached one of the men searching inside the vehicle.

The officer moved closer and tapped a man on the shoulder. Bob noticed in the same moment that the man wore a uniform with the word, " Security," on his back.

" Bob, this is the guy who discovered the body." The officer explained.

Bob nodded his thanks and quickly got down to business. " You found the body?"

" Yeah."

" Care to show me where it was?"

" Yeah. Right over here." The security guard walked over to the trunk and motioned to a dark stain inside. " The guy I found in here was shot. I checked for a pulse but he was very dead. There was already a smell. That's when I called it in."

" What else did you notice?" Bob asked as he slapped on a spandex glove and began to scrutinize the trunk. He gingerly lifted up the carpeted floor to see that blood had seeped through and into the well that held a spare tire.

" The guy looked like he had been killed somewhere else and dumped in the trunk. His body was laying in a pretty uncomfortable position. And there was a white overcoat on top of him."

" A white overcoat?" Bob asked looking back at him with interest.

" Yeah, you know. Like the kind doctors wear."

" Did you search for any ID?"

" Yeah I was careful not to touch much… I checked the man's pockets but there wasn't anything in them. And the overcoat didn't have a name tag."

Bob mulled the information over in his mind and looked behind the security guard to see a body bag being lifted onto a stretcher. He hurried over.

" Mind if I check over something?" He asked two men preparing to take the body. Bob didn't wait for an answer as he unzipped the bag and stretched it wide open for a better view. Carefully he checked the neck, the back of the head, torso, and finally the stomach. A single bullet wound to the stomach. And just as he was about to re-seal the bag he noticed a ring on the corpse's right hand.

" Well," He began and quickly re-zipped the bag. " Someone definitely wanted him to suffer before he died."

" Yeah?... Why? Who is the guy?" The officer asked, having re-joined Bob and the security guard.

" I guess that's what I'm going to find out."

" Well I hope you didn't need any prints to do it cause there aren't any to find."

Bob frowned. " The car didn't drive up to the eighth level and park itself. Somewhere someone knows what happened." And as Bob and the others returned to the stairwell he squeezed the ring in his hand. He had only seen its likeness once before… on the corpses of the deceased inside Red Dragon Headquarters.

* * *

Venus Regional Hospital Rehabilitation Center:

Devin stepped outside and watched a car speed out of its parking space. It rushed through the parking lot until it slid to a smooth stop in front of him. He calmly opened the passenger door and climbed in. The driver waited behind the wheel.

" He was here." Devin stated as the car rushed out of the parking lot.

Adam gave him a sidelong glance as he eased their vehicle onto a busy highway. " While you were investigating at the rehab center I took the liberty of checking out where patients with no family are sent. If they're part of the MRS project they're given temporary living quarters."

Devin looked at him with a blank expression. " Where are the living quarters located?"

" That's where we're headed." Adam replied. " Apparently it's a new development. State-of-the-art, as the receptionist explained to me."

As he spoke Adam turned off the highway and onto a back street that ran parallel to the edge of a river. He passed a small sticky note to Devin.

" Here. The secretary gave me the address. Read it to me and I'll punch in the coordinates. I'm fairly certain we're going in the right direction but just in case…"

" I thought you needed a code to get this navigation system working." Devin replied, watching Adam carefully.

" You do. This thing is amazing. You don't even have to be in the building and it will show you how many people are inside and where they're located. Since this technology is new only trusted members are given the code. Right now only Jones and I have license to use it. But I imagine as time goes by more agents will be given the same privilege."

" So you already punched in the code?"

" Yes."

" Good."

There was a loud pop and an instantaneous splatter of red matter against the driver's side window. Quickly grabbing the wheel Devin ignored Adam's body as it slumped heavily against him. The car careened sharply to the left a moment before he successfully slammed on the brake and shifted the gear to park. Glancing out the rear view mirror he took note that no other vehicles were present. Witnesses would have complicated things. Without a moment's hesitation he slipped out of the passenger side, hurried around to the driver's side and pulled Adam out. With a quick heave he slung Adam over his shoulder, carried him to the river, and watched the body fall several feet into the rushing water below.

After stretching out a kink in his neck, Devin reentered the car and wiped the driver's side window and seat with a tissue. A few moments later he picked up the note Adam had passed to him. A cursory glance at the navigation system was all he needed to figure out where to punch in the new address. A red blip blinked on a digital map where, moments before, only a white menu screen was displayed. Satisfied Devin holstered his gun, shifted to drive, and continued on his way.

* * *

Magic Hour Restaurant and Bar, Kyoto City, Deimos:

Faye and her date sat at a fancy bar. Faye thought it was nice, fancier than the bars she normally visited. And she thought that the experience would nearly be perfect except for the annoying and seemingly unstoppable babble of the date sitting beside her.

" So did I tell you about the time me and a couple of guys went to the convent pretending to be there to fix a bad electrical circuit?"

Faye sighed. " Yeah… Three times since this morning."

" Oh. Well did I tell you that I won a rare Red Dragon mafia ring on Me-Bay?" Faye stared at him with a mixture of repulsion and confusion.

" Uhm… why would you want a mafia ring?"

" Because this ring was supposedly taken from the guy who took down the Red Dragons single-handedly!"

Faye looked at him in shock but quickly hid her surprise with a flirtatious smile. " Oh really?" And she leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand and giving him a revealing peek down her blouse. " Who was the guy?"

" His name is Spike Spiegel."

" You mean his name _was_ Spike Spiegel."

" No. _ Is_. See… " And he moved closer to her, speaking in a conspiratorial manner. " There's a lot of us who think the guy's still alive." He pulled back and raised his eyebrows at her as if he had just shared the greatest, most significant secret in the universe. " If someone was gonna go take down a syndicate that powerful all by oneself it would make sense that the person had a couple escape plans. You know? I mean… nobody would be stupid enough to just go with no plan! Unless you were suicidal or somethi-"

Faye found herself losing focus on her date's words and thinking about how determined and resigned Spike seemed. Suicidal didn't even come close to what she saw in his eyes that last time. How could anyone even think that he survived? He would have at least let Jet know, that's for sure. Faye pulled her thoughts back to the present, trying not to remember painful memories.

" -next in line to take over the Red Dragon mafia. I wouldn't be surprised if that Spiegel guy took control of the mafia for himself!"

Faye blinked at him. She had never considered that before. Maybe it was possible… What if Spike had won the battle with Vicious and took over the Red Dragon mafia? _Maybe_ he took them underground in order to keep them from hurting anyone else and _that's _why they haven't heard from him. Maybe Spike went back to his " old" life… his real life as a mafia lord!

Faye frowned at the ridiculousness of it all. " Uh… I'm gonna go visit the ladies room." She suddenly announced and slipped off the barstool.

" Oh, you okay?" Her date asked as if suddenly realizing that she hadn't been drinking.

" Yeah, I just need … the call of nature, you know?"

She didn't wait for a reply and made a beeline for the restrooms. She turned a corner into a hallway and found herself successfully out of eye and ear range. She hurried over to an exit and stepped out into an alley where she pulled out a cigarette and lit up. The air was cooler and she leaned against the brick wall, inhaling the smoke deeply. And as she did Faye wondered about Jet and Ed and Ein. For several moments she stood in the alley alone, smoking away the minutes and losing herself in bittersweet reverie.

But after a while her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled out her communicator from her tiny purse. She was surprised to find that she could still remember the Bebop's number by memory.

" Man… some things just never let you go, I guess." She mumbled to herself around her cigarette. The communicator buzzed with static for a moment and then stopped. A click was heard and then a familiar voice.

" Hello?"

Faye gulped. " His voice" she thought to herself. It was too long since she last heard him. He sounded well… and she smiled softly at how warm and caring he sounded even though Jet's voice still had an element of gruffness to its credit. He was a solid, down-to-earth kind of guy and Faye missed him… missed all of them terribly.

" Hello?"

With a tinge of regret Faye cut off the connection and sighed, resting her head against the wall. There was nothing to say… nothing she could do to undo all the hurt she knew she caused him. What right did she have to ask him about the others. And if Spike was alive she didn't want to know. Spike could find anyone he wanted… he would have found her by now.

Faye took in one last drag and put out her cigarette before slipping back inside.

" There you are!" Her date smiled drunkenly. " I was beginning to think you skipped out on me."

Faye plastered a fake smile. " No. What would make you think that?" She leaned against the bar beside him but didn't take a seat. " Hey, listen. Want to get out of here a while and… I don't know… go someplace a little less… public?"

" Now that's not a bad idea."

Together they stepped outside and hailed a cab.

* * *

Jet carefully trimmed a wayward branch off of his oldest bonsai tree and sat back with satisfaction. " There! Perfect! I don't think I've ever seen a bonsai look any better." And he stashed away his gloves and trimmer while he whistled a happy tune. Working with his bonsai trees always made him feel happy even when ordinarily he would not.

He had just stepped out of the bonsai room when his communicator went off.

" Hello?" He answered. _" Better not be another prank call like the last time. I hate it when folks don't talk on the other side."_ He thought to himself.

" Jet, its Bob."

" Oh hey!" Jet replied, unable to hide the smile from his voice. It had been a long time since he'd heard from a friend. " Nice to hear you. What's going on?"

" Oh you know, working. You?"

" Same. Just going through the normal routine day in and day out."

" Yeah, I hear you. Still doing the bounty hunting business?"

" Naw." Jet sighed and sat down on the yellow couch. " I got tired of it. Decided to switch to a less aggravating career. Besides, with my injured leg I wasn't going to be catching much… unless bounties were old, slow, retirees."

Bob snorted. " Yeah… those might be hard to come by. But a… listen. As much as I would like to say I was just calling to say hi-."

" –Something's come up that you think I should know about." Jet finished for him.

" Right. I've been investigating a murder. There was a body found in the trunk of an unmarked car. The vehicle was left at Tharsis City's Public Shuttle Port. No witnesses and no fingerprints."

Jet leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling fan. " How's the case coming along?"

" Its not. I'm hiding the only piece of evidence that has any significance."

" Huh?! Why? What is it?" Jet sat up, concerned.

" This." Bob held up a ring. " Do you recognize the insignia?"

Jet squinted his eyes and brought the screen of his communicator a little-bit closer. " No. Should I?"

Bob sighed wearily. " Maybe it's a good thing you don't recognize it. I've been concerned that this might have ties back to your former partner."

" Spike?"

" Yeah. This ring was found on every member of the Red Dragons syndicate. Its their insignia."

Jet was silent for a long moment. He leaned back with a frown. " I thought the Red Dragons were finished."

" So did I. But obviously someone is trying to keep the syndicate alive."

" What are you planning to do with that evidence?"

" I don't know yet. If anyone finds out that I took evidence from a crime scene my career's over."

" Get rid of it, Bob." Jet warned. " Don't hang on to it. And watch your back. Who knows how deep this thing goes."

" And you watch yours." Bob replied. " It might be a good idea to get off Mars for a time, you know? Just in case."

Jet smiled. " I appreciate the concern but Mars is where I've laid down roots for the moment. I'll keep an eye on my shadow, though."

" Somehow I knew you would say that." Bob replied sighed. " Well… I better get going before the boss sees me using company time to make personal calls."

" Yeah. Well… you have my number. Should something happen use it. Alright?"

" Thanks." Bob replied before the communicator screen went black.

Jet sighed and sat in silence for several minutes going through the conversation again. " Red Dragons… will it ever end?"

* * *

Somewhere in Kyoto City, Deimos:

In a fancy hotel room Faye admired the view from the fifteenth floor windows. " It almost looks peaceful from here." She stated softly and took another sip of wine.

" Yeah. Its quite a view, huh?" Her date replied, sideling up to her.

Faye was keenly aware of how close he was getting and she fought the urge to recoil. She really hated this part of dating. It made her feel like a slab of meat. Turning away from the window she tilted her head at him.

" You see this view often?"

" Only on…" And he stepped closer, so close that she could smell the scent of alcohol in his breath. " … special occasions."

Faye set her empty wine glass down on windowsill and was about to say something when he suddenly pulled her against himself. She hardly had time to register his hot breath and warm lips pressing kisses alone her jaw line and down her neck.

" He-hey!" She gasped and tried to push away. She could feel his lips pause in a smile before resuming their frenzied path back up her neck, past her chin and to her lips.

Faye felt like throwing up. Angered beyond words she reached for his throat and pressed hard on his Adam's apple. Immediately he released her and Faye slapped him so hard she had to shake out her hand. But her victory was short lived when he suddenly tackled her to the ground.

" You've got spunk! I love that in a woman! It makes things so much more exciting!"

Faye bucked up and helped his momentum with her hands so that he ended up rolling over her head and landing hard on his back. Quickly getting to her feet she stepped back a bit.

" I'm sorry to tell you but I was never interested in you as a real date." She stated with a cold stare.

" What?" Was his only come back.

" That's right." She continued. " I know you have a big fat reward hanging over your head and I'm just the lady to put it to good use."

He rolled to his side and sat back on his heels, staring up at her in utter astonishment. " You're a… _you're_ a bounty hunter?!" Almost immediately he jumped to his feet and tried to run for the door, throwing the bottle of their alcoholic beverage in her face as a distraction. Faye easily dodged the projected missile and tackled him as he reached for the doorknob. He tried to elbow her but Faye dodged that as well and kneed him where it hurt. Howling in agony he crumpled to the floor while she swiftly took out a pair of handcuffs.

" What?" She asked a bit breathless. " Did you really think you had a chance with a girl like me?" And Faye punched him in the face. " You aren't my type." She explained harshly and turned him over, slapping the handcuffs on his wrists behind his back. " Catching you will bring me enough woolongs to _finally_ get off this stupid satellite. Mars wasn't bad enough! No... I just had to check out its most popular _moon_..."

And with a harsh tug, Faye got her bounty on his feet. Realizing how unstable he was on his legs she opted for the elevator and led him out front where she quickly hailed a cab. She was already fantasizing about the reward and how close she was to reaching her destination. No one spoke a word for the entire half hour ride.

" It's about time things started going my way." She muttered to herself when the cab finally stopped in front of the ISSP station.

* * *

There Are No Guarantees

_Opening Quote:_ Mark Twain


	4. Episode 29

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

**

* * *

****Episode 29: Goodnight Julia**

"_We can complain because rose bushes have thorns or rejoice because thorn bushes have roses."_

_

* * *

_Tharsis City, Mars:_  
_

Work, on the best of days, was mundane. And that didn't bother Bob too much. It was when work hit him with a curve ball, like in the form of bad news for someone he knows personally, that he hated what he did for a living. And he realized that he probably wouldn't hate his work so much if there was something he could actually do to help. But as he stared at the monitor and watched The Bounty Show… man did he miss Big Shots… he knew that the only help he could provide was to tip off the one person he believed could even have a chance at helping.

Bob made his way past fellow ISSP officers, out of the break room and down the hall to his locker. Making sure no one else was around to listen in on his call Bob was quick to dial.

* * *

Jet met the letter carrier and took his mail inside while the carrier took off. " Bill, bill, taxes, and… let's see… something for… Faye?"

Jet turned the large envelope in his hands, searching for a return address and finding none. " Great. What am I suppose to do with this?" Just then his communicator beeped. Dropping the mail on the table of the recreation room he answered the call.

" Hello?"

" Hey Jet. It's Bob. There's something on The Bounty Show you need to see right now."

Jet quickly switched on the monitor and turned the channels until he found the show. He soon found himself staring at a digital snapshot of Faye.

" Wha?" At first he couldn't understand why her face was being displayed for the whole universe to see and then the realization hit him. " Awe crap."

" Yeah." Bob replied. " She's in big trouble Jet. Apparently she's been hiding out in Deimos hoping to make enough woolongs to get off to… who knows where. But she made the mistake of going after a guy who is the son of the chief of ISSP on that satellite. Word is that the ISSP there is corrupt. Now she's the one on the run."

Jet rubbed the back of his neck, already feeling a headache coming on.

" For someone who likes to think of herself as lucky she sure has her share of runnings with bad luck."

" Yeah. But I thought I should let you know. Lots of bounty hunters are going to be after her. And you and I both know that not all of them are very-"

" You don't need to say more." Jet replied a bit more brusquely than he had intended. " Thanks for the heads up."

" Welcome. And now I have to go. Good luck."

Jet stood staring at the monitor for several minutes in fluctuating states of disbelief and frustration. " What mess have you gotten into now, Faye?" And as he formulated a plan he found himself wondering why, after everything she had put him through, he still wanted to help her.

* * *

Kyoto City on Deimos, 2nd moon of Mars:

Faye paused in an alley to catch her breath. " I hate this!" She muttered to herself. " I can't even go anywhere to grab a bit to eat without being recognized and chased like a… a criminal!"

The sound of footfalls reached her ears and she took off running again. Having zigzagged in and out of alleys and streets she was certain that her pursuers would have given up by now and waited for another chance on another day. " Would it be too much to ask for _something_ to go my way for _once_?!" She yelled out to no one in particular. Turning a sharp corner she found a parking garage and double-timed it up to the third level where she called her beloved Red Tail via a secret button on her bracelet.

A rush of wind, too concentrated to be natural, blew her hair into her eyes and rustled the sleeves of her red, tie sweater. A moment later the Red Tail hovered in the air, waiting for her to take control. With a proud smile Faye started for her ship, already dreaming of a warm meal once she was far enough away from her current location. But suddenly the sound of a gun going off startled her and froze.

" Hands in the air, good looking." Called a sly voice from behind.

Faye could hear the man getting closer. She looked up at her ship with a determined gleam. She was so close! Slowly, she risked inching closer.

A bullet hit the ground just beside her foot and she froze, this time putting her hands up in the air. " Okay, okay! Relax, would you?"

" Did you hear that? She wants us to relax." A new voice replied.

" Hm."

Faye felt a sense of dread wash over her. Two men, at least.

" Kind of hard to relax when there's so much loveliness just begging for the right attention."

Faye blanched and was thankful whoever had her in their sights couldn't yet see her face. She looked back at the Red Tail, still hovering, still waiting for her.

" So how are you guys gonna split the reward?" She began in an effort to keep them preoccupied and to keep her nerves steady. " How much am I worth anyway?"

Faye felt a gun press hard against her back, right between the shoulder blades. It stayed that way for a moment before slowly sliding down to her waist. A hand wrapped around her neck while someone else walked around her.

" You!" She gasped in frustrated disbelief. Her previous date now stood before her in a twist of fate that even Faye found pathetic.

" I guess what goes around comes around, hm?" He smirked and took out a pair of handcuffs.

The gun pressed harder against her lower back and Faye grimaced when the hand squeezed a bit too hard around her neck.

" Careful." Her "date" warned. " We don't want to mar that perfect skin. She's worth more if we bring her in unharmed."

And for a brief moment Faye felt a rush of relief. But that was short lived as her captor suddenly brandished a knife. It gleamed and he stepped closer.

" But who says we're after your reward?"

" You wouldn't dare." Faye hissed. " Too many people are after me."

" Yeah. You see the thing is… you seem to forget that my _dad_ is chief of the ISSP here on this satellite. Anything I do can be covered up or erased all together."

Faye felt her heart beating so fast she was certain he could see it trying to pop out of her chest. It was time to try a different tactic. " Oh come on! All this because I turned you in? It wasn't anything personal! A gal's gotta eat, you know?" She was stalling for time. This couldn't be how things ended! Maybe someone else would show up for her reward and stop whatever these guys had planned.

" You know… its girls like you that really make life miserable." He stepped closer and tightened his grip on the knife's handle. " Consider this my way of evening the odds for us_ loser_ dates."

Faye realized there was nothing she could do and squealed when he lunged for her, the hand around her neck squeezing so hard she couldn't breathe. Closing her eyes she waited for death and half expected to feel both the blade and the bullet but instead she experienced something quite unexpected.

It was as if time had stopped. Suddenly there was no hand around her neck, no gun pressed against her back, and no floor under feet. She was instantly aware of her body being airborne and the hard drop onto asphalt that soon followed.

Blinking in confusion and dazed she raised her head and noticed a body laying face down a few feet away. After a few moments she slowly sat up and noticed it was her captor. Looking up she could still see the Red Tail hovering for her and debris littered all around her.

" Faye! You okay?"

Faye looked around in surprise. That voice… she knew it! " Jet?!"

The Hammerhead had been hovering just above her and to the left. Faye couldn't remember ever being so happy to see it.

" Quick! Get in your ship! You're not safe yet." He ordered over his mic.

Already on her feet Faye called the Red Tail and ran to meet it. Once safe inside she turned on her communicator. " Is there a plan to this?" She asked, deciding to wait on asking him how he found her until later.

" Yeah. We run. And then we blow up your ship."

" Wh-what!" She shouted as they zoomed out of the city.

" You've got corrupt ISSP after you, Faye. Not to mention every mook who thinks he's a bounty hunter. The only way to be sure they never find you is if they think you're dead."

" But Jet… there has to be another way! I'm not blowing up my own ship!"

" There is no way you can go anywhere unnoticed if you fly it. And if you don't get rid of your ship its just gonna get impounded once discovered."

Faye mulled over his words with rising anguish. The Red Tail was too much to give up. Too many memories and too much freedom had given her a connection with the ship.

" Jet… I can't." She whined, half annoyed and half grieved. " This ship means a lot to me."

Jet was silent for several moments. He understood. Faye had been through a lot and her ship was the one constant in the chaos she had found herself living in. And now… he was telling her to just let it go. No. Not just let it go… destroy it. He wasn't sure if he could do it himself if the tables were turned. The Hammerhead he could live without but the Bebop?

" Faye… I wouldn't suggest this if it wasn't the only way. At this point the only choice you have is to live and trust me to help you or keep the Red Tail and get yourself killed."

Faye frowned. Jet was never one to over exaggerate things but the choice he was giving her almost felt like he was. How could things have gotten so desperate? And while she hesitated the Red Tail's radar suddenly blinked to life. She stared in disbelief for a moment as several red blips made their way steadily to her location.

" Faye…"

" I know, Jet. I see them too." She snapped.

" Faye!" He shouted as several ISSP crafts flew out of the horizon. " They're arming themselves!"

" What?! Why? I thought they wanted me alive!"

" I've told you already! These are corrupt ISSP!"

" Okay, okay! How do we do this?" Faye continued as they flew back towards the city in the hopes of losing a few pursuers amongst the high-rise buildings.

" We're going to have to fake them out. Do you see that apartment building up ahead?"

Their two aircrafts were quickly approaching a large building.

" I think it's a hospital, Jet." Faye corrected.

" Do you think you could get out of the Red Tail and keep it running its course?"

" You mean jump out on the roof or something?"

" Maybe not on the main roof but on a lower level… someplace where you can hide so they don't see you when they pass over."

" Got it." Faye replied.

" I'll make like I'm giving up the pursuit and pick you up on my way back."

* * *

Faye was suddenly nervous. Jet, who was flying just beside her, slowed down and fell back. Realizing that she was about to have her final moments with her precious Red Tail Faye felt tears sting her eyes. " I'm sorry baby." She murmured softly. " I couldn't ask for a better ship. I have to go now so… do me proud, okay?"

Setting the Red Tail coordinates Faye turned on the auto-pilot and opened the door to the pilot bubble. And she leaned forward in her seat she looked down with a worried frown. " Hm… this seemed so much easier in theory."

The Red Tail steadily flew towards a lower level and Faye took in a deep breath. It didn't matter that her ship had slowed a bit, the jump down was going to hurt anyways. Faye hoped she didn't break any bone in the process. " Okay, Faye. You can do this. Just… pretend you were Spike or something. Yeah. He wouldn't think twice. So… here goes… everything!"

With a mighty push Faye shoved herself off her seat and jumped, landing on hard gravel a few moments later. She felt her knees, palms, and an elbow burn. There was no doubt she was bleeding but there was no time to check how severe her wounds might be. The sound of aircraft engines filled the air and Faye desperately skidded behind a large air vent, ducking from view just as the pursuing ISSP zoomed by. Once she felt it was safe Faye chanced a peek and watched as they shot up her helpless Red Tail.

The tears were back as Faye stood up on shaky legs. " Bastards." She muttered. " Bastards!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The Red Tail was falling, smoke and fire erupting from its crumpled form, and still the ISSP were shooting at it. Faye looked on helplessly until the scene fell too low for her to see. She felt so lost and briefly wondered if it would have been better to go down with her ship. But just as her tears started to fall a low hum reached her ears and grew steadily louder. She slowly turned to see the Hammerhead hovering a few feet behind her.

Jet opened a door and motioned for her to hurry up. Faye quickly wiped at her tears and jumped in. " You hurt?" He asked, eyeing her condition.

It wasn't until he asked that Faye realized she was hurting pretty bad. " Uh… I don't know… maybe…" Jet gently led her to a space behind his seat. " Sit down here and hold on to the back of my seat. I'll get us back to the Bebop and take a better look at your injuries there."

Faye nodded mutely and complied. They didn't say a word to each other for the entire trip.

* * *

When they finally returned to the Bebop's familiar docking bay Faye felt her tears burning again. Jet led her to the common room and motioned her to the yellow couch.

" Just rest easy. I'll be back." And he hurried down the stairs to get the med kit. Faye leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling fan. She had tried so hard to get away and in the end… she was right back where she had started. All her hopes for reaching Earth and starting a new life with a friend were over. " With my luck she's probably already dead anyway." She muttered to herself.

Faye wasn't sure she was ready for all the memories still alive and well on the Bebop. She wasn't sure she would ever be.

" Okay. Let's take a look at what we've got here." Jet said as he stepped over to her. Faye hadn't even heard him climb the stairs. Maybe she had dozed off for a few moments. That would explain her tired eyes.

Jet gingerly turned her hands over and inspected her bleeding palms with a stern frown. " You hurt anywhere else?"

Faye nodded. " My elbow and my knees." And she pointed to the tattered red mess of stockings and skin.

Wordlessly he motioned for her to roll down her stockings and shrug off her sweater. He turned around, supposedly to moisten cotton balls with disinfectant while she did as he asked.

" What if they keep looking for me?" Faye asked sullenly. Jet turned around and carefully began cleaning the wounds on her palms.

" They'll believe you were still in your ship when they shot it down. They'll probably make up some story about you trying to shoot them first. Anyway, your death will be made official in a few days and that will cancel out all your debts."

Faye's mood lightened up a bit at that. " Oh… I never thought about that."

Jet looked up at her for a moment. " But Faye remember that if you're seen running around just as you are someone will recognize you."

" What do you mean? Then what am I suppose to do? Just stay on the Bebop all my life?" She asked with a deepening frown.

" No. You'll have to change your name, your appearance,…and you'll have to try harder at avoiding extra attention."

Faye huffed, crossing her arms and instantly regretting it. " Ow!" She sighed forlornly. " I guess this means no more going to the races, huh?"

Jet smirked. " Well… not by yourself anyways. I don't know Faye… things might not be as bad as you think. You have to give change some time first before making a final decisions about it."

Faye watched Jet closely as he worked on her knees and she marveled at how kind he was. She was suddenly filled with shame and she looked away for a moment.

" Hey Jet?" She started softly.

" Yeah?" He asked, focused on applying anti-bacterial cream on her wounds.

" I'm sorry."

Jet's hands froze for a moment that seemed to Faye more like a small eternity. And then…

" You're welcome."

He hadn't said much. He never needed to. But just those two words made all the difference and Faye took in a deep, relieved breath. Living on the Bebop wouldn't be easy but it would get better… it had to.

* * *

Cyrus City on Thebe, 4th moon of Jupiter:

The lock turned and a man stepped into his apartment. Shrugging off his coat he quickly flipped open his wallet and fished a fake ID card with the name Devin Hersk out. Stepping into his office room he casually flicked the card into the trash, pulled out a small can of lighter fluid, sprinkled a little on the card, lit up a cigarette, and after a few drags, tossed it onto the card. As a small fire burned he turned to the computer on his desk and sat down.

Leaning back against his leather seat the agent released a sigh. The address he had checked on Venus was empty. Apparently the patient had left unexpectedly a week prior without leaving any notification of where he was going. " Fruitless." The agent muttered to himself and opened a file he had of his target. But as it opened he blinked in surprise when there was nothing to see. All the data… all the photos… everything was gone!

" What?" He stated in astonishment and leaned forward. Frantically he searched all his files, the hard drive, the trash but to no avail. The information was gone. And as he slowly came to this realization, the flames in the trashcan behind him dying out, he realized that someone had to come in and physically remove the files from his computer. The agent suddenly tensed as he realized that he still smelled smoke.

He looked up and towards the far left corner of the room where, on a corner end table, he spotted a cigarette still smoking in an ashtray. Slowly and carefully he took out his gun. Glancing around suspiciously he quickly stood up and stalked over to the cigarette, switching off the safety of his gun.

He had just snuffed out the cigarette when he heard a rustle behind his back. But he didn't have enough time turn around before something hard suddenly hit his head and efficiently knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Tharsis City, Mars:

A young doctor's assistant stood outside a clinic enjoying a cup of coffee. He watched pedestrians as they hurried to cross the street on their way to work while vehicles sped by like busy honeybees. He smiled, soaking in the atmosphere. Just a few years ago things were looking very bleak in Tharsis.

" Morning to you!"

The young assistant turned in surprise. " Hm? Oh! Doc! I didn't see you coming!" He smiled and the two headed back inside.

" I still don't know how you can stand outside in this cold with just your lab coat and a cup of coffee!" The doctor laughed.

" Its not so bad. I like doing it because then the coffee feels even better!"

The older man chuckled and shook his head at his assistant.

" Youth!" As he took off his coat and stepped into his office he stopped short. Sitting on his desk was a bottle of wine. " Huh?" He picked up the bottle and looked at the year. * whistle* " Wow. Good year."

" What's that? You say something?" His assistant asked, popping in for a moment. When he saw what the doctor was holding he smiled. " Oh, hey! The delivery man came by earlier with a special package… just a few minutes after I unlocked the clinic actually."

The old doctor turned to him with questioning eyes. " But… who is it from?"

" I don't know. There was no return address… just that envelope." And the young man pointed to a white envelope sitting on the desk.

Turning to his desk again the doctor nodded. " Oh yes. I see it now… didn't notice it earlier…" He muttered as he readjusted his glasses and opened the envelope. Inside was a simple note that read:

I owe you a new bottle of wine. Take this on account of my success. And thanks for everything, Doc.

" So? Does it say who its from?" The assistant asked, stepping closer to read over the doctor's shoulder.

The old man shook his head and looked at the bottle of wine again. Slowly realization dawned on him. " Hey Mike?"

" Yeah?"

" Would you be alright if I left you here for an hour or so?"

" Sure. Something wrong?"

" No. I just remembered there's something I need to check. I'll be back soon." And with no further explanation he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Back on the Bebop Faye found life slowly falling into a predictable but comforting routine. She had gotten used to getting up early and eating breakfast with Jet, which normally consisted of toast and coffee. Then it was off to take a shower and get dressed for the day. After Jet finished watering his bonsai trees they would meet up on the navigation deck and double check coordinates for the trip they would take later that day. Sometimes Faye left Jet to do the checking while she wiped the windows clean of handprints and finger smudges. The views were so much nicer when one didn't have to see through gross smudges and oily face prints.

" Ugh! I don't mind people coming up here to get a better look at the sites but do they have to bring their crazy kids who don't know that windows are for seeing through and not smearing up?" She griped as she wiped a particularly stubborn set of hand smudges.

Jet looked up at her and smirked. " As long as they don't break anything I don't have any complaints."

Faye huffed and walked back over to him. " I don't get it." She stated.

" Get what?" He asked returning to the coordinates on his navigation monitor.

" How you can be so patient. I mean… and not just with the tourists. With everything!" And Faye made a grand swooping motion with her arms to emphasize her point.

Jet paused and looked back up at her. At his questioning gaze Faye attempted to clarify her meaning. " I guess what I really mean is… how can you be so happy living here on the Bebop after everything that's happened?"

" Oh, back to that again, huh?" He replied and turned all his attention to her. Faye would never admit it but she secretly enjoyed having his full attention. No one ever gave that to her without expecting something sexual in return. Jet was just a pure, no-nonsense, I-care-for-you-with-no-strings attached, kind of guy. A friend.

" Life can be tough to deal with sometimes." Jet began, his voice gentle but not patronizing. " And I can't say that I don't have my moments of loneliness and remembering past times. But, Faye… grief isn't something that goes away all by itself. You have to fight to be happy. You have to fight to believe that even thought things are bad they won't always be. But most importantly…" And he paused to step closer and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. He waited until she looked back up at him, having looked down at her feet while he talked. " You have to learn to face your problems in a constructive way and not _run away_ every time life hurts."

Faye was quiet for a long moment and finally nodded. Jet gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

" Have you figured out how to do that?" She asked him.

" Sometimes I do… sometimes I don't. But you know, I don't think anyone is meant to figure things_ that_ tough all by themselves."

Faye smiled and went back to wiping down windows and railings.

" You know, I was thinking about something else too." She started after a while.

" Oh yeah?" Jet replied as he finished his daily navigation check. He folded his arms and looked up at her.

" Yeah. I was wondering why Laughing Bull gave you and Spike such weird names. I mean… was there a reason for doing it?"

Jet chuckled and shook his head. " Everything Laughing Bull does has a reason, Faye. You would know if you ever visited him."

" Yeah, but I already told you that's not going to happen. He's too weird for me."

" Well, Faye… Laughing Bull believes that the names folks give each other are not necessarily a reflection of the inner spirit, the part inside each of us that makes us unique. The names he gives are, according to him, a true reflection of what we are inside."

" So…" Faye turned around slowly, looking at Jet thoughtfully. " Running Rock would mean that you are strong and always restless?"

Jet shrugged.

" And… what was Spike's name again?"

" Swimming bird."

" Yeah." Faye smiled. " It's a good thing he wasn't called a cat or something. He hated cats." She smiled.

Jet chuckled, nodding emphatically.

" Swimming bird… swimming bird… maybe his name had something to do with how he always beat the odds. I mean… he had one too many close calls, you know? It almost seemed unnatural the way he could walk away from such impossible circumstances…"

Jet nodded slowly. " Yeah… it sure did."

" Hey Jet?" Faye started again, almost timidly. " What do you think happens to us after we die?"

Jet was silent for a long moment. " I don't know. But whatever does happen I would hope it's better than what we go through in this existence, you know?"

" Yeah." Faye replied.

" Come on, Faye." Jet continued and motioned for her to follow him.

" We've got a long day ahead of us. Today we're giving discounts for families with more than three kids."

" Great." Faye sighed as Jet smiled at her forlorn expression.

" Just remember, Faye. Tomorrow might be a lot better!"

" Yeah. You can count on me hoping for that!"

* * *

Tharsis City Cemetery, Mars: 

The old doctor slowly drove up the narrow road through the cemetery entrance and parked. Wrapping his scarf about his neck more securely he stepped out of the car and made his way up a small hill as the wind blew calmed down a bit. Taking a moment to gain his bearings he walked down an aisle between tombstones and paused. Stooping down he squinted to make sure he had the right marker.

" Julia. No dream can describe how beautiful, strong, and loved you were." He read to himself and looked down at a fresh bouquet of red roses.

" Well I'll be damned." He smiled and stood up. Still feeling a need for undeniable proof he looked around and made his way to another headstone. Stooping down again he double-checked the relief.

" Anastasia. Beloved wife and cherished friend." His eyes fell on another bouquet of red roses.

" Ha, Ha! I'll be damned! You crazy idiot, you did it!" And he stood up, feeling warm inside even when the temperature outside was cold.

" They would be proud of you. Just like me." He smiled affectionately and continued smiling all the way back to his car.

* * *

Cyrus City, Thebe:

Slowly consciousness returned to him and the agent found himself tied to his office chair. After a few moments of struggling against his binds with no success he stopped with a frustrated huff and looked up when he heard someone walk into the office. The only light in the room was from a small writing lamp on his desk and he squinted in an effort to make out any features of the trespasser. A brief glow of red and yellow flame informed him that whoever was in the room was smoking. Aggravated the agent tried to wiggle out of his binds again.

" Keep that up and you might cut off the circulation to your arms."

The agent recognized the voice belonged to a man. " Who are you?"

He demanded.

" Are the Red Dragon's planning an uprising?" Came the even reply.

The agent frowned and remained silent.

Another flash of red and yellow flame alerted him that his visitor had moved from the door to a foot or two away.

" I asked you a question."

" The only way you're getting an answer is if you show me your face you pathetic _coward_."

The cigarette fell to the floor and was snuffed out with heel of a boot. And in the blink of an eye the agent was punched in the face so hard that he fell over, chair and all. When he looked back up the lamp had fallen on its side and the light was shining on a face he could never forget.

" Spiegel." He breathed in astonishment. " I should have known." He continued in a harsher tone.

Spike heaved him back up to a more comfortable sitting position and held a gun up to his head.

" You've been searching for me. I want to know _why_." He demanded in a no-nonsense tone and leaned closer, a dangerous glint sparkling in his right eye.

* * *

Face Your Fate

_Opening Quote: _Unknown


	5. Episode 30

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn

* * *

**

**Episode 30: Stranger Than Fiction **

"_You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it."

* * *

_

In the Bebop, Europa's tourist docks:

Faye took off her sunglasses and set them on her head as she stepped into the Bebop. It was cooler and she sighed with relief.

" Man it's hot out there." She breathed. Making her way to the common room she opened the fridge and perused the assorted beverages, finally selecting a fruity juice. Jet was seated on his favorite yellow chair and busily typed away on his monitor keypad. Faye casually walked over.

" The tourists are having a ball out there playing in the water like they never saw any before." Faye began and took a sip of juice.

" Hm. Really?" Jet replied distractedly.

Faye raised an eyebrow at him and stepped closer. " What'ya doing?"

Jet looked at her over his shoulder and leaned back to give her a better view of the monitor. " I'm searching for ideas on a better fertilizer for my bonsai trees."

Faye smirked. " Those trees are like your children. You know that, right?"

" What can I say? They obey me and make me proud." He replied with a smile.

Faye laughed. " Yeah but they won't give you any grandchildren. Your family name would end."

Jet shrugged. " Eh. I've given up on that dream a long time ago."

Faye plopped down on the yellow couch and gulped down half her bottle of juice.

" Any interesting passengers to comment on today?" Jet asked, getting up and helping himself to a fruit juice too.

" Well… most of them are you're normal run-of-the-mill touristy type. But I have to say that even when he dresses up in palm tree shirts and khaki shorts, Laughing Bull stands out like a sore thumb." Faye replied.

Jet laughed. " Well I think its great he's getting out and doing stuff with his kid, you know?"

" Eh." Faye shrugged and played with the lid of her juice bottle.

" Speaking about Laughing Bull, " Jet began and Faye looked up at him. " I have to go into Tharsis and stock up on groceries and supplies before tomorrow. Could you take Old Bull back to his home?"

Faye scrunched her nose. " Awe, Jet. Can't you take him or can't we call a cab or… something?"

" You wouldn't be able to lift some of the heavier supplies and there aren't any type of men there kind enough to help a lady out. Besides, if I take him back home I won't have time to get what we need because everything closes early today. The annual Festival of Tharsis begins tomorrow and the only stuff open will be restaurants, art galleries, and music stadiums."

Faye huffed and pouted a bit. " But that old Indian guy is creepy."

" Don't be that way, Faye. He won't try anything. And do you think I would really ask you to take somebody I thought would?"

At that Faye got to her feet and sighed dramatically. " Well… when you put it like that…" And she headed up the stairs. " But next time, if there's a next time he comes on board, we're calling a cab."

" Fine by me." Jet replied as she replaced her sunglasses on her nose and headed out. Turning back to the monitor he brought back up a window he had previously minimized when Faye entered.

He scanned the news headings and double-checked " John Do" descriptions both in area hospitals and morgues.

" Nothing." He sighed, both frustrated and relieved.

" Someday… maybe someday I'll find out what really happened to you." And he closed the windows and shut off his monitor. It was time to start rounding up the tourists for the return trip to Tharsis.

* * *

_  
_

Six hours later, Tharsis City docks, Mars:

The city was a flurry of activity with restaurants providing extra food and drinks at half the cost and stores promising huge sales the day following the annual festival.

" Annual Festival of Tharsis…" Spike read to himself. He shifted his focus and looked through the window, past the colorful advertisement, to the people happily drinking their beers and various alcoholic beverages. Bars were normally where he could be found but today was different. Today was the _big_ day. The day he learned whether-or-not he still had a home.

Nervously Spike smoothed down the front of his jacket, using the reflection in the window as his mirror.

" Hey good looking."

He turned to see the smiling, albeit drunk, dazed face of a young woman. " You look good!" She stated again. " Wanna be… my boyfriend?" And she stretched out her arms as if to hug him.

" Uh…" Spike took hold of her forearms when she seemed ready to tip over. " How about I call you a cab and send you home."

She frowned at him. " Oh come on! I'm not _that_ drunk!" She pouted and pushed away from him. " Okay, bye-bye." And the woman walked back into the bar.

Spike shook his head and turned back the direction he was originally headed. And as he walked he noticed how busy the streets were. Everywhere he looked people were there. And it wasn't the shady or mafia type, either. Spike wondered at that. Things in Tharsis actually seemed… nice and most shocking to him… _safe._

" Wonder what else I've missed." He thought as he turned down a familiar lane and paused to gaze at the sight before him. " Here goes nothing." He muttered and made his way down to the docks. Wooden planks creaked in a lazy, haphazard way that seemed common to all docks no matter what planet they were in. The air smelled cleaner out beyond the city limits and the sound of water splashing up against the support posts created a soothing white noise. He paused again to take in the sights around him and watched people come and go from their docked ships. Everyone seemed so happy…

It was cold outside but he didn't mind. His eyes had found a familiar and welcomed sight. Spike felt himself smile and, with his hands in his pockets, resumed his path in a leisurely pace. As the Bebop loomed closer, floating on sparkling water like a bobbing, oversized duck, he remembered he had strong feelings for every member that called the ship home. And his smile widened.

A cool breeze forced Spike to use the hood on his jacket. He looked up as his path finally stopped directly in front of Bebop's bow and he briefly wondered if his friends would accept his return.

But Spike didn't have to wait long for an answer. He was suddenly aware of someone approaching from behind.

" Can I help you buddy?" A gruff, familiar voice asked him.

Spike closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

_  
_

Jet paused, his arms busy carrying grocery bags, as he waited for the stranger's response.

" Yeah." The man replied. " This the trawler giving tour rides?"

Jet nodded, even though the fellow didn't see him do it. " Yeah. This is the one. Got any place you wanna go? Or any questions you wanna ask? I'll do my best to answer them for you."

" Yeah, how much you asking?"

" 150 Woolongs."

" Why so much? This hunk of junk can barely be called a ship."

" Wha?" Jet replied, speechless for a moment. The amount he asked for a trip on the Bebop was a fair deal! And the Bebop was never a " hunk of junk." With a deep frown he set his jaw resolutely. " Look pal," His tone and attitude reflecting his ISSP experience. " This ain't a give-a-way. So unless you're a serious traveler you'd best be on your way."

" Awe, Jet! Is that any way to treat your best friend?" And at that the stranger turned around, removing his hood in the process.

Time stopped and Jet nearly dropped the grocery bags he carried in his arms. " S-S-Spike?!" He stuttered in disbelief.

Spike shook his head with a soft chuckle and stepped forward, his hands once again tucked snugly in his pockets.

" Yo."

* * *

Elsewhere on Mars, not far from Tharsis City:

Faye stared at the strange old man known as Laughing Bull with several levels of confusion and frustration. Sitting cross-legged on the dusty floor of his… tipi, for she really couldn't think of what else to call his abode, Faye wondered if she would still be able to feel her legs once she finally stood up again.

Fifteen minutes of silence. She had broken it only once to ask him if he was meditating. Her eyes traveled about the interior of the small space until she grew restless and decided it was time for her to leave. But suddenly, he spoke.

" There is great fear and sadness in you."

Faye blinked. " Huh?" She replied, still not quite sure she heard him correctly.

" You have traveled through space and time to awaken in a world you do not understand."

Faye froze. How could this old man know about her past? And then she thought of an answer. " Oh, I get it. Jet told you about me, right? This was all his idea, wasn't it?"

Laughing Bull remained quiet and so very still. It was unnerving and she wrung her hands unconsciously until she realized her palms were sweaty and she stopped to dry them off on her pants.

" You have guarded your heart well from many. But one was able to reach it. This one was like you… wounded, broken. The connection you sought was lost when he left to face his fate."

Faye gulped. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she looked at the exit.

" Before you go know this, Hunting Doe. The past does not predict the future. You are free to choose which path to take. And do not despair…" At that Laughing Bull opened his eyes and looked at her with a penetrating gaze. " Swimming Bird will seek his true home."

* * *

" I still can't believe you're really here! Do you have any idea how many white hairs I have now because of you?" Jet smiled.

" Jet, you don't have any hair." Spike smirked.

" Yeah… but if I did do you know how many hairs would be white now?"

Spike raised his eyebrows at him and chuckled, leaning back against his sofa. " The place looks good." He remarked, kicking his booted feet up on the table.

Jet rolled his eyes and sighed. " Yeah, well… believe-it-or-not Faye isn't a slob. And she's actually picked up a lot of chores around here."

" Huh." Spike replied and took in the room. " So am I to take it that you either killed your bonsai trees or decided they weren't enough?"

Jet followed Spike's nod to a corner of the room. " Nope. Those are her doing."

" _Faye_ did that?" Spike asked with astonishment and looked back at the pretty arrangement of plants and flowers.

" Yeah. She's started making a few changes. Said something about how having plants in small spaces was healthy cause they purified the air or something."

Spike shook his head. " I'm getting the feeling that there's a lot I've missed."

Jet chuckled. " If this isn't enough just wait till you see her. She's even changed her look."

" Wha?" Spike gaped at him. " What do you mean?"

Jet laughed and shook his head. " You'll see when she gets back."

The two fell into a comfortable silence but after a few moments of silent reflection Spike spoke again.

" So… why all the changes?" He asked.

Jet sighed and the smile faded from his face. " She got into trouble a while back and needed my help."

" You mean she left." Spike interrupted briefly.

" Yeah. For a while. She needed to get away from all this Spike."

" Did it help?" He asked quietly, remembering how difficult it was for Faye to let him go.

" Honestly I don't know. Some days she walks around looking like someone just shot her puppy and on other days… she's mature beyond the 20 some years she's been awake.

After she got into trouble I was the only one who could help her. I was the only person she trusted, after you." Jet motioned to Spike to emphasize his point. " And because so many folks were after her I decided that her best bet was to fake her death and start over."

" How did that happen?" Spike asked and looked back at the pretty flower and plant arrangement in the corner.

" We tricked her pursuers. While they blasted her ship to pieces I picked her up at a rendezvous point and took her back home."

" Home?" Spike questioned, his eyebrows raised again.

" That's what she's calling the Bebop now. Home."

" Hn." Spike sighed softly and leaned his head back against the sofa for a few moments.

" So how about you? What's your story, Spike?" Jet asked as he leaned back against his cushioned seat.

Spike sighed and sat up again. " Well… do you want the long or short version?"

Jet shrugged. " Whichever."

" Okay. The truth is that I really would have died that night, Jet. I… wasn't expecting things to end any other way. But because I was a John Do and no one knew if I had any family I become a guinea pig for the MRS project."

" Really?" Jet asked in surprise.

" Yeah. I don't really remember much until I was well enough to get out of bed by myself. Apparently I was in a coma for a few years."

" Yeah. That has to be right because that's what the MRS project was for. To check what goes on in the brains of coma patients." Jet supplied helpfully.

" Right." Spike continued. " So anyway, I was put into physical therapy and given my own apartment until I was fit enough to go out on my own. But I got restless. I didn't know if you and Faye were okay or not.

There weren't any unsupervised web connections there and I couldn't risk exposing you guys if there were more Red Dragon members looking for revenge. So I left without telling anyone and I made my way back to Mars and, well… here I am."

Jet stared at him. " Well that explains why Faye and I could never find anything about your whereabouts."

" Sorry." Spike apologized.

" Well I'm just relieved to see you in one piece! And alive!"

Spike smiled, rubbing the back of his neck in sudden embarrassment.

" But Spike," Jet warned leaning forward to emphasize his point, " If you ever do something that stupid again I will hunt you down myself."

Spike nodded. " Believe me Jet, I _never_ want to go through anything like that again." And he stretched out on the couch just as he always had.

" Hey, by the way," Jet began, sitting up again. " How did you find us? I mean, we could have left the planet."

Spike smiled. " I have my sources. Some of them are truck drivers, some of them are secret agents, and some of them… live in tipis."

Jet laughed and watched him with smiling eyes. But he knew there was more to the story than what Spike revealed. Sighing wearily he decided to keep his mouth shut about it… for now. Spike was back and that was all that really mattered. And if he never heard about the Red Dragons again it wouldn't be too soon.

* * *

Faye huffed with indignation as she hurried down the hall, the steps from her high-heeled boots slapping obnoxiously against the hard metal floor. She pulled off her gloves with impatient tugs, squeezing them between her trembling hands.

" How could he say that to me? Spike's dead."

Faye could feel the tears burn her eyes, she had been fighting them back so hard. Everything seemed so hopeless! Not only was she certain that Spike had died but she and Jet had no way of knowing until it was too late. And now Laughing Bull insisted that Spike wasn't only alive but would be returning to the Bebop!

" He's crazy!" Faye fumed, " I can't believe I let Jet talk me into taking that senile old man back to his… tipi!"

Well... she was going to let him know she would never be so gullible again. And as she entered the Bebop's common room, a tirade of contempt for Laughing Bull and the entire situation on her lips, she paused at the top of the steps.

Something was different. Jet was sitting on the yellow lounge chair and had just halted a conversation he was having on his communicator to look up at her.

" Faye!" He exclaimed with surprise and a twinkle in his eye that said he was glad to see her. " I was just trying to contact you." He continued and switched off the communicator as he spoke.

" Why? You told me to take Laughing Bull back home, remember?" She replied with confusion and a hint of annoyance.

But as she spoke something shifted in her peripheral vision and her eyes quickly darted to someone sitting up on the couch. A familiar head of puffy hair turned to regard her and she gaped like a fish out of water.

" You're speechless Faye? That's a first." Spike smirked, thoroughly amused.

Faye's gloves fell to the platform with a plop and the rest of her followed a moment later.

* * *

Welcome Home Cowboy

_Opening quote: A French Proverb_


	6. Episode 31

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

* * *

**Episode 31: ****Of Penguins and Ninjas **

"_A good sacrifice is one that is not necessarily sound but leaves your opponent dazed and confused."_

* * *

Faye quietly sat on the stairs of the common room filing her nails. She had just finished her left hand when Spike awoke from his nap on the couch and turned from his side onto his back. For several minutes he stared at the ceiling fan and then his gaze fell on her. Faye wasn't aware he was staring and it gave him an opportunity to take in the changes she had made to her appearance.

She no longer wore headbands. Instead her hair fell loose, styled differently so that it framed her face in a decidedly more mature manner.

Spike's gaze traveled to her attire. She was wearing clothes that complimented her form. No spandex, high slits, or excessively low cuts. It was an astonishing development.

Faye paused and looked down at him.

" Yo." He greeted with a lopsided grin.

" Hey." She greeted back. " Have a good nap?"

" On this couch? Always." He smiled and wiggled himself deeper into the cushions. Faye rolled her eyes good-naturedly and rose from her seat on the stairs.

" Mind if I check the news?" She asked him.

Spike shook his head and watched her as she turned on the monitor and took a seat on the yellow chair. They were both silent, listening to the news for several minutes. But finally Spike grew restless and sat up, swinging his long legs over the edge of the couch and letting loose a exaggerated yawn. Faye glanced up at him and smirked. Some things never changed and she was glad about that.

* * *

Jet sat back in the navigator chair and smiled. Spike returned in good health and was already taking up residence on the couch like he always did. Some things never changed and he was glad about that. And as he sighed contentedly he returned his attention to the book in his hands. It was ages since he felt like picking one up and reading.

He was happy to have found a box filled with discarded books on a street curb the day before. Most of them were on the subject of self-help, not exactly his topic of choice. But some of the books were funny even if the writers never intended to make their readers laugh. At least he had something interesting to do over the long holiday weekend.

Just then his communicator went off and he set his book down, taking care to keep his thumb on the current page. " Hello."

" Jet. It's Bob."

Jet blinked. Lately, anytime Bob called it was to give him a warning of trouble to come. " …Hey." He replied a bit warily.

" What's going on?"

" Don't worry. This time I actually don't have anything bad to warn you about."

" Well that's a relief." Jet smirked and relaxed.

" I just heard about a bounty."

" Oh, well, we're not…" Jet stammered, trying to be polite. " …doing that anym-"

" The reward is 500 million woolongs."

Jet blinked, his mouth frozen in mid-speech. " uh…"

Bob continued. " The bounty is Albert Ross, a retired scientist who used to work for the chemical company, Pulmaton. He quit working for them after he reportedly witnessed cruelty to animals… namely penguins."

" Penguins?"

" Penguins. Apparently he had been stealing trade company secrets and selling them to rival companies who didn't experiment on animals. He hoped their rival success would but Pulmaton out of business but the companies stopped helping him once they had what they wanted."

" No surprise there." Jet muttered.

" Now Ross has the entire colony of Hedjig held hostage until the Pluto government agrees to his terms."

" Which are?"

" That all humans evacuate their colony and leave it to the penguins."

" Uh huh… and what is he planning to do if his terms aren't met?"

" He's threatening to release all the criminals from the solar system penitentiary. Things could get ugly."

Jet blinked and shook his head in disbelief. " Sheesh. Is it just me or are criminals getting more and more stupid?"

" They're too busy in their own worlds to notice that the real one won't take their crap."

" Yeah." Jet sighed and fell silent for a few moments. He thought about the woolongs and how nice it would be to retire early.

" _Heck! With that much woolong we could all retire!" _He thought. And as he pondered the possibilities that such a large amount could provide, the more it appealed to him.

" Alright Bob. We'll do it this once. Tharsis is on holiday for the next five days anyway."

" I'm sure the government of Pluto will be glad to hear it. I know I am."

" Oh? How come?"

" Cause I would have to do it if you didn't."

Jet smirked. " Even with 500 million woolongs as a prize?"

" Its too dangerous."

" Awe. Are you telling me you didn't really have my best interest in mind?"

" What are friends for?" Bob answered and Jet could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smiling. Besides, he knew that government regulations prohibited any government workers and their families from receiving any rewards it offered.

Jet leaned forward. " I promise to gift you some woolongs if we're successful. Now, who should I be contacting?"

* * *

" _And now a look at all the parades and happy events taking place in Tharsis City during its third annual Festival of Tharsis. As you can see hundreds have come to live the experience and celebrate-"_

" What is the festival for? I don't remember any festivals when I lived here." Spike remarked, a confused frown on his face.

Faye looked up at him. " Oh… this happened after the Red Dragons were taken down. That's what everyone's celebrating… the fact that Tharsis City isn't controlled by mafia anymore." She explained.

Spike looked at her in surprise. " Really? There hasn't been anymore trouble, huh?"

Faye shook her head. " You really started something, Spike." And he could've sworn he saw something akin to affection shine in her eyes.

" Yeah…" He replied weakly and scratched his head, suddenly feeling a blush creep up his neck. But if Faye noticed she didn't poke fun at him for it and he was silently thankful for that.

" Hey!" She started suddenly. " Do you wanna go into the city and see the celebrations up close? We could… go get free samples to eat from any restaurants downtown, and watch the parades… maybe even win things at the silly fair games!"

Spike could see that she was getting more excited as she talked and he was amused. She never asked him to do anything with her before. " I don't know…" He began. " What about Jet?"

" He can come along if he wants." Faye replied, waving one hand in a dismissive gesture. And Spike couldn't help thinking she was up to something.

He opened his mouth to reply when Jet hurried down the stairs to join them.

" Hey guys, want to earn 500 million woolongs?"

Faye and Spike glanced at each other and then looked at Jet.

" Yeah!" They replied.

" Well I just got off the com with Bob who told me that Pluto's government is in a crises and put out a large reward for the capture of a bounty."

" Who is it?" Spike asked, falling back into his bounty-hunting mindset with ease.

" Albert Ross. Apparently he was a scientist working for a chemical company called Pulmaton."

" What happened?" Faye asked, while Spike turned to the monitor and hopped on the web.

" The company was experimenting on penguins and Ross got fed up. He tried to stop them a few times but with no luck. So now he's threatening to release every criminal hold up in the SS Penitentiary."

Spike and Faye looked up at him with surprise.

" What a freak." Faye commented. " Who cares if a few penguins get dyed purple or something." And she frowned, leaning down to read over Spike's shoulder. He ignored her.

" … Says here Albert Ross raised his younger brother, Craig Ross. He's now in the military… apparently they both spent time in the military but only Craig went on to become a high ranking officer."

" Great!" Jet exclaimed. " Then let's go talk to him. I'll bet he knows how best to approach his brother."

" No good." Spike countered.

" Huh? Why not?"

" Because Craig Ross went missing two weeks before Albert Ross made his threat. How much you wanna bet Craig is in on this fiasco?"

" Is there a reward for him?" Faye asked.

" No."

" Then who cares." She concluded, already feeling impatient. " For now let's just focus on what's important, like where we have to go." And she flopped down on the couch inspecting her nails.

" Okay… says here that all this is taking place in Hedjig, Pluto's second and biggest colony. That's not good for those folks _or_ the penguins."

" Oh please!" Faye snorted. " The penguins will be fine! I say we nab this Ross guy, get our reward, become heroes, and retire." She spoke as if her suggestion was the simplest thing in the universe to do.

" Why?" Spike asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

Jet and Faye stared at him. Spike never questioned going after bounties before.

" What I mean is," Spike started again after seeing their bewildered expressions. " Being a hero isn't that amazing."

" Yeah, you're one to talk! You're already a hero. You even have an annual festival to commemorate your good deeds!" Faye countered. " Why not let some of us decide for ourselves?" And she looked over at Jet. " Let's do it."

" There's just one catch." Jet began. Faye and Spike looked at him with bated breath.

" What kind of catch?" Spike asked warily.

* * *

48 hours later, the military compound, outskirt of Hedjig City, Pluto:

" Who knew ice could be so… bumpy." Faye remarked as she, Jet, and Spike rode in relative silence, doing their best not to hit their heads on the vehicle's ceiling during sharper bumps in the road. Faye leaned forward to make certain the driver heard her clearly.

" Hey! Do you have to drive so fast? Couldn't you avoid some of these bumps? I'm bruising here!" Their driver, a soldier in cold-weather fatigues, remained focused on the tire tracks left by other travelers.

" I'll be happy if I can still walk after this little trek." She muttered to herself before staring out one of the windows with a small pout. After a few moments of silence she spoke again, this time to Jet and Spike. " Why is it so dreary on this planet?"

They glanced at each other but at length it was Jet who finally replied.

" Well, for starters Pluto never has daylight."

Faye looked at him incredulously. " Then why can I still see outside if there isn't any light?"

" No, no. What I mean is… Pluto still gets light but because the sun is so far away the sunlight isn't as strong as a normal sunny day on Earth or Mars or… any planet that's closer to the sun."

" So… what? The sun is like the moon?" Faye asked, frowning with increasing confusion.

" Sort of. But even a night with a full moon isn't as bright as what we see here."

" Huh." Faye mused. And at length she spoke again. " Yeah… that might be part of why it seems so gloomy. I just don't see how anybody would want to live here."

Meanwhile Spike stared out his window at the military compound, his frown deepening as they approached an unmarked bunker. Two guards in fatigues and bearing heavy artillery stood at attention.

The vehicle slowed to a stop and everyone stepped out, snow boots crunching the icy ground. Spike frowned.

" Man its cold!" He muttered into the neck of his winter coat, shrugging unconsciously in an effort to protect himself from the wind. Faye had turned to him then and was reminded of an owl when it ducked its head into the feathers between its shoulders.

Jet stepped over to them and together they all looked towards the bunker and stared at the armed guards. Spike turned to Jet with a frown.

" This is some 'catch,' Jet." He remarked, glancing at Faye a moment later.

" Yeah. " She added. " They look _friendly_."

Jet sent them a withering look. " Come on guys. What could go wrong with all our experience and Pluto's MES backing us up?"

Spike raised an eyebrow at him. " Yeah… you really want us to answer that?"

" What's MES again?" Faye inquired as they were stopped just outside the entrance to the bunker.

" Military Elite squad." Jet replied, absentmindedly. His focus was on the door and the stern-faced man approaching them.

" You the bounty hunters from Mars?"

Jet stepped in front. " Yeah. That's us."

" Who is the leader?"

Faye scrutinized the man who was busy doing the same with them. Her eyes trailed along the chiseled lines of his jaw and she couldn't help staring for a few moments longer at the incredible blue of his eyes. "_I wonder if he wears contacts…"_

" That would be me, Jet Black."

The man nodded once. " Captain Jenkins. Follow me." And without waiting for a reply he turned and walked back inside.

Jet started after him followed by Spike and Faye. She wasn't oblivious to the furtive glances sent her way by the guards at the entrance as she passed.

Without warning, Spike suddenly stopped and turned to her.

" After you." He stated with a smirk.

Faye blinked in surprise and continued on, not seeing the dark glare he sent back to the guards before stepping inside.

Spike released a relieved sigh, feeling much warmer indoors, and surveyed the scene. Five more soldiers, like those at the door, were busy gearing up while their captain barked orders.

" Hurry up gentlemen! The sooner we catch the criminal, the sooner we can all get back to our daily lives."

It was then that Spike noticed two tactical vehicles parked at the furthest end of the bunker. He stepped up to Jet who was busy figuring out frequencies on a radio he had brought along.

" Here, Spike. This one is set to channel 2. I'll have another one with me." And Jet handed him the radio.

" Are you sure these will work?" Spike asked, scrutinizing the radio in his hands.

Jet looked up at him. " Yeah. They're made to work in the remotest colonies. Pluto is as remote as they get. Just keep it turned on once we reach the penitentiary, ok?"

Spike nodded and slipped the radio into an inside pocket of his winter coat. The captain was ordering everyone into the tactical vehicles and making certain there was enough fuel and weaponry.

Faye was being escorted into the first vehicle with Jet close behind. Spike stiffened momentarily when the captain shoved in front of him to enter first. It took all of Spike's self-control to hold his tongue when the captain took a seat beside Faye. A quick glance at the soldiers told him that a few were surprised. Spike frowned.

Faye sat back and tried to ignore the stares she kept getting from most of the guys. She was thankful then that her seat was beside a window. " _Small favors." _ She thought to herself.

And suddenly she gasped, pointing to something beyond the window. " Look! What's that? Another planet?"

Jet and Spike leaned over to try and see what she was pointing to. Spike frowned, unable to get close enough for a good view.

" That's not a planet. That's Pluto's largest moon, Charon."

Faye looked up at captain Jenkins who had taken the moment to clarify her confusion.

" But it's so big it almost looks like it'll collide with us. And it's so bright!" Faye had to squint as their vehicle traveled to the top of a hill, providing everyone a grander view of the moon.

" That's why we brought these along." Jenkins pulled out a pair of high-tech sunglasses and handed them to her. She recognized them as the same kind he and his men wore.

Faye reached for the offered pair but at the last minute Jenkins pulled them back. " Allow me." He replied and proceeded to slip them on over her eyes. " You have to be certain that they're snug against the contours of your face, otherwise the rays might reach your eyes… and that would be a shame."

His face was close to hers as he fiddled with some buttons on one side of the frame.

" What do those buttons do?" Faye asked, ignoring how close he was to her. Spike, sitting just beyond, was having a harder time ignoring Jenkins and the decreasing distance between he and Faye.

" You have a pair of those for me and Jet too?" Spike suddenly asked, not quite able to hide the underlying venom in his voice.

Faye blinked at him and the captain turned his head to regard him over his shoulder. Unfortunately the act also brought his face closer to Faye's cheek so that they nearly touched. Jet looked from Spike to Faye and the captain and back again, feeling as if he had just missed something important.

Slowly Jenkins eased away from Faye, a knowing smirk on his lips. He nodded silently and pulled out two more pairs of high-tech sunglasses from a backpack that sat at his feet. Gingerly Jet took his pair while Spike forced a fake smile.

" Thanks." He replied.

The captain nodded again and returned his attention to Faye who was busy staring outside her window at Charon. She smiled when a button she pushed at random activated a purple shield over her lenses. " Wow…" She breathed.

" If you think that's impressive you should see the moon with the triple UV shield." And Jenkins leaned towards her again, carefully tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear.

" Push this one." He whispered, his fingers leading hers to the right button.

Spike had seen enough. " Can you show me which button too?"

The captain froze and Faye gave Spike a sidelong glance.

" I mean I can't seem to tell which shield makes you look more… _green._"

Jet sighed with frustration and sent Spike a what-the-heck-are-you-doing glare.

Jenkins turned back to Spike and leveled him with a punishing glare of his own. Spike might have been intimidated had he been any other man.

" Do you have something you would like to say to me, Mr…."

" Spiegel." Spike replied coldly. " And I just asked you a question, captain. Care to answer?"

Jet gulped and looked like, for all intents and purposes, he wanted to disappear. Faye seemed to fare no better and even removed her sunglasses.

Time stilled as Spike and Jenkins stared each other down. Behind them some of the soldiers were nudging each other and pointing their chins in the direction of their captain.

" Let me make something clear, _Spiegel_." Jenkins began, scooting closer to the edge of his seat. " I don't take attitude from anyone. So let me ask _you_ a question. Would you like to ride the rest of the way or walk?"

Spike scooted closer to the edge of his seat. " Let _me_ make something clear, _Jenkins_. I don't take orders from anyone. I'm here to do a job. What are you here for? Because it sure doesn't look like anything professional."

Jenkins stood up, as high as the vehicle would allow, and stared Spike down. " You are asking for trouble with a loud mouth like yours. Its impressive your captain hasn't thrown you out with the trash!"

" Yeah, well," Spike rose to his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously. " Some captains actually take their leadership seriously!"

" Okay, that's enough Spike!" Jet interrupted grabbing a handful of Spike's coat and pulling him back down. " No more talking until we get to the penitentiary."

Jenkins sucked in a deep breath and moved to the front of the tactical vehicle while Jet gripped Spike's coat with the strength of a vice.

* * *

30 minutes later at the SS Penitentiary: 

Stepping out of their vehicle Spike released a weary sigh and popped a kink in his neck. Faye scrunched her nose at him.

" You're gonna seriously ruin something if you keep doing that." She chastised.

Spike looked at her and smirked. " Awe. I didn't know you cared Faye!"

Faye frowned. " I don't. I'm just saying that thing you do is annoying."

" Come on guys, the captain's about to tell everyone what the plan is." Jet interrupted and nudged them forward to where the soldiers were assembling.

" Alright. Now everyone listen up." Captain Jenkins began, turning around to regard all those he brought with him.

" The government informed me that although Albert Ross has made the threat to release all criminals held within this penitentiary, we still don't know whether-or-not Ross is physically present inside or if he's keeping control in another location."

" Can't your intel determine the location from where he made the threats?" Jet asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

" Negative." Jenkins replied. " So we have to be prepared for whatever he might have ready to greet us. Our best approach is to go in strong."

" Don't you think it would be better to scope things out first?" Spike stated.

Jenkins frowned at him. " We are the MES. Which means that we are the best. Which means that we can _handle_ whatever comes our way."

The captain's confident retort was backed by the soldiers who let loose a series of affirmative and unified grunts. Spike raised an eyebrow at them.

" I don't like this, Jet. Going in blind without so much as a layout of the building is just plain stupid." He whispered.

" I'm with you on scoping things out." Jet agreed. " But as things are right now we really have no choice. Just keep your eyes peeled and if things get too hairy we make a fast retreat."

Faye quietly listened to their exchange and tried to quell the nervousness fluttering around in her belly. She watched in silence as the soldiers were divided into groups and given their orders. It was then that Jenkins turned to her.

" Okay. Jet, Spike, you two are with me." He turned to one remaining soldier and motioned him over. " You stay here and guard the vehicles. If something goes wrong I'm counting on you to call in reinforcements." The soldier nodded and gave him a sharp salute.

Jet turned to Faye. " Here, take this and turn the dial to channel 2. Spike and I both have one so you can contact us if anything happens."

Faye frowned, accepting the radio reluctantly. " Wait-a-minute. What do you mean? I'm going with you guys."

Jet shook his head. " We need you here."

Faye opened her mouth to argue more but Jenkins interrupted.

" He's right."

Faye stared at him in anger and quietly seethed as the men headed out. Spike looked back over his shoulder and waved. Faye whirled around and kicked the side of the nearest vehicle with trembling fists. The soldier blinked in surprise.

" You okay, ma'am?" He asked after a few moments.

Faye nodded curtly and climbed back inside, slamming the door shut. " Just freaking dandy."

* * *

Spike frowned. " If Albert Ross _is_ here he's doing a good job hiding from us."

Jet glanced at him while Jenkins studied the security monitors.

" We've been wandering around in here for an hour and there's no sign of Ross or anyone suspicious." Spike continued.

" Yeah, but we haven't found any of the guards that are supposed to be stationed here either." Jet pointed out.

" I'm not saying it isn't suspicious. I just think there's a better way to cover so much ground. The facility has two wings and each of them are the size of Mars General Hospital."

" You're suggesting we split up?" Jenkins finally replied, turning from the monitors to look at him.

" It makes better sense. And if we're each going our own way then there's less chance that we'll get caught, assuming this is one big trap." Spike reasoned.

" Or that could just make things easier for him to catch us and escape." Jet countered. " There is some truth to the old saying, 'divide and conquer.'"

" Whose side are you on, Jet?" Spike asked with frustration.

Just then Jet's radio came to life with a buzz of static noise. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and turned the communication dial. " Yeah Faye?"

As Jet stepped aside Spike approached Jenkins who was preoccupied with reviewing a map of their floor level.

" Look," He said. " I get that you don't like anybody giving the orders around here other than you. But we have experience too and I'm telling you if we all stick together we're gonna get caught together."

Jenkins didn't bother to answer and looked down at his watch with a frown. " They're late." He muttered and reached for his communicator.

" Look, Faye." Jet continued on the other side of the room. " If we find anything we'll let you know, okay? So far all we've found is a bunch of empty halls and disgruntled inmates bored in their cells. Just sit tight. We'll be back soon."

" But I'm so bored!" Came her reply.

" Then talk to the soldier that's with you or something." Jet replied before turning his radio off.

" –come in. Montego, Grayson, Arkley… can anyone hear me? Report!"

Jet looked from Jenkins to Spike with confusion and a bit of uneasiness.

" No one's answering, huh?" Spike stated knowingly.

Jenkins gave up with a frustrated sigh. " I can't locate they're positions. They're trackers aren't working and they aren't answering."

" It's a trap." Spike supplied with a grim expression.

" Guys, look at that." Jet nodded to something on one of the monitors behind them.

Spike and Jenkins followed his gaze to see several soldiers unconscious and dumped on the floor of an underground service tunnel.

" They're on the sub-floor of the second wing. Let's move!" Jenkins barked and hurried out of the security office without waiting for a reply.

Jet and Spike glanced at each other before taking the safeties off their guns and following Jenkins out the door.

As they rounded a corner the captain took a sharp left and burst through an exit door that led to a stair well. " We'll take these down to the first floor and cut through the courtyard."

" You sure that's the best way?" Spike asked, aggravated that someone else was calling the shots and that he had to follow.

" According to the map layouts of the facility this is the fastest way across, Spiegel."

As they burst through another exit they nearly rammed straight into a handful of soldiers who were startled and everyone paused to aim their weapons at each other.

For a confusing moment no one moved and then one of the soldiers sighed with relief. " Captain Jenkins, sir!"

" At ease soldiers." Jenkins replied and lowered his weapon. " Report."

" We covered every floor you assigned to us on this side of the facility and are on our way to regroup with the first two teams, sir."

" Have you communicated with those teams?" Jenkins asked.

" No sir. We've tried but communication is down and they're trackers aren't responding, sir."

" We know." Spike replied, annoyed at their situation.

" Let's head out." Jenkins commanded and took the lead again, rushing down the corridor to the double doors leading into the courtyard.

Spike took a firm hold of Jenkin's shoulder forcing him to stop.

" Do you really think its smart to just run out there? The courtyard would be the perfect place for an ambush-"

" Don't tell me how to do my job, Spiegel! If it is a trap my men and I can handle it. Now get out of my way."

Charging ahead Jenkins burst into the courtyard with his weapon drawn and ready. The scene that met him was one of emptiness. Several soldiers had joined him in a defensive stance before he turned back to Spike.

" You see? The courtyard is secure. The only way someone could _trap_ us is if they could climb walls." And he turned back to take the lead once more.

Spike and Jet followed, bringing up the rear. The group had nearly reached the other side when Spike felt a shift in the air. Sensing his unease Jet paused by his side. " What's up, Spike?"

" Something ain't right, Jet. I don't like this."

He was about to say more when Jenkins reached one of the doors that led into the second wing of the penitentiary. But without warning the doors suddenly burst open followed by a loud pop. A second later the air was filled with blinding smoke.

" Smoke grenade!" Someone yelled.

Reacting on instinct everyone ducked low and started backing away as quickly as possible.

Amidst the coughing and momentary chaos Spike suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind. Whirling around he fired two well-aimed shots into the haze only to get the wind knocked out of him a moment later. He grunted as his feet were swiped out from under him and he landed on his back with a hard thump.

His weapon fell out of his hand and skidded beyond his reach while, somewhere to his left, he heard Jet grunt in pain. Spike blinked, trying to make out anything, and rolled over onto his knees feeling around for his gun.

The air just above his head suddenly whooshed and he ducked and rolled, raising his arms in a defensive stance. The haze was letting up and he suddenly spotted his gun a foot or so away. Lunging for it Spike heard what seemed to be rapid footsteps on the wall. Frowning in confusion he quickly scooped up his weapon and shot in the general direction of the sound.

He heard someone land behind him and he whipped his gun around only to have it knocked out of his grasp again.

But this time he had no idea where his it went. Stumbling backwards he ducked down low and found someone else's gun. Bringing it up to take aim he suddenly recognized it as Jet's. And as he did so he realized that everything was very quiet.

_Where is everyone? _ He wondered in bewilderment.

The padding of quiet footsteps broke the silence then and Spike steadied his weapon and fired.

" Ah!" He yelped a moment later as something sharp dug into the back of his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. " What the…" Bringing his hand up closer he blinked in surprise at a ninja star glistening at him. He looked up just in time to see a black-clad figure emerge from the fading smoke.

" You've got to be _kidding_ me." Spike muttered to himself yanking the star out of his hand and hurling it at the ninja's face.

Not waiting to see if he hit his target or not Spike jumped to his feet and hurried back into the remaining smoke for cover. Closing his eyes he focused on his hearing and heard footsteps lightly pad over in his direction. Just as they reached him Spike kicked out and made contact. The ninja grunted and whirled around to hit him across the back with a well-aimed kick.

Grunting Spike quickly recovered, flipping backwards and kicking out with both feet. He hit his target square in the face and heard his opponent fall with a satisfying thump. But his victory was short-lived as someone delivered a quick, forceful kick to the back of his head.

Spike fell onto his face, unconscious.

* * *

Faye slouched in her seat, staring out the windshield with a bored frown. Clicking on her radio for the sixth time she sighed with frustration when static was all that greeted her ears.

" Where_ are_ you guys?!" She grumbled.

" Don't worry ma'am. I'm sure your friends are fine." The soldier offered in way of comfort.

Faye glanced at him. " Yeah. Sure. That would actually be comforting if it wasn't for the fact that my friends are with your captain and you can't hail him either."

The soldier sighed. " I'm sure there's a good reason why we can't reach anyone."

Faye frowned. Spike and Jet were in trouble. She just knew it. And then, suddenly, she noticed movement outside the windshield.

" Hey, look!" Faye pointed to two large doors that seemed to be the entrance to a loading dock. " What do you think that is?"

The soldier sat forward and stared with interest. " It looks like a loading dock. Maybe that's even where inmates are brought in."

Faye looked at him and the soldier turned to her. " Do you think the inmates are getting out?" She asked with concern.

The soldier looked back and shook his head. " No. Look. It's a loading truck, not the kind that carries inmates."

The truck rolled out and stopped just outside the dock. And then someone dressed in black jumped out of the driver's side door.

Both Faye and the soldier jerked their heads in surprise.

" Is that a…a… a ninja?!" Faye finally asked in astonishment.

The soldier nodded slowly.

They watched in bewildered silence as the ninja talked with someone just beyond view before returning to the truck and starting off.

Faye smacked the soldier's arm. " Hey! He's getting away! You have to go after him!"

The soldier looked at her incredulously. " My orders are to stay here and secure the vehicles."

" No one's answering our calls and if that ninja guy has weapons or inmates it could mean big trouble!"

" But my orders-"

" Forget your orders, soldier! You have a new mission now! Don't you see? If there is something dangerous in that truck and you stop it then you'll be a hero! How could your captain be mad at you for that?"

The soldier looked undecided for a long moment and Faye rolled her eyes in frustration. " Look, I would go after the guy myself but I'm not trained for combat like you are. And right now, you are the only one who can stop that guy! I'll watch over this vehicle and when your captain comes out I'll tell him what happened! Ok?"

Finally the soldier nodded and turned to open his door.

" Hey…" Faye stopped him.

He paused and looked back at her.

" Be careful, alright?" Faye didn't want the young guy getting himself killed because of her suggestion.

With a curt nod the soldier turned back and hopped out.

Faye watched him climb into the vehicle that was parked behind them and start off.

" Sometimes you just have to think for them." She sighed to herself and looked back at the docking bay to see that the large doors were closing! " Oh no!"

With a silent curse she hopped out of the vehicle and sprinted for the doors, slipping on ice but managing to squeeze through just before they closed.

With a relieved sigh she glanced around and paused to think for a moment. " Now... if I were a terrorist where would I go?"

Stepping out into a main hall she looked both ways, a delicate finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. " Well, women have the best sense of direction so… I guess I'll just have to follow my gut. As usual."

* * *

" I had given you very specific demands. Your response is not only insulting but infuriating! The abuse of penguins is not something that should be tolerated at any level! They are gentle, innocent creatures and somebody has to pay for their needless suffering!" Ross shouted at the terrified senator staring back at him from the screen.

" No, no. Please! We don't want anyone getting hurt-"

" Well you should have thought of that before ordering a secret attack on me!" Ross retorted, slamming his hands down on the control panel. " I guess there is no other way to get through to men like you without violence." He continued, suddenly calm.

" No! Please! Spare the people of Hedjig!" The senator continued.

* * *

Faye stepped out of the stairwell and paused. _Did I just hear someone talking?_ She wondered to herself. Thirty minutes of quick sweeping through three floors with nothing to find was starting to frustrate her. _ I'm so bored I would even be happy to find a ghost!_ Faye mused.

And then a voice floated to her ears. " They have nothing to do with what happened! Please, just give us a little more time!"

Faye smirked. " I knew it. Faye's instincts are never wrong." Being careful not to make a sound she hurried over to an open door from where the voice had come from.

* * *

Ross smirked and shook his head. " The time for such desperate pleas is over." And he moved to push the release button that would open the cell doors for every inmate in the penitentiary. He chuckled then. " And to think that this place, always touting how high-tech it is, only has one button for all its inmates! Everything is so easy for me!"

Faye peeked inside and cocked her gun_. Looks like I'm going to have to save the day, seeing that there aren't any men around to help. _ She thought to herself with a frown_. Oh well… more woolongs for me! _ She smiled and stepped out from behind the safety of the wall.

With a dramatic sigh Faye raised her gun towards the ceiling and fired twice. Ross jumped and whirled around, eyes wide and disbelieving.

" Hey there." Faye greeted, her gun now pointed directly at his head. " It seems there's a nice, big reward for your capture and I'm thinking its payday."

Ross stared at her in astonishment. " Y-you're a bounty hunter?!"

" Mmhm." Faye replied and walked into the control room, a gentle sway to her steps. " We come in all shapes and sizes. And some of us are really smart, too."

Without warning Ross grabbed a soda can that she hadn't notice sitting behind him, and chucked it at her face. Faye raised an arm to deflect and didn't have time to avoid a well-aimed kick to her chest that landed her flat on her back.

" Ugh!" Stunned she gritted her teeth and raised her gun in a flash, firing at Ross. But he dodged the bullets and she paused for a moment to gape at him in astonishment.

Immediately he flipped backwards and crouched low before leaping over her head, sprinting out the door, down the hall, and towards an exit.

Wasting no time Faye leaped to her feet and pursued at top speed. " Hey! Get back here! Crap! Is everyone around here a ninja?!"

Rushing down the staircase and outdoors Faye spotted him tossing a duffel bag into a vehicle a moment before jumping in himself and starting the engine.

Rushing out Faye made a b-line for the tactical vehicle she had been sitting in for over an hour. " That thing better be easy to drive." She muttered to herself. " Where are the guys when you need them?!"

* * *

Spike opened his eyes and blearily blinked back his drowsiness. His head ached terribly and he winced when the floor jumped up under him.

_Wait… what? Floors don't move. _ Spike reminded himself and quickly realized that his hands were clasped behind his back and he had no boots or socks on. The sound of a steady hum and the persistent jostle of the " floor" clued him in to his whereabouts.

" You okay, Spike?"

From somewhere to his right Spike heard Jet's voice and he was instantly filled with relief. Even though he hadn't had time to properly ponder what had happened to Jet during the ninja assault, Spike was concerned for him.

" Yeah… yeah, Jet. Nothing damaged that won't heal. You?"

Jet nodded even when Spike couldn't see him do it. " I'm okay. Just can't seem to get out of my restraints. And that damn ninja wannabe took my boots and socks!"

" Yeah. Same here." Spike tried wiggling his hands free but found the shackles too tight and when he moved his hands his feet, attached to the same chain, moved with them. " Hm. Frustrating." He muttered to himself.

He looked up in the direction of Jet's voice. " Yo, Jet."

" Yeah."

" You have any idea why we're in a truck or where we're headed?"

" No one does, Spiegel." Jenkin's voice interrupted.

" You're here too?" Spike asked, unable to hide his amusement.

" Something… funny?" Jenkins asked curtly.

" Naw. Well… sort of. I mean you were the one that thought it was safe to stroll into the courtyard. And I remember you saying that you and your men could handle anything that came at us."

There was a long silence and then a particularly sharp bump caused a few curses to his right and left. The rustle of clothes brushing together and chains clanging against each other caught his attention.

" Wait… is everyone here?" He asked suddenly getting a very bad feeling about their situation.

" Yes." Jenkins replied in a clipped tone.

" Faye?" Spike called out.

" She's not here, Spike. I already checked." Jet replied.

" Then I guess not everybody's here." Spike replied wryly. " That… could be good for us."

Suddenly the rumbling of the truck was overcome by a loud screech of metal and everyone fell on their faces.

" Hey! What the heck?!" A soldier yelped in alarm as the truck suddenly swayed to one side.

A second crash nearly knocked the truck over.

" Someone's ramming the truck!" Spike exclaimed.

" Faye?" Jet wondered.

" Don't be ridiculous!" Jenkins countered. " Women don't know how to be brutal. And your woman couldn't even drive one of our vehicles even if she wanted to!"

" What? Why?" Jet asked and braced himself when the truck was rammed again causing it to fishtail in a nauseating, seesawing motion.

" Because our vehicles are state-of-the-art and the newest in high-tech operations. It takes our soldiers months before they're ready to drive one!"

Suddenly the truck jerked sharply to the right and they could hear the sound of metal scraping all along the length of its body before their ride steadied out again. Only this time the ramming never returned.

* * *

Outside, stuck in a deep snow dune, the soldier in the tactical vehicle pounded his fists on the steering wheel. He watched with frustration as the truck continued on its way, the ninja driver shifting gears to reach a higher speed.

* * *

" I guess whoever was out there got their bumper handed to them." Jet sighed.

" Okay. Then that means its up to us to get out of this mess." Jenkins began. " Alright, men." He continued. " Remember your training. The first order of business is to be free of our chains. So lets get to it!"

Amid the ensuing commotion Spike managed to dislocate both of his thumbs and slip free from his binds. Working quickly he unclasped his ankles and crawled towards Jet.

" Jet? Jet!"

" I'm here!"

Spike reached out and touched his shoulder.

" Hey! How'd you get free?" Jet asked in surprise.

Spike smirked, even though Jet couldn't see him do it. " I've got my ways."

" Yeah. Next your gonna tell me you're Houdini." Jet muttered as he tried to wiggle free yet again.

" Well… you never know." Spike replied absentmindedly. He tried to help Jet loosen the cuffs around his wrists but it was no use.

" Agh. Jet… I can't… they won't…I don't know. That ninja guy must of used something extra on you."

" Great." Jet muttered. " That would just be my luck. Here I have a bionic arm, which might actually come in handy in this situation, and I can't use it because my wrists are tied too tight!"

Spike sat back on his haunches and tried to think of another solution.

" I get that he had to tie us up. But why take our boots and socks?" Jet continued.

" To keep us from using any hidden weapons or tools that could help us escape." Spike replied casually.

" Really?"

" That's what I would've done." Spike replied.

Suddenly the truck began to slow down.

" Spike!"

" Yeah, I know!"

" Isn't there any way you can get out?" Jenkins asked from the other end of the truck.

Spike crawled to the doors and felt along the floor, the walls, the doors themselves and sighed with frustration.

" No good. The doors are locked on the outside. I can't open them from here."

" Now what?" Jet asked.

Without any other choice Spike hurried back to his place along the chain and slipped his hands and feet back into the shackles, being careful to keep them loose enough for him to slip out when the moment was right. " Don't worry. I have an idea."

* * *

Albert Ross glanced in his rear view mirror and cursed. " She's still behind me? Alright then. Time for plan B."

Picking up a radio set to channel two Ross pushed the com button. " Craig. Craig! You there?!"

* * *

The ninja driver glanced at the passenger seat where one of the radios he and Ross snagged off the captives began to hiss and crackle.

" Craig! Pick up!"

The ninja reached for a radio and pushed the com button.

" Yeah? I thought you were going to contact me once I reached the aircraft."

* * *

Ross rolled his eyes. " Yeah. Look, I ran into a problem."

" What do you mean?" Came the reply.

" Some bounty hunter found me before I could release the inmates." Ross frowned and glanced back at the rear view mirror.

" What? How? I thought we caught everyone."

Ross sighed in frustration. " Yeah. Me too. But the fact remains that we didn't and now I'm being chased by a crazed woman packing heat."

" So what do you want to do?"

" Skip to plan B. We can still give a strong message. Get to the aircraft and load them in. I'm coming with the explosives."

" And once we're in the air?"

Ross squeezed the steering wheel. " We go according to the plan. We'll take down Hedjig's climate shield control panel and see how well the citizens can handle minus 378 degrees. Something tells me they won't fare as well as the penguins."

" What about our captives?"

" We'll toss them off the aircraft once we pass over the shield."

* * *

Craig turned off the engine and hopped out of the truck. " Okay. But Albert… you do realize that minus 378 degrees is enough to kill the penguins too, right?"

" Sacrifices have to be made. But don't worry. There will be room enough for us to take a few along. Just get your part of the plan done. I'll be there in five minutes."

Craig tossed his radio onto the passenger seat and walked over to the back of the truck. Opening the doors, he scanned the men blinking and squinting at him through the sudden light in their eyes. Grabbing the forearms of the man closest to him Craig forced him onto his feet, causing everyone else connected to his chain to do the same.

Jumping down he waved sharply for the man to follow. Stepping over to the other side he motioned for the others to do the same. Wordlessly everyone emptied out of the truck.

* * *

Spike scanned their surroundings spotting a large, military aircraft waiting nearby. Just beside them and to the front he noticed a lake and lots of penguins standing further down the embankment as far as the eye could see.

_What the heck did we get ourselves into this time? _ He wondered as the ninja shoved them towards the aircraft.

Taking a steadying breath Spike planted his feet firmly where he stood and curled his hands into fists, waiting until the ninja noticed he had no desire to comply.

A few moments later the ninja stalked forward and motioned impatiently for him to move but Spike simply shook his head and tensed his muscles. Stepping closer the ninja reached out for his shoulder and Spike smirked. Easily he broke free of his restraints and tackled the ninja with so much momentum that it sent both of them tumbling down onto the ice-covered lake below.

" Spike!" Jet shouted and hurried over to the ledge.

Spike managed to roll into a crouch, keeping low to the ice in an effort to prevent from slipping. The ninja, only a foot away, had the same idea and for a tensed moment the two simply eyed each other.

Jenkins stood beside Jet and frowned. " What are they doing?"

" Sizing each other up." Jet replied.

" No, I mean what are they doing on the lake?" Jenkins clarified. " That has to be the stupidest place for a fight. One wrong step and the whole thing could break up on them."

Jet sighed helplessly. " That's Spike… he never worries about what could happen."

The ninja stood up slowly as Spike did the same. It was cold and his bare feet ached, burning where the skin met the ice. But he ignored the discomfort, unwilling to lower his guard and check if he was injured during the tumble. He was aware of Jet and Jenkins watching.

A moment later, with lightning speed, the ninja performed a perfect dragon kick. Instantly, pain blossomed in Spike's right side and he found himself crumpled on the ice. Through his pain he glanced up just in time to see the ninja come at him with the intention of ramming a knee into his back. In a rush of adrenaline Spike managed to summon enough strength to roll out of the way. With only seconds to defend himself he scooped a handful of snow into his hand and turned around to face the ninja, hurling the snowball directly at his forehead. The ninja jerked in surprise and Spike took that moment to perform a middle and high reverse roundhouse kick.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow in appreciation. " Nice moves." He commented.

Jet nodded with a concerned frown. He could see that Spike was in pain. " We need to get loose from these chains." He said, turning to Jenkins.

" How do we do that when Mr. Ninja over there has the only key?"

Jet stepped closer and nodded to his mechanical arm. " I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier but I have a compartment in my arm that holds a mini welding tool. It's normally for any emergency repairs I might need to make. I think it will be hot enough to melt our restraints."

Jenkins looked at him in surprise and nodded. " Great. Kneel down and tell me what I should feel for. I won't be able to see what I'm doing." Jet nodded and the soldiers gathered around to offer any help they could. Glancing back at the lake Jet saw the ninja approach Spike again.

_Hang on Spike-O. I'm coming._

The ninja stepped forward and suddenly twirled into a tornado kick that Spike couldn't avoid in time. Knocked flat onto his aching side he gasped as his vision blurred and he struggled to remain conscious. It was in those seconds that he suddenly noticed the penguins he had seen earlier were watching from the other side of the embankment. And he was struck with the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

_I'm fighting a ninja on a frozen lake in Pluto with a crowd of penguins watching me get my butt kicked._ " This just isn't right." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Faye frowned. " What a messed up idea this turned out to be." She fumed. " What was in that truck anyway? And what-the-heck is up with that stupid ninja?!"

Ahead of her Ross's vehicle turned left and rushed down a hill towards a frozen lake. Faye followed and blinked in confusion when she saw a large military aircraft sitting on one side, a crowd of penguins on the other, a small group of people huddled at the embankment, and Spike and the ninja on the lake.

Shaking her head she sighed. " I give up. I give up trying to understand my life."

And suddenly she realized that Ross was going for the aircraft.

" Time to do something crazy." She muttered and without batting an eyelash she turned a sharp left, floored the accelerator, and drove right off the snow tracks onto the lake. Her sudden appearance and loud entrance startled the penguins, many of which dove into the lake through cracks in the ice.

" You haven't lost me yet _bozo_." She declared, her eyes locked on Ross's vehicle as it raced around the lake's bank.

* * *

" What the heck?!" Jenkins exclaimed in astonishment.

Jet and the others looked up. Below them the ninja had paused to do the same. The roar of Faye's engine rumbled across the flat surface of the ice and the sudden weight she added caused the icy surface to tremble.

* * *

Ross glanced back at his rear view mirror and laughed. " Ha! I guess women really can't handle high speed chases after all."

But his mirth was cut short when Faye suddenly zoomed up the embankment and landed right on his hood. There was the sound of grinding metal and shattering glass a moment before he crashed into a large snow mound. Gritting his teeth he kicked his door open, jumped out of the crumpled vehicle, and grabbed his duffel bag.

Turning around to reorient himself he spotted Craig standing on the lake. Waving his arms in large, sweeping motions Ross gestured for him to follow.

" Come on! Let's go!" He called out and turned to the aircraft.

* * *

Groaning Faye held her head with one hand and tried to open her door with the other but it wouldn't budge. Frustrated she tried the passenger side door but that wouldn't open either. Sitting back in the driver seat she tried her door again with both hands and then attempted to ram it open with her shoulder but to no avail.

" What the heck is this?!" She fumed and suddenly spotted Albert Ross running for the aircraft with his duffel bag.

" Hey!" She called and slammed her fists against the glass.

* * *

Albert paused and looked back at her over his shoulder with a smirk.

Furious Faye leaned back against both seats and kicked the glass with her boots, shattering the window into thousands of tiny shards. Ross's eyes widened and he turned to continue on his way but failed to notice that the crowd of penguins, disturbed by all the chaos around them, had ascended the bank and scurried directly across his path.

With a startled yelp he tripped and stumbled, finally losing his balance completely as the penguins panicked around his feet. Falling flat on his back Ross lost the duffel bag and it slid over the embankment and disappeared into a pile of fresh snow.

Scrambling to his feet with the intention to find it he suddenly froze when a gunshot cracked the air. Glancing back he saw Faye running towards him at top speed. Thinking it over he abandoned the duffel bag and scurried amidst bewildered penguins for the aircraft only a few feet away.

* * *

Finally free of his chains, Jet scrambled down the ledge and made his way over to Spike who was still lying on the ice.

" Spike? Spike! You okay?"

Kneeling down he turned Spike over and was rewarded with a groan.

" Spike!" Jet shook him gently, concerned that the ninja had injured him badly. He watched with a frown as Spike struggled to refocus.

" Why do you always have to do things your own way?" Jet sighed and forced Spike to sit up.

* * *

Faye saw Jet skid across the ice until he reached Spike. She was too far away to hear anything but she could see that Spike was hurt. Concerned she started running before realizing what she was doing. It was only when she nearly slipped and fell off the embankment onto the lake that she stopped herself. Looking down she noticed something green in the snow.

" The duffel bag!"

Glancing back up she saw that Ross and the ninja were nearly at the aircraft. Laying herself flat on the snow she reached as far as she could and grasped for the duffel bag.

" Uh! Come on!" She shouted impatiently and finally managed to grasp a corner with her fingertips. A moment later she had pulled enough material into her hand so that she had a better grasp. Heaving with all her might Faye finally yanked the duffel bag up and onto the snow beside her.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she quickly flipped the duffel bag right side up and unzipped it.

" Wha…?"

Carefully reaching inside she pulled out a fat stick of dynamite.

" What the heck were they planning to do with this?"

Looking back up she was struck with an idea and quickly grabbed a bunch of dynamite sticks into her hands and paused for a second.

_Maybe not the best idea I've ever had but… oh well._

Smiling devilishly she stood up and took aim, closing one eye for a moment. Carefully, she lined up her site with the target and stepped back.

" Here goes." She muttered and hurled the dynamite bundle with all the strength she could muster, watching it soar through the air straight and true.

* * *

The dynamite bounced on the snow covered ground several times before landing directly in front of Ross and the ninja. Shocked, they both skidded to a stop.

Ross blinked and looked from the dynamite to where Faye was standing. " Ha! That stupid wrench forgot to light the fuses!" He exclaimed with a huge smile and turned to the ninja. But when he did the ninja shook his head and pointed back at her.

" No she didn't, Albert."

Ross whirled around and saw her pointing a gun at them, waving back at their startled gazes.

" Albert…" The ninja began.

" Yeah?"

They watched in mounting horror as Faye aimed for the dynamite sitting under the aircraft only a few feet away.

" She's gonna shoot them! Run!"

Desperately they turned back to the lake.

" Bye, bye birdie." Faye muttered to herself and fired once.

Ross and the ninja shouted in terror as a tremendous heat met their backs and an impressive force threw them into the air towards the lake as if they were rag dolls.

* * *

Jet looked up and saw Faye raise her gun. He squinted, trying to see what she was aiming at.

" Damn. I hope she's not stupid enough to think she won't seriously injure one of them from that distance." Jet commented as he helped Spike across the lake.

Spike raised his aching head and looked over to what Jet was referring to. " Oh no."

" What?" Jet asked, alarmed at Spike's choice of words.

" She's not aiming at the bounties, Jet!"

" Wha-" But anything else Jet wanted to say was cut short as a tremendous explosion rocked the lake and cracked the ice. He only had enough time to squeeze Spike's shoulder as the ice under their feet gave way.

With a loud splash they both fell in, spluttering and gasping at the sudden shock of its freezing temperature.

" Ugh! Ah!" During their fall Jet had released Spike in an instinctual effort to save himself. His mechanical hand gripped whatever remained of the icy surface and he looked around for his crew mate.

" Spike? Spike!"

Realizing that he couldn't dive under without sinking from the weight of his arm Jet panicked.

_No! Spike! I just let him go!_

But suddenly Spike's head broke the surface and he gasped, choking on water that he managed to swallow.

" Spike! Hold on! Hold on!" Jet, relieved beyond words, reached for him and grabbed onto his hair as Spike began sinking again.

" Ugh! Don't give up on me, Spike!" With a mighty heave he pulled Spike closer and was rewarded with flailing arms and hands trying to release his grip.

" Jet!" Jenkins called out and Jet looked back towards the embankment where the captain and several of his soldiers were lining up behind him, holding a chain in their hands.

" Grab it! We'll pull you out!"

Nodding Jet moved Spike closer so that he could raise his arms up on the ice and they could both grasped for their lifeline.

* * *

Faye raced around the lake, slipping and sliding in some places before she was finally in shouting distance. Skidding to a stop she watched as Jenkins and several of his men pulled Spike and Jet out of the water.

_Woops! Well… maybe they won't be too mad at me. I mean, if it wasn't for my quick thinking Ross and his ninja would have gotten away._ She rationalized and hurried over to a second group of soldiers who were busy pulling Ross and the unmasked ninja out of the water.

" Hey!" Faye exclaimed as she stepped over to them and bent down to get a closer look at the ninja. " You're Craig! That's Craig!" Faye repeated pointing at his face to clarify her point to the soldiers.

" Who ma'am?" One of them asked in confusion.

" Craig Ross. Albert Ross's brother! I just caught two bounties instead of one!" Faye smiled proudly and walked with them back to Jenkins and the others.

" That was some fancy shooting, Ms. Valentine." Jenkins acknowledged.

Faye nodded and waved a hand dismissively. " It's nothing. I just had to think of a fast way to stop them." She smiled, glancing at Jet and Spike who were shivering. She couldn't tell if they were angry or just grinding their teeth because they had no boots or socks on. And then she realized that no one, except herself, had boots or socks on.

" Hey!" She asked in bewilderment. " What happened to all of your boots and socks?"

Everyone ignored the question and headed back for the truck.

" So…" Faye continued, walking up to Jenkins. " About that reward money…"

Behind them the solders whispered amongst themselves about her.

" How did she manage to drive the vehicle? It took Mikey four months to feel comfortable in one."

" Did you see how easily she shot the dynamite from where she was standing?"

" Man I'd love to get me some of that!"

" You really think you'd be her type?" Spike interjected.

Jet groaned, already feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

48 hours later in the Bebop, Tharsis City docks, Mars: 

Quietly Jet and Spike sat on the yellow couch with thermometers between their lips and hot water bottles on their heads.

Sighing Jet pulled his thermometer out and looked at his temperature. With another sigh he set it down on his lap and picked up his com unit, continuing his conversation on his communicator.

" Thanks for waiting. So anyways, like I was saying. The ninja was Craig Ross, Albert Ross's younger brother. He was a high-ranking officer in the military. Albert called his brother to help after he was betrayed by the companies he thought would help him take down Pulmaton. Both brothers had worked with their father on a conservation team for penguins when they were growing up. After their father died they couldn't afford to keep the team running and went into the military so that they could afford higher education. Craig decided to continue in the military and became quite talented at martial arts, specializing in ninja tactics. Albert decided to go to the university and study chemistry."

Jet sighed and shifted the water bottle on his head before continuing. " Unfortunately we didn't get the whole promised reward for their capture. Hedjig's military needed to replace the aircraft and tactical vehicles lost during the pursuit."

Beside him Spike groaned. Jet gave him a sidelong glance before continuing.

" We tried arguing the point that if Faye hadn't of done what she did we would all be dead, including all the people of Hedjig. See, we later learned that Albert Ross was communicating with Craig via one of our radios and Faye had hers set to the same channel. So she heard everything they were planning. What's that?" Jet raised the com closer to his ear for a moment and then nodded his head.

" Well thankfully we did get enough woolongs to get us off Mars and back into the Bounty Hunting business again."

* * *

Bob shook his head with a smile. " You really sound terrible, Jet. I'm glad all of you are alright. Get some rest. You've earned it. And thanks for the _note._"

* * *

Jet sighed. " Well it's not much but I hope it helps."

" It will." Came the reply a moment before the connection was cut off.

Exhausted Jet leaned his head back and groaned. Beside him Spike was already snoring.

But the peace was interrupted when Faye opened the hatch to the common room, pulling several large shopping bags through.

" Mm! Hwey Je!" She managed around a mouth full of funnel cake. Jet raised his head slowly, one hand holding his water bottle in place.

" Faye? Where have you been?" He watched her recline on the yellow chair and set her bags down at her feet. She looked up at him with smiling eyes.

" You two look terrible." She pointed out.

Jet rolled his eyes and nodded at her buys. " What's in the bags?"

" Oh in these little things?" Faye replied batting her eyelashes innocently. A moment later she stooped down to pull out what remained of her funnel cake. She paused to offer Jet the remaining piece.

" No, thanks." He mumbled. " I wouldn't be able to taste it right now anyway."

Faye glanced at Spike who had since opened his eyes and was steadily staring at the tempting morsel of hydrogenated, sugarcoated goodness. Slowly he sat up.

" Too bad your sick Spike." Faye stated, her voice oozing with exaggerated sympathy. " This funnel cake was really good!" And she tossed the remaining morsel, along with the paper plate it sat on, in the trash receptacle. Spike blinked in disbelief, his gaze never leaving the trash even when Faye started pulling out more buys from her bags for he and Jet to see.

" You guys wouldn't believe how difficult my day was! I had to wait in lines that went all the way out into the streets and down the block! And all just to grab some clothes I wanted before someone else got to them first."

She pulled out a pretty yellow sundress of chiffon with a low v-cut in the front. Spike glanced at it, the sudden flash of bright color momentarily distracting him from his steady gaze on the trash receptacle.

" What do you think?" She asked excitedly, pressing it against herself so they could better imagine what she would look like wearing it.

Spike sighed and closed his eyes again, leaning his head back against the sofa once more. Jet followed Spike's example.

" Its nice Faye." He sighed. " But where would you wear a dress like that?"

Faye pouted and started putting her things back in the bags. "Hmph! Well I can take a hint. You guys obviously aren't interested right now so I'll just be going."

Faye rose from the chair and gathered her bags together. Turning to go she suddenly stopped and turned back to them.

" Oh I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed.

Jet cracked an eye open to look at her.

" I bought something for each of you." She began and started digging around in one of her bags. " After our little romp on Pluto I've been feeling more nostalgic about penguins. And since it's illegal to have real penguins as pets… I did the next best thing."

And with that Faye found what she was looking for. Gently she pulled out a stuffed-up penguin and placed it on Jet's shoulder. Stepping over to Spike she did the same. Then, satisfied, she picked up her bags and headed for her quarters whistling a happy tune.

Jet and Spike stared into the faces of their stuffed-up penguins.

" Jet?" Spike asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

" Yeah?"

" Am I staring at a stuffed-up penguin or am I having a fever-induced hallucination?"

" Its really there. I have one too."

Spike peered around his penguin to look at Jet's. " Hey… yours is yellow."

" Yeah."

Spike looked at his again and frowned. " Hey Jet?"

Jet sighed wearily. "…yeah Spike?"

" Can I have yours instead?"

" What's wrong with the one you have?" Jet asked and gave Spike a sidelong glance.

" Its pink."

" Spike… they're stuffed-up animals. No real penguins would be either of these colors."

" I know…"

"…."

Rolling his eyes Jet finally passed his penguin to Spike who handed his to Jet.

In unison they leaned their heads back against the couch with their penguins perched on their shoulders. Quietly the ceiling fan whirled above them and the two men finally fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

Stay Frosty

Opening Quote: Nigel Short


	7. Episode 32

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

* * *

**Episode 32: Saturnus **

" _Fear is faith that things won't work out."_

* * *

Spike stepped into the common room, intent on turning on the TV and watching some brainless comedy show when he stopped cold.

Jet hollered into his com unit, his face red with anger. " **What**? We need you here with us!... Don't give me that. You know we can't leave without you! And since when do you make all the final decisions around here?"

Slowly and quietly Spike made his way to the couch watching Jet pace back and forth, clearly agitated.

" Fine! But don't complain when there's nothing left to eat!" He boomed and tossed his com unit onto the chair without a second glance.

" Let me guess… Faye trouble?" Spike mused as Jet finally acknowledged his presence.

" Always! Can you guess where she is right now?"

Spike shrugged, resting both of his arms on the back of the couch.

" She's in Eros, on Saturn."

" That's a good two hours away. What's she doing there?"

Jet sighed and shook his head. " She said something about looking to win a new ship for herself. Apparently she saw a commercial for the 'biggest spaceship show in the SSW' on TV the other night."

Spike smirked as he reached for the remote.

" They have a few ships that folks can gamble on to win. And now Faye's got it in her head that she can win one."

" How does somebody gamble for a spaceship?" Spike asked, half curious.

Jet sighed wearily. " People gamble for a new spaceship with a woolongs amount they believe the new ship will cost. And everyone lays down their current ship as collateral. If they win they get to keep their woolongs, their ship, and take home a new one. But if they lose, their woolongs are taken and if it isn't enough their ship is taken too."

" Sounds risky. Even more so than normal gambling." Spike replied and started flipping TV channels.

Jet frowned and began to pace the room again. " So now we're going to miss our next bounty because she's not on board!"

Spike glanced at him and smirked. " Let's just go without her."

" We can't." Jet replied, rubbing his bald head with frustration.

" Why not? It was just us two before she came on board, anyway."

" That's not it, Spike." And he paused for a moment as if trying to decide whether-or-not to say more.

Spike looked at him confused. " Then what?"

Jet took in a steadying breath and turned him. " She took your ship."

"..."

Spike's bewildered expression suddenly turned into one of outrage.

" **What**?"

* * *

Faye sighed longingly as she stared, starry-eyed, at the new spaceships.

*Sigh* " They're all so pretty! I just want one of each!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together and batting her eyelashes sweetly.

Surrounding her at all sides stood a small crowd of salesmen who were enraptured by her excitement.

" H-here miss! Try out this new model. I'm sure you will find it exceptional!" One of them began and presented to her a sleek, black spaceship complete with twin barrel lazer guns. Faye laughed with glee and took a step forward when another salesmen stepped in front.

" If you think that's impressive you should try out the new 2040 model! It even comes in pink!"

Faye turned around to see what he was talking about. " It has pink lights!" She exclaimed in awe.

" Never mind those models." A third salesman interrupted. " If you turn this way you will see the latest in spaceship technology and comfort!"

Faye rested her hands on her hips, flashing a flirty smile. " Well, you boys sure know your spaceships! But I might need to sleep on all these choices tonight and make a decision tomorrow. Only…" And she looked down at her feet. " How will I _ever_ remember all your names?"

In an instant Faye found a dozen hands holding out business cards.

" Such service!" She smirked.

* * *

" You better pick up, Faye." Spike fumed. Beside him, Jet glanced his way before refocusing beyond the Hammerhead's windshield.

" You'll get better reception once we're past the atmosphere." Jet informed him as the Hammerhead rocked and its metal frame creaked under the atmospheric pressure.

* * *

Gracefully Faye leaned back into the comfort of a leather pilot chair. She sighed contentedly at the untouched cockpit and felt the steering controls under her fingertips.

" What do you think?" A salesman asked her from outside the cockpit door.

" Hmmm. I think this could be love." She purred and closed her eyes but only for a moment before frequency static erupted from her purse.

Snapping her eyes open she quickly dug around for her com unit and smiled happily at the caller ID.

" Hello! So, you're coming to see the spaceships?"

* * *

" You have some _nerve_, Faye!" Spike shouted. " Jet and me are coming to get you and there _better not_ be anything damaged on my ship!"

There was a moment of static before her voice came through.

" Don't worry! I've reserved some very nice rooms for all of us."

" I don't care!" He yelled back.

Faye's voice was lost in static and Spike had to lift the com unit closer to his ear.

" … can't leave right away... so many neat ships to... want one! And… match… orrow…"

" Huh? What? Faye I can't hear you. Speak up!"

" I _said... _using your ship in a betting match... doesn't end 'til tomorrow."

Spike blinked.

" **What**?"

* * *

" Don't worry. I know I'll win. It's practically a joke really." Faye replied, raising one hand up behind her head and kicking her feet up on the dash.

A loud rush of static erupted for a moment before Spike's voice came through, angry and forceful.

" … can't believe… trusted you to change! You're just as lousy as all those bounty heads we pick up and-"

Faye cut off their communication with a frown and stuffed her com unit back into her purse with a small huff of indignation. But then she remembered the salesman still waiting outside the cockpit door. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

" Is there anything I can do for you miss?" He asked.

" Actually, I was wondering, do you have this model in red?"

* * *

Two hours later…

" Midnight Corner Café. This the place?" Spike asked.

" Yeah. This is where Faye told me we should meet." Jet replied.

Sighing wearily, Spike leaned against the nearest brick wall, dropping his backpack beside his feet, and tossing his used cigarette aside. Jet leaned against the wall next to him and watched people come and go.

"… wonder what kind of grub they got to eat in a place like this." Spike mumbled after a while when a particularly delectable aroma wafted out the doors to greet them.

" Whatever they cook I'm betting it ain't cheap." Jet answered and tried to ignore the sudden hunger pain in his stomach.

" Hello, boys!" Faye smiled as she stepped outside.

Spike rolled his eyes and Jet glared.

" Oh, come on. Cheer up! I'm happy. You should be too."

And she walked to the edge of the curb and hailed a cab, showing a little more leg than what her flirty dress already allowed. Several men, and a few women, passing by eyed her with varying degrees of interest.

Spike and Jet stared for a moment before coming back to their senses.

" Uh… where exactly are we spending the night, Faye?" Spike asked as he joined her at the curb.

A taxi came to a stop and Jet climbed into the passenger seat while Faye and Spike scooted into the back.

" I only heard about the spaceship show and their great deals yesterday." She began. " But when I finally got here it was too late to get a nice room close by. So, I took the next best thing."

Spike stared at her, his scowl never leaving his face. " We better not be spending the night at a casino."

Faye waved him off.

" Yeah. We better not Faye." Jet joined in. " I can't afford to be paying hundreds of woolongs for just one night."

Faye rolled her eyes. " I _know_ that, Jet. I wasn't born yesterday you know." Spike scoffed and Faye sent him a warning glare. " We won't stay in a casino. We'll be staying in a very nice hotel a few miles away."

Jet sighed wearily. _I wonder how much that's gonna cost._

" Its just a shame that most businessmen and spaceship, die-hard fans are always preregistering for events like this." She sighed dramatically. " They always hog up all the best hotels nearby."

Spike looked out his window and frowned. " Sure is a lot of forest out here. If I didn't know any better I'd say we're being taken far from the nearest city… or any civilization for that matter."

" You sure the hotel is this way?" Jet asked their driver who nodded to him emphatically.

" Everyone 'round these parts knows where it is."

" See, Jet?" Faye replied. " Just relax and enjoy the ride. We'll be there soon."

" Have you even seen the place, Faye?" Spike asked, doing his best not to lean too far back in the seat. He could have sworn he saw grease or grime or something equally nasty on the surface.

" Well… I haven't actually been there yet. But from what I hear it's a big, fascinating place with lots of history." Faye replied and then tapped her chin pensively." Hmm. I wonder if they have a nice spa. I really need a foot massage…"

Spike rolled his eyes and turned back to staring out the window while Jet rubbed his face in mounting aggravation.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

" Hey, Spike. Wake up. We're here." Faye said and nudged him.

Spike leaned forward too late, suddenly realizing with disgust, that he had fallen asleep with his head resting back against the seat.

" Ugh! I so badly need a bath." Faye muttered as she climbed out of the taxi.

Jet turned to her and frowned. She smiled at him a bit too sweetly.

" Hey Jet, could you pay our driver? I seemed to have spent all my woolongs at the restaurant. Thanks." And without even looking back to see if he agreed, she turned around and walked up the stone staircase to the entrance.

" Should have known…" He mumbled to himself and started fishing for his wallet.

" Saturnus Hotel." Spike read aloud. " What kind of hotel is this? That has to be the _stupides_t name I've ever heard."

" Don't criticize it before you've experienced it." Faye replied and opened the front door. " See? Didn't I tell you this was a great place to spend the night?" She beamed as Spike stared at the large, main lobby with marble floors and a grand staircase.

" It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." He mused. " But I still prefer my couch."

" You have an unhealthy relationship with that couch. You know that, right?" Faye replied and walked over to the front desk.

Finding a call bell she dinged two times and waited. They were still waiting by the time Jet joined them, five minutes later.

" So what's going on?" He asked wearily. " Nice place, Faye." He added as a second thought.

Spike scowled at him. " Don't go inflating her pride more than it already is, Jet."

Faye turned back to the desk, annoyed. " I don't get it. Why put a calling bell if no one's going to answer?" And at that same moment she finally noticed a note sitting at the far left.

Walking closer she read, " For Ms. Valentine and company."

" Huh. I wonder what this is?" She thought out-loud and picked up the card. " Oh! Here we go!" She exclaimed and took two keys off the counter. " They were sitting under this card the whole time. Which one do you boys want?" She asked, turning back to Jet and Spike.

" We don't care, Faye. Just hand one over." Spike growled, barely checking his annoyance.

Faye frowned at him and handed a key to Jet, purposely ignoring Spike's outstretched hand.

" _Somebody_ needs to go to bed." She stated in an annoying, sing-songy voice.

" Yeah. And _somebody_ needs to stop stealing property that's not theirs." Spike countered.

" Hey! I didn't steal your spaceship, Spike." She replied defensively.

" Yes you did!" He barked back.

As they argued, Jet led them up a large, grand staircase and paused at the landing to read the numbers on a plaque on the wall.

" We're going left." He told them in-between a momentary pause in their argument.

A few moments later he came to a stop in front of room 207. Faye glanced at her key and turned to the door directly across from them.

" Okay guys, can we do all this arguing tomorrow?" Jet asked, aggravated by their constant bickering. " I'm beat and we all need our rest." He continued and opened his door.

Faye turned the key to her room and smiled as she stepped inside. " Oh, its so pretty!" And then she noticed the bed. Walking over she lifted up a delicate nightgown that had been laid out beside a pretty, pink bathrobe. " Now this is service." She smirked.

* * *

Jet and Spike scanned their room for a few moments. " Well, it's bigger than I expected." Jet remarked and looked to Spike. " At least we each get our own king-sized beds."

Spike nodded and stepped aside as Faye popped in to take a look.

" Ooh. You guys have a nice room, too." She smiled and looked back at Spike. " See? I_ told_ you this was a good idea! Oh I just know I'm gonna win that bet tomorrow!"

Spike scowled at her.

" Okay, now you fellas have a good night. I'm off to take my bath and then I'm going to bed. Wake me for breakfast!" Faye ordered before quickly dashing back into her room and shutting the door.

As soon as the door shut Spike turned to Jet. " I still say we should leave her here. Let's go grab my spaceship and head back out into orbit."

" Tempting… but no." Jet replied.

Frowning Spike sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom, and kicked off his shoes. " Man, women like Faye are good for only one thing."

Jet looked at him with a confused frown. " And what's that?"

" To make life more difficult than it should be."

Jet nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. " Yeah… on days like today I'd have to agree with you." And he shuffled over to the bathroom while Spike flopped back onto the bed and sighed.

A few moments of silence past by before he realized something profound. _ Man… it's been way too long since I've slept on a really nice bed_. And he closed his eyes contentedly, his limbs suddenly feeling very heavy.

A few minutes later Jet stepped out of the bathroom. " You know Spike, I think if Faye doesn't change her ways I will consider leaving her behind. Because if she wants to be with us then she needs to respect the rules I set. What do you think?"

But Spike didn't answer and Jet looked over at him to see that he was sound asleep, snoring softly where he had flopped on the bed.

" Huh. Some things never change." He smirked, shaking his head and quietly making his way to his bed. Slipping in-between the bed sheets he took one last glance at Spike before turning off the lights.

* * *

Faye stepped out of her rose petal bath and slipped into the warm, cozy bathrobe. After brushing her teeth and applying some night cream she padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. But as she turned to her luxurious, queen-sized bed she suddenly noticed that her bedroom door was open.

" Huh?" She uttered in surprise and glanced around the room.

" Hello?" Faye called out as she picked up a brass candlestick from a desk nearby and held it tightly in her hand.

Carefully she checked under the bed, behind the curtains, and in the wardrobe. Nothing. With a sigh of relief she closed the bedroom door. Passing by the wardrobe's mirror she suddenly noticed a form in the space behind the bedroom door and the wall.

Whirling around, candlestick up and ready, Faye tensed. But her adrenaline melted into relief when she realized it was only a coat hanger with extra blankets slung over its hooks.

" Well that's a relief." She muttered to herself and, after a second thought, went back to the door to double check the lock. After a few minutes of fidgeting with it she was satisfied things were safe and finally turned back to the bed. Slipping out of her bathrobe she quickly put on the nightgown and glanced back at the door.

_Come on, Faye._ She mentally scolded herself. _You're just being paranoid. _But she went over to the desk and pulled the chair all the way across the room, setting up against the door handle just in case.

Stepping back to admire her handy-work she gave herself a mental pat-on-the-back. Finally at peace she went back to bed, slipping in-between the covers with a satisfied sigh. The soft light of a few candles on her bedside table sent a warm glow throughout the entire room and made her eyes heavy. And as she wavered between wakefulness and sleep Faye noticed a painting on the opposite wall from her bed.

_Hm. I wonder who he was? _She thought to herself, admiring the handsome face of a man's portrait. And as she did so something changed.

_What the? _In alarm, Faye sat up straight. She was certain his eyes had blinked. _No, no, no, no. I'm just imagining things. _She told herself and rubbed her eyes before looking back again. But this time everything seemed normal.

Warily she grabbed the brass candlestick and slowly slid back down between the sheets, keeping it close to her chest.

_Just in case. _She assured herself.

* * *

In the quiet of the night the sudden sound of frequency static woke Jet and Spike from their sleep. Jet's com unit had come to life.

" Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt your dreams but I was wondering if you're enjoying the accommodations. And also, if you could bring me more blankets. Thanks."

Spike groaned and rolled over on his side, trying to go back to sleep.

" … spike…" Jet mumbled.

Spike squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

" Spike."

He feigned snoring.

" I know you're awake Spike. Go help her out."

" Why do I have to do it?"

" Because I'm in my covers and you're not."

Reluctantly, Spike sat up and scratched his head. " Oh, I'll help her alright." He muttered to himself and stood up, sticking his arms out as he tried to walk straight to the wardrobe. " Ow!" He yelped as he accidentally bumped into the nightstand beside his bed.

" …what?" Jet asked.

" Jet, I can't see where I'm going. You mind turning on a light or something?"

A lamp light turned on and illuminated a corner of the room for him.

" Thanks." He replied and made his way to the far wall, opening the large wardrobe and grabbing two extra blankets. And he turned to leave Jet stopped him.

" Hey Spike, take the room key with you so you don't get locked out. Its over here."

With a sigh Spike shuffled over and picked it up before turning around and heading out the door.

Stepping out into the hall he heard the bedroom door click shut behind him as he approached Faye's room and knocked. Several moments passed and he knocked again, a little louder. Still he waited. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he felt his patience wear thin. " Come on Faye, open up." He muttered and knocked louder.

" Hey Faye, open up already! Its me, Spike." He called through the door. And suddenly he felt a strange chill. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the silhouette of someone standing at the far end of the corridor, staring at him.

_What the?... _Spike blinked hard to make sure he wasn't imagining things. And despite himself, he jumped when something on the other side of Faye's door scraped against the floor.

Quickly looking back he watched as the door opened up a crack.

" 'bout time." He grumbled and looked back over his shoulder to see no one there. Shaking his head he stepped inside and shut the door.

He paused for a few moments and allowed his eyes to adjust to the soft candlelight beside Faye's bed. Glancing to the left, near the door, he frowned at a chair that was now pushed against the wall. Looking back to the bed he drew closer and stopped to stare at her sleeping face.

_Huh. Who would of thought that something so peaceful could be so annoying. _" Very funny, Faye. I know you're awake. Although I'm impressed you managed to get into your bed again so fast."

He waited for her to react but when she didn't move he grew impatient. Rolling his eyes with a frustrated sigh, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder when Faye's eyes suddenly snapped open. In a flash she sat up straight, swung the candlestick, and whacked him on the head with all her strength.

" Ug! Yeeow!" Spike howled and stumbled backwards, dropping the blankets onto the floor.

" Spike?" Faye asked in surprise.

" Yeah!" He cried, holding his throbbing head in his hands.

" What are you _doing_ here?" She asked annoyed and confused.

Spike pointed to the blankets on the floor. " I was bringing you the stupid blankets you asked for! What _else_ would I be doing here?" He snapped.

" What blankets? I didn't ask for anything!" Faye shouted defensively.

" Yes you did! And you had to wake both of us up with your stupid com unit, didn't you?" He continued.

Faye stare at him and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

" Next time you can just freeze for the night." Spike retorted and left the room.

" W-wait!" She shouted to his retreating back. " How did you open the door when I had the chair up against it?"

" Yeah. Uh-huh." He muttered before stepping back into the hall and slamming her door shut.

Turning the key to his room he stepped inside and stopped. It was too dark to make out anything.

" Hey, Jet… sorry to bother you again but could you turn on the light while I find my bed?"

He waited for a few moments and rubbed his head. But when nothing happened he spoke again, a little bit louder. " Jet, did you hear me?"

He looked towards the bed and sighed with frustration when all he could make out was one large, lump in the dark.

" Fine." He fumed and pressed against the wall, carefully feeling his way across the bedroom into the bathroom where he promptly switched on the light to check his head in the mirror. _What a lousy idea coming here turned out to be._

Gingerly he parted his unruly, green hair to check the bruise he could already feel forming on his scalp. *sigh* " Courtesy of Faye, just-give-me-a-fancy-spaceship, Valentine." He grumbled.

_I wonder if Jet has any painkillers. I can already feel a headache coming on. _ Stepping out into the bedroom again Spike looked to Jet's bed and blinked in surprise.

" Jet?"

The bed was empty.

_But the door was locked and he isn't in the bathroom… _Spike thought to himself, glancing back into the bathroom to make sure.

" Hey Jet! Where are you?" He called out and checked in the wardrobe. He didn't know why Jet would be in there but…

_Nothing. _He told himself and turned around to check under the beds.

_Nothing!_ Frustrated and confused he stopped to think for a moment. _He could have stepped out of the room for something…_

And then he remembered the incident in the hall. _That person I saw! That must have been him. But what was he doing?_ Spike wondered as he looked back to Jet's bed and suddenly realized that the blankets weren't flung back as they would be if someone had gotten out of bed.

Suddenly feeling uneasy Spike slowly stepped closer and saw the imprint of Jet's body where he had been laying. _What the?... _Gingerly he pressed a hand down on the blankets and felt that they were still warm.

* * *

Faye jumped, having nearly fallen asleep, when loud knocking rapped on her door. " What now!" Fuming, she flung off her covers and stomped over to the door. " This had better be goo-"

But she didn't have time to finish her sentence before Spike pushed the door open and hurried inside.

" Hey! Where's the fire!" She shouted, annoyed.

" Is Jet here?" Spike asked.

" Huh?" Faye blinked at him stupidly.

" Is Jet here?" He snapped at her.

" No! Do you see him here?" Faye shouted back, thoroughly angered. " Spike, what the _hell_ is going on?"

Spike turned around to scan the bedroom before looking back at her with a deep frown. " I don't understand how but Jet's missing."

" What do you mean _missing_?" Faye asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and staring at him disbelievingly.

" Just what I said. Jet's missing. I can't find him."

Faye scoffed. " Did you check the bathroom?"

" Very funny, Faye. Do I look stupid to you?"

" Do you want an honest answer?" She retorted. " You're just making my night difficult because you're still angry that I took your ship and used it as a bargaining chip."

Spike scowled at her. " This isn't about you, Faye. And _yes_, you're taking my ship pisses me off but right now I just want to know where Jet is."

" Well, if he isn't in your room then he has to be somewhere else in the hotel." Faye replied very matter-of-factly.

" Yeah. And that's why I'm here. To tell you that we're going to go look for him."

Faye shook her head. " I'm going back to bed. If you boys want to stay up all night sight-seeing the hotel that's up to you."

Spike grabbed hold of her arm. " _You're_ coming with me because it was _your_ idea to stay here in the first place."

And suddenly he realized that Faye was wearing nothing more than a thin nightgown that left very little to the imagination. Releasing her arm he blushed and immediately turned his head away.

" Hurry up and put something on." He ordered.

Faye growled and grabbed the bathrobe she had left on her bed, slipping it on and tying it tight around her waist. " Okay. I'm _decent_ now." The venom in her voice was almost tangible.

Spike headed out the door but paused just before stepping into the hall. " Don't forget to bring your key." He reminded her.

Faye turned back and picked up her room key from the bedside table before joining Spike outside her door.

" Let's just hurry up." She grumbled, walking past him. " I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

Forty minutes later…

Returning to the lobby Faye groaned and rolled her head back wearily while Spike tried to suppress a yawn.

" We've searched every hall and floor, Spike. Maybe we just missed him and he went back to your room."

Spike frowned and held out his key for her to see. " Really, Faye? Seeing as that I have the only key I'm finding that hard to believe."

" Come on, Spike! Its not like he just up and disappeared. Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" I don't know. Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. We can look for him again in the morning." Faye continued and turned back towards the stairs.

" Hey, wait." Spike said and walked past her to a door located under the staircase. " There's a door over here! I hadn't noticed it earlier."

Faye followed him. " Its probably just extra storage space, Spike."

But he wasn't listening and opened it. " Well if its storage how come it isn't locked?"

Faye shrugged and groaned again when he stepped inside. " After we look in there can I go back to bed?"

Spike turned to her with a smirk as she followed him in. " You don't have to come along, Faye. Especially if your _scared_."

" I'm not scared! I'm just bored and tired!" She snapped back.

" Sure. Whatever." He replied and felt the wall for a switch.

With a flick of his finger the dark space illuminated with soft light from a line of candles that burned to life along the walls.

" Another hallway?" Faye stated in disbelief. " Just how big _is_ this place?"

Spike started walking. " I have a feeling we're going to find out."

Quietly they walked to the end of the hall where the walls suddenly expanded and the ceiling grew higher.

" Hey! It's a ballroom!" Faye exclaimed, her voice echoing as they walked further in. " I didn't know they had one."

Mirrors lined every wall and fancy candelabras hung from the ceiling.

" It sure is… big." Spike replied.

" Is that all you guys can ever say?" Faye asked, annoyed.

" What?" He looked at her defensively.

" Can't you just agree that this place is better than you thought and that my ideas are good ones? I mean… look at this space!" And Faye spread out her arms to emphasize her point.

Spike rolled his eyes and stepped into the center of the room, searching for another door. Choosing a random direction he stepped closer to one of the mirrors and stared at it pensively.

" You know if you stare at your reflection hard enough it just might wink at you." Faye mocked.

Spike frowned at her. " What are you doing, Faye? Just gonna watch me do all the work?"

" I'm just taking a few moments to admire the place. Is that a crime, Spike?"

" You're being useless. Help me find another door or something."

Faye huffed. " Another door? Spike, the only door in this room is the one we just walked through to _get_ here." And she stalked over to a corner and crossed her arms over her chest. " But if you would like to see if there's more than what we're looking at… be my guest."

Spike scowled at her and walked back to the door they first entered through.

" Where are you going?" She called after him, annoyed.

" I'm going to retrace our steps from the moment we first came to the hotel." Spike replied and stopped under the door frame when he didn't hear her follow. Taking a deep breath to calm his anger he turned back to her. " You _coming_?"

Spike blinked in surprise to see that Faye was nowhere to be seen.

" Faye? Faye!" Spike rushed over to the corner where he last saw her standing.

" Faye! Come on, now. This isn't funny!" He called out and felt a chill run up his spine. He paused for a moment, feeling as if someone were watching him and froze when he noticed the reflection in the mirror beside him. Someone _was_ staring at him. He could see the silhouette of a man standing at the doorway where he had just been standing moments before.

Startled, Spike whirled around only to find no one there.

_What's going on? _

His heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. And he rushed back to the door, expecting to see someone in the hall.

_No one there…_

Rubbing the back of his neck Spike turned around again and stared at the empty ballroom, at a loss. But after a few moments he turned and ran for the hall.

_Better get back to my room and grab my gun. Obviously we're not alone… No telling who we're up against._

Slamming through the door he burst back into the lobby and took the stairs two at a time, hardly pausing for breath at the top before rushing for his room. But as he approached, he stopped to stare at the door. It was standing wide open.

Warily he slipped inside, pushing the door all the way back against the wall. After quick scan of the room he made his way over to his backpack and fished out his gun, checking the cartridge. Flipping off the safety he re-checked underneath the beds, the wardrobe, and bathroom.

Satisfied that he was the only person in the room, Spike readied himself to head out and search for the others. But on his way he spotted Jet's things. Quickly rethinking his strategy he hurried over and rifled through them until he found Jet's gun. With grim determination he slipped it between his back and the belt of his pants. Immediately feeling better prepared Spike hurried out the door without caring to shut it.

_Faye didn't disappear into thin air. There's gotta be another door hidden in that ballroom. I'll blast a couple of those mirrors and that should make it easier to find. _He rationalized and started down the stairs, tightening his hand around his gun. But as he descended, the sound of footsteps echoed in the lobby and he froze, raising his weapon to whoever came around the corner.

A man walked into view and gasped in surprise when he spotted Spike scowling at him, the barrel of his gun aimed at his head.

" W-wait! D-don't shoot!" The man shouted, raising his hands up defensively. Spike studied him. With glasses of thick, black frames and a tall, skinny body he didn't think the stranger would pose much of a threat. But in uncertain circumstances he preferred to ere on the side of caution.

" Who are you?" Spike asked brusquely.

" I-I j-just arrived." The man spluttered, his hands trembling as he spoke.

Spike glanced at his watch to see that it was 3am. " Just arrived, huh? Care to explain why you're arriving at 3am in the morning? This place isn't exactly on the way to anywhere."

The man gulped and nodded. " Yeah… I-I'm not a guest here. I'm the hotel manager."

" Huh?" Spike blinked in surprise.

" It's true!" The man continued. " I was coming to take over the duties of an assistant manager who quit y-yesterday."

" But why are you coming in the middle of the night?"

" Because I wanted to be here early and not deal with the heavy morning traffic on the main highway."

Spike kept his gun trained on the manager for several moments longer while he made up his mind on what to do. " You mind taking off your jacket and emptying all your pockets?"

The manager nodded quickly and did as told. Spike stared at a keychain, random receipts, and a couple of toothpicks all displayed on the floor.

" What do those keys open?" He asked, nodding to the keychain.

" They're my car keys."

" All of them?"

The manager looked down and paled at his mistake. " N-no. Uhm, one of them is the master key to the hotel."

" Master key?"

" Yes. It can open any door in the hotel."

" Is that so?" Spike stepped down so that they were both at eye level. " And you said you just arrived, correct?"

The manager nodded.

" Have you been upstairs yet?"

The manager shook his head.

" Where's your car?"

" Outside, parked beyond the staff entrance."

Spike raised his eyebrows. " There's another way into the hotel?"

" They're several ways in." The manager corrected.

Finally tired of holding up his gun, Spike lowered it. " Okay, I believe you."

The manager released a sigh of relief. " Can I pick my stuff up now?"

Spike nodded and stepped back a pace.

" Can I ask who you are and how you got in here?" The manager continued.

Spike looked at him with confusion. " I'm a guest here. I came in the same way all guests get into hotels… through the front door."

" I uh… I don't mean to upset you but… this hotel isn't actually open for business yet."

" What are talking about?" Spike demanded, his nerves tense again.

" The assistant manager I told you about, quit before his first day on the job. He was going to be in charge of the front desk. This hotel has been closed for several years because its been under construction. Tomorrow is the big re-opening."

" But if that's true then who left the card for me and my friends? Who gave us our keys?" Spike asked him, frustrated at the whole situation.

Both men stared at each other perplexed.

" Look… I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find my friends and then I'm getting the hell out of here." Spike explained and started on his way to the ballroom again. But then he stopped and turned back. " Oh and… sorry about the misunderstanding."

The manager shook his head. " Don't worry."

Spike nodded but was stopped again when the manager continued speaking. " Hey listen… if you like, I can help you look for your friends. There's an office behind the desk with security monitors. We can check all the halls and main rooms there."

" Oh yeah? Well…" And he looked back at the door leading to the ballroom. " Yeah, okay."

* * *

Several minutes later….

" Hm. I don't see anything out of the ordinary." The manager stated after several minutes of fruitless monitor watching.

" Yeah." Spike agreed and paused to review all the events from the past few hours. " I think I better go ahead with what I was planning to do. Thanks again for the help."

" Hey, wait-a-minute!" The manager exclaimed and he pointed to one of the monitors. " Is that one of your friends?"

Spike hurried back to his side and peered at the monitor screen to see a woman with short, dark hair walking down one of the hallways. " Yeah… I think it is." He murmured, squinting at her blurry image.

" Is she hurt or something? She's moving weird." The manager stated.

Spike squinted, trying to get a better look and noticed the number of the room nearest to her. But suddenly the screen became fuzzy and before the manager could say anything Spike whacked it with his open palm to clear up the picture.

" Where'd she go?" The manager asked, staring at the screen and the empty hall it showed them.

" I don't know but the room she just past is on the second floor. I'm going." Spike replied, hurrying out the door and gripping his gun tight.

The manager looked from his retreating form back to the monitor and back to Spike again. " H-hey! Wait for me!"

Spike had reached the stairs by the time the manager caught up with him. Quietly he ascended, his gun raised and ready. The manager pointed in the direction they should go and Spike went in front.

A few minutes later they reached the hall they had seen earlier. Spike checked the room numbers and finally stopped in front of room 252. Looking up he spotted the camera that fed images to the monitor they had been looking at earlier.

" Do you think she went in here?" The manager asked quietly.

" Only one way to find out." Spike replied and tried the handle, surprised when it opened. He glanced back at the manager who had paled significantly.

" All the rooms are supposed to be locked."

" Well… they're not." And with that Spike warily stepped inside.

As they entered and scanned the room for clues Spike decided to make some small talk. A quick glance at the manager told him that the man was very nervous. " So… tell me more about this hotel. You said tomorrow is its re-opening. Why was it closed?"

The manager looked up at him. " Oh, uh… yes. Well… twenty years ago there was a murder suicide in this hotel and half of it was burned to the ground."

Spike looked up at him in surprise. " Really? Huh. That's too bad."

" Yes! This hotel is in a beautiful location and, depending on the season, could really be a great vacation spot. My dream is to see it re-open and succeed as a hotel the way it was meant to."

" No offense to you and your dreams and all," Spike began. " But knowing what happened here before, I would have leveled whatever was left of the place."

The manager frowned. " You sound just like the people downtown. No vision. They also seem to think this hotel should never have been re-built."

" They sound like perfectly fine folks to me." Spike replied and checked the bathroom to find nothing out of the ordinary.

" Yeah, well… it's a topic I'd rather not talk about right now." The manager replied. " So… what now? You're friend obviously isn't here."

Spike nodded to the door. " Let's go back out and check if the other rooms are open too."

" Alright." The manager sighed and stepped out into the hall, turning around to look at Spike. " Hey, can I ask where you got your gun? Did you find it here in the hotel?"

Spike shook his head, taking another cursory glance around the room. " Nah, its mine." And he turned to the manager with a smirk. " I never leave home without it."

The manager opened his mouth to reply when the door suddenly slammed shut, startling both men.

" Hey!" Spike yelled and hurried over to the door handle, pulling with all his might. " Hey! I can't open the door!"

Outside in the hall the manager stared at the door with surprise.

" Sir?"

" Hello? Are you there?" Spike hollered and slammed on the door with an open palm.

" Sir!" The manager yelled and tried the door handle himself.

" Uh! I can't its… its locked! Let me try using the master key."

Spike stepped back as he heard the key slide into the keyhole. He watched as the doorknob jiggled but still it didn't open.

" Sir, I can't open the door! Can you?"

Spike growled in frustration and tried pulling on the door handle again with no luck. " Crap!" He cursed.

" Okay, hang on! I'm going to go get a crowbar from the utility closet in the office. I'll be right back!" The manager yelled.

Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was nothing left to do but wait. And for several moments he stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door. But after a time he grew restless and looked for something else to do. Putting the safety back on his gun he tucked it away and scanned the room with boredom.

_When I find Faye, I'm gonna kill her. _He promised himself and turned to stare, with disdain, at a replica painting of Picasso's The Screamer where it hung on the wall above the bed.

_Ironic. _He thought to himself.

And then he did a double take, suddenly noticing something laying on the bed. With a confused frown, he stepped closer and felt his heart beat faster.

_What the hell? That wasn't there earlier!_

And as he approached the bed he realized, with several degrees of alarm, that it was Faye's nightgown stained in blood.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear a hidden panel open in the bathroom, or the quiet footsteps of someone sneaking up behind him.

And suddenly, Spike tensed as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Hot pain exploded in the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor with a muffled thump.

* * *

" spike… hey spike… can you hear me?"

There was an intense scent of mildew and Spike became aware of how much his whole body ached. But the pain was worse in his shoulders and neck. Slowly, he raised his head and tensed when sharp, throbbing pain pounded in the back of his head. And as he struggled to wake up he felt the pain shoot into the back of his eyes.

" Ugh… uh…" Words were not possible in those first moments of consciousness and he tried to grab his head only to discover that his hands were shackled up above.

" Spike! Man is it a relief to see you awake."

Spike cracked an eye open and peered into the world around him. His vision settled on someone kneeling to his right.

" Spike, you okay?"

And suddenly Spike recognized the voice. " Jet?"

" Yeah, its me."

Spike opened his eyes and looked up with annoyance to see that his wrists were in shackles that attached to a chain. His gaze followed the chain up to the ceiling where it went through a large, iron hook and hung down the other side to end in shackles wrapped around Jet's wrists.

" What the… heck?..." He muttered. " Jet… what's going on?"

He heard Jet sigh. " I wish I understood myself, Spike. All I can tell you is what I know."

" Okay." Spike replied and tested how far he could lower his wrist before Jet grunted his discomfort. Spike quickly glanced his way and allowed the chain to pull his wrists up again.

" Sorry."

" S'okay. I know what you're going through. Before you were brought in this chain was attached to weights." And he pointed to a stack of heavy weights sitting in a corner.

" Who did this?" Spike demanded.

" First, I think I need to tell you what happened after you left the bedroom." Jet began. " See, I was pretty comfortable in that fancy king bed and I was almost asleep when I felt like the whole bed was tilting."

" Tilting?" Spike repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" Yeah. So I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't imagining things. But it was already to late and the whole mattress suddenly dipped down. I slid through some sort of trapped door into a chute that dumped me out here in _that_ corner over there." Jet explained and pointed with his chin to the corner at his right where a large pile of hay was sitting.

Spike stared at it and then looked up to see the end of the chute Jet described. " Huh."

" I hardly had time to figure out what was going on when someone slapped these shackles on my wrists and dragged me, by the chain, all the way over here. And _then_… this is where things get even more weird," He warned Spike. " Some guy dressed in a reaper outfit attached all those weights to the chain and hoisted me till my hands were above my head. And he left without saying a word and I've been here ever since."

Spike shook his head. " Yeah that's pretty weird, alright. And you say he's kept you down here all this time without saying anything?"

" Yeah."

" Did you see his face?"

Jet shook his head. " No. He's wearing a mask. All I've seen are the eye holes and I've also seen him pass by with a sickle."

" Great." Spike muttered and suddenly groaned in pain.

" You okay?" Jet asked him, concerned.

" Yeah… I just… my head is killing me. It keeps getting whacked today!"

" Huh?"

" I'll tell you about it when we get out of here."

" There's something else you should know." Jet continued.

Spike turned a little to get a better look at him.

" One time I saw that psycho carrying a body over his shoulder. It looked like a woman and I'm thinking it was Faye."

" Was she hurt? Did she look hurt?" Spike asked suddenly remembering the bloody nightgown he saw earlier.

" I don't know. It was too dark for me to really tell much more than that. I only noticed her because she was wearing a white nightgown and it was easy to spot in the candlelight."

" Yeah…" Spike replied. " There's a lot of candles around this place. Listen, while you were down here I met a guy upstairs who told me he's the hotel manager. We got separated when I got trapped in a bedroom and he went back to the staff office to get a crowbar and help me out."

" What happened to him?" Jet asked.

" I don't know." Spike answered with a frown. " I got attacked before he came back."

" Do you think this reaper guy got to him?"

Spike thought about that for a moment. " Maybe… maybe. Listen, we have to get out of these shackles, go get Faye, and get the hell out of here. And the sooner the better."

" Okay. I'm with you Spike. What do you want to do?"

Spike took a few moments to study their situation before looking back at Jet. " I think if I move my hands down that will lift yours higher."

" Yeah." Jet replied and winced when Spike tested the theory.

" Okay, now you pull down."

Jet did so and watched as Spike's wrists were pulled even higher and he grunted in pain.

" Spike this isn't gonna get us anywhere."

" I know. I just needed to see how this worked." And he took hold of the chain with both of his hands. " Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. You see that hook up there?" And he nodded to the iron hook in the ceiling.

" Yeah. So?"

" When I woke up I smelled mildew. Now that I'm looking up I can see that water's been leaking here for a long time."

Jet looked back up. " Yeah, I see that."

" So if you take a good look at that hook you'll notice that the water's been dripping on it and part of its already rusted. All we have to do is apply enough pressure…"

"… and it will break!" Jet finished.

" That's what I'm hoping." Spike replied.

" So you think we should pull on the chain together?"

" Yeah. Let's give it a try." Spike replied and gripped part of the chain firmly in his hands. " On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

And they pulled with all their might but to no use.

" Let's try it again." Jet said. " One. Two. Three!"

And again they pulled but still the hook didn't budge.

" Damn it!" Spike growled and took a moment to flex his fingers.

" We can't give up Spike." Jet remarked.

" No, I know. But I think we need to apply more pressure."

Jet looked at him confused. " Okay… how?"

Spike glared up at the hook. " I think…" And he grabbed hold of the chain between his hands again. " We have to get a good hold and jump. And instead of letting our feet touch the ground we let ourselves hang on the chain."

" You mean let our own weight pull on the chain?" Jet asked.

" Yup." Spike smirked. " You think you can handle that, old man?"

Jet smirked back. " You just worry about your end over there junior."

Spike's eyebrows shot up. " Junior?"

" On the count of three." Jet continued, gripping his end of the chain tightly.

They looked up at the hook and counted again. " One. Two. Three!"

* * *

The crowbar bent the frame of the door and with a loud crack, a small section fell off leaving large splinters in its wake. Working quickly the hotel manager slid the crowbar up a little higher and started twisting and turning it again until more of the door frame cracked and splintered free. He could almost see a little bit inside the room.

" Sir? Sir hang on! I almost have the door open!" And he pulled the crowbar out to peek through the hole he created. His gaze settled on something small and shiny on the floor near to the foot of the bed and he squinted trying to get a better look.

_What is that?_ He wondered to himself and took the crowbar to the door frame again. More wood came off and he was able to remove some of it in large chips before peering through again. This time he could clearly see what was laying forgotten on the floor. Spike's gun.

" Sir? Sir! Sir answer me! Are you okay?"

Suddenly a rush of cold air hit him from the direction of the hall. Startled, he whirled around and gasped.

_What on Saturn? _Standing at the far end of the hall was a dark figure in a hooded black cloak with a sickle in one hand.

Slowly, the manager backed away and gripped the crowbar more tightly. " W-who are you? How did you get in here?"

The figure gave no answer and started walking towards him. The manager gulped and glanced back through the hole to the gun laying on the floor beside the bed.

_If I could just have that gun!_

" Sir? Sir if you're in there would you please pass me your gun!"

No answer. And the menacing figure continued its approach. Panic stricken the manager turned heel and ran as fast as he could out of the hall and down the stairs, rushing behind the front desk and into the monitor room. Slamming the door shut he quickly locked it and held his breath. Trembling he took a few minutes to calm his nerves and turned to the monitors, looking for any sign of the stranger.

His eyes scanned each monitor in turn until they came to the monitor that showed the front desk. To his horror he watched as the figure seemed to float right up to the desk and look straight into the camera.

With a startled gasp the manager backed away from the monitor, one hand covering his mouth. And as he watched, the specter lifted up his sickle and pointed directly to the camera a moment before the monitor lost its picture completely.

For several minutes the manager stared at the black screen, and then, he felt a cold chill against his ankles. Whirling around he looked down to see a shadow approach and stop directly on the other side of the door. Gulping back a frightened cry he gripped his crowbar tightly within his trembling hands.

The shadow didn't move and neither did he. And for a minute he thought that perhaps the figure didn't know he was there, or if it did, that it didn't want to bother trying to get to him. But he lost hope when the door handle began to jiggle.

Slowly he backed away until he was pressed up against the monitor screens. And just as suddenly as the handle started moving, it stopped.

_I can't stand this! _He thought to himself, hoping it was all just a bad dream. And suddenly, the entire door shuddered as someone on the other side tried to ram it in.

" Go away! Leave me alone or you'll be sorry!" The manager shouted in a voice he hoped sounded courageous and confident.

The pounding didn't stop and to his horror he watched as the door frame began to give way under the pressure. Even as the door finally burst open and he stared face-to-face at the dark figure he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

It moved incredibly fast and before he could do anything he felt a cold hand wrap tightly around his neck, lifting him up off the floor. Desperate to breathe he tried to release the hold and clawed frantically at anything he could reach and managed to tear off the mask.

In mounting horror he stared at the face leering back at him even as darkness creeped into his vision, quickly blocking out the world around him as his blood roared in his ears and his eyes rolled back.

* * *

As quietly as they could, Spike and Jet worked on taking apart the hinges to their cell door, catching the pins before they hit the stone floor.

" This is the last one." Jet murmured as he hit the final pin through Spike's rolled up jacket.

" Got it." Spike replied as he quietly caught the falling pin his hands.

Carefully they picked up the door and set it against an inner wall of their cell before gathering the chain between themselves and sneaking out into the narrow hall.

" Which way?" Spike whispered.

Jet nodded to their left. " I saw him go that way with Faye."

" Okay. Let's go. Watch our backs." Spike warned him as they hurried on.

After a few moments they came to a door on their right and peered inside.

" What is this?" Spike whispered and stepped in.

Jet followed him and frowned. " It looks like… some kind of shrine."

" Yeah, but to whom?"

Jet stepped closer and studied the enlarged photo framed and centered atop a stone pillar.

" Wait-a-minute! I know this guy."

" You do?" Spike looked at him in surprise.

" Well, I mean, I know about him. Back when I was just a rookie in the academy I had to study big name cases that were already solved. Everyone who hoped to be a detective had to do it. Anyways, I remember this guy because his was considered one of the worst murder suicide cases the ISSP knew of."

Spike frowned, trying not to get too nervous about their current situation.

" So this guy, Jonah Lambert, murdered over fifty people." Jet continued. " And all of them had been guests at his hotel. He would attack them in their sleep but he wouldn't kill them right away. Instead, he took them to the cellar and tortured them for days. The only way it all stopped was when a cop went to spend the night there and seriously wounded Jonah when he was attacked in the middle of the night. But rather than get caught and arrested Jonah committed suicide."

" How?" Spike asked as he studied the face in the photo with disgust.

" He burned himself alive, claiming that his ashes would remain in the hotel until his spirit was called back to bring them life again or some crap like that. Anyway, the lune burned down over half of the hotel with him and the place was never rebuilt."

" Until now." Spike finished.

" Until now." Jet agreed. " Come on. We better find Faye."

Spike nodded and, after making certain the hall was clear, continued in the direction they had started. The next door was several feet away and to their left.

" So, Jet. Why do you think this… reaper guy is putting up shrines to a serial killer?"

" Maybe he's just as wacko as Jonah was." Jet supplied.

Spike peeked inside the next room and smirked. " Oh I think we found something good."

" What?" Jet asked and stepped in after him.

He smiled when he saw several axes, hatchets, and knives hanging on the walls or sitting on a large, wooden table.

" And that's not all." Spike announced picking up a large key ring and dangling it in the air for Jet to see.

" Let's hope one of them takes these blasted things off." Jet remarked raising a shackled wrist.

* * *

Several minutes later they hurried through the narrow hall, each carrying an axe in their hands.

" How far do you think this thing goes?" Spike asked.

" Don't know. But it could easily cover as much ground as the hotel above us… maybe even more."

" Well… I hope we find Faye in the next couple of rooms."

" Me too." Jet replied, double-checking behind them to make sure no one was coming.

" Here's something new." Spike announced as he came to a stop.

Jet came up beside him and they stared at a series of closed doors on both sides.

" What do you think?" He asked, glancing at Spike uncertainly.

" We're going to have to check as many as we can. She could be in any of these." Spike replied. " I'll check the doors on the left you check the ones on the right. Call me if you find her."

Jet nodded and they quickly got to work. Spike had a hard time opening his fourth door while Jet was working on the sixth.

Stepping inside he immediately noticed that this room was bigger and all the way to the far wall, between two large pillars of fire, lay Faye.

" Spike! Here!" He called out over his shoulder and quickly hurried over to where she lay unconscious.

Spike soon joined him. " An _alter_? Really?" And he looked to Jet who just gave him a helpless shrug. Spike shook his head. " We have to get her out of these." He stated, trying and failing to remove shackles on her wrists and ankles. After trying to hold his axe between his knees Spike finally set it against the wall and went back to trying to break the shackles.

" Its no use." Jet finally stated the obvious. " Even with my metal hand I can't open these things! I'm going back for that key ring we used earlier. Stay with her in case she wakes up." Jet ordered and hurried back out, gripping his axe tightly in his hands.

Gently, Spike brushed a few wayward strands from Faye's face. He wasn't sure what to do so he settled for holding one of her hands, as best he could, and keeping an eye on the door.

" Don't worry, Faye." He whispered. " Jet's coming with the keys and then we're all gonna get out of here."

He looked back down at her and suddenly realized that she was wearing the same nightgown he had seen her wearing earlier. Immediately shifting his gaze to her face he was struck with a thought.

_She would __**kill**__ me if she caught me staring…which I wasn't because this is Faye. _

And he smirked at the thought. But the longer he stared at her face the more he found himself wishing she were awake to know it. And suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards the door. They didn't sound like Jet's and as the door opened he quickly ducked for cover behind the alter.

The footsteps approached and Spike tensed.

" Soon…" Came a low, raspy voice that definitely was not Jet's.

" Soon you will fulfill your destiny and be the answer to our prayers."

Spike suddenly remembered his axe and spotted it leaning against the wall where he had left it.

_Shit! Like an idiot I leave my only weapon out where I can't reach it! _

Gripping a sharp knife in his hands the reaper raised it above his head, its sharp point angled down towards Faye's chest.

" I, Saturnus, call upon you, oh spirit of Jonah Lambert, to return to this place and continue your work."

Faye groaned and Spike stiffened. _She's waking up! _He realized and glanced up to see her stir.

Opening her eyes Faye blinked in confusion and quickly focused on the figure hovering above her. The knife glistened in the fire light and she jerked, trying to get up but finding herself chained down.

Above her the reaper concluded his chant, uncaring of her distress. " May I be forever your servant!"

With a scream that could wake the dead Faye looked on in horror as the knife came down.

Spike leapt out from behind the alter and tackled the reaper with a loud war cry.

Faye raised her head, trying to see what was going on.

Spike jerked back as the knife slashed the air inches from his face. He returned the favor with a kick to the stomach and grunted when he received a knee to the abdomen. Immediately he recoiled, the katana wound Vicious had given him still tender inside.

The reaper regained his footing and swiped for Spike's neck but knowing this could happen Spike shifted his weight at the last moment and delivered a punishing high kick that hit the reaper square in the chest.

Spike took the moment to make a grab for the axe he left only a foot or two away. " Aha!" He cried triumphantly and whirled around only to see no one there. Glancing in all directions he remained where he stood, tense and ready.

" Hey Faye, you okay?" He asked stepping back, closer to her.

Faye nodded. " Yeah. Can you help me out of this?" She asked and tried to squeeze her hands through the shackles.

Spike nodded, still keeping his gaze on the door. " Yeah. Jet went to get the key. He should be back any minute now."

" Where did that crazy freak go?" Faye whispered, hoping he couldn't hear the tremor in her voice.

" I don't know but if he comes back I'll make sure he doesn't touch you."

And suddenly they heard the sound of approaching footsteps again. Faye tensed. " Is that him?"

Spike listened for a moment and finally relaxed, shaking his head. " No. Those footfalls are too heavy."

A moment later the door opened and Jet stepped inside looking tired and nervous. But the moment he saw Faye he smiled. " I see sleeping beauty is up now."

" Well I _would_ be if I could only get out of these things!" Faye smirked back.

" Okay. Hold on, I've got the key right here." And he lifted the key ring for her to see. Faye smiled.

Jet went to work straight away and passed the keys to Faye when he freed her hands. Turning to Spike he frowned in concern when he saw him hunched over, quietly leaning against the wall.

" Hey Spike, you okay?" He asked.

Spike nodded and sucked in a quick breath before forcing himself to stand tall again. " Yeah. I'm fine." He assured him.

" What happened?" Jet asked.

" The psycho arrived while you were busy and we exchanged some blows."

" You should have seen it, Jet." Faye piped in. " Soon as that freak saw Spike pick up the axe he ran."

Spike nodded, a smirk on his lips.

" Well we better get going… case he decides to come back." Jet replied and offered Faye a hand down.

" There was something interesting that he said, though." Spike continued.

" Oh yeah?"

" He called himself 'Saturnus.'"

" Like the name of the hotel?" Faye asked.

Spike nodded.

" Hm. That's interesting." Jet replied, holding his chin pensively. " In old Earth history there was an ancient civilization that called themselves the Romans. They had many legends and I studied a lot of them. But I remember reading about a Roman mythological God called Saturnus. In later centuries he was known as the Roman God of agriculture, justice, and strength."

" So?" Faye asked, annoyed.

" So, Faye…" Jet continued. " This crazy guy seems to think that he's the God, Saturnus."

" It makes sense." Spike agreed. " He's wearing that stupid costume and likes carrying around a sickle. He thinks he's the reaper delivering his own, twisted brand of justice."

" Great!" Faye exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. " Now that we've all agreed that the man's crazy, can we _please_ get out of here?"

Spike smirked at her. " What's the matter Faye? Don't like the _beautiful_ hotel you chose for us? I thought it had a lot of _history_ or something like that."

" Not now, Spike." Jet admonished. " Faye's right. There's a better place to have conversation. Let's just go while we still can." And he went to the door, checking both ways before nodding to them. " Let's go."

Together they hurried down the hallway, going back the same direction they came. But as they neared the cell where Spike and Jet had escaped they suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was Saturnus. One hand held the sickle while the other held a gun. And Spike suddenly realized that it was his own gun that was aimed at them.

" Run!" He shouted and lifted his axe up to deflect as many bullets as he could while they backtracked at top speed.

" Where are we going?" Faye cried out as they passed by the alter room and into unknown territory.

" Anywhere but the way we came!" Jet shouted and he grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her along when she nearly stumbled and fell.

" Can't you guys run any faster?" Spike shouted at them, ducking behind his axe as another bullet whizzed by his head.

Jet didn't bother to answer.

" I can't keep running like this!" Faye cried. " My feet are killing me!" And she glanced down at her bare feet, cringing when she stepped on a particularly sharp stone. " Ow!"

" Jet!" Spike shouted. " I think Saturnus has both of our guns!"

Jet frowned. " So what do you propose we do? Ask him to give them back?"

" Naw! I was thinking we get him to waste all the bullets!"

Jet smirked. " You realize that means we're gonna have to keep running like this for a good while, right?" Beside him Faye moaned.

Jet squinted and noticed that the hall split up ahead. " There's a split up ahead! We've gotta chose which way to go!" He shouted.

" So choose!" Spike replied.

" Follow me!" Jet shouted and turned left.

Running along the hall a bit further they slowed to a stop when they realized no one was coming their way. Jet hunched over to catch his breath while Faye slumped down onto the floor, rubbing her sore feet.

" Come on, guys." Spike said in-between gasps for breath. " We can't stay here. He'll be sure to come back this way."

Faye groaned as he helped her back up. Jet turned around to stare at the hall. He could see that it came to a dead end a few feet away.

" Well we can't keep running straight anymore." He announced.

" Let's see where these doors lead." Spike suggested, motioning to four open doors, two on each side.

Faye crinkled her nose in disgust. " Hey, do you guys smell something?"

" Like what?" Spike asked her.

" I don't know… like… something dead…"

" Come on Faye, I think we all have enough to worry about right now than imaginary dead things."

Jet walked over to the nearest door only to have it slam in his face. And in the next second the remaining three doors all did the same. Startled, no one moved for several moments until Spike cautiously approached the first door again and attempted to hack off the lock with his axe. But on the third swing the axe head fell off.

" Awe man!" He whined.

" Come on! Let's just ram it." Jet stated impatiently and backed up to get a running start. Beside him Spike followed suite.

" On the count of three." He began. " One. Two. Three!"

Without warning the door swung open. Jet caught himself against the doorframe but Spike, unable to stop his momentum, fell forward onto something tough and squishy.

Instantly his nose flared and his stomach churned at the overwhelming stench of decay. Glancing down he stared in horror at the remains of a man. His eyes quickly scanned the body and he spotted a nametag that read, " Tom Meyers, assistant manager."

" Spike!" Jet gasped and pulled him up quickly. Looking into the room he cringed at the sight, covering his nose as best he could from the offensive odor. " Holy heck! There's gotta be at least ten bodies in here!"

Out in the hall Faye suddenly felt a cold chill and turned just in time to see Saturnus aim a gun in her direction. With a yelp she ducked and dodged a bullet. Immediately Spike and Jet rushed out and shielded her as they rammed into the opposite door with all their might.

Immediately it burst open and Spike slammed the door shut, grabbing a chair by his feet and angling it up against the doorknob. A moment later the door shuddered and everyone backed up.

" Guys? Where are we?" Faye asked as she backed up into something hard and metallic.

" I don't know." Spike replied and felt the wall for a switch. " Got it." He said, flipping it on.

They looked around, finding themselves in a large kitchen with stainless steel cabinets, countertops, and a large island. The door banged again and suddenly the chair flew off and across the room, nearly pegging Faye in the head.

" Time to go!" Spike yelled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards another door at the opposite end of the kitchen.

Shoving her out the new exit, Spike turned to Jet. " Let's make chasing us a little more difficult. Help me pull down the refrigerator."

Faye waited just outside the door as they knocked the appliance over and quickly rejoined her.

" Why did you guys do that?" She asked as they started climbing a very steep staircase.

" I'm hoping it will slow him down long enough to give us more time." Spike answered gruffly.

Several minutes later they finally reached a landing and paused to take a breath.

" Man! I hope there aren't any more stairs that steep." Jet huffed, resting his hands on his knees.

Spike nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

Faye looked around and suddenly noticed two peep holes on the wall directly across from where she stood. " Hey guys… look at this." And she stepped forward, rising to her tiptoes in order to look through. " Hey! That's…"

" Let me see." Spike interrupted her and she stepped back, paling considerably. As he peered through he frowned. " That's the room you stayed in!"

" What?" Jet exclaimed.

" I have a perfect view of her bed from here." Spike continued.

" Let's just get out of here." Faye replied, rubbing her arms nervously.

Spike nodded and turned away. " Man, what a freak." He muttered and led the way further down a short hallway where they came to a door.

" Well… this is the only door available so lets open it and see what we find." Jet replied.

Slowly Spike pulled on the handle and warm candlelight spilled into the hall where they stood, tense and silent. Peeking around the crack he finally pushed it wide open. " It's the ballroom!" He announced. " I _knew_ there had to be another door!"

And he hurried inside with Jet and Faye close behind.

" Are we being followed?" Faye asked as they approached the center of the room.

" I didn't see or hear anything." Jet replied, glancing back the way they came again to make sure.

As they crossed the floor Spike suddenly came to a stop.

" What's wrong?" Faye asked him nervously.

Spike shook his head and turned to them, his face very solemn.

" We can't just leave."

Faye frowned. " Yes we can! You were right, okay? Let's go!" And moved to walk around him when Jet's voice stopped her.

" Hold on Faye. Spike's right." And he shared a look of understanding with him as he spoke.

Faye looked back and forth between them in mounting disbelief.

" Are you two losing your minds?"

Spike looked at her sternly. " If we leave, that crazy guy will just keep killing people. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

" We don't have to be the ones to do it!" Faye argued, fully aware of the desperation in her voice. " We could all get killed trying to stop him! And we don't even have any weapons!" She paused to see if her words had any impact. " All of us saw things we can't explain. If this guy really is playing around with spirits and black magic or something then how can we possibly stop him?"

Spike looked to Jet. " We have to try Faye."

" Why?"

" Because it's the right thing to do." Jet replied and turned his attention back to Spike. " So what's the plan?"

" Okay. Faye, you stay here and wait for him to come."

" What? No! Why me?"

" Because he thinks you're helpless."

" I _am_ helpless!"

Spike motioned for Jet to go stand in a dark corner of the room. " Don't worry. We're not leaving you. We're just gonna do things by his rules. When he gets closer to the center I'll attack him and then Jet will grab the sickle while he's distracted."

Faye frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. " You really think that's going to work?"

" Can you think of something better?" Spike asked and stepped back, disappearing into the shadows.

Faye opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly felt a rush of cold air and whirled around to see Saturnus standing just inside the door frame. With a gasp she backed up and he stretched out his hand towards her.

Immediately Faye was hurled into the air and across the room where she crashed into one of the mirrors, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

" Seven years bad luck." Saturnus stated coldly.

Dazed and hurting Faye curled up on the floor, unable to do anything to defend herself. At the same moment Spike leaped out of his hiding place and kicked Saturnus in the back.

With a grunt he fell to one knee but managed to block a second kick Spike aimed for his head. Angered Saturnus rose quickly and swung his sickle around, knocking Spike off his feet. He stepped forward and raised it above his head, intent on bringing it down on Spike's stomach but Spike was only waiting for the right moment.

Sending a quick glance in Jet's direction he shifted position and attempted to swipe Saturnus's feet out from under him. But they never made contact as Saturnus leapt over him completely.

Jet ran out from his hiding place while Saturnus raised his hands into the air and began to chant. " Imia, imia inclevact sitium."

Suddenly there was a low rumble and the whole room shook. Jet slid to a stop as Spike looked over to Faye. She had sat up and was looking around with wide, frightened eyes. And in the next moment all the mirrors exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Faye screamed as Spike rushed to her side and tried to shield her with his body. A few feet behind Saturnus Jet had ducked down, trying to deflect as much of the glass as he could with his metal arm.

" You cannot stop me." Saturnus stated, his cruel voice echoing throughout the room even as they heard the tinkling of glass still falling onto the marble floor. " It is no coincidence that you are here tonight." He continued and approached Spike and Faye. " It is your destiny to die by my hand."

Spike and Faye looked up at him.

" Enough games." He said coldly and stretched out his hand again, closing it into a tight fist and squeezing.

Grabbing at their throats, Spike and Faye stared at him wide-eyed and gagging.

" See. Your destiny awaits." Saturnus stated as he raised his fist up into the air.

Slowly they were lifted off the floor, struggling wildly against a force they couldn't see.

" Don't worry." He mocked. " It will all be over soon."

" I agree!" Jet exclaimed, delivering a well-placed left hook with his metal fist to Saturnus's head.

Instantly Spike and Faye dropped to the floor, gasping.

With a groan Saturnus attempted to get up but Jet straddled him and delivered a vicious punch to his face. There was a loud crunch under his metal fist a moment before Saturnus suddenly went limp.

Grabbing the sickle Jet tossed it across the room and stood over the body, satisfied when it didn't move. Looking back to Spike and Faye he frowned in concern.

" You two okay?"

Spike sat back and gave him the thumbs up. Beside him Faye nodded, rubbing her neck gingerly.

" You guys should get over here before I take the mask off." Jet advised and waited until they had reached his side.

With a sharp tug the mask came off and Spike gawked in surprise.

" It's the hotel manager!"

" Huh?" Jet looked up at him, confused. " But I thought you said he was helping you."

Spike frowned. " Yeah. Well… obviously he wasn't. And I fell for it."

Jet rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " Don't sweat it, Spike. We got him and that's all that really matters now."

" Yeah. We got him." Spike agreed as they stared down at the unconscious maniac.

" So now what do we do?" Faye asked quietly.

Jet looked at her and then at Spike. " We call ISSP."

* * *

Twelve hours later…

Spike stepped into the observation deck on the Bebop, finding Jet playing a game of chess with the computer.

" Yo." He greeted and took a seat opposite Jet.

" Hey."

" I thought you said you were going to bed before we left."

Jet sighed wearily. " I couldn't sleep. And ISSP had me on the phone answering _more_ questions even when we had all been in the station with them for three hours."

The computer holograph shifted its queen and a scoreboard blinked the obvious for all to see.

" Ten to eight." Spike smirked.

" Ugh." Jet sighed and turned off the game with a frown. " I just can't seem to win."

Spike smiled and leaned back in his chair. " Ed never had any problems."

" That's because Ed is... Ed." Jet replied, half teasing and half not. " So what happened? You obviously got your ship back or you wouldn't be in such a good mood." He continued, changing the subject.

" Yeah. Apparently Faye lost the bet. So I went to the guys in charge and said I wanted my ship back. But of course they weren't about to just _give_ it back."

" Huh. Figures." Jet scoffed. " People don't do favors anymore."

" Yeah, I know." Spike agreed. " Anyways, I asked them if I could buy it back and they liked that idea."

" So how much did you have to fork out?"

Spike's smirk turned into a full-blown smile. " Nothing. I made Faye pay them."

" You did?" Jet asked in surprise, his eyes shining with amusement. " I bet she wasn't too happy about that."

" Nope!" Spike replied putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

" So…"

" So what?"

" How much did she have to pay?"

Spike smiled again. " Her share of the reward money ISSP gave us."

" _All_ of it?" Jet asked in astonishment.

Spike nodded.

" Man oh man! That'll teach her to take your things without asking."

" Let's hope so." Spike agreed and then sat up again. " So what did the ISSP want to know so bad that they had to keep you up?"

Jet sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as he recalled the phone call. " Well they basically just wanted my confirmation on some facts to make sure they're records were right. But I got curious about what else they knew and I asked them about our psycho's name. And then they told me that our Saturnus guy went by the name of Steve Jackson but was actually born with the name Rick Lambert."

" Lambert? Like that Jonah Lambert guy you learned about in the ISSP academy?"

Jet nodded. " Rick was his son. So I guess that explains why he was so crazy."

" Huh. That's really… twisted." Spike replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

" Yeah. And according to the chief that I spoke to, Rick also suffers from DID."

" huh?"

" Dissociative Identity Disorder. Its when someone has two distinct personalities. And most of the time it develops because of a traumatic event. So, in Rick's case that event would have been his dad dying."

" Was he raised by his dad?" Spike asked around his cigarette.

" ISSP thinks he was. Which would explain how he knew the hotel so well and how to torture his victims. And while we were being asked about our experiences ISSP was drilling him about all the folks he murdered and why he did it. And you know what he told them?"

Spike, who had been staring at Jet with wide eyes, shook his head slowly.

" He told'em that his dad was killed unjustly. So by sacrificing enough victims and eating their hearts he could gain enough power to call his dad's soul and lead it back to his ashes so he could live again."

Spike blinked at him and for a long moment he didn't speak. But finally he leaned back in his chair and blew out a puff of smoke.

" Well that's just plain crazy."

" I'm not arguing with you there." Jet agreed.

" So what's gonna happen to him? And what about all those bodies we found?"

" ISSP has Lambert under high security and he's going to the looney bin for life. Meanwhile the families of the victims are all gonna be notified, as soon as the victims are identified, so they can be buried proper."

" Hm." Spike grunted softly. " I hope they find some kind of closure."

" Yeah… I'm not sure its possible to find closure when a loved one is murdered, especially so violently, but… I hope they find some peace now and can move on with their lives." Jet spoke quietly.

And the two sat staring in silence at the stars as the Bebop traveled through space.

" Hey Jet, even with everything we've learned it still doesn't explain some of the things we experienced." And he removed his cigarette, snuffing it out in an ash tray.

Jet sighed. " Yeah, I know." And he took his gaze off the stars to look at Spike, who kept staring out the windows. " But you know, I think in life there will always be things that can't be explained. And I think that sometimes people aren't meant to know about them or meddle with them."

" Yeah…" Spike replied, suddenly feeling exhausted. " It's a strange universe we're living in."

Jet nodded, his face grim. " Yeah, Spike-O. It sure is."

And they fell back into companionable silence, staring out at the stars as they traveled through space.

* * *

Relax Cowboys

Opening statement: ~ Unknown


	8. Episode 33

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

* * *

**Episode 33: ****Vi-Cola**

" A life isn't significant except for its impact on other lives."

* * *

Spike relaxed on the yellow couch, reclined in his usual manner. Several moments of silence passed him by as he hovered between wakefulness and sleep. And he had just entered a curious dream about talking mice and a coconut with sunglasses, when someone plopped on the couch by his feet. Startled, his eyes snapped open.

Faye was sitting on the edge of the couch with her head tilted up, trying to drink every last drop from a brightly colored beverage can.

Spike rolled his eyes. " I don't know how you can drink that stuff." He drawled.

" I drink this _stuff_ because it makes me feel good." Faye replied matter-of-factly.

Spike snorted. " Alcohol has the same effect." And he reached for a beer bottle sitting on the table beside the couch.

Faye shook her head. " But what I drink is actually _healthy_ for me. When I don't have time to eat a meal I just drink one of these and have energy for hours." She pointed to the back label. " See? It has all the vitamins your body needs and the bonus that I don't get any hangovers." She finished, looking at him smugly.

Spike squinted at the label from where he lay on the couch and frowned. " Shouldn't you be getting all those vitamins from vegetables and fruits or something?"

" Since when do we ever have either of those on board?" She asked incredulously.

" There's always bell peppers and beef."

" Yeah. And they're always burned. Lots of vitamins there!"

" Well anyway, that stuff you drink doesn't replace an actual meal Faye. And you realize that you've been drinking it for over a week now, right?"

She waved him off, unconcerned.

" And since when have you been worried about vitamins anyway?" He continued.

" Have you even tried one of these?" She asked him, motioning to her beverage.

" Nope. Never cared to, seeing how addictive it is and all."

Faye frowned. " It's not addicting."

" Yes it is." Spike smirked, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Faye bristled. " I am _not _addicted! And even if I were, at least it would be with something _healthy_." She huffed and glared at him. " Besides, how do you know you wouldn't be addicted too?"

" I just know, Faye. I just know." And he folded his hands behind his head, thoroughly satisfied with her discomfort.

" Well, maybe if you tried a little than you would _know_ what you're missing." She remarked. " Here. Try some." And she extended her beverage to him.

Squinting, he read the front label. " Vi-Cola? What does that even mean?"

Faye rolled her eyes. " Just try it."

Spike stared at the "eye-catching" label with several degrees of uncertainty.

" Go on!" She urged.

Reluctantly, he took the Vi-Cola and sniffed its opening.

" Smells funny."

" It's the vitamins." She supplied helpfully.

Spike prepared himself for the worst and took an experimental sip. Faye watched him intently as he swished the liquid around in his mouth for a moment, trying to decide if the taste was bad or… terrible. After a moment he swallowed with a cringe and scrunched his face in disgust.

" Ugh! Faye… it tastes like _medicine_." And he handed the beverage back.

" Figures." She muttered.

" Like I said before… I don't know how you can drink that stuff." And he proceeded to chug half the contents of his beer bottle down in one gulp.

" You'll ruin your liver if you keep drinking alcohol like water." Faye warned.

Spike wiggled his eyebrows and offered her a sip.

" Pass." She muttered and walked off.

Shrugging to himself he watched her go and settled back down into the cushions of the couch.

* * *

Three hours later:

It was the smell of something edible cooking in the kitchen that woke Spike up for the second time. His stomach was quick to react and within moments he had sauntered over to the kitchen for a peek inside.

" Yo." He greeted and grabbed a seat, twirling it around to straddle its back.

Jet looked over his shoulder. " Hey. What's up?"

Spike shrugged and let loose a lazy yawn. " Not much. Just wondering what smells good."

" Hungry, huh?" Jet replied, amused.

" What can I say? I'm a growing boy!" Spike smiled.

" I won't argue the boy part." Jet chuckled. " But if you're really hungry then give me a hand. You can cut up the rest of those bell peppers."

And he pointed with his chin to a few sitting on the counter. " I'll cut the rest of the onions."

Spike pulled out a cutting board and grabbed a knife from the drawer. " Do I have to wear an apron too?" He asked and ducked as the skin of an onion sailed over his head.

" Just focus on those bell peppers, wise-guy." Jet smirked.

They worked quickly for several minutes, content and absorbed with making dinner, when the silence was suddenly interrupted by a blaring siren. Spike and Jet froze.

" What is that?" Spike yelled over the noise.

" It's the fire alarm!" Jet exclaimed and they clamored out of the kitchen, their dinner left cooking in the pan.

" Keep going and see if there's anything you can do!" Jet yelled, rushing towards a small utility closet in the hallway.

Spike nodded and hurried on. And as he stepped into the common room his nostrils flared at the acrid smell of smoke. Stepping forward his jaw dropped.

" What the…"

Faye sat on the table with her legs crossed, warming her hands in front of a fire.

Spike stared in astonishment. And then he noticed what she was burning. " Hey! Those are my magazines!!"

Jet rushed into the room and skidded to a stop beside him, blinking uncomprehendingly.

" Is she… burning your magazines with my beer?" He asked disbelievingly.

Spike rushed forward and grabbed one of her wrists as she picked up another bottle. Jet turned on the fire extinguisher and quickly worked to put out the flames.

" Faye! What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" Spike yelled and pulled her off the table with enough force to make her stumble into him. It was then that he noticed the vacant stare in her eyes.

" Faye?" He rested his hands on her shoulders and stared at her face. " Faye. Faye!"

Jet looked up at them. " What are you doing?"

" Jet… something's wrong."

" Yeah, I know! Would you come over here and help me with this?"

Carefully ushering Faye over to the couch Spike sat her down and picked up the trash receptacle, dumping the remains of the burnt magazines inside. He stared at their charred mass ruefully.

" Man…" He sighed. "… definitely didn't see this coming…"

Jet discarded the fire extinguisher, his face red with anger.

" Just what were you thinking making a fire like that inside my ship?!" He hollered and turned to Faye.

She sat slumped on the couch, snoring peacefully.

Spike and Jet exchanged puzzled looks.

" Hey Faye, you deaf?" Spike hollered at her.

Walking over, Jet nudged her. " Nothing." He said, turning to Spike with a helpless shrug.

" You didn't nudge her hard enough." Spike replied and walked over, nudging her so hard she fell face first onto the cushions. But it was no use. The only response he received for his effort was more snoring, albeit muffled.

* * *

A few minutes later...

" Sleep walking, huh?"

" It's the only thing that makes sense." Spike mused and swallowed a spoonful of burnt beef and bell peppers. He cringed at the after taste.

" I don't know, Spike." Jet continued. " I mean… she's never had any sleep walking issues before."

" Not that we _know_ of." Spike corrected, pointing his fork in Jet's direction. " Who knows if it was common for her before she decided to live here."

Jet frowned and tapped more keys on the monitor, glancing at Faye when she suddenly released a particularly loud snore.

" The problem I see Spike," Jet continued. " Is that there's no medical records on her at all. We've been lucky, I guess, that she hasn't had any serious health issues while she's been with us. I mean, with the whole cryo-sleep mess… who _knows_ what her body's been through. She might have a lot of health issues we don't know about."

" So we don't know anything about her at all?" Spike asked incredulously.

" Just that she was put in cryo, after a bad shuttle accident, and woke up with a lot of debts."

" How long was she in cryo-sleep again?"

" 'bout fifty years."

Spike sighed wearily. " Man… Faye brings more questions then answers, doesn't she?"

Jet was too busy reading something on the SSW to answer.

" I wonder how she knew where I kept all my magazines…" Spike mused.

" We're just lucky she didn't light _herself_ on fire." Jet replied, finally shutting down the window he had been reading. " You know, sleepwalking can be dangerous."

" Yeah… for magazines and beer bottles." Spike smirked.

" I'm serious." Jet continued. "I'm not gonna take any chances. I think it would be smart to make some changes around here. Just in case it happens again."

" Oh yeah?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. " What do you plan to do?"

" Well, for starters I'm gonna make sure there aren't any wires laying around for her to trip on. And I'm putting all the matches up on the highest shelf in the cupboard. She'll have to work to reach them. But first…" He grabbed the fire extinguisher and rose to his feet.

" I'm putting this away. Spike, keep an eye on her."

* * *

Slowly Faye opened her eyes and looked around realizing she wasn't in her bed. Confused, she raised herself up on one elbow and saw Spike watching the news with boredom.

" Have a good nap?" He asked without even looking at her.

Faye stared at him blankly for a long moment and Spike gave her a sidelong glance.

" You awake this time?" He asked gently.

Faye blinked at the question, noting how he almost sounded… concerned. " Do I look asleep to you?" She finally replied and sat up proper.

" That's more like it." He smirked. " Kind of creepy when you walk around in your sleep."

" … huh?" Faye frowned at him. " It sounds to me like _you're_ the one asleep, Spike."

" You don't remember?"

" Remember what?" By now Faye was bored with whatever game Spike was playing. She stood up, lazily stretching her arms high above her head and giving Spike a revealing peek at her belly.

Gulping quietly Spike quickly looked back at the monitor.

" You were sleepwalking earlier." He continued.

" What?" Faye looked at him incredulously.

" You found my magazines and Jet's beer."

" I do not sleepwalk, Spike."

" And you made a little bonfire right here on the table."

" I have never sleepwalked."

" And we think you were trying to warm your hands by the fire."

Faye snorted. " That is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard." And she walked over to the refrigerator, finding a plate of leftovers waiting for her.

" Maybe. But its all true, Faye." Spike sighed.

Faye inspected the leftovers and shoved them back inside, cringing at their burnt color and smell.

" Well, something was burned around here but it wasn't magazines or beer. More like… dinner." And she grabbed another Vi-Cola instead.

" Have you ever sleepwalked in the past?" Spike asked her.

Faye frowned at him. " Spike, I don't sleepwalk. And if I ever did before waking up from cryo I don't remember. But it wouldn't matter anyway cause I was just a kid."

" You still are."

" Pfff." She replied and took a sip from her Vi-Cola.

" I'm serious Faye." Spike insisted and pointed to the trash receptacle. " I shoved all my burnt magazines in there."

" M-hm." Faye replied, heading for the hallway while she continued drinking.

" If you don't believe me then go ask Jet!" Spike urged.

" M-hm!" Came Faye's only response as she waved to him before walking out of view.

" You know that stuff is gonna kill ya if you don't eat right!" Spike hollered after her.

* * *

1 hour later

" Never anything on good." Spike mumbled as he finally flipped to the news and sat forward, resting an elbow on his knee and holding his chin in a contemplative gesture. On the monitor the news cut to a commercial break and Spike stared blankly at the screen.

Jet strode into the common room and paused.

" What's happened Spike? You look like you're thinking about something serious."

" Well, yeah. My mouth is parched and I can't figure out what to drink around here."

Jet was silent for a moment, remembering their three-day old coffee and quickly dismissing it. And then…

" Hey, Faye still has a pack of those drinks she likes in the fridge. Why don't you just take one of those?"

Spike gave him a withering look. " Yeah but they don't taste too good."

Jet shrugged. " Well its either that or water. And I'll admit that even though our water's clean it sure doesn't taste like it. More like… chlorine." And with that he continued on his way.

Spike stared back at the monitor. The newscaster was wrapping up projected atmospheric conditions for Jupiter. The bounty report was up next. With a defeated sigh, Spike raised the volume on the monitor and shuffled over to the refrigerator to grab a Vi-Cola.

_Well at least its cold. _He thought to himself and sat back down on the couch, listening with bored interest to the featured bounties of the night.

_Nothing but small fry._ _Why don't they ever put anything decent on these reports? _ And he moved to switch the channel when the reporter finally said something interesting.

" _And the Jupiter government has informed us that it has put out a one hundred million woolong award for anyone who catches Mr. James Rothschild, head CEO of the company Health Springs."_

" One hundred million woolongs?" Spike blinked and leaned forward. " Hey Jet! You gotta listen to this!"

" _He left Jupiter in a hurry and is now hopping planets in an effort to avoid arrest."_

" What are you hollering about?" Jet asked as he re-entered the common room.

" Listen." Spike replied, pointing to the monitor.

" … _because popular new drinks have been contaminated with Thorn Apple. Since its introduction into main distribution four weeks ago, ten deaths have been confirmed by ingestion of this plant in mass marketed beverages."_

" Ten deaths?" Jet exclaimed and took a seat beside Spike on the couch.

" _Thorn Apple, when taken alone in trace amounts is not harmful. But its chemical structure is altered once combined with other natural ingredients and becomes poisonous to ingest." _

" You think that CEO knew about all this before distribution?" Jet asked, glancing at Spike.

" Well, if we catch him we can ask him ourselves." Spike replied and took another sip from his Vi-Cola.

" _A recall, sanctioned by the health department is in effect. Symptoms to watch out for vary but may include: drowsiness, sleepwalking, vomiting, dizziness, fainting, and high fever. All victims exhibited two or more symptoms and died from congestive heart failure 24 hours later. _

_Beverages to look out for are: Jinney Blue, Moonshake, Lime Pop, and Vi-Cola._"

With a sudden lurch Spike spewed Vi-Cola all over the floor and table. Gagging and wiping his lips with the edge of his sleeve, his face paled.

" You're gonna clean that up, right?" Jet replied, his face unreadable.

Spike chucked the can into the trash receptacle with violent accuracy. " _That_ ought to teach me to trust Faye." He grumbled.

Beside him Jet tensed.

" Faye!_"_ They shouted.

And Spike leapt from his place on the couch, running down the hall where he had last seen her.

" Spike! Where are you going?" Jet hollered after him.

Spike rushed into the sleeping quarters only to find Faye's room empty. Pausing to think for a moment he backtracked, rushing past Jet and into the anti-gravity chamber. Jet hurried to catch up with him.

" Spike!"

He pushed off the nearest wall and grabbed for a door opposite him as it passed by.

" No time to waste, Jet! We have to find her fast!" He shouted over his shoulder and climbed through the open hatch, running at full speed for the door at the end of the hall.

He nearly slipped and fell as he turned a sharp left and stepped inside, pausing to scan the docking bay. The Redtail's cockpit was left open and it took him a few moments to notice Faye's feet lying prone on the floor from behind a large pile of cargo crates.

" Faye!" He shouted and hurried over to her side.

_I was just kidding when I said that stuff would kill her. _He thought grimly and knelt down, gently lifting her into his arms.

" How is she?" Jet asked as he rushed over to them.

Spike looked up at him. " I don't know."

Jet knelt down and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

" Man! She's burning up!" And he studied her for a moment. " First she was sleepwalking, then she fainted, and now she's got a fever… if what they said on the news is right then Faye already has three of the symptoms." He murmured with concern.

" Jet…" Spike's voice was tense.

" Okay, lets not panic. She's tough. Help me get her back to the couch and if we have to take her to a hospital then that's what we're gonna do."

* * *

" It says here that Thorn Apple, combined with natural chemicals in the body, affects the brain and central nervous symptom with prolonged consumption." Spike read as Jet took Faye's blood pressure.

" How does that happen?" Jet asked.

Spike squinted for a moment, scanning the information he found. " It affects natural chemicals in the brain and creates addictive behaviors…"

" Like someone on drugs?" Jet asked with a frown.

" I guess. Based on what I've seen of Faye these past few weeks that would make sense. But… I don't understand half of the stuff on this report."

" That's alright. You're doing your best. Now what we need to know is whether-or-not this Mr. Rothschild knew about the side-effects before mass distribution."

" So we can teach him a lesson?" Spike asked absent-mindedly, his fingers flying over the keyboard for another search.

" So that we can learn if there's a cure." Jet explained, gently laying a blanket over Faye.

Spike looked up at him and then at Faye. And he was suddenly struck with the thought of her dying. Looking back at the monitor he quickly selected a promising lead.

On a second monitor the news was giving another update on the case. Jet grabbed the remote and raised the volume.

" _Five more victims have died in the last 48 hours as a result of Thorn Apple poisoning! And as the body count rises, so do the angry cries of the grieving. Some even going so far as to try and hunt down CEO James Rothschild themselves, not for the reward but to end his life."_

Jet sighed and shook his head. " If those folks find him first they aren't gonna do anyone any favors."

" _As of this time there is no known cure. But there is an effort underway by top scientists and doctors to correct this_."

Spike frowned, finally looking back up. " We have to be first in finding him, Jet. I found a blog from a former Health Springs employee. Michael Beck. According to this guy the negative affects _were_ known before they were mass-produced and the warning signs were purposely ignored."

" And we should believe him because?..."

" He was head of the initial trials and documented the effects. Once he knew what would happen he planned to report his findings it to his superiors. But someone snitched on him and he got fired instead."

" That guy is lucky he wasn't killed."

" Whose to say he wasn't?" Spike countered. " This post is almost three months old. All his former posts were updated every week and this was the last one he made."

Leaning back he gazed at the screen with a pensive frown. Jet stared at him expectantly. " But if what he says is true," Spike continued. " then there's a good chance that there's a cure."

" What makes you so sure?" Jet asked, walking behind him to get a view of the screen.

" Call it a hunch." Spike smirked.

Jet snorted.

" Listen, Jet. If Faye goes to a hospital she won't get a cure in time. The only way to be sure she gets a fighting chance is if we catch Rothschild ourselves."

" Yeah. But even if we caught this guy, Spike, how would he have the cure when he isn't the one who was doing the trials?"

" He may not have the chemical know-how but he definitely _knows_ who does. If we find Rothschild we find a cure."

Jet frowned, looking back at Faye uncertainly.

Spike was restless. The longer they discussed possible outcomes the more time they wasted. " Come on Jet! What's the hold-up?"

" Spike, one of us has to stay and watch over her. You would have to do this alone. Do you really think that's smart with so many people out for revenge?"

And suddenly Spike understood the real issue. " Jet… I'll be careful. I swear."

Jet shifted uncomfortably, still unconvinced that Spike's actions were the best idea. " What if you catch him and there's nothing that can be done?"

Spike frowned and pointed to the news where the photo of the CEO was being shown. " We need to find this guy before someone else does. Because if the _he_ dies so does everyone who was poisoned. And if there's even a slight chance of saving Faye we have to try!"

Jet sighed heavily, rubbing his mechanical hand over his bald head. " Okay." He nodded, a grim expression on his face. " Where do you want to start looking?"

" I think the best place to start is at Health Springs headquarters. Maybe I can find more information about this Michael Beck."

Jet watched Spike pull on his jacket and hurry to collect his gun. Sighing wearily he looked down at Faye and shook his head.

" I'm getting too old for this." He muttered to himself.

* * *

4 hours later

Spike sat back in his pilot seat and flicked a switch on his control panel. Immediately the communication system came to life. The screen flickered between static and blurry images a moment before Jet's face stared back at him.

" Any luck?"

" Nothing. Health Spring headquarters is a dead end." Spike sighed and rubbed a dull ache at the back of his neck.

" We haven't lost yet." Jet replied. " While you were checking things there I did some investigating and found out that Rothschild owns several properties. I'm willing to bet that he's hiding in one of them."

" How many properties are we talking about?"

" Four."

" Where are they located?"

" Europa, Ganymede, Phobos, and Mars."

" Hm." Spike frowned. " He might be rotating between them."

" Yeah, but that's not gonna work forever."

" And I think he knows that he's running out of time." Spike agreed. " Does he have anyone he can trust? Like a close friend or a wife?"

Jet looked down for a moment as he started another search.

" According to tax records he's married to a Cynthia G. Rothschild."

" What are the locations of residence for her?"

Jet smirked as he brought up her mailing addresses. " Good thinking Spike-O. Only two: Europa and Phobos."

Spike sat quietly for a moment, thinking things over. Jet watched him silently, almost certain he could see the cogs turning in his mind.

" Okay. Phobos." Spike announced and began to reset coordinates.

" Why do you think she'd be there?"

" Phobos is the largest moon of Mars. Anything related to Mars is expensive. That equals rich. That equals comfort. I'm sure Cynthia is used to living well. And if Mr. Rothschild isn't there, Cynthia will know where to find him."

" Be careful Spike. Remember that other folk might have the same idea."

" That just makes things interesting." Spike smirked as he restarted his engines. " I'll contact you when I land."

* * *

Two hours later…

Turning up the collar to his trench coat Spike frowned at the chill wind and cold rain. With a splash his feet landed in a large puddle of mud.

" Great." He grumbled and ducked under the cover of a nearby tree, squinting to get a better look at what seemed to be a large ranch through the downpour.

Looking around he noted the lack of security of even a front gate and hurried down the brick walkway to the protection of the front porch. Shaking off the excess water from his coat he turned and knocked on the front door.

No answer.

Looking around he noticed a bell, complete with pull cord, and rang it a few times. Its chimes were loud enough to be heard on the other side of the field.

_Still no answer. What's going on? _He wondered.

With an annoyed huff Spike peered into one of the windows only to find the inside quiet, and void of any occupants. Walking back the way he came he pulled out his communicator and hailed Jet.

" Yeah?"

" You _sure_ those coordinates are right?" Spike asked, frowning at the house.

" Yeah. Why?"

Spike shook his head and sighed. " I don't know… I thought they would have had some kind of security in place."

" What do you mean?"

" There's no gate or anything. Anyone can just walk up to the house, Jet. And it doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while." And he swatted aside an annoying branch as he stepped under a tree for shelter. Idly he noted a small shed a few feet away and turned back to the house with a frown.

" They even have fields and a barn for horses." He continued. " But there aren't any animals… I don't get it. I was _sure_ she would be here."

" Then maybe they aren't there. Maybe it's just a vacation house or something." Jet offered.

Spike analyzed the situation for a moment longer and finally agreed. " Yeah, I guess you're right. Well... there's always Eruopa."

" Spike just watch your back alright?"

"…"

" Spike?"

Slowly Spike lifted his hands up into the air, feeling the cold barrel of a shotgun press hard against his back.

" Spike? You still there?"

With a grimace he felt a hand snatch the com unit out of his grip and shatter it against the tree trunk.

" Hey! I was using that!" He objected and in the next moment he felt a hand pat him down, checking the outside and inside pockets of his trench coat. " Do ya think we could step back a few and get to know each other first?"

The barrel of the shotgun pressed harder against his spine and he jerked. _Guess not. _

The hand discovered his Jericho and pulled it out of its holster.

" Walk." Came the voice of a woman.

" Mrs. Cynthia Rothschild, I presume." He remarked wryly. " You might not believe me but I was actually looking for you."

" You're right. I don't believe you. Now walk!"

Spike started for the ranch house.

" Not that way." And he was turned around so that he faced a small shed just a few feet behind him.

Slowly Spike walked closer. " You were hiding in there?"

" Open the door and get inside."

Spike did as told and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he felt her scoot in behind him.

" Uhm… what are we doing?"

" Shut up."

And suddenly the floor shifted, a panel they stood on slowly lowering down past the floor.

_It's a lift!_ He realized as they landed at the bottom of a shaft facing a metal mesh door.

" Open it." She ordered.

With an aggravated sigh Spike complied. And as he stepped out he found himself in a long tunnel with daylight spilling in at the opposite end.

_It leads back outside. _He realized and waited for Cynthia to step into the tunnel behind him.

In a flash he high kicked the shotgun out of her hands. And the chambers went off harmlessly over his head, the sound in the tight space almost deafening. Twirling around he took hold of her shoulders and rammed her up against the wall, snatching the shotgun as it fell, and pointing it to her shoulder.

" Now lets try this again." He began and suddenly felt an unnatural pressure in the nether region. Glancing down he blinked in surprise to see his own gun pointing back at him in a decidedly uncomfortable location.

Looking up again he glared. Cynthia stared back at him with a smirk. " Yes. Let's try this again."

" Now let's not be hasty!" He stated and stepped back a pace, keeping the shotgun pointed in her direction.

" I'm not the one snooping around on private property. And you're armed. I could shoot you right here and be completely within my legal rights to do so." She countered and raised his gun to his head.

Spike stared at her for a long moment before lowering his weapon.

" Listen. I know it might not look like it to you but I'm not here to hurt you or your husband. I'm just here to take Mr. Rothschild to ISSP."

" Why?"

Spike noticed that her grip on his gun tightened. " Cynthia have you been watching the news lately?"

She pursed her lips. " Its not true. They're all lies!"

" Maybe they are but thousands of people believe them anyway. And a lot of folks are pretty angry about what's being said. Some are hunting your husband as we stand here arguing."

" What are you talking about?" She asked and stepped closer pressing his gun to his chest.

" You haven't heard? People want Mr. Rothschild dead. They think he killed their loved ones on purpose by adding a known poison to his marketed beverages."

Cynthia growled at him. " I told you! Those are all lies!"

" It doesn't matter!" Spike yelled back. " People are coming for your husband and they're going to kill him! His only chance is to enter protective custody with the ISSP."

After a moment she stepped back, finally lowering his gun.

" But if we go into the public eye he'll be killed for sure." She said softly and leaned against the wall. Looking up she stared at the far end of the tunnel. " But people don't know about our secret summer home. This tunnel is the only way to access it. We're safe here."

Spike shook his head. " Not for long. Trust me when I tell you that it's only a matter of time."

She looked back at him and shook her head firmly. " We won't leave."

Frustrated Spike changed tactics. " Alright. Have it your way. But there're a lot of folks dying from whatever is in the beverages. They need a cure and I'm sure that your husband knows what it is."

" No he doesn't!" She countered. " I already told you he has nothing to do with all that!"

Spike lifted up his hands defensively. " I'm not saying he knew all this would happen. But he does have access to documents and protected information. If he doesn't have the cure then he might know who does and that could save lives!"

Cynthia thought about it for a moment. " Do you… do you think people might go easier on him if he did that? Gave you the information you're looking for?"

Spike nodded, hoping she would agree. He really didn't want to knock her out.

"Alright." She finally conceded. " But I want my shotgun back."

Spike looked down at it. " Can I have my gun back?" He asked.

" Not until I know I can trust you." She replied and stretched out her hand expectantly.

Checking his patience he handed her the shotgun, all the while keeping his face carefully blank.

" Follow me." She ordered and started down the tunnel.

They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes until they finally reached the other side and Cynthia pushed several branches out of the way, stepping out into a well-kept garden.

Spike followed close behind and looked back to see that the tunnel was hidden behind flowering bushes and a tree with low-hanging branches. And as they walked further away he realized that it blended into the rock wall, which went all the way around the perimeter of the garden.

Up ahead he could see a towering mansion complete with a fancy water fountain in the front courtyard. And surrounding the grounds on all sides were steep rock cliffs.

" Nice place." He stated after a time.

And she led him up to the front door where she tried to open it and failed. Taken off guard she tried again.

" What's going on?" She muttered to herself.

" Do you never lock your front door?" Spike asked.

" No. Not here. There's no need. But it doesn't matter. I know where another key is." And she turned around to face him.

" Turn around. I don't want you seeing where it is."

Spike shrugged and obeyed realizing, as he looked out at the front courtyard, that the rain had stopped and the sun was setting. After a few moments he heard the front door click.

" Okay. Follow me but don't touch anything." She ordered as they stepped inside. Shutting the door she set the key down on a corner table and motioned for Spike to walk ahead of her. " Through that door." And she nodded to an open doorway to his left.

Spike stepped into the room, which he realized was actually a study, and sat down on a leather sofa.

" James! Honey I'm home! I found an intruder! James?" She yelled from the doorway. But when no answer came she stepped back out into the foyer. " Wait here." She ordered and walked out of view.

With a sigh Spike took a few minutes to study his new surroundings and paused at a framed photo of Cynthia smiling beside her husband. Standing up he walked closer for a better look when a blood-curdling scream rang through the foyer and into the study.

Running out into the hall he followed the screams into the great room. Sliding to a stop he stared at Cynthia who had dropped her shotgun in order to offer support to her husband's dangling feet.

Mr. Rothschild hung by the neck from a noose he had tied to a wooden beam up above. Acting fast Spike bolted for the shotgun and fired at the rope, snapping it in two and dropping Rothschild to the floor.

" Oh James! What have you done?!" Cynthia shrieked, near hysteria.

Spike hurried over to see that James still lived and was slowly regaining color to his face. Within moments he was coughing and blinking up at them with confusion. " wha…"

" You bastard!" Cynthia shouted and punched him in the bicep. " What were you thinking? If I hadn't come back when I did you would have… you would have…" And she started to cry.

Spike stared at him with a frown. " We need to talk." He stated and knelt down beside James. " Care to explain why you just tried to kill yourself?"

James paled and looked up at Cynthia with tears in his eyes. Slowly sitting up he nodded. " I couldn't stand it anymore." He whispered, gripping his neck gingerly.

" Couldn't stand what?" Cynthia asked, forcing her tears back down.

James looked at her with pleading eyes. " I'm so sorry Cynthi. I didn't want to leave you with no way to pay for your treatments. So I figured if I died then you could get all the benefits."

" Treatments?" Spike asked at a loss, looking from James to Cynthia and back again.

Cynthia sighed wearily. " I have cancer and three months ago it was diagnosed as terminal." And she looked back at James. " But he learned of a new experimental procedure that could cure me."

" But it's really expensive." James continued. " We need a lot more woolongs than I currently have. Even with my high-paying position as CEO the cost of treatments is beyond our means. So I thought if I die then-"

" she might get better and never know the truth about your involvement with Thorn Apple." Spike interrupted.

" What? What's… Thorn Apple?" Cynthia asked in confusion.

Spike looked at her. " It's being used to enhance consumer want for your husband's marketed beverages."

" What?" Cynthia gasped and looked at James. " That's not true!"

James looked down at the floor, suddenly unable to meet her searching gaze.

" James! Tell me it's not true!" She begged him.

" He can't." Spike replied. " Because it _is_ true. Isn't it?" And he looked back at James.

" Cynthi, baby… I'm so sorry! But I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me!" James tried to explain and reached out to embrace her but she pulled away.

Shaking her head in disbelief Cynthia hurried out of the room, leaving James behind to bury his face in his hands. " I can't do anything right!" He whimpered. " And now I'm doomed and so is Cynthi!"

" Listen." Spike began and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. " Things don't have to end this way."

James looked up at him. " What are you talking about? I didn't stop all this when I had the chance. And now I'm looking at getting murdered by an angry consumer's relative or getting a life sentence!"

" Focus!" Spike frowned. " There are still people getting sick even when the beverages have been taken off the market! They need a cure and you can make sure they get it."

James shook his head. " Michael was the only one who knew what would work."

" Michael Beck?" Spike asked.

James nodded.

" Where can I find him?"

" You can't." James replied miserably.

" Why not?"

" Because… I… because I killed him."

His confession took a moment to sink in and suddenly Spike pulled James to his feet, ramming him up against the nearest wall. " Talk!" He barked.

" Okay! Okay!"

At the door Cynthia had returned and stared at them wide-eyed.

" I learned about a natural additive that enhanced anything it was added to. I thought Thorn Apple was the answer to my dreams! So I had it added to all my beverages. But then, one evening, Michael came to me with a folder and begged me not to mass market the drinks. He told me that the folder had fact sheets and chemical research to prove that Thorn Apple caused mass infection, not temporary alteration of the body's chemical structure.

" In English." Spike frowned.

" Instead of causing harmless addiction to my beverages it would cause death with prolonged consumption! He told me that there was still time… that he found a cure that minimized the symptoms and killed off the infection. But when I told him that I had already okay'd distribution Michael panicked!

Even when I told him I would go to the executives and tell them everything he just kept walking for the door. I realized if I was connected to the contaminated beverages I would be blamed! All my work… all the money for Cynthia… everything would be taken from us! I'd be finished! So I took my pistol and shot him."

Cynthia gasped.

Surprised, Spike looked over his shoulder and James paled.

" Cynthia! Oh honey! Y-you weren't suppose to hear all that…"

" You're a murderer?!"

" Please!" James cried out in desperation. " Cynthia, no! No! I was only thinking about you… about us!"

She stared at him in bewilderment. " You were thinking about me? That's why you shot a good man in the back?"

Spike rammed James up against the wall again. " Where is the folder?"

James looked from Spike to Cynthia and back again, struggling to remember."

" Tell me!"

" I-I don't…"

" Tell him!" Cynthia yelled, suddenly furious.

" I-I saved the folder in my study just in case!"

" Show me." Spike ordered and roughly pulled him away from the wall.

They quickly walked back to the study and Spike shoved him into the room, watching carefully as James fumbled to open a locked drawer in his desk.

A moment later he pulled out a manila folder. Opening it quickly he sifted through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

" Here." He said and lifted a small pack of three pages, stapled together, for Spike to peruse.

" This for the cure?"

James nodded. " Everything should be in ther-"

Without warning the window behind him imploded and a plume of blood spurted out of his shoulder.

" Down! Get down!" Spike shouted as he pulled James to the floor and away from the window. Behind him Cynthia knelt low, surprised and frightened.

" You okay, Cynthi?" James asked her even while he winced from the bullet wound.

She nodded dumbly and Spike turned to her. " You still have my gun?"

" Yeah…"

" Pass it over. And here, take your shotgun back." He ordered.

" You have a plan?" James asked, holding tightly to his shoulder.

" Yeah. Get the hell out of dodge." And he looked to Cynthia. " Is there another way out of here and back to the tunnel?"

" Y-yes." She replied, her voice shaky.

" Okay. You and James make for the tunnel while I distract whoever's out there. I'll meet you two on the other side and we'll take my ship. Understand?"

James looked to Cynthia and nodded. " Yeah. We got it."

* * *

Back on the Bebop…

Jet looked at the thermometer and frowned. " 104.5."

Laying on her bed Faye shivered under the sheets. Jet removed a damp cloth from her forehead and gently laid an extra blanket on top of her. " Hang in there, Faye. Spike's on the case. He'll find you a cure. You'll see."

" … I just wanted… to be healthy…" She moaned pitifully.

Jet nodded in understanding. " Yeah… I know." And he watched as she drifted into restless sleep.

_Don't take too long Spike._ He prayed.

And he quietly picked up a cup still filled half way with water. Sighing wearily he left her room and walked into the kitchen, dumping the water into the sink. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a cigarette from a pack stashed inside and lit it.

Breathing in the smoke he leaned against the counter for a long moment, thinking over all the information he and Spike had found. And then his thoughts turned back to the odd disconnect he had with Spike earlier.

Pulling out his com unit he tried hailing him again but only the sound of static returned. With a frustrated sigh he turned it off.

_You better come back in one piece, Spike._ He warned and walked into the common room to grab something to eat.

" Nothing I can do but wait." He told himself. " Story of my life."

* * *

" I can't believe you never told me!" Cynthia complained as she pulled down the lever for the lift.

" I'm sorry." James replied, wincing in pain.

" And you _killed_ a man." She continued in disbelief.

James gave her a withering look. " I didn't want to. You have to believe me."

The lift landed and she stepped inside. " Yeah… we're gonna have to talk about this later, James. I really don't know what to think right now." She replied and reloaded her shotgun.

James stepped in after her and shut the door. With a heavy sigh he gripped the operating lever and paused. " I don't want to keep anything from you anymore." He admitted softly and looked at her.

Cynthia frowned. " Is there more to know?"

" Only that I wish I had spent more time with you instead of at the office."

At his admission she gave him a small smile. " Me too."

He pulled the lever.

" Why are you telling me this now?" She asked him as they started their ascent.

James shrugged. " I don't know. It's just on my heart and I thought I should tell you." And as an afterthought he added, " And I'm sorry I tried to kill myself… even more sorry you had to be the one to find me. You deserve better."

Cynthia, not trusting herself to speak, looked away as the lift came to a stop.

" I promise I'll tell the cops everything." He continued and moved to open the shed's door. But as he reached for the handle the door swung open.

There was a brief moment of confusion and then the sudden bang from a gun. Instantly James crumpled to the floor.

" No!!" Cynthia cried and fired her shotgun, hitting an armed man square in the chest and dropping him onto his back, dead.

" James! James!" She wailed and dropped to her knees, carefully turning him over.

He gasped and she paled finding his chest covered in blood.

" James… don't, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay…" She crooned even when she didn't know if he would survive.

He moved his lips as if trying to speak but only succeeded in coughing up blood.

" No, no. Don't try to speak." She instructed. " You just focus on breathing, okay?" And suddenly she tensed, hearing someone approach the shed from beyond the door. Reaching for her shotgun she aimed for the doorway and waited.

Slowly Spike stepped into view, being careful not to step on the dead man splayed out in front of the door.

" What happened?" He asked even when it was obvious.

Cynthia lowered her weapon with relief, her eyes filling with tears. " We were on our way out when someone opened the door. I wasn't fast enough and they shot James!"

Spike nodded, rolling the body out of the way. Turning back he stooped beside James and studied his injury. " We have to keep going." He murmured. " There're more men coming this way."

" How did you get here?" She asked him as he carefully lifted James torso.

" I blocked the tunnel entrance and scaled one of the rock cliffs using gear off one of the bounty hunters. But there were too many of them and a few saw me getting away and decided to give chase. In the field I managed to shoot all but one of them." And he glanced at the body by the door. " I think he was looking for a place to hide."

Cynthia shook her head mournfully. " I should have been in front."

" You didn't know what would happen." Spike replied, repositioning James for a better grip. " And beating yourself up isn't going to help anyone. So lets do something about what we can change. Grab his legs. We can get to my ship faster if we carry him together."

Quickly making their way through a small grove, they reached a clearing where the Swordfish II sat waiting. Popping open the pilot dome Spike hoisted himself up with James in tow.

And as Cynthia reached to take his offered hand a group of bounty hunters stepped into the clearing.

" Hurry!" He shouted and yanked her up.

" There they are!" Someone yelled and Spike shut the dome as a rain of bullets hit the Swordfish.

Growling in aggravation he turned on the engines and snapped on his harness. Turning to look behind his seat he nodded towards the nearest wall. " Put those cargo straps across James and strap yourself into that harness over there." He ordered. " We're going to move fast."

Cynthia had just finished strapping James down when the Swordfish started forward in a hurry, the momentum throwing her hard against the back of the cockpit.

" You alright back there?" Spike called as they took to the air.

" Yeah…" Cynthia managed as she fumbled with the safety harness on the wall, her eyes focused on James.

The Swordfish took a sudden dive to the left and then to the right, zigzagging past trees and the ships of rival bounty hunters.

" Argh!" Spike growled as someone managed a lucky shot that he was certain would require major repairs. " Jet's gonna love that." He muttered under his breath.

In the back James opened his eyes and looked at Cynthia.

" James?" She asked, seeing that he wanted to speak.

" … so sorry…" He whispered.

" No, no. Don't speak. Just try to relax. We're gonna get you help."

James shook his head. " … tell Spike… tell him to make sure… cure gets to hospitals…"

Cynthia nodded. " I will. Don't worry. But you need to focus on hanging on, okay?" She watched him nervously, his face quickly draining of color. And suddenly the whole world tilted, whirling in a dizzying manner.

The Swordfish had entered a barrel roll.

" Ugh!" She cried, shutting her eyes tight and feeling like she just stepped inside a working washer machine. For several seconds Swordfish continued in its disorienting pattern before finally evening out again.

Swallowing back her nausea Cynthia opened her eyes.

" James? Honey?" She cried and stared in horror as James closed his eyes.

" No… don't give up!"

Spike glanced back. " What's going on?"

" He's lost consciousness!"

" We're almost downtown. Ten minutes and we should be at the hospital." He informed her. Spike didn't have the heart to tell her that he doubted James would survive.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

" Jet. Jet, you there?"

Jet looked up at the monitor on Faye's dresser and quickly got up from his chair.

" Yeah, Spike! Did you find Rothschild?"

" Yeah. He's dead. No bounty reward."

" Spike…" Jet gulped, having to ask but not wanting to know the answer if it was bad. "… did you get a cure?"

" Got it here with me. Get something to write on. I'm gonna tell you what to do."

Immediately Jet felt the tension melt away and he breathed a sigh of relief. " Thank God."

On the bed Faye moaned softly, disturbed by the sound of their voices.

Jet turned and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

" Hang on Faye. You're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

Spike quietly headed back to the Swordfish, relieved to be out of the hospital. He hated seeing so many people sick or dying. He hated the smell of sanitization and the unnatural quietness of its halls. But more than anything else, he hated the memories that accosted him every time he found himself in one. Quickening his pace he turned the corner and suddenly stopped. Cynthia was standing alone outside, just beyond the emergency entrance.

With a weary sigh Spike squared back his shoulders and walked towards her. " You need a ride somewhere?..." He offered as he approached.

She turned to him and shook her head, tissues crumpled in her fist. " No. Thank you. I uh… I just needed some fresh air."

Spike nodded, understanding what she meant, and quietly stood by her side. They stared out at the parking lot together, lost in their own thoughts.

After a time an ambulance hurried past them, on its way to answer an emergency, and Cynthia broke their silence.

" You know… James was always doomed I think." She began and Spike looked at her.

" He was insatiably stubborn." She smirked at the memory but quickly sobered. " All I ever wanted was a family but when I couldn't get pregnant, and we learned it was because I had cancer, he couldn't accept it." And she took in a shaky breath. " He believed that if we just had enough money then we could afford new treatments."

Spike looked back at the parking lot, wishing for a cigarette. It would have been a comfort.

" Now I have the money but no husband… no family… no reason to live…"

At that Spike turned to her again. " You're husband loved you, even when he didn't know the right way to show it."

" Yeah…" She replied softly, looking down at her feet.

" Have the treatments." He encouraged her. " And when you're ready, when the time's right... start a new life."

Cynthia smiled sadly. " Even with the treatments there's no guarantee that I'll recover." And she finally turned to him again. " I've been so selfish all these years… maybe this is what had to happen so that I would finally wake up."

Drying her eyes from tears that fell she nodded to him. " You were right about James knowing who had a cure. And I know you're right about him having loved me. Thank you for all you've done. I'm glad I met you, Mr. Spiegel." And she held her hand out to him.

Not knowing what else to say Spike simply nodded and shook her hand.

Carrying her chin high, Cynthia turned and walked away.

* * *

One Week Later:

In the common room of the Bebop Faye sat down on the couch, swatting Spike's legs out of the way, and turned up the volume on the monitor. A news broadcaster was starting the lead story of the night.

" _The ingredients to Vi-Cola, Jinny Blue, Moonshake, and Lime Pop have been revamped by Health Springs company and now has a new CEO. All ingredients have been proven safe and go back on the market in a few weeks._

_And Mrs. Cynthia Rothschild, diagnosed with terminal cancer three months ago, has forfeited her expensive treatments and donated the money and all their estates to the children's hospital. It is expected that the large sum will cover all charges for some very lucky kids and their families."_

With a sigh Spike rose from the couch and went into the kitchen. Finding Jet's pack of cigarettes he slipped one out and felt for his lighter, growling when he realized he left it in his room.

Looking over at the cupboards he opened the nearest one and grabbed the matches from the highest shelf. With a sigh he lit his cigarette and closed his eyes.

_So she decided to take her chances with the cancer. _ He thought to himself. _Oh well… its all up to her now. Nothing anyone can do._

And he started for the door, about to leave the matchbook on the counter. But then he paused, thinking better of it. Turning around he took the matches and placed them back on the highest shelf in the cupboard.

" Just in case." He muttered to himself.

* * *

In the center of the docking bay, stacked neatly sat a large pile of Vi-Cola. Jet frowned at it. Behind him, on a small monitor the news continued.

" _The cure, created by Michael Beck, is believed to have saved hundreds of lives. The only lingering side effect scientists can find is a mild skin rash that fades away in about a week's time. Mr. Beck is survived by his wife, Esther, and two daughters ages seven and nine. The government has promised to pay Beck's family for his discovery… enough to get both girls through college._

_And as for the heroes of this story, Health Springs has sent them complimentary Vi-Cola for a year_!

" Would have preferred woolongs." Jet grumbled as he opened the docking bay doors from the safety of the Hammerhead's pilot dome. Steering his ship forward he pushed the pile of Vi-Cola across the floor and towards the yawning blackness, allowing the natural vacuum to suck it out into space.

* * *

" _So drink with peace-of-mind heroes." _

With a bored sigh Faye flipped the channel and rose from the couch, shuffling over to the refrigerator for a peek inside. One of Spike's beer bottles sat next to a plate of broccoli and carrots. Faye cringed at the sight. Tapping a delicate finger against her chin she weighed her options.

" Hm. Not much in way of choices here." She muttered to herself with a sigh. " Oh well." And she grabbed the beer bottle, looking both ways before making her escape.

* * *

Have You Got It In You?

Opening Quote: Jackie Robinson


	9. Episode 34

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

* * *

**Episode 34: The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year**

"_... Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas." _

* * *

'Twas several nights before Christmas, when all through the Bebop not a creature was stirring, not even Spike on his couch or Jet in his chair. When out in the hall there arose such a clatter they both turned to see what was the matter.

Faye picked up her mug from the hallway floor, relieved she had finished all her tea before dropping it, and quickly raised a tissue to her nose.

**Achoo!**

With a weary sigh she shuffled towards the common room, Spike and Jet returning to their respective activities, or in Spike's case, inactivity.

Faye peered over Jet's shoulder curiously. " What are you doee?"

" Searching the SSW." He replied.

" For what?" And she watched him enter an on-line store and type in a search for Santa costumes. " You're gettee a costume?"

Jet turned to her with a frown. " Faye, you sound terrible. Have you been taking the decongestant like I told you to?"

She nodded and blew into her tissue, her eyes tearing up for a moment before she sneezed again.

Jet shook his head. " You should be in bed, resting."

" But there's othing to do there." She whined.

" There's nothing to do out here either." Spike remarked without opening his eyes.

Faye sighed and glanced around the room for a few moments.

" We –eed a Christmas tree." She said softly.

Jet chuckled. " And who would pay for the Christmas tree, Faye?"

She shrugged and shuffled over to the other end of the table. " I'm just sayee. So why are you buyee a Sata costume?" She continued conversationally. " Cotemplatee a seaso-al part-time job or sometee?"

" I want to catch a high-profile bounty so that we can have a decent meal for Christmas."

" We always have decent meals." Spike commented.

Jet shook his head. " I want ham, stuffing, and mashed potatoes with gravy, dam-it!"

Faye smiled. " Me too, me too! Oh I ca practically taste them! Oh Jet, do it! I'll help clee the dishes afterwards."

" Now _that_ would be a nice gift for Christmas." He smiled.

" Yeah." Spike agreed and sat up, working out a kink in his neck. " I'd even _pay_ to see her do that."

Faye scowled.

" Hey Spike, when was the last time you had a Christmas meal?" Jet asked him.

Spike thought about that for a moment and finally shrugged. " Don't know."

" That's because he was too busy doee mafia stuff. He probably hasut _had_ a Christmas meal before." Faye sneered.

Spike flashed her a glare and she flopped down on the couch beside him, sneezing hard into a tissue. He tensed and she looked up, sniffling with her little, red nose.

" Don't give me your germs Faye." He warned and slid to the furthest end of the couch. " So what bounty are you targeting, Jet?" He continued, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting up.

" Well, I learned from my sources that someone dressed up as Santa and held-up a line of parents who had brought their kids to see him just two days ago."

" Huh. That's low." Faye remarked and eyed Spike's cigarette hungrily.

" ISSP said they arrested a few of the elves but 'Santa' got away. Now they're saying that they know where Santa's going to hit next but don't want the word out yet."

" How come?" Spike asked, leaning his head back against the couch and watching his puffs of smoke hit the ceiling and disperse.

" They're afraid the news could cause a panic, hurting businesses at an important time of year and possibly making the criminal more desperate."

" And you don't think the ISSP can handle this by themselves?"

Jet smirked. " I think we should go and _help_ the authorities catch the crook. I know they will give a nice reward for keeping quiet about the details of their investigation. And I already have a contact in ISSP who will help us."

" So where is the next hit gonna take place?" Spike asked, taking out his cigarette and tapping its end in an ashtray.

" Sesame Mall in Messa City, Saturn. I've already fixed our coordinates. By this point it should only take us about twenty-four hours. We'll be meeting up with an old roommate of mine back when I was in the ISSP academy. Peter Guilliano."

" Hm. I knew a Guilliano during my time with the Red Dragons." Spike mused. " He had a bad attitude but was one _hell_ of an expert marksman."

Faye frowned. " I hope this Guillia-o is -ot the same guy."

" Not a chance." Jet replied. " But I should warn you guys. Peter has always been…" And Jet rubbed his balding head, searching for the right words. "…well…short."

" Short?" Spike asked, confused.

" He's a midget." Jet clarified. " And the one thing he hates the most is for people to stare at him. So, no staring. At least not when he can see you doing it."

" Definitely not the same Guilliano." Spike affirmed.

" Huh! I –ever met a real midget before." Faye said looking to Jet. " What is he like?"

He pinned her with a pointed stare. " Short."

* * *

24 hours later in Sesame Mall, Mesa City, Saturn:

The shopping mall was filled with all manner of glitter and lights. The sound of holiday music a constant white noise to the hundreds of voices from shoppers. And the tantalizing smells of coffee and melted chocolate wafted in the air.

Spike took a careful sip from his coffee cup and sighed in satisfaction before turning into a back hall reserved only for staff. Walking for a few minutes he finally reached a corner that led to the employee lounge. And as he looked up he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Faye was standing just beyond the doorframe, peeking into the room.

" You're staring." Spike murmured close to her ear.

Faye jumped and released an aggravated sigh. " Don't do that! You almost made me drop my coffee." She scolded without taking her eyes off Jet's old roommate.

Spike glanced down to see she was holding a mug in her right hand. He hadn't noticed it a moment earlier. " Sorry." He apologized. " Hey! You're sounding better."

Faye nodded and took a quick sip of her coffee. " Yeah. The decongestant is helping."

Spike peeked around the door for a moment, above Faye's head. " So why don't you just go and introduce yourself?"

She shrugged. " I will… it's just…" And she lowered her voice, whispering to him conspiratorially. " I never actually met a real-life midget before."

Spike chuckle softly. " Sometimes I wonder about you." He smirked. " Come on, Romani. Let's go get acquainted. Besides, Jet said the guy hates being stared at." And without waiting for a response he took a firm hold of her arm and pulled her into the room with him.

Jet turned around and smiled as they entered, motioning for them to come over. " Oh hey, guys. Come over here for a few seconds."

The room was abuzz with casual conversation and Spike and Faye noticed several uniformed ISSP milling about.

" I want to introduce you two to the guy who helped me make it through the academy." Jet continued.

Spike raised his eyebrows curiously and Faye stared wide-eyed at the little man before them. He had a pleasant, boy-like face. With rosy cheeks and bright-blue eyes he was the prettiest midget Faye had ever seen.

" Peter this is Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine." Jet continued. " Spike, Faye," And he gestured to his friend. " Meet Peter Guilliano."

" Nice to meet you." Peter replied warmly, and stretched out his hand to Spike who gave him a friendly smile.

" And it's _definitely_ nice to meet you." He continued, taking hold of Faye's hand and placing a gentle kiss on top. Faye blushed.

" Charmer." Jet teased him.

" Looks like I still have it, Jet." Peter laughed jovially.

" You should have seen how he could stun a whole group of ladies back in the day!" Jet remarked with a grin.

" What are you talking about, back in the day? Man, I still can!" Peter exclaimed, feigning insult.

" Say guys…" Faye began, happy to interrupt the conversation. " What's up with all the ISSP?"

" Back to business." Peter remarked, folding his hands.

Jet nodded. " We need to discuss a few details on how things will go down tonight."

" What are you thinking, Jet?" Spike asked taking another sip from his coffee cup.

" You and Faye are going to play the role of a happy married couple with a young son."

" Huh?" Came Faye's startled reply.

" And Peter is going to play the role of your son." He finished.

" It will allow me to get close to the criminal." Peter interjected.

" Should be an easy catch."

Spike looked to Jet with a confused frown. " So then how do _you_ and all these ISSP officers fit in?"

" I'm going to be the Santa from an earlier shift. That will grant me access anywhere Santa and his elves would be allowed. These ISSP officers are going to be dressing up as elves and waiting for the signal from Peter."

Faye frowned. " Do you guys really think this will work?" She asked.

Spike shrugged while Peter and Jet nodded emphatically.

Faye sighed. "I have a feeling things aren't going to be so easy."

" We're going to think positively, Faye." Jet reprimanded gently.

" Remember the mashed potatoes with gravy."

Faye suddenly lit up. " Like I said. This will be a piece of cake!"

" By the way," He continued, scrutinizing her appearance. " You might want to wear something a little-bit more… motherly."

Faye glanced down at her attire and frowned. " Well what am I suppose to wear? I've never been a mom."

" Spike," Jet began and handed him a woolong card. " Go help her find something decently mom-like."

" Wait-a-minute, Jet! I can do that by myself." Faye countered, making a grab for the card.

" Yeah, but temptation is great in a mall this time of year." He replied and lifted his arm higher than she could reach. " Better that your _husband_ buy something nice for you." Jet smirked and handed Spike the card.

Faye killed him with her eyes.

" And what about him? Doesn't _he_ need a wardrobe change too?" She asked, pointing her chin to Peter.

Peter pulled out of a duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder, a pair of sneakers and a bright blue jacket for kids. " I'll just make a few readjustments to my attire to complete my transformation." He explained with a smile.

Faye looked back at Jet with a dark frown.

" Once you've changed you, Spike, and Peter are gonna go and get in line for the next Santa." Jet instructed. " Don't make any moves to grab him until its Peter's turn to sit on his lap."

" Come on, Faye." Spike began and walked past her. " We can figure out what to get you by checking out the moms that are shopping in the mall." And he paused in his footsteps, mentally cringing at his own words. Turning back around he gave them a weak smile. " Uhm…that… didn't come out right."

Faye sighed in defeat and whirled on her heels, finishing off her coffee at the same time. " This had better work." She mumbled to herself.

As she and Spike disappeared from view Peter turned to Jet.

" Man, you weren't kidding when you said she's a looker!"

Jet nodded firmly.

" And she definitely knows how to make her feelings known."

" Yeah… sometimes." Jet replied mysteriously.

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. " Sometimes?"

But their conversation was interrupted when the mall manager entered the lounge and waved to Jet.

" Looks like I'm up!" He replied and put on his white mustache and beard before placing a red hat on his head and heading for the door.

" You look great Jet!" Peter smiled. " And don't worry. Everything's gonna work out." He stated confidently and gave him a thumbs up while several ISSP elves filed out the door.

* * *

An hour and a half later…

Faye sighed restlessly and fidgeted with the collar of her new sweater. " I still don't know why it had to be _red_." She grumbled. " I already have a red sweater."

" But it's the color of Christmas, Faye." Spike smirked, amused at her discomfort.

" Yeah but this get-up is just so… so… mom-like!"

" Exactly." Spike nodded and tossed his empty coffee cup in a trash receptacle as they moved ahead in the waiting line to see Santa.

Faye glanced at Peter who had turned to look up at them, a smirk on his face.

" What?" She asked. " It looks stupid, doesn't it?"

Peter shook his head. " No. Actually, I think you look like a mom that takes care of herself. It's attractive. And…" Peter lowered his voice and motioned for her to lean down closer. " You probably didn't notice but every guy in line has been sending glances your way since you've arrived."

" Really?" Faye asked hopefully.

Peter nodded.

" I wouldn't mind being a mom if I had a son like you!" She smiled. " See Spike?"

" Huh?" He asked, having been scanning the area while she and Peter talked. " See what?"

Faye motioned to Peter. " He gave me reasons to feel good about myself. Is it really so hard for you to do the same for me?"

Spike blinked at her uncomprehendingly and scratched his head in confusion.

Faye sighed and looked to the end of the line. " Where is this Santa guy, anyway? We've all been standing here and no one has even come to tell us what's going on." She whined, tapping her foot impatiently.

" I'm beginning to wonder the same thing, actually." Spike mused out-loud.

Peter nodded. " It is strange. Jet would be done by now. He should have contacted one of us."

Up and down the line several parents were dragging away their kids to continue with their shopping while those that waited became increasingly more agitated.

" How much longer should we wait?" Faye asked and checked her watch. " We've been standing in line now for almost an hour."

" When was Santa supposed to be here?" Spike asked.

Peter looked around and pointed to a sign at the end of the line. " The sign says he should have been here a half hour ago."

" Something's wrong." Spike stated, keeping his voice low so as not to let anyone else hear.

" What should we do?" Faye asked.

Peter reached into a back pocket of his jeans. " Let me try contacting Jet."

" No wait! You can't. Give it to Spike. You're his _son _remember? Don't you think it would look suspicious that a young son is making important calls?"

Peter and Spike exchanged glances before shrugging to each other.

" I don't think anyone really cares that a boy is making calls, Faye." Spike countered but took the com from Peter anyway.

For several moments he held it to his ear, waiting while Faye and Peter stared at him expectantly. But it soon became apparent that Jet wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

" Something's wrong." Faye sighed in agreement. " He would have answered by now."

Handing the communicator back to Peter Spike motioned for him to follow. " Come on. We better check things out. Faye, you stay here in case Santa shows up."

"Hey! Why do I have to wait?" She asked, fighting the urge to stomp her foot.

" Because _little Pete_ here needs to use the facilities. And only men are allowed in the men's restroom, _honey_." Spike explained with a mischievous smirk.

Faye growled at him as he took Peter's hand in a parental fashion.

" Don't worry. We'll be back soon." Spike smiled and gave her a playful wink before stepping out of line, taking Peter with him.

Faye felt her cheeks grow hot as she watched them walk away. Breathing in deeply she did her best to remain calm while visions of strangling Spike danced in her head.

* * *

Sneaking into the back halls the sounds of happy shoppers and Christmas music faded away. Spike quietly pulled out his Jericho and glanced back at Peter who quickly released the safety on his own gun. As they neared the lounge Spike pressed against the wall and raised his fingers in a silent countdown. Peter nodded his understanding and stood tense and ready.

Within moments they stormed the room, weapons raised.

" What the?" Peter gasped.

The ISSP elves and Jet stared back at them. Stripped down to their underwear, tied up, and gagged.

Spike quickly tucked away his gun and hurried over to Jet while Peter went to the nearest ISSP officer.

" Jet! What happened?" Spike asked after managing to remove the duck tape from his mouth.

" We got set-up! That's what happened!" Jet growled.

" Set up? By who?"

" One of the ISSP elves wasn't really ISSP."

" You mean the thief actually had a spy?" Peter asked, incredulously.

" Yeah." Jet growled. " And once we were all on our way out to the mall we were ambushed and brought back here."

" Did you recognize anyone?" Spike asked.

Jet shook his head remorsefully. " They were all wearing Santa masks and armed with stun guns. We didn't stand a chance."

" How many were there?" Peter asked.

Jet thought on that for a moment. " Fifteen I think. Well, close to that anyway."

Peter frowned. " But …why did they take your clothes?"

Jet shrugged, a dark frown on his face. " They just wanted to humiliate us."

* * *

Faye sighed. She hated waiting for anything but she especially hated waiting for a Santa Claus that might never show up.

" So… you have a kid coming to see the top guy, huh?"

Faye turned around to see a man, no older than his early thirties, staring back at her. He smiled and she didn't miss how his eyes briefly took in her form.

" Uh… yeah." And she turned back around hoping the guy would get the hint.

" Me too!" He laughed.

_Great. _Faye moaned to herself.

" I thought this would be something nice to do with my kids since their mom and I broke up last month."

" Really?" Faye replied, completely uninterested. Her life was difficult enough as it was without having to hear every divorced guy's sob story about how he and his wife couldn't make it work.

" Yeah. I figured… going to see Santa was always a constant for them. Something we did as a family every year. So, keeping something the same would be good for them, right?"

Faye rolled her eyes, taking care that he wouldn't notice. _A constant? Maybe you should have kept a constant relationship. They probably would have appreciated that more._

" That sounds… nice." And she gave him a strained smile.

The man smiled wider and Faye instantly recognized the gleam in his eyes. It was one she was more accustomed to seeing in the bars.

" So, uhm… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

_Here we go. _ She thought to herself. _Men. _

" That's because I didn't give it to you." She smiled coyly.

" I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." And he gave her his hand. At the same moment Faye realized two things. Jack didn't have any kids waiting with him and just beyond the line was a group of elves heading for an exit led by Santa Claus.

" What the hell?" She blurted out and jumped out of line, leaving behind a flabbergasted Jack.

Running as fast as she could Faye pulled out her communicator.

" Spike! Spike!"

There was a moment of static before she heard his voice squawk through. " What?"

" Jet and the ISSP elves are leaving the mall! You better hurry up or you'll miss everything!" She smirked, happy at the thought that she would be present to see the thief taken down and Spike would not.

_Serves him right for telling me to wait in line!_

Her communicator squawked again. " Faye! That's not Jet! He's here with me! You found our target! Which exit are they taking?"

Faye reached the exit doors just in time to see a white van pull up to the sidewalk.

" They're getting away!" She shouted and pulled out her glock.

Passing shoppers gasped and screamed as she bolted through the doors with her gun drawn. A few of the elves, still waiting to get in the van, glanced her way and shouted to the driver.

" Stop! Freeze or I'll shoot!" She shouted, her finger tightening around the trigger.

But she lost her balance as a tremendous force plowed into her back and sent her reeling to the pavement. The gun clattered onto the street as she spread out her hands in an instinctive effort to save her face.

Angered and confused she looked up to see the van driving away with a squeal of rubber.

" No!!" She shrieked and turned around to swat at a man who had tackled her. " Get off me! What the heck are you doing? Those elves were the bad guys not me!"

" Yeah, right." He sneered. And as he got to his feet she realized he was the same man flirting with her in line and who was wearing a security uniform beneath his jacket. Roughly he slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

" You're a mall cop!" She exclaimed. " Why are you arresting me when we're both on the same side?!" She all but shrieked.

Spike and Jet stumbled outside just in time to see Faye get hauled to her feet, her wrists in handcuffs. The mall cop looked over his shoulder at them and nodded, his expression one of relief.

" Oh good. This lady had a gun and was threatening to shoot." He began. " She doesn't look like a terrorist but you can never tell these days."

" No, no. This is a mistake. She's not a terrorist." Peter replied hurridly and walked over to him.

Jet, now dressed in a long winter coat, stepped closer to talk with Faye. " What happened?" He asked.

" They got away! That's what happened." She snapped back and blew a wayward strand of hair from her face.

" What vehicle were they in?" Peter asked and released her from the handcuffs.

" There was a white van."

" Any license plate number?"

Faye shook her head. " It just said, 'hohoho.'"

Spike, Jet, and Peter looked at each other with varying degrees of disbelief.

" I'm not making it up!" She shouted defensively.

" Like I said." Jet growled. " They're just playing with us."

A moment later the mall manager stepped outside, with a dark frown. " Now what am I supposed to do? I have a long line of frustrated kids and angry parents waiting to visit Santa Claus!"

" Looks like you're gonna have to close the line for today." Spike replied around a cigarette.

Faye watched him light up and start puffing away with a quiet hum of satisfaction. She stared at him with wide, puppy eyes while Jet and Peter tried to console the manager.

" Just tell people that Santa got sick." Jet suggested.

" Santa Claus doesn't get sick." The manager frowned.

" Then say that one of the reindeer got sick and needed to rest today. Just reassure people that Santa will be back tomorrow." Peter answered.

Without even looking in Faye's direction Spike offered her a few puffs on his cigarette. Grateful, she immediately accepted. But after a few moments Spike shifted his grip and Faye froze. His fingers were very close to her lips and she felt a strange tingle rush up and down her spine as she realized her lips were pressing down where his had been only moments before.

" Jeez, Faye." He suddenly stated, turning to look at her.

" Leave some for me, will ya?" And he tugged gently. " You're gonna burn the whole thing."

Faye let him pull it away and shook her head. _Since when do I think about his lips?_ She thought to herself and yet she continued to stare as he returned the cigarette to his mouth.

Aware of her eyes on him Spike looked back at her with eyebrows raised. " What?" He shrugged.

Faye shook her head, suddenly feeling her cheeks burn, and quickly turned away.

* * *

The next day, in a different mall…

With his hands in his pockets Spike meandered amongst busy shoppers and paused to look in a pastry shop window. His eyes bulged at the amazing variety of chocolates and sugary pleasures on the other side of the glass. Curious, he stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the irresistible aromas.

" Can I help you sir?" A young woman asked with a bright smile. And he wondered if the sparkle in her teeth was just his imagination.

" Uh… I was… just looking." He stammered.

" If you're looking for a gift this is the best place to find it!" The girl exclaimed happily. " Here. Take a sample of our famous fudge brownies." And she handed him a small paper cup filled with bite-sized fudge brownie chunks.

Suddenly realizing that entering the store was a mistake, and potentially hazardous to his iron will, Spike started back for the door. " Uh… thanks but… I actually have to go now." _Before I eat everything you've got in here! _He thought to himself.

" Oh. Okay." The girl replied and turned her brilliant smile to another customer who just walked in the door.

Stepping back out into the mall Spike took in a deep breath and sighed.

With a spring in his step he continued on his way, his hands back in their pockets. It had been a long time since he shopped for anyone but himself. Well, grocery shopping for the Bebop didn't count. This was something special he wanted to do for Jet and Faye. But as he mingled amongst shoppers and visited the many shops available for perusing he realized that he really didn't have a clue what to get them for Christmas.

* * *

In another area of the mall a set-up crew worked to prepare Santa's House for the many visitors soon to arrive. Faye frowned as she readjusted her uniform, a blue jumpsuit that fit her loosely. _All that work to find a job in this mall! _ She fumed to herself. _ That stupid Santa better show up this time cause I'm not putting my nails through this torture for nothing._

A fellow crewmember turned to her. " Here." He said, handing her a cardboard box full of lights. " We gotta change all the light bulbs on these strings before the hour ends." And he pointed to light sockets already hanging up high above their heads.

Faye frowned as she set the box down and looked up to where the stings were hanging.

" How am I supposed to get up there?" She asked.

" You have to use the ladder." He answered and pointed to one lying on its side a few feet behind them.

With a weary sigh Faye shuffled over and, after estimating its size, half carried, half dragged it back to where she needed it to be. But getting it open and standing right-side up was a bigger challenge than she first anticipated.

As she struggled to turn it around she heard a startled yelp. Reluctantly, Faye looked over her shoulder and stared in utter astonishment.

Spike stared back at her, equally caught off guard. For a moment they just stared and then Faye spoke.

" Spike! Wha-what are you doing here?"

He blinked at her in bewilderment. " What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

Faye frowned. " I'm helping prepare Santa's House." She explained and motioned to all the lights and pretty Christmas decorations behind her.

" Oh…" Spike replied and took a few moments to stare at the scene. " …Why?"

Faye had returned to her struggle with the ladder. " Because… ugh! I want to be sure I catch the Santa this time and this… ugh!!" She huffed in indignation and kicked one of the ladder legs when it refused to budge. " Come on you stupid thing." She muttered under her breath.

Spike watched in amusement as Faye pulled and prodded, kicked and jabbed but nothing she did opened the ladder wide enough. " Need some help?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

" Spike!" She replied, turning to him angrily. " You can't talk to me!"

" Why not?"

" Because you'll blow my cover!"

Spike glanced around, noting how her fellow crewmembers were too busy to care what she was doing at the moment.

" You need to apply enough pressure to both sides or it will never open." He instructed.

" Huh?" She replied, completely frustrated.

With a soft chuckle Spike stepped forward. " Move over, Faye, before you hurt yourself." And he quickly opened the ladder and set it firmly on its feet in two seconds flat. Once satisfied with its position he looked back at her.

Faye crossed her arms over her chest. " I just wanted to see if you could do it." She replied.

Spike smiled but said northing. He stepped aside as she picked up a light bulb from the box and proceeded to climb the ladder.

" He's not gonna be here, you know." Spike stated as she climbed back down for another bulb.

" You don't know that." She countered.

" It just doesn't seem to be a place he would choose."

" And you would know this… how?"

Spike shrugged. " Just call it a gut feeling."

Faye scoffed. " Sure. When I catch him I'll be sure to remind you of your words. Now get going before someone sees us." She said and shooed him away with her free hand.

Spike stepped back and shook his head. " Whatever." He sighed and, after glancing at her one last time, continued on his way.

* * *

Five hours later…

Closing the door to his room Spike paused a moment before turning back and locking it. _There. Just in case. I hope the gift will be okay until Christmas. _And he trotted over to the couch.

A few minutes later the common room hatch opened and Faye stepped through. Stomping down the stairs she paused when she noticed him, reclining on the couch as he usually did.

" Well, I hope you're happy." She began.

" I am." He smiled. " But why would you be hoping I am?" He continued, completely aware that she was being sarcastic.

" Because you blew my cover!" She shouted and flopped down on the yellow chair, a pout on her pretty face.

Spike laughed. " Come on."

" It's not funny." Faye uttered through gritted teeth. " I broke a _nail_ over this!" And she looked as if she might cry.

Spike laughed harder.

" What's so funny?" Jet asked as he stepped through the hatch, a manila folder tucked under his arm.

" Hey, Jet." Spike greeted. " Where have you been?"

" Meeting with Peter about the Santa case. He gave me copies of surveillance recordings and passed along some detailed descriptions that were given to ISSP this morning."

" Oh yeah?" Spike replied, sitting up again with interest.

Jet nodded and set everything on the coffee table. " Its all right here."

" So what kind of descriptions did you get?" Faye asked, eyeing all the content on the table.

" Important info like how our Santa has the tattoo of a white cobra on the back of his neck."

" Are you sure?" Spike asked in surprise.

" Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" Jet asked, immediately noticing the dark look on Spike's face.

" Only members of the White Cobra can wear that tattoo and live to show it off."

" You mean another mafia group?" Faye asked.

Spike nodded, lost in thought for a moment.

" But… wait. I don't understand." Faye continued. " Why would a mafia member be dressing up as Santa Claus and stealing from parents and their kids? I mean if you wanted money there's a million other ways to get it."

Spike nodded. " Yeah. Which means things may not be as simple as they seem."

" What are you talking about, Spike?" Jet asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated getting involved with anything mafia related.

" It could mean several things." Spike continued. " One: this guy might be going rogue and operating without the consent or knowledge of the White Cobras. Two: it could all be a distraction from something even bigger going down. Or three:" And he paused, a silly smirk on his face.

Faye frowned. " What?"

Jet looked from Faye to Spike. " What?"

" He might just be bored."

Jet and Faye both rolled their eyes and sighed.

" Okay, okay. Well… you're first two ideas are possible." Jet replied and reached for a CD lying amongst the papers in his folder. " I say we review some of the surveillance recordings and see what we find."

He fed the CD into the monitor and adjusted its angle so that they could all watch clearly. It was several minutes into their viewing when one of the elves suddenly caught Spike's eye. Leaning forward he scrutinized the face and recognized the man. The memory of their last conversation was still vivid in his mind.

" _Spiegel." The agent hissed from his position in the fallen chair._

_Spike moved away from the overturned lamp light and pulled the chair up on its feet again, aiming his gun to the agent's head. " Like I said, you've been trying to track me down and I want to know why."_

_The man shook his head and smirked. " Yeah, I've been looking for you. I'm just surprised to see you here! I mean I knew you were the best while you were with the Red Dragons. But she wasn't kidding when she said you could disappear and no one could find you… unless you wanted to be found." _

_Spike's frown deepened. " Who's she?"_

" _Julia." _

_At the mention of her name the barrel of Spike's gun pressed harder against the agent's head._

" _Whoa! Easy, Spike! I'm on your side."_

" _Talk!" _

" _Julia saved me life. She saved my whole family, actually."_

_Spike blinked in surprise, not expecting an answer of that nature._

" _I wanted out of the mafia. Julia and Shin helped me fake my death. But it was Julia who helped me start a new life with my family. The only thing she asked in return was that I make sure you stayed safe if anything happened to her."_

_Spike lowered his gun, staring at him skeptically. _

" _It's true! So after I heard that the Red Dragons were destroyed… and after I learned that she was a casualty in the mayhem, I started looking for you. And I did what I could to stop anyone else from getting to you first. It wasn't an accident that you ended up in the MRS project."_

_For a long moment Spike stared at him, confusion and doubt playing across his face._

" _Listen, I can prove everything." The agent continued. " Over there behind the picture on the wall is a safe. Open it up. The combination to the lock is 31775."_

_Spike did so warily. After opening the safe he found himself staring at a disk._

" _Take it out and play it on the computer."_

_Wordlessly, Spike complied._

_A moment later the room was filled with Julia's voice._

" _Hello, Spike."_

_He stiffened, taking in an involuntary breath._

" _If you're listening to this CD then it means that I died. I'm so sorry. A lot has happened while we've been apart, too much to explain I'm afraid. But that being said I want you to understand that the agent who gave you this recording is a good man. You can trust him._

_I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy. But most of all… I want you to live. Really live. And I'm sorry I can't be by your side to see you do it. But know that I will always be with you._

_And though it may not seem so right now, everything will be okay. I had to leave you but in my place I'm giving you a friend. Turn to him if you find yourself in trouble._

_I have to go now. I wish you the best life has to offer, Spike. I love you. Always._

" So tell me again how you got all the info about the tattoo?" Faye asked, suddenly interrupting their quiet viewing and snapping Spike out of his thoughts.

" Peter told me that one of the Santa elves left the group and came to ISSP with info on our Santa."

" Did the elf say why this Santa guy is doing what he's doing?" Faye asked, annoyed at the whole situation.

Jet shook his head. " No. The elf was put in lock-up but disappeared four hours later. No one knows how he escaped or who he was."

" What?" Faye gasped. " Then for all we know this could just be another trap!"

" I don't think so." Spike stated, finally joining the conversation.

" Oh? How come?" Jet asked.

Spike smirked. " Because I just know."

Faye frowned. " What? Are you saying this is another one of you're _gut instincts_ again?"

Spike's smirk blossomed into a full-fledged smile.

She raised her hands up in exasperation. " Jet, I say we just pass this whole thing up and accept the fact that we'll be eating Ramen noodles again for Christmas."

Jet was still staring at Spike, weighing the options. " You really believe the information is valid, don't you?"

Spike nodded, his expression suddenly sober and sincere.

" Alright, then."

" Alright then what?" Faye asked. " Even if we did go through with this, we still don't know where to look next."

" Not so." Jet countered. " The elf also told ISSP Santa's next target; Jubilee Mall in Oakland City. That's two hours north of here."

" Why that mall, exactly?" Faye asked.

" Oakland City is known for having the biggest Christmas celebrations of the entire solar system. It attracts the richest and most famous folks from all over. A perfect location and time to steal some wallets or… whatever you can get your hands own."

" Sounds like Santa is gonna go over his head this time." Spike smirked. " If that mall is as famous as you say then there's definitely going to be lots of security."

" Yeah, but don't forget that Bad Santa and his gang have been smart in infiltrating the malls they've targeted so far. They've demonstrated some pretty good skills in preparing for each attack. So ISSP is also bringing in SWAT to help, should things reach a critical point."

Spike smiled at him and then at Faye. " You know what guys? This is starting to sound like fun."

" More like a big headache, if you ask me." Faye mumbled to herself and stood up to leave.

" You know if you don't want to do this Faye you can stay here. But I don't want to hear any complaints come Christmas morning!" Jet called after her as she walked out of the common room.

Turning back to Spike Jet gave him a bewildered look. " What's with her? Earlier she was the one that said we should do this. And she went on and on about how much she wanted stuffing."

Spike shrugged. " She broke a nail."

" Women." Jet sighed. " Well, I'm gonna keep studying the surveillance recordings. You want to see more?"

Spike shook his head. " Naw, that's okay. I think I'm gonna call it a day. I'll see you in the morning."

" Okay." Jet replied, a bit surprised. " Everything alright?"

Spike looked back at him and smiled. " Yeah. I'm just tired is all. G'nite, Jet."

* * *

Once within the safety of his room Spike sat down on his bed, his thoughts once again on the agent he had seen on the surveillance recordings.

_What was he doing getting involved in that group?_ Spike wondered, playing with his lighter distractedly. _Julia had said he used to be in the mafia but she didn't say which one. Why would he get involved with them again if he wanted out so bad?_

His leg bounced, a nervous tick that always found him when his thoughts became troubled. With a frown he stood up and began to pace the length of his room. _She said I could trust him. So… maybe he got involved so that he could help the ISSP out. But why expose himself like that if he has a family to take care of? Unless…_

Spike froze, his eyes wide at a sudden possibility. _Unless his family was threatened and he had no choice. But still… Saturn is a long way from Mars. Would he trust them enough to travel so far? Or could it be that this is all some way to get to me?_

And he started pacing the room again. _But why would they be after me? I never had any involvement with the White Cobras. It can't be about me. _

He sat back down on the bed. _So then it has to be about his family. _

And Spike remembered Julia's directions to contact the agent if he ever needed help. Reaching for his communicator he sighed. _Guess its time to reconnect and find out what's going on._

* * *

The next day: Oakland City, Saturn…

The sound of carolers and the soft glow of Christmas lights filled the streets of Oakland City with a magical atmosphere. Everything seemed so peaceful and good and kind. Even strangers paused to nod a friendly hello and give a " Merry Christmas" as they passed by.

Faye found it all very enchanting.

" Isn't this wonderful? Why haven't we come here before?" She asked in child-like wonder.

Jet glanced up from reading his map. " I didn't think you would be interested in a place like this. You always seem to prefer the race tracks or casinos."

Faye shrugged. " Well, yeah. Who doesn't want to make some extra woolongs the easy way? But…" And she looked back up at all the lights and decorations. " This isn't something you have to pay for and its all just so, so…" And she struggled to find the right words.

" Peaceful?" Jet replied, returning to his map.

" Yeah… yeah, peaceful. Everything is just so… nice."

" Nice huh?" He echoed distractedly and started moving in a direction that he trusted would lead them to the mall.

" So where's Spike?" She asked after several minutes went by in silence.

Jet looked at her. " Uh, he said something about having an errand to run and that he'll meet up with us at the square."

" The square?" Faye asked. " He knows his way around here?"

Jet shrugged. " Guess so. He was the one who got me this map. He even highlighted what streets to take."

" Huh. I guess there's a lot we don't know about him, huh?" She mused softly.

Jet glanced at her. There was a sadness in her voice that he couldn't understand. And he wondered about it as they rounded a street corner and found themselves in the square. A large Christmas tree stood in the very center and a frozen pond lay at its base with a large crowd of ice-skaters.

Faye stopped and stared, transfixed. Jet stopped beside her and stood in silence, smiling at the scene. He had to admit that it was nice to be in such a pretty place. Time didn't seem to matter in those moments and everywhere he looked people were happy.

Young couples roaming here and there, families with their kids wide-eyed and full of life… it was how things were meant to be. And he took in a deep breath, as if trying to savor as much of the environment as he could.

* * *

Spike exhaled, a trail of smoke escaping his rounded lips. The square was the only public location in Oakland City where every street was visible at the same time. If meeting the agent was a trap, at least would be able to see it coming.

" Is there something going on that I should know about?" He asked, without looking at the man who stood beside him.

" I don't know. Is there?" Came the reply.

Spike frowned and looked at him, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. " You were in the group that attacked Jet and the other ISSP officers back in Sesame Mall."

The agent looked at him without a trace of surprise. And Spike turned his full attention on him.

" Either I'm in trouble and don't know it yet or _you're_ in trouble."

The agent sighed and studied him for several moments without saying a word. All around them the world moved on while they stood isolated amongst the throngs.

" It's neither. I'm here returning a favor." He finally replied.

Spike scoffed. " A favor? To who?"

" That's none of your concern."

Spike grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. " Do not play games with me." He sneered.

The agent remained unfazed. " I came to help make things right." He began and pulled Spike's hand away. " And now that ISSP has all the information they need, I have the confidence that it will happen."

For a long moment neither man said anything, studying each other and weighing the situation.

" I'm helping ISSP on the case and so are the others on the Bebop." Spike stated, getting right to the point. " You're telling me there's nothing to get concerned about? Are you saying nobody's going to get hurt?"

The agent looked away. " I never said no one would get hurt. The business you live by is dangerous. But in regards to this particular case… I don't believe there should be any casualties. Just stay on your toes. Your _Santa _isn't as naïve as you might think."

" I never underestimate the mafia." Spike replied, darkly.

" Which is exactly why everything will turn out alright." The agent smirked. " You take care, now." And he turned up the collar of his coat as two familiar faces appeared in the shifting crowds. He nodded in their direction.

Spike looked over his shoulder to see Jet and Faye making their way over to the ice-rink. He smiled and turned back to the agent only to find no sign of the man anywhere in sight.

* * *

Faye walked towards the center of the square as if in a dream. All the lights, all the sounds, and all the sights had whisked her away into beloved childhood memories. She remembered her father and how his strong arms always reached out to steady her until she had her footing on the ice.

Jet walked beside her. Perhaps he was watching over her or maybe he was simply enjoying the atmosphere too. Faye couldn't tell. And as she found a spot to stand and watch she noticed Christmas trees for sale at the far end of the square.

" Look!" She said to Jet with a smile and pointed to them. With a sigh her smile faded away. " Too bad we don't have enough woolongs to get one."

" Well if we start saving, instead of spending at race tracks or casinos all the time, we might be able to afford one next year." Jet replied pointedly. But when Faye looked at him she could see that he wasn't angry.

" Did you have Christmas trees when you were a kid?" She asked suddenly.

Surprised that she would ask him a genuine question, and about his childhood no less, Jet blinked at her for a moment.

" Uh… yeah. My dad would make my brother and I go out tree hunting every Christmas Eve. And he wouldn't let us return home until we found the right one."

Faye thought about that and tried to imagine a much younger Jet trudging through snow looking for a tree to cut down. " You have a brother?"

Jet nodded.

" Older or younger?"

" Younger." He replied, staring back at the skaters.

" You never talk about him." Faye stated quietly, aware that he might stop their conversation at any moment. She knew that it was hard for any of them on the Bebop to talk about personal things… especially relationships. But he surprised her.

" My dad died in an accident many years back and my brother and I haven't spoken to each other since."

Faye looked up at him in surprise. " Oh… I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

Jet took in a deep breath. " Thanks."

And as they stood in silence she wondered what else she didn't know about him.

" Sometimes…" Jet continued. " Sometimes I wonder how he's doing."

Faye bit her bottom lip. " So… why don't you find out?"

He gave her a sidelong glance. " I think about it from time-to-time. But I don't know if he would want me prying into his life now after so many years."

" You'll never know till you try." She offered.

Jet nodded. " Yeah. Maybe…"

Turning her attention back to the skaters Faye didn't hear Spike walk up beside her.

" What'r you thinking about?"

Surprised, she turned to him. " Spike! Where have you been? Jet said that you had to run an errand…"

Spike nodded, glancing at Jet who had returned to studying his map. " Yeah. But I'm done with that now so… here I am."

Faye nodded and looked back at the ice-skaters. Spike watched her for a few minutes. She seemed… reminiscent.

" Do you like to ice skate?"

Faye looked at him again. " Yeah. I used to go ice-skating with my father and my sisters when I was little."

" Oh yeah?" Spike asked, fascinated to learn more about the little girl on the video that had charmed him.

Faye nodded. " It was my father who taught me how to do it. He never let me fall. And then, when I got better at it I would race my sisters to the other side." She smiled at the memories. " How about you?"

" Me?" He asked with confusion.

" Yeah. Have you ever ice-skated?"

Spike shook his head. " Nope. Don't know how. Never learned."

Faye blinked at him in surprise. " Really? Y-you don't know how?"

Spike shrugged. " I can't roller blade or roller skate either."

At that Jet looked up from his map and joined Faye in staring.

" Spike, I never knew that about you." He stated in surprise.

Spike shrugged again. " Now you both know." He replied, nonchalantly.

" Well," Jet continued. " I hate to break up this time of sharing but I think we better get going. Everything happens two hours from now." He reminded them, checking his watch.

Spike nodded. " Right. Well, follow me. The mall isn't far from here."

" Spike!" Faye exclaimed. " How do you know where to go? Have you been here before?"

He tossed her a smile over his shoulder and kept walking.

" I hate it when he does that." She frowned.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an abandoned warehouse…

The room was silent save for the sound of a single heater. Everyone watched the man dressed in red, flanked on either side by two well-built and intimidating elves. Everyone waited for him to speak.

Slowly he stood up from the table and glared at them. " Now we all know that we were betrayed by one of our own. The ISSP are aware of our next and final target so we must be vigilante tonight."

He walked to a chair sitting in one corner of the room and picked up his hat and beard. " Once this is done you can all breath easier. You'll each be free citizens."

At that the group cheered.

" But if you fail," He continued. " You all go to prison and will never see Saturn, or any planet other than Pluto, again."

The group fell into silence.

" Alright." He smiled then, placing the hat on his head. " We all know what's at stake. So don't disappoint me. Lets go."

And he headed for the door, his two bodyguards by his sides. A few moments later the crowd of elves filed outside and into a waiting van.

* * *

30 minutes later in Jubilee Mall…

Jet switched on his com unit and took a seat beside Peter who was busy instructing fellow ISSP on how best to watch the surveillance monitors.

" Okay, Spike. We're just about set here in the monitor room. If anything suspicious happens we'll let you guys know."

Spike nodded, eve when Jet couldn't see him do it. " Got it. And we'll do the same if we see anything strange in the staff lounge."

" Great." Jet replied. " Okay. So let's all keep a wary eye out. Things should get interesting pretty soon."

" You got it." Spike replied and tucked his com unit away. Beside him Faye had suddenly stopped walking to stare at several ballerinas getting warmed-up behind a stage.

" Look, Spike." She stated. " I haven't seen a live ballet since I was seven."

" Huh." He replied. " In that case you should see a performance with high quality. Anything at a mall can't be as good as the Universal Ballet Company. I don't care how fancy the mall is."

" How would you know that?" She asked him skeptically.

" Being in the Mafia does have perks." He smirked. " Like getting first-class tickets to the best Ballets and Operas in the universe."

" You ever go to any operas or ballets?" She asked, thinking the thought laughable. She couldn't imagine him going to performance of that nature, let alone dressing up for such an occasion and sitting quietly for the entire time.

Spike nodded and placed his hand on her back, gently leading her away. " Sure. Actually, I went to them all the time. Julia introduced me to the finer arts."

Faye stared at him in shock. She opened and closed her mouth several times before simply giving up trying to form any coherent words and did her best not to get upset over his mentioning of Julia.

As they continued walking she suddenly spotted a small group of people entering a "staff only" area, their shoes curling up in a style that only elves would wear. " Hey look!" She pointed suddenly.

Spike looked up in the direction she had pointed. " What?"

Faye didn't bother to explain. Instead she hurried through the crowds to the other side of the shopping strip.

" Hey! Wait up!" Spike called out and followed her lead. Grabbing his com unit he hailed Jet.

" Hey Jet! Faye and I think we found something suspicious. We'll be in touch."

The com unit crackled back. " Okay, Spike. Be careful."

Rounding a corner in the restricted halls, Spike nearly bumped into Faye.

" Hey! What happened? What are you doing?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Faye shrugged and shook her head. " I don't know where they went! They turned right here and now I don't see anyone." She replied, perplexed.

With a sigh Spike stepped in front and took the lead again. " Alright. Well, either way we're right where we should be. The staff lounge is up ahead. Let's just hurry up. Jet said our costumes are hanging in the changing rooms."

As they entered the staff lounge Spike and Faye came to a sudden halt, stunned. " Oh great." He grumbled.

" How are we suppose to do this?!" Faye exclaimed in exasperation.

Grabbing his com unit again, Spike called Jet. " Uhm… you never said anything about there being _multiple_ Santas and his elves all going into the mall at the same time."

" What?!… I didn't know! And from what ISSP is telling me, they didn't know either."

" What? Jet! How could ISSP not know about something this important?" Spike shouted into the com.

" We're all just gonna have to do our best." Jet continued, the agitation clearly evident in his voice even over the static. " You and Faye pick different Santa teams and do what you can to learn if your Santas are the guy we're looking for. If not… then check another group."

Faye rolled her eyes. " And how are we suppose to pull that off?" She asked, grabbing Spike's com and pulling it closer to herself.

" No complaints!" Jet hollered back. " Just do your best. Now get going. You're wasting time."

With an aggravated sigh Faye stalked over to the changing rooms while Spike went to do the same.

* * *

20 minutes later…

Faye watched the growing line of excited kids with several degrees of boredom. _This is what my life has amounted to. _ She told herself. _I should be enjoying a warm bubble bath and a massage, not standing around dressed in a costume that's too short. And its all so that I can look cute while I usher little brats up to a man pretending to be a character that doesn't even exist! _

An elf beside her suddenly nudged her arm. " Hey." She whispered. " Smile. I know dealing with this many kids can be aggravating but you're not gonna get called back to work here if you don't look happy."

Faye blinked in surprise and nodded. " Oh! Right! Thanks."

Suppressing an urge to sigh she stepped forward and ushered yet another child to Santa's lap.

_I wonder how Spike's doing. _ She thought to herself as she tried to ignore the smiles and stares from several dads who decided to "wait with their kids" in line. She frowned. _Men. _

* * *

Spike cringed along with all the elves in his team, all the kids waiting in line, and Santa. The little boy in his lap wailed and screamed.

" Oh…uh… ho, ho, ho." Santa said and tried bouncing him on his knee, which only seemed to make the crying worse.

Looking helplessly at his elves Santa gently helped the boy down and into the care of Spike, who happened to be the closest elf at hand. Not knowing how to comfort a crying child Spike simply patted the little one on the back and shooed him away to his mother's waiting arms.

With a sigh Spike looked back at the line. " Man." He sighed. " This is gonna take a while."

" No joke." Another elf agreed.

Spike looked at him. " Hey, you know, if you're getting tired lifting them up onto his lap I don't mind trading places with you for a while."

" Really?" The elf replied, looking at him in surprise. " That would be great. I swear that some of those kids are as heavy as small rhinos."

Spike smirked.

" What are parents feeding them these days?" The elf continued. " Bricks?"

Another boy stepped forward and Spike offered to help him up but the kid looked big enough to handle it himself. And sure enough, he shook his head at the offered help. " Do I look crippled to you?" He snapped.

Lifting up an eyebrow Spike stood straight again and tried to smile for the other kids waiting their turn.

" Ho, ho, oof!" Santa huffed as the boy plopped himself on his lap.

" Okay. Here's the deal." The kid began. " I know you aren't real and all but I'm running out of options here. So, I'll keep things simple for ya."

Spike rolled his eyes and glanced at his fellow elf who only shook his head and tried to hide a smirk.

" I want a new wioo system, holograph screen, and multi-platform trajectory control panels."

Santa blinked at him.

" You got that?" The kid asked with a frown.

" How old are you, son?" Santa asked.

The boy glared at him. " Twelve. Why?"

Santa frowned. " Well, shouldn't you be asking your folks for these things?"

The boy suddenly blanched.

" Hey… are you okay?" Santa asked and glanced at his elves once more. But before anyone could do anything the kid bent over and threw up all over Santa's coat and lap.

For a moment everyone gawked, Spike and his fellow elf frozen in disgusted awe.

" Ew! Gross!" Kids started squealing and pointing in abject horror.

" Well, don't just stand there!" The kid yelled, his cheeks a bright red. " Help me down!"

Cringing, Spike offered him a hand and watched as the boy scurried for the men's restroom.

Santa rose to his feet, trying to figure out what to do while several elves stood in front to block the view from waiting parents and their kids.

" Uhm… look, maybe we should get you out of those clothes." Spike suggested when no one else made a move. Here, take off you coat." And he reached for the collar, positioning himself directly behind Santa and getting a clear view of the back of his neck.

No tattoo.

With a weary sigh, Spike held the coat at arms length and glanced at Santa's pants. " Uh…"

Santa shook his head remorsefully. " I think I'll have to take a break and go get changed." He finally replied.

Spike nodded and joined Santa as he headed back to the staff lounge. Letting Santa walk ahead of him a few feet, Spike pulled out his com unit and called Jet.

" Hey, what's happening? We've been watching the monitors and I see you and Santa heading back to the lounge."

Spike sighed. " Yeah. Some kid got sick and threw up all over Santa's costume. He has to get changed. I checked his neck. No tattoo. So I'm gonna see if I can sneak into another group."

" Okay, sounds good." Jet replied. " There's another Santa group in the west wing. Go get some disinfectant on your hands and then I'll tell you how to get there."

" Yup."

* * *

" Break time." An elf sighed.

" Yes! Finally!" Another replied and sat down on a step, pulling off one of her elf shoes so she could wiggle her toes.

Another group of elves gathered more gifts and piled them in one corner while others passed out candy canes to waiting kids in line.

For lack of something to do, and needing to find out if her Santa was the target or not, Faye decided to offer him a little refreshment.

Grabbing a paper cup she quickly filled it with water at a nearby water fountain and returned to Santa's side. " Ahem." She cleared her throat.

Santa looked up at her.

" Hi. Working hard, huh?" She began.

Santa shrugged. " Actually, I look forward to his all year."

Faye wasn't sure how to react to that statement. " Uh-huh." She replied and then remembered the water in her hand.

" Would you like some water?"

Santa smiled and nodded. " Why, yes actually. Thank you. That was very thoughtful."

Faye smiled and handed him the cup before glancing to the back of his collar. " Oh, hey." She said with a troubled frown. " You're tag is showing in the back." And she pointed to what she meant.

" Oh really?" Santa said in surprise, trying to see for himself.

" Don't worry!" Faye smiled. " Let me fix it for you." And without waiting for a reply she pulled down on his collar only to find no tattoo.

" Thanks." Santa replied. " Hey… do you think you could pass me a tissue? I think I spilled a little water on my beard."

But when he received no answer Santa looked over his shoulder to find no one there.

" Hey Jet." Faye said into her com, making her way through the throngs of shoppers. " My Santa has nothing to show in way of tattoos."

" Okay, Faye. Good work. Head for the east wing and I'll tell you where to go from there."

" Right." She nodded and hurried on.

* * *

40 minutes later…

With a heavy sigh Jet leaned back in his chair.

" It isn't always easy, is it?" He remarked to Peter who was busy watching a monitor.

" Nope."

" Four Santas and still no sign of the target." Jet muttered.

" He's a tricky one this guy." Peter remarked and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from his coffee cup. " But we'll get him this time. Your crewmates are doing a great job! I'm half inclined to offer them positions in the ISSP!"

Jet laughed. " Oh no! Don't do that. What would I do to pay the bills?"

" Yeah, right! The bills. That's funny." Peter smirked at him. " But seriously, Jet, your friends are pretty good at coming up with things on-the-fly. I mean did you see how Faye spilled her water down the back of the last Santa? Or how Spike _accidentally _bumped Santa up-side the head and then _searched _ for any signs of a concussion?!" Peter burst into a fit of laughter.

Jet was no better off, tears forming in his eyes. " Yeah, yeah! Those were priceless."

Another ISSP officer joined in their merriment. " And its pretty hard not to notice Faye, too. She wears that elf costume really well. I just don't see how you or Spike can be so close all the time and never-"

" Alright, that's enough Reggie." Peter interrupted.

" I didn't mean anything by-"

" We understand. Just get back to work." Peter continued and waved him off. But he smirked at Jet when the others weren't looking.

" Yeah, Jet." He whispered to him. " How _do_ you and Spike handle being so close to a pretty thing like that?"

Jet's eyes bulged for a moment. " Awe, come on!" He grumbled. " It's not like that."

Peter raised an eyebrow. " Yeah, sure. Maybe not for you but what about him?" And he nodded to Spike's image on the screen.

Jet shook his head. " He's not like that either."

Peter sat back in his chair again with a short whistle. " Then I think this Faye of yours has really hit the jack-pot with you two."

" Yeah." Jet agreed. " That's probably why she'll never leave."

Peter laughed, shaking his head. " Unbelievable."

* * *

Faye scanned the elves in her new team. It was the third group in less than two hours. _This is getting ridiculous. _ She thought to herself. Turning around to hold up a larger-than-life candy cane she suddenly noticed that one of the elves looked very familiar._ Spike?! _

Making her way over to his side she tugged on the hem of his jacket. " What are you doing here?" Faye whispered.

Spike smirked at her when the other elves around him noticed she wasn't standing where she should be.

" I'm doing my job. What are you doing?"

Faye frowned and, suddenly realizing that she was drawing unnecessary attention to herself, hurried back to her side.

" Who's that?" One of the elves asked him.

Spike shrugged. " Don't know her."

" Me neither." An elf to his left agreed. " One of you ought to tell him." And he nodded to Santa.

" Don't worry, guys. I'll do it once we're have our break." Spike replied, suddenly feeling uneasy.

" You better do it before he sets one of his bodyguards on her."

" Bodyguards?" Spike asked.

" Yeah. You know, the guys that are always by his side…" And the elf nodded towards the two, large men dressed in tight elf costumes on either side of Santa. Then the elf looked back at Spike with a quizzical expression. " Come to think of it… I don't think I know you either."

Spike raised an eyebrow at that. " And I could say the same about you."

The elf blanched and shut his mouth. Spike glanced back at Faye who continued to stare at him with questioning eyes.

" Ho, ho, ho! Merry Chrstmas!" Santa said jovially and lifted a child off his lap and back down on the floor. Standing to his feet he smiled and waved to all the kids standing in line. " Don't worry kids, I'll be back. I just need to have a short break and stretch a bit. Be good."

Two elves stepped down from their places and shut the doors to Santa's House. Santa nodded to one of his bodyguards who motioned for Faye's group to draw closer.

Each elf stepped up to him and took something out of his hand. Spike squinted, trying to see what he was giving them. There was a bag at Santa's feet and to the side that he kept reaching into.

Faye was also wondering what was being handed out and soon found herself staring at his frowning face.

" Who are you?" He asked.

Faye tried to smile. " I'm an elf, silly."

Santa wasn't buying it and motioned to his second bodyguard, who stepped up to her.

Spike tensed as the man grabbed her arm a bit too roughly.

" Hey! Let's talk about this, okay? I really need this job. I have bills to pay and-"

Santa grabbed her chin and pulled her face loser to his own. " I know every elf that works on my team and you are not one of them. Are you ISSP?"

Faye gulped. " No, I-"

But before she could say anything else Santa suddenly tensed, his entire body stiffening as the sound of a gun's safety clicking off.

" Now, now." Spike smirked. " Is that anyway for Santa to treat his elves?" And he pressed the barrel of his gun harder against Santa's spine. Reaching forward with his free hand Spike pulled down the back of Santa's collar and whistled. " The White Cobra. Interesting tattoo."

Santa scowled. " Let her go." He ordered to his bodyguard while the other one stood at attention, one hand on a weapon concealed under his jacket.

Slowly, Faye backed away and quickly pulled out her gun.

" Now to answer your question," Spike began. " She isn't ISSP. And neither am I."

" Bounty hunters." Santa growled.

" That's right. And we're about to get a nice, big reward for taking you in." He smirked.

Santa glanced at the elves to his right. Faye noticed too, but didn't have enough time to act. In an instant they pulled out weapons of their own and slapped magazines into the cartridges.

Santa laughed. " Looks like you two weren't on the _nice list_."

Cursing Spike launched himself at Faye, the momentum throwing them through the doors of Santa's House and down the stairs to lie sprawled at the feet of startled parents and their kids.

A moment later everyone looked up to see Santa and his elves armed and aiming weapons. Parents gasped and children cried.

" Now don't be scared, everybody." Santa smirked, ripping off his beard. " Just do as your told and everything will be fine. Disobey though, and you'll be sorry."

" Spike," Faye whispered to him as they got to their feet.

" Yeah?"

" Those aren't stun guns they're holding."

Spike looked up at the merry terrorists. " Yeah… I know."

Santa waved one group of elves towards the line demanding people place their valuables in his large gift sack, while the others took up guarding positions.

Santa looked to Spike and Faye. " And as for you two..."

They tensed.

" Drop your weapons."

Reluctantly they obeyed.

" You stay." He continued, pointing his gun to Spike. " You come." He said to Faye.

Slowly she ascended the stairs.

The sound of static filled the air and then a familiar voice spoke. " Spike?…Spike…" Everyone looked at him. One of Santa's bodyguards reached into Spike's jacket and pulled out the com unit.

" The ISSP are on the move!" Jet continued.

The bodyguard growled. " He's working with them!"

Suddenly a small army of shadows dropped from the ceiling.

" Its SWAT!" One of the elves yelled. People screamed and scattered while the elves aimed their weapons. An exchange of gunfire ensued and Spike dropped to the floor. Bullets whizzed by his head and he glanced about, searching for a way out of the line of fire. But his attention was soon refocused on Santa.

" Come any closer and I'll shoot her!" He shouted to SWAT members who had started zeroing in on him. Faye clutched at his sleeve, his arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

Backing away Santa disappeared from view with several elves following close behind. Spike jumped to his feet, snatching up his trusty Jericho from where it landed on the floor and delivering a sharp sidekick to the bodyguard who still held his com unit.

" Thanks." He grunted and leaped over the prone man's body. " Jet? Jet!" He shouted, breaking into a full-blown sprint.

" Yeah?"

" Santa got away but I'm on his tail."

" Spike let SWAT handle it!"

" Can't! Things just got more complicated!" He stated and paused long enough to hop from one escalator to another. " He has Faye!"

" What?!"

* * *

Santa ran as fast as he could and Faye found herself struggling to keep up. Bursting into the safety of the staff halls he turned to his faithful elves. " Stay here and secure the area." They nodded their assent, setting up a defensive position.

Continuing down the hall Santa rushed for the employee lounge, random Christmas decorations lined up against the walls waiting to be hung. Faye grimaced as his hold on her wrist tightened and she realized that being his hostage was going to end badly.

" Keep up, wench!" He growled at her, yanking her so hard she almost tripped and fell. As he headed for a y junction she managed to snatch a larger-than-life sized candy cane with her free hand.

Rounding a corner they came to a sudden stop when an ISSP officer stepped out of a men's restroom. For a long moment they stared at each other and then the officer moved for his weapon.

Santa aimed his gun and fired, hitting the officer in the shoulder.

Faye gasped.

" Ho, ho, ho!" He sneered and aimed for the officer's head.

" Ho, ho _this_!!" Faye shrieked taking the candy cane and whacking Santa Clause upside the head.

Momentarily stunned, Santa only had time to stumble back before she delivered a savage kick to the groin.

" Run!!" She shouted, breaking free from his hold and grabbing the officer's good arm to help him up.

Raising his weapon again Santa aimed for Faye but she grabbed the officer's gun, whirling around to fire several well-aimed shots in his direction. Santa ducked back around the corner and disappeared from view.

" Let's go!" She shouted and bolted for an exit at the other end of the hall.

Reaching for the back of her skirt's waistline she pulled out her communicator. " Jet! Santa's heading for the employee lounge! I'm with an officer who just got shot and we're heading for the south wing. He needs medical help!"

Her com unit squawked. " Okay, Faye! Are you alright?"

" Yeah, just peachy!" She replied tersely. " Where's Spike?"

" Hot on Santa's heels."

* * *

Bursting through the staff hall doors Spike immediately dove back out as Santa's elves opened fire on him. Passing shoppers squealed and screamed in alarm as bullets whizzed by their heads and dropped two reindeer that hung from the ceiling.

Cursing, Spike thought for a moment on what to do and suddenly spotted a panel in the wall directly in front of him. Taking out a nickel from his pocket he popped it open and began flipping off the switches.

_Okay… now all I need is a shield for those bullets… _ He thought to himself, glancing around. A store to his left caught his eye. A life-sized knight in shining armor sat on a dolly in front of the display window. _Perfect! _He smiled and, with a little bit of effort, managed to push it through the doors.

Bullets ricocheted off the armor, momentarily illuminating the hall, as he ducked against the wall.

" What was that?" One of the elves whispered.

" Shh!" Another shushed him, nervously.

Letting the armor roll a few more feet past Santa's helpers Spike slipped around the corner and knocked the gun out of the hands of an unsuspecting elf with a sharp high kick. Whirling around he nailed a second one with a roundhouse kick to the chest and decommissioned a third with an elbow to the neck.

Turning back around he watched the first elf make a run for the exit leading back into the mall. Thinking for a moment on what to do Spike made the decision to keep going and grabbed his communicator.

" Jet, I'm in the staff halls but one of the elves got away."

" Be careful, Spike! These guys mean business. Don't worry about the one that got away. SWAT and ISSP are swarming the mall as we speak. Faye managed to get away from our target so let the authorities take care of Santa."

Spike smirked. " Awe, and miss out on the fun?"

" Spike! This isn't a game!"

" Yeah, I know." He replied, sober once more. " That's why I can't back down. If this guy feels cornered he'll kill without question. I saw it in his eyes."

" Spike…"

" I'll be in touch." And he sprinted down the hall, following his memory to where the employee lounge was located.

The halls were quiet and still. Not a sound was heard except for his own footfalls. And he stepped into the employee lounge with weapon raised, expecting a confrontation and finding the place empty.

Entering cautiously Spike made his way to the changing rooms and paused when he suddenly heard rustling. Moving silently he paused at the first changing stall and pulled aside the curtain. Empty. He waited for any sound and then moved to the second. Empty.

As he approached the third stall the curtain suddenly swung open. Santa zoomed out, firing his gun as he went. Spike dived into the previous stall, grunting when a bullet grazed his shoulder. With a startled yelp he fired back, missing Santa by inches.

" Ho, ho, ho!" Santa mocked as he disappeared from view.

Scrambling to his feet Spike sprinted back out into the hall just in time to see Santa zoom for the nearest exit on roller blades.

" Damn it!" Spike cursed as he broke out into a run, bursting out into the mall and spotting Santa already well ahead. Realizing that he couldn't catch up with him, or use his weapon without harming innocents, Spike glanced around for another idea.

" This is no good." He murmured to himself and pulled out his com unit. " Hey Jet!" He began as he pushed into the crowds.

" Jet!"

" Yeah?"

" I just had a run-in with Santa and-" Spike froze, his eyes focused on a display just outside a shop to his immediate right. " Never mind." He smirked.

* * *

Faye paced nervously as she waited for Jet to call her back.

With a buzz of static her communicator activated. " Faye?" Jet asked, his voice clear over its speaker.

" Jet! What's happening? Did Spike get him?" She asked, practically yelling into her speaker.

" No. He was telling me something when he suddenly cut off."

Faye growled in exasperation. " Ugh! Jet! Just tell me which way he was going! I can help!" And suddenly startled shouts and yelps erupted from the crowds of shoppers. Looking up she blinked in surprise.

Santa Claus zigzagged around oblivious shoppers, shoving aside anyone unlucky enough to get in his way. Gawking in astonishment she watched as he leaped over a stroller that an unsuspecting mother had just pushed out of a store and continued on his way, zooming through a startled throng of teenagers.

" -don't want you going after this guy!" Jet was saying over her communicator. " I told Spike to give up on the chase too. This one is too dangerous and too desperate-"

Shoppers began yelping and shouting again. Faye looked back to see Spike zoom by on a bike, yelling and honking a horn to warn pedestrians that he was coming.

Without a second thought Faye took off running.

" Faye, are you listening to me?" Jet's voice shouted at her. " Don't get involved anymore! Stay away!"

Approaching the massive food court she noticed a cop step off his segway to pay for his coffee. With a gleeful smirk she made a beeline for him, hopped on the segway, and drove off.

" Hey! What the-" The cop's yells and shouts faded as she pushed the segway faster.

" Don't worry Jet." She smiled. " I found Spike." And she cut him off, quickly dialing Spike's number as she gained up on him.

" Nice ride you got there, cowboy."

Spike grabbed for his com unit. " Faye? What are you-" And he stared in disbelief as she rode up beside him.

" Faye! What are you doing?" He shouted.

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to catch the bounty!" She shouted back.

" No way Faye! This guy is dangerous! Let me handle this!"

Faye frowned. " Every bounty is dangerous, Spike! And if he's as dangerous as you say then why are you trying to catch him alone?!"

Spike opened his mouth to retort when Faye suddenly pointed to something in front of him. Looking back he hardly had time to brake and avoid hitting a group of old ladies in their wheelchairs. Faye shook her head with a victorious smile, zooming by as Spike hurried to pedal around and start again.

Looking ahead she noticed Santa glance back over his shoulder. " Don't worry." She smirked. " I'm right behind you."

Santa headed straight for a pile of huge, building blocks standing outside a toy store window and purposely knocked them over. Quickly maneuvering around them Faye bent forward, her tongue sticking out as she pushed the segway as fast as it would go. A moment later, her communicator buzzed to life. With a frown she grabbed it.

" Yeah?"

" Those were some nice moves back there."

" Spike, just give up already! I've got this!" She replied.

" Yeah, I can see that." He replied.

A moment later he was riding beside her. Faye did a double take, her jaw agape. With a playful smirk he winked at her.

" H-how are you?..." She stammered and glanced at him again. " How are you doing that? I have to be going at least twenty five right now!"

Spike smiled and pointed to something up ahead. Faye quickly looked back and gasped as she crashed through a " no trespassing" sign and the gate it was hanging on. Blinking in surprise she found herself zooming under the track system of an indoor rollercoaster.

Faye's eyes widened in shock as she watched the rollercoaster zoom through a loop that nearly touched the floor only a few feet away.

" Hang on!" Spike hollered to her over the roar of the coaster up above. " Just keep driving straight! You're doing great!" He directed, riding up beside her again.

" Spike! Spike!" She cried as the coaster zoomed down onto the tracks just above her head, causing her to duck and grip the handles so tightly her knuckles went white.

" Faye! Keep driving straight!" Spike shouted as she moved dangerously close to electrical wiring. Realizing that she was too frightened to maintain control for much longer he rode as close to her as he dared and grabbed on to one of the handles.

" Can you keep it steady?" He asked. Faye nodded tensely and he smiled at her reassuringly. " Good! Now the coaster's gonna spin under the tracks up ahead so we're going to have to get out of here, okay?"

Faye nodded again.

" On the count of three I'm gonna hop on the segway with you, got it?"

She nodded again.

" Okay." Spike shifted his hold and lifted himself up off the bike seat, gripping onto the segway tightly. " One…"

They drove over a bundle of wires and his bike wobbled dangerously for a moment before he regained control.

" Two…"

Faye glanced at him, anxiously. Up ahead the rollercoaster entered its downward spiral.

" Three!" With a mighty leap, he jumped off his bike and onto the segway, gripping both handles over Faye's hands and maneuvering them out of harms way just as the rollercoaster collided with the bike.

Glancing down at Faye Spike leaned in close to her ear. " You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. " But we lost Santa."

Spike scanned the mall up ahead and smiled. " No we didn't. Look!" And he pointed straight ahead where they could just see crowds scattering away from someone in red. " We must have taken a short cut through the no trespassing area cause he's coming our way."

Sure enough Santa was getting bigger by the minute and suddenly stopped when he finally noticed them.

" What is he doing?" Faye asked as Santa sat down on a bench and started taking off his rollerblades.

" I think he's getting tired." Spike smirked.

" Well it's about time!" She grumbled.

Spike frowned. " But I would really like to know what he's thinking.

" Does he still have his weapon?" Faye asked.

" Yeah." Spike growled.

As they approached Santa sprinted for a car on show.

" Oh no! Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Faye gasped.

" Yup." Spike replied as they watched Santa jump into the car and start up the engine a moment later.

" But doesn't he need the key?" Faye asked, perplexed.

" He's in the mafia, Faye!" Spike explained to her.

" He's getting away!" She yelled as Santa drove the car off its stand and onto the floor of the west wing, shoppers scrambling to get out of his way.

" Ugh! This guy just won't quit!" She growled in exasperation.

Following him into another courtyard Spike leaned down towards Faye again. " Do you have your gun?" He asked.

" Yeah, why?"

" Because one of us has to try and distract him. I'll drive. You shoot."

" Shoot? At what?" She cried out.

" Anything that might splatter on his windshield! We just need to slow him down so we can catch up with him before he kills somebody!" He shouted over the screams of passing shoppers.

Slipping her hands out from under his Faye took out her gun and aimed for various Christmas ornaments hanging from the ceiling. Huge snowflakes, candy canes, and balls of fake snow rained down on Santa's car but to little effect.

" It's not working!" She shouted.

" Damn it!" Spike cursed.

" Spike!" Faye gasped as they saw an exit up ahead. " He's going to get away!"

Spike glanced around, desperate for a solution but Faye beat him to it. Aiming ahead of the car she shot at a skylight up above the exit, raining thousands of glass shards down onto the floor below.

The car squealed to a stop and backed up, turning left and continuing further into the mall.

" Good thinking, Faye!" Spike exclaimed and patted her shoulder. " You just gave me another idea!"

" What's that?" She asked.

" Try to redirect him back to Santa's House. Jet said that SWAT was crawling all over the mall. If we can corner him then they can catch him."

" But how will SWAT know where he is?"

Spike grabbed his communicator. " I'm gonna let Jet know."

* * *

" Everyone hold their position." Peter ordered into his radio. Turning to Jet he took in a deep breath. " You think they can do it?"

Jet nodded confidently. " If anyone can herd a wild Santa its Spike and Faye. They'll pull through. Just make sure everyone's ready."

" Oh they're ready, alright." Peter replied, equally confident.

" That's good to hear cause I see them now!" Jet smirked and ducked down behind the barricade.

Peter waved to the SWAT members who gave him an affirmative nod. " Here we go." He murmured beside Jet.

The chief of the SWAT unit brought a megaphone up to his mouth. " Ready!... Aim!... Fire!"

The thunder of bullets hitting metal deafened all other sounds as Santa's car careened into the Santa House, exploding out the other side without slowing down.

" Shoot the tires!" The chief shouted.

A second squad, holding position just beyond the mayhem, aimed and fired. Two tires immediately blew out sending the car into a spin and straight into a brick wall at the other end of the hall.

" Gas grenades!" He ordered and watched with satisfaction as three shot through the windows of the car and quickly filled the interior with smoke. A few moments later Santa stumbled out, coughing and hacking.

Faye and Spike came to a stop and stepped off the segway, satisfied smirks on their faces.

" Great job guys!" Peter exclaimed to everyone as he joined SWAT in the arrest.

" That was some pretty crazy work, you two." Jet began. " Reckless and dangerous too. And you both disregarded me when I told you to stop!"

Faye and Spike remained silent.

" You both could have been hurt… or worse!" And then he paused, looking them over. " Lucky for you two _lunkheads _things worked out."

Faye and Spike looked up at him in surprise.

" But next time we go on a bounty you had better include me in on the action!" He reprimanded them.

Spike smirked. " Point taken."

" So," Faye began as they walked through what remained of the Santa House. " Can we grab something to eat somewhere? I'm starving."

Spike turned to her with a smile. " Hey! That's my line!"

Jet laughed. " I think we all need to get something to eat."

As they chatted several ISSP wandered about and one of them suddenly stopped to stare. A few moments later two more stopped what they were doing and did the same. And before long a small group had gathered.

Jet glanced their way, confused. " Uh… hey guys?" He said and tapped Spike on the shoulder. " What's going on?"

Several of the officers were snickering and sending approving nods their way. A few were even wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. And things only got worse when SWAT members joined their numbers.

" Hey Jet!" Peter shouted and stepped up to him, pulling him down from the step he had been standing on. " You might get a better view from down here."

" What are you talking about?" Jet asked, by now completely bewildered. Looking back at Spike and Faye he frowned, not seeing anything unusual. And then he saw it.

Dangling from a broken wooden beam, just above Faye and Spike's head, was a sprig of mistletoe.

" Oh."

" You gotta do it, man!" An officer stated to Spike who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

" Huh?" He replied.

The officers pointed up. Blinking in surprise Spike and Faye stared for a long moment. But it was Faye who reacted first.

" Oh grow up!" She hollered to the officers.

Several of them laughed while others tskd her behavior. " Come on, man! You aren't gonna let her get away are you?" Someone challenged.

" This is stupid." Faye mumbled and turned to step away but was stopped when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

" Spike?" She stated in surprise and looked up at him. " What are you doing?" She whispered.

" They want us to kiss." He explained as if she didn't understand the tradition.

" I _know_ that."

" So we gotta kiss." He shrugged.

" Are you serious?!" She asked, gaping at him. Glancing down at Jet and then Peter and then the expectant crowd Faye sighed heavily. " I don't believe this." She muttered. " Alright! Alright lets just do this."

And she motioned for Spike to lean closer. Stepping up on her tiptoes she met him halfway and pressed a quick, soft peck to his lips. Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" Uhm… you have… some of my lipstick on your mouth." She shmirked. Below them people started booing.

" You call that a kiss?" Someone yelled.

Faye turned around, both hands on her hips. " Oh go find someone to arrest!" She shouted and once again turned to leave when Spike suddenly pulled her back. Without missing a beat he wrapped one arm around her back and another beneath her head, dipping down to press a fantastically romantic kiss to her lips.

And for several moments Faye thought her heart would never beat again. Hoots, whistles, and cheers erupted from the crowd of onlookers and Peter jabbed Jet with his elbow.

" So it's not like that with him, huh?" He smiled, nodding to Spike and Faye. Jet shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with a goofy grin.

A moment later Spike ended the kiss and the officers dispersed happily.

" Well that was quite the show!" Peter laughed while Faye and Spike stepped down to rejoin them. " I'm sure you just made their day!" He smiled. " But seriously, thanks for helping us catch our man." And he shook their hands in gratitude.

Turning to Jet, Peter smiled again. " We'll be in touch." He promised and walked away.

" Speaking about being in touch..." Jet continued, his eyes twinkling with humor. " I didn't know you had it in you, Spike-O." He smirked.

Spike shrugged and placed a cigarette between his lips, looking at Faye thoughtfully. She did her best to avoid eye contact and quietly straightened her tiny elf skirt. But she couldn't hide the blush that burned her cheeks and Jet was too much of a gentleman to tease her about it.

* * *

Two days later: Christmas Day back on the Bebop…

" I've got to hand it to you, Spike-O." Jet began, setting a plate of freshly baked cookies on the coffee table. " I never thought you would get us a Christmas tree. That was a nice touch." And he looked at Spike curiously. " By-the-way, how did you manage to keep it alive?"

" I prayed." Spike smirked.

With a satisfied sigh Faye stepped back to admire her handy-work. " There! All finished! How does it look?" She asked stepping away to get a better view.

Spike stared at the small Christmas tree and all the strings of popcorn that accentuated its branches. " It looks like a tree with popcor- littered all over it." He replied and quickly grabbed a tissue from its box at his feet, sneezing hard enough to tear up.

" Oh, poor baby." Faye sympathized mockingly.

Spike sniffled and reached for the plate of cookies sitting on the table.

" Ah, ah!" Jet admonished and slapped his hand away. " You're sick. That means no sugar until your healthy."

Spike frowned darkly as Faye purposely grabbed one and ate it slowly, in front of him.

" Mmmm. These are sooo good, Jet!" She exclaimed and quickly took two more.

" You like them?" Jet asked, his eyes lighting up. " I made them from an old recipe my mother used for baking cookies every year at this time." And he snatched one off the plate for himself.

" Mmm. Mmmm!" Faye moaned in delight, licking her fingers clean of crumbs. " It's too bad you're sick, Spike." She stated.

Spike folded his arms over his chest grumpily.

" Oh! I almost forgot." She suddenly exclaimed and grabbed a shopping bag from behind the couch. " I have presents for you guys." And she presented to them two wrapped gifts. One was a small box and the other looked like a bottle of some sort.

She handed Spike the bottle-shaped gift and Jet the small box.

" Okay, guys. Open them up."

Shrugging to each other they quickly tore away the wrapping paper and stared.

" -asal decogestat?" Spike asked, looking at Faye in disbelief. " You gave me… -asal decogestat as a gift for Christmas?"

Faye lifted her chin up, smugly. " Well I saw you getting sick. And since I finished the last bottle I knew there wasn't any more on the ship. So, since it helped me feel better I got you some."

Spike stared at her blankly for a moment before he sneezed into his tissue again.

Faye snatched the bottle from his hands and broke the seal for him, glancing at the label, before handing it back. " You know, you should be thankful you have someone as thoughtful as me willing to help you out."

" She's right about us having no decongestant left on board." Jet agreed and turned to Faye. " Uh… thanks for these." He stated and lifted a new pack of cigarettes up for her to see.

" Yeah, well…" She began. " I saw that you were running low and decided to give you another pack."

Jet nodded. " Thanks. That was… thoughtful of you."

" Well, it's not as fancy as baking cookies…" She began. " But they're useful. And your cookies are wonderful, by the way." She threw in to be polite, but mostly to anger Spike who watched with narrowed eyes as she picked up yet another cookie.

" Well we couldn't afford the fancy Christmas meal we were hoping for but there was enough woolong left over for me to make something rare on this ship." Jet stated.

" Like what?" Spike asked.

" Desert."

" Still…" Faye sighed. " It would have been nice to have mashed potatoes and gravy."

" And we would have had them too, if both of you wouldn't have let things get so out of control." Jet replied, and took another cookie.

" Oh come on Jet!" Faye smiled. " How did we let things get out of control?"

Jet raised his hand and began ticking off fingers. " Spike obliterated that store bike, destroyed a shining armor display, both of you damaged the rollercoaster track, _you_," And he pointed to Faye. " shot up all those Christmas decorations along with a few skylights, and ruined a segway."

Faye laughed nervously. " Oh well. It's like you said. At least we still had some woolongs left over for cookies. And nobody got hurt."

Spike sneezed.

" Well… almost nobody." Jet agreed, looking at him with a smirk.

" Poor baby. Maybe you should go lie down, Spike." Faye cooed. " You don't look so good."

" Thaks to you." He replied, grabbing another fistful of tissues. " You gave me your flu bug." He whined.

" Well it serves you right for kissing me without permission."

" It was cute though." Jet smiled.

Faye glared at him and Spike sat forward, a tissue close to his mouth.

A-A…. **Achoo!!**

* * *

Spread That Good Cheer

Opening Quote: Dale Evans Rogers


	10. Episode 35

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

**

* * *

  
**

**Episode 35: Trekking the Stars**

" _Space flights are merely an escape, a fleeing away from oneself, because it is easier to go to Mars or to the moon than it is to penetrate one's own being."_

* * *

Part 1

" Spike, you okay over there?" Jet hollered, fastening two cables together with a wrench.

" … never better." Came the muffled reply from somewhere deep within a mass of wire and cables to his left.

" You see anything else that needs attention?" He shouted over the electrical hum of the Bebop's motherboard, idly wondering whether-or-not it was possible to suffer heat exhaustion by being too close to the electrical circuits.

" There you are!" Faye exclaimed, staring down at him. Jet glanced up to see her pouting, both hands on her hips.

" On my way back I saw damage all over the Bebop! When I came inside to find out what happened I couldn't find you guys anywhere!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. " And there's some weirdo handcuffed to the wall in the rec room. He keeps ogling me." She announced.

" Yeah." Jet sighed, unfazed by her show of discontent. " He's our bounty. We finally caught him but not before he rammed into us a couple times trying to get away."

Faye sank to her knees and stuck her head through the open grate in the floor, her hair falling down and obscuring her face. " What are you guys doing down there anyway?" She asked, blinking owlishly.

Jet looked back in Spike's general direction. " Me and Spike discovered some malfunctions with the motherboard and we're trying to find everything that got burned out during the collisions."

" But the hits were outside." Faye replied, confused.

" Yeah but everything on the outside is connected to something on the inside, Faye. We have to be sure the damage isn't serious. Otherwise we could lose control of the ship."

" oh…" Came her bewildered reply.

" I think we're okay for now!" Came Spike's voice from somewhere within the mass of wires and cables.

They swayed and shifted. And in the blue light of the motherboard's inner workings, the cables seemed to take on the form of a massive, writhing creature. Faye thought their form was reminiscent of a sea monster she had once seen in an old movie long ago. She blinked in surprise by the sudden memory.

And then she remembered more: a living room with two friends sitting on the floor beside her, popcorn in a bowl, and all the lights turned off. She remembered how they squealed at the monster on the TV and laughed at each other.

" Hey Faye!" Jet frowned at her with concern.

She blinked at him. " Hm? what?"

" You okay? I was asking if you could turn on the power to the environment controls but I don't think you heard me." He explained.

" Oh." And she sat back on her heels, pulling herself right-side-up a bit too fast. For a moment she felt a rush of vertigo and had to close her eyes to keep from tipping over and scaring Jet for real.

" It should be the switch just under the communications control panel." He directed. " Right above the three blue buttons." He hastily added, suddenly remembering that Faye hated technical words and complicated directions.

Inspecting the many buttons and switches Faye soon found the one he was talking about and flicked it on. Under the floor the electrical hum suddenly swelled and a brief shower of blue sparks exploded at the far end of the command deck.

" Yeow!!"

" Spike! You okay?" Jet hollered. Faye dropped down to her knees again, looking through the hole curiously.

A moment later Spike squirmed his way out of the cables and plopped down on the lower grates. Faye smirked. Spike's hair was standing up on end. And as he accepted Jet's offered hand both men were startled by a sudden flash of static electricity.

" You two are… h-hilarious!!" Faye howled in laughter.

And they stared up at her, miffed, as she doubled over with teary eyes. But it was Spike who recovered first and reached up to tag her with a healthy dose of static before she could back away.

" Hey!" She yelped.

Jet chuckled. " Better watch it Faye."

Spike smirked. " Hey, why don't you come closer and offer us a hand up?" He teased.

Faye stepped away, vanishing from view.

" So you found something, huh?" Jet continued, staring with amusement at Spike's statically charged hair.

" Yup. Couple more cables just burnt out when she flipped the switch. And the O2 connectors are gonna need new parts."

Jet sighed. " Great. Well… I guess that means its time to visit the bargain shops."

" Or the junk yard." Spike added, hefting himself up and out. He wiped off his hands on either side of his pants while Jet climbed out a moment later.

" Could be worse, though." Spike reasoned.

" Yeah. There's always that." Jet agreed and headed for the stairs. " But don't say it too loud or we might actually end up with something worse."

" Hey!" Spike lifted up his hands defensively. " I admit my luck could be better but it's not _that_ bad."

" I'm just saying." Jet smirked as he stepped into the common room.

Faye sat on the couch filing her nails and looked up at them.

Spike glanced at their bounty, catching him staring at Faye.

" Since I'm going to be picking up parts anyway I might as well get replacements for your ship too." Jet continued.

" Need help?" Spike asked.

" Naw. Better that you stay here and keep an eye on Bebop." Jet replied, pulling off a rag that rested over his shoulder and wiped his hands free of grease. " Things should be okay but just in case, I'd rather you were here to make sure she stays on track. I need to refuel Hammerhead and the prices on Venus are ridiculous. I'd rather refuel at one of the rest stops on our way back to Mars."

Spike nodded towards their bounty. " And him?"

" I'll take him with me and drop him off at ISSP headquarters on my way into town."

" Sounds good."

Faye listened with bored interest at their exchange and sighed, switching to the nails of her other hand.

The bounty stared at them, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

Space had a way of making everything in life seem insignificant. And Spike was never one to reflect on the deeper meaning of things. But lately he caught himself doing so.

Finishing off his daily routine with one last kick he released a tired breath and wiped his brow with a towel he snatched up and draped around his neck. The Bebop was quiet and peaceful and he wandered over to the windows to stare out at the impressive white-yellow mass that was Venus. It was a beautiful sight and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

" _We could run away… start a new life." _ A past memory, an offer he had once given resurfaced in his mind.

_Julia smiled sadly. She turned to look out the window, her face held in a wistful expression. " It would be nice if we could." She admitted after a few moments._

_Spike stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. " We could go anywhere. Be anyone we wanted. What do you think? Where would you want to go?"_

_She thought on that for a time, feeling the fingers of his hand weave through her hair. " To the Morning Star." She finally answered._

" _A star?" He asked, perplexed._

" _A planet. Venus, actually."_

" _Morning Star, huh?" Spike smiled softly and he pressed a kiss to her cheek._

" _Do you… do you really think its possible for us?" She asked him after a moment and turned to meet his gaze._

_He studied her trying to understand why she would ask him such a question. But at length her nearness undid him and he captured her lips with his own, pressing her to himself in a passionate embrace._

Spike sighed and turned away from the window. Those memories were better left forgotten. And he tried to ignore the sudden heaviness in his heart, realizing at the same moment that he had never traveled with her to Venus.

_She should have been here with me. _He told himself miserably and plopped down into the captain seat, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stem back an oncoming headache.

Life was strange. Unfair even. Only a few years later and here he was finally traveling to Venus for the second time, but not with the woman he had always dreamed of. And his thoughts invariably turned to Faye. A flashback of her pleading eyes on the fateful day he confronted Vicious struck him hard.

" _You told me once to forget the past cause it doesn't matter. But you're the one still tied to the past, Spike!" _

_As he stared into her eyes he had seen her heart, if only for a few moments. She had chosen to be vulnerable. And for the first time in a long time, he felt loved. He felt… like he finally belonged. _

_It was a feeling that was completely foreign to him. Love had always been the same as lust for power, sex, or money. It didn't matter before. But now… he knew better. Now he understood. Julia was a victim. And he'd be damned to let Vicious have more._

Spike swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nauseated. The memories were all coming back now and he shot to his feet, gripping the edge of the control panel to steady himself.

_The sharp, burning pain he felt was momentarily overshadowed by the shock of victory. Vicious… his eyes… Spike knew they would always haunt him. And then his body ached everywhere all at once. The pain was enough to overwhelm him but he didn't want to die there… beside Vicious. So he started down the stairs, wrapping his arms tight around his middle, not wanting to spill his guts out in front of the bystanders. Good-for-nothing goons that were only capable of catching flies with their gaping mouths apparently. _

_Julia… his thoughts were on her again. And then he remembered the Bebop. And he felt himself smile. Safe… they were safe now. He raised his hand and pointed to his captive audience. _

" _Bang." And in the next moment he collapsed._

_But he was surprised to still feel pain! He was only partially aware of hands turning him over and lifting him off the stairs. He was hot and cold at the same time and he wanted them to just leave him be. But he couldn't find strength to even move his tongue._

Spike swallowed hard, one hand automatically pressing against his midriff in remembrance. And he blinked a few times to clear his vision. He was sweating heavily and wiped his face with a corner of his towel. His hands were shaking so hard that he had to take in several deep breaths to steady his nerves.

A cool shower was in order.

_I_ _just need to forget._ He reassured himself and clutched both ends of his towel as he shuffled to the door.

Crossing the hall and entering the common room he saw Faye lounging on the couch, her face hidden behind a fashion magazine.

" I was beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to leave the command deck." She muttered.

Padding across the floor, lost in thought again, he didn't hear her call out to him and was startled when she suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulder.

" Hey! Would you hold on a second? I just-" And she froze, suddenly seeing his newest scar for the first time.

" Spike…"

He backed away, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and hating the look of pity he saw in her eyes when she finally met his gaze.

" Spike…" She tried again. " Is that what happened…?"

With a scowl he turned his back on her and continued on his way.

Faye stared after him, frozen in place as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

The cities of Venus always made Jet wish he could leave as soon as he arrived. Despite its romantic symbolism the planet itself was a drag. The atmospheric domes couldn't change the fact that all the natural gases in Venus blocked out the sun's rays ninety percent of the time. So any "natural" light was created by an advanced regulator that worked in conjunction with the presence of terra-forming plants. But a growing number of residence fell ill with "Venus sickeness" and there wasn't much left to like of the place.

Jet made his way through the crowds, dusting off his shoulders from time-to-time. " Damn plant spores." He muttered and was happy to duck under the awning of the shop he came to visit. _Have to remember to bring an umbrella next time_. And he nodded to a woman who was busy dusting her shop's entrance with a broom. She scowled at him and went back inside.

Venusites were considered the most unhappy people in all the interplanetary cities and, in his opinion, even worse to bargain with. Several minutes later found Jet waiting to hear from the manager about the availability of certain parts for the Bebop. And as he sat waiting, wondering whether-or-not he could get the parts for a fair deal, he mulled over why he chose life as a bounty hunter.

_I must have some kind of deep-set self-hatred. Why did I ever think bounty hunting was the best destiny for me?_

After watching people come and go for several minutes he began to grow impatient. _Five more minutes. If he doesn't come out here with a reply by then I'm hitting the junkyards and getting the heck out of here. _ He promised himself, glancing at his watch.

A few moments later the manager stepped up to the counter and waved Jet over. " Sorry for the wait. The order you want has already been placed." Upon seeing Jet's confusion the manager expounded. " See there's this old guy who lives in town who collects antiques and old parts. He came by earlier and I placed an order then. But he normally doesn't need all the parts that come so I can sell some to you for twenty-five percent off. And since the parts are already ordered I'll spare you the shipping and handling charges."

" R-really?" Jet was surprised. He would have to reconsider his former opinions about Venusites if the man was for real. " How late are you guys open?" He asked trying to figure out when would be a good time for him to return.

" At eleven. I can hold the extra parts for you. I just need to know when you would be coming back to pick them up."

" Really?" Jet gaped. " Yeah… Yeah that would be great!"

Finalizing his order he gave the manager a satisfied nod and headed back to the Hammerhead. _ The man must have moved into Venus recently. No way he grew up here. _Jet reasoned to himself.

It wasn't until a half hour later when he sat down in Hammerhead's pilot seat that he realized his hunger. _Maybe I should check and see if anyone else is hungry too. I can bring dinner and still make it back on time to pick up the parts._ Happy that things were working out better than he had hoped he radioed the Bebop. But as he did so the screen suddenly flashed an error code.

" Huh?" And he leaned in closer. " Out of range?" Confused he double checked Bebop's location on the radar and frowned.

* * *

Faye sat quietly in the command deck staring out at the many stars that glittered just beyond the windows. But her eyes didn't see them. Her thoughts were on Spike.

_How does he survive? _ She wondered.

Spike was tough and had many scars to prove it. That was no surprise. But what had been so shocking was the newest one he sported. And all the worry Faye had felt when he went missing returned.

_Why does he always have to act so brave? _She wondered. _Wait-a-minute! _And she sat up, suddenly hit with an epiphany._ What if the problem is that he doesn't know how to be any other way? _And she leaned back in the chair, tapping her chin thoughtfully. _Maybe what he really needs is for someone to show him how to let his guard down once-in-a-while…_

_Of course that lunk head would have to set aside his pride for a while and admit that he needs help. _She snorted to herself. _Yeah right! Like that would happen. _But then she began to think on it a bit longer. _But whose to say that he wouldn't?... And its not like anyone can intimidate me. _With resolve Faye rose to her feet and moved for the door when Bebop's communication monitor suddenly beeped. Freezing in mid-step she glanced back over her shoulder.

" Great." She muttered when the beeping didn't stop. Turning back she reluctantly pressed the answer button.

Jet frowned at her.

" Hey… what's wrong?" She asked immediately noticing his sour expression.

" What happened?" He demanded in a no nonsense tone.

" With what?"

" Why is Bebop no longer within radio contact from Venus?"

Faye stared back at him, perplexed. " How am I supposed to know?"

" You live there don't you?" Jet snapped, trying and failing to hide his growing impatience.

" What's with you?" Faye barked back. " Why are you complaining? You're able to contact us now aren't you?"

Jet took in a steadying breath. Faye was right. She wasn't responsible for Bebop's trek through the stars. That responsibility was given to… " Spike. Where is he?"

She shrugged. " I think he's taking a shower or something. Why? What's going on?"

Jet sighed wearily. " I wanted to bring everyone some dinner but now I can't because Bebop isn't on course and I can't find you guys."

" Well we couldn't have floated too far away, right?" Faye replied hopefully, her eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of dinner.

" Probably not but I can't wander too far from the atmosphere because I don't have enough fuel. Spike knew that. I left Bebop under his care. Can you go get him?"

With a sigh Faye nodded and turned for the door.

* * *

Spike bowed his head, trying to relax under the water pressure. Gently he ran his fingers over his newest scar and closed his eyes. But the flashbacks continued. Bracing himself he pressed both hands up against the shower wall.

_Showers always worked before… why is today any different? Why can't I just forget?_

His eyes burned with tears. He hated being so weak, so vulnerable, but at the same time … it felt good to let it out. The water pounded against his back and rolled down his face, merging with his tears along the way. And as he pressed his forehead against the wall he took in a trembling breath while the memories continued.

" _You didn't have to drink that for me." Anne said softly, her gaze set on the framed photo._

_Spike smirked, setting the empty glass on the counter and resealing the bottle with its cork. " Who said I did it for you?"_

" _He was right you know?" She said softly._

_Spike looked at her questioningly._

" _Mao was right about you." She clarified. " He said one day you would change. He was always talking about how people would see good things from you." Anne shook her head. " He was right. You're different… you've changed."_

" _We're all different and everyone changes." Spike replied quietly, looking at the photo and remembering the faces he once knew so well. " But change isn't always for the better, Anne."_

" _I know." She sighed wearily and turned her gaze on him. " That's why I don't want you looking for Vicious. Don't go looking for trouble. He's different… worse than I've ever seen him. And I'm not the only one that thinks so." And then her expression changed. " Hey by the way, have you heard from Julia?"_

_Spike looked down and away, briefly caught off guard at the sudden inquiry. For a moment he thought on what to say but Anne caught his meaning and shook her head apologetically._

" _I was just wondering, is all. I hope she's safe… I hope she stays away from that kind of life, you know? And I'm glad you've been doing the same. I wish you would keep staying away."_

" _Anne…" Spike began and gently laid his hand over hers. " You worry too much."_

_She scoffed. " Yeah, well somebody's gotta worry about you, seeing as you don't have anyone doing so at the moment."_

" _Thanks for the drink." Spike continued as he stood up to go._

" _Thank yourself. You took it." She replied and started muttering to herself about people coming back from the dead as she cleaned up the counter._

_Spike turned and walked out, a smile on his lips._

The water was still warm but he felt goose bumps crawl up along his arms and legs and a moment later he was shivering. Gritting his teeth Spike squeezed his eyes shut and fought back another wave of nausea. Experience told him he was having an anxiety attack and he knew there was nothing left to do but suffer through it.

_The smell of gunpowder and blood filled his nostrils. It was the scent of death. He turned to see Anne sitting on the bench under her storefront window. Just sitting there… sweating as if she had run a marathon. And then he looked down and saw the blood._

_He was at her side before he knew what to say. But even as he inspected the wound and grabbed a towel to try and stem back the blood flow, he knew she couldn't be saved. _

_The scent of gunpowder was still fresh in the air. And he realized in that horrible moment that he had walked into a trap, dragging Julia in with him. All their dreams, all their hopes… everything was about to fall apart. And it would happen because of him._

A sudden pounding on the bathroom door jolted Spike out of his thoughts and he lifted his head from the wall.

" Spike!" Faye's muffled voice shouted to him from beyond the bathroom door. " Spike Jet's on the com speaker up in the control deck. He needs to talk to you. Spike! Are you listening to me?"

With a sigh he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off and securing it around his waist. He had to take a moment to lean against the wall, swallowing back the bile that rose to his mouth.

_Just, calm down. _He told himself. _ Keep it together or she'll see something's wrong._

" Spike?"

" I'm coming, Faye!" He shouted and opened the door.

She stepped back, carefully avoiding eye contact, as he stepped out into the hall.

" Did he say what he wanted?" He asked after an awkward moment.

Faye leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and shrugged. " Something about the Bebop moving off course and that he didn't have enough fuel to reach us."

Spike frowned. " We're off course? How did that happen?"

" I don't know!" She snapped defensively, finally meeting his gaze. " Jet asked me the same thing but I never touch Bebop's controls!"

Spike stared at her skeptically for a long moment before hurrying past. She watched him go, scowling at his retreating back.

* * *

Several minutes of frustration later…

Spike frowned at Jet's expectant face floating on the digital screen. " Jet, nothing's working. I don't know what's going on."

" Are you sure the connectors are attached right?"

" Yeah! I even triple checked! And the usual trick of bypassing the ground wires isn't working either."

Jet frowned. " Hm. That's not good."

For a few moments neither of them said anything, trying to think of a workable solution.

" And you said that Bebop's radar isn't working either, right?"

" Yup."

" Then the only possibility left is that there's a major problem with the outside panels."

Spike frowned. " But if that's the case we wouldn't have even been able to locate Venus."

" It's possible that the outside panels were already damaged and when we traveled through hyperspace…"

"… they got worse."

" Yeah." Jet sighed wearily. " Okay. Well, the next thing we need to know is Bebop's current location."

Spike nodded. " Right. Let me check the Swordfish. I can't fly it but I bet its radar is still good. If Swordfish can't find you on radar than we know that Bebop's more than two hours off course."

Jet smirked. " Good idea Spike-O."

Faye meandered into the control deck, a bored expression on her pretty face. " So you two find a solution yet?"

Spike shook his head without even looking at her and turned to leave.

" Where are you going?" She asked watching him hurry by.

" Talk to Jet, will ya? I've gotta go do something."

Faye blinked in confusion and turned to the digital screen.

" Problems?" She asked, feigning boredom.

" Always." Came the curt reply.

* * *

After ducking into his room to hop into a pair of sweatpants, Spike hurried into the hangar and climbed up into Swordfish. As he turned it on the ship groaned and rattled like an old man trying to stand after sitting for too long.

" Sorry baby." He apologized softly and petted the dashboard lovingly. " I promise you'll get fixed up once Jet gets back with your new parts. But until then… help us out here."

Spike switched on the radar and searched for Hammerhead's signal. For several moments there was nothing. And then, a faint echo… a small, empty beep. But even after several minutes of waiting the beeping remained faint. Spike frowned, concern wrinkling his forehead.

Cursing with a sigh he hailed Jet. The screen hissed and crackled for a few seconds before the screen blinked on.

" Spike, anything good?"

" Well, the good news is that I found you on radar."

Jet could see by the expression on Spike's face that all was not well. " And the bad news?" He prompted.

" Your signal is faint and growing dimmer by the minute."

" We're in trouble." Jet sighed. " If you guys are two hours away and if Bebop keeps going on its current course you'll float beyond the gates!"

" Maybe it won't be so bad." Spike replied, a wry smirk on his lips.

Jet wasn't in the mood for jokes. " No one travels that far into the Milky Way because of the meteor showers. Some of them are powerful enough to destroy military battleships."

Spike sobered. " You really think we're that close to floating beyond any help?" And he frowned. " Jet if that's true then…"

" Okay, okay." Jet interrupted, seeing Spike tense. " Look. Let's not panic until we've exhausted all options. We still don't know the full extent of the damage yet. Gear up and go outside. I want you to try and readjust the wiring in the circuit panels. Even if the damage is worst-case scenario the wiring for the engines should be imbedded deep enough that they didn't sustain serious damage."

Spike nodded, doing his best not to let his imagination run away with everything that could go wrong on such a little "trek" outside.

" I have extra wires stored away in the utility closet in my bonsai room. Take them with you should there be a few engine wires that need replacement. Once that's done you and Faye will have to work the boosters manually from the inside in order to get enough momentum to aim Bebop in the general direction of the gates."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Faye chewed on her bottom lip, pressing herself as close as she could against one of the command deck windows trying to see Spike as he worked.

A sudden flash of blue light startled her. She snatched up her com unit and hailed him. " What's happening now? Was that electricity?"

" Faye… I told you I'm fine. Look, just relay the questions I have to Jet and his answers to me. It's too complicated to be chit-chatting while I'm trying to keep Bebop's engine wires from burning out and leaving us stranded in space."

Faye pouted. " Fine! But don't get mad at me if you end up hurting yourself and needing assistance." She retorted before setting the com unit back down.

" Is he done replacing the wires yet?" Jet asked her.

" Almost, I guess. He didn't want me interrupting his important work with boring chit-chat."

" Huh?"

" That's what he said when I asked if everything's alright."

Jet sighed, shaking his head with disbelief. " Sheesh. Can't you two just stop bickering for an hour and act like adults? I _swear_ it's like you're an old married couple or something!"

Faye frowned. " What? Me married to that lunkhead?" And she laughed mirthlessly. " Maybe you should go get something to eat after all, Jet."

" Yeah right. I'll eat once my heartburn calms down. No thanks to you two."

" Hey! What did I do?" She pouted.

Just then her com unit buzzed and her hand darted for it faster then she could think. " Yeah?"

" Ask Jet if it matters that one of the auxiliary connectors is too far gone to be repaired."

Faye frowned and looked at Jet's expectant face. " Okay, hold on. Jet, Spike wants to know if its bad that he can't fix some alliary connector thing."

" A what?" Jet asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

" Some kind of connector that starts with an 'a' and ends with an 'ary.'" Faye retorted, equally frustrated.

Jet mused on her strange speech for several moments before coming to a conclusion. " … you mean the _auxiliary_ connectors?"

Faye nodded. " Yeah, that's it."

* * *

Even though the temperature out in space was cold Spike was feeling overheated in his space suit. For a moment the threat of claustrophobia threatened to overtake him. Pausing from his work he closed his eyes and took in deep, calming breaths.

_Keep it together, Spike_.

And as he willed himself to relax something suddenly flicked hard against his helmet's face shield. The impact startled him and he jumped, opening his eyes to see that the face shield had spider cracked in the upper right corner.

_What the?..._

Carefully he raised his hands up and felt all over the helmet checking for damage. With several waves of relief he started to relax again until another tiny fleck of something dinged against a metal shield panel only centimeters from the engine wires he had just repaired. Quickly glancing up he saw waves of blue and green light slithering above the Bebop's hull. Squinting for a better look Spike noticed streaks of golden flecks swirling within the waves like refined powder.

And suddenly his eyes widened and his heart pounded as he realized what he was seeing. With a surge of adrenalin he made for the nearest entrance back into the ship.

* * *

Faye frowned. " Ssh! Jet, hold on." And she looked up at the ceiling and then around at the walls.

" What's going on?" He asked.

" Something… there's a weird noise. What_ is_ that?" She replied distractedly.

A moment later her com unit buzzed. " What?" She asked, annoyed to be interrupted, even if it was Spike dying.

" Faye, open the emergency hatch!"

" Huh? Why?"

" What's going on?!" Jet shouted at her.

" Spike, hold on." Faye replied and didn't pay him any mind as he shouted back something desperate. Leaning down so that Jet could see her face she continued. " Spike says that he needs to get back inside now and that he wants me to open the emergency hatch."

" What? Why? What's wrong?"

Faye shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe he needs to pee or something."

" Faye, ask Spike if he-"

And suddenly Jet was gone, the screen blank.

Faye looked around in confusion as the ever-present hum of electricity died all throughout the ship.

" Hey! What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular and suddenly tensed when the sound she heard earlier returned louder and stronger than before. At first it reminded her of the sound rain makes when it lightly hits a window. But in a few moments it grew stronger resembling the sound of hail against a car roof.

" Jet? Jet?" She whimpered, suddenly frightened and feeling very alone. And then she remembered Spike. Grabbing her com she hailed him again.

" Spike! Spike!"

" Faye!" His voice had a tension in it she never heard before.

" Get me out of here! Open the emergency hatch already!!"

Nodding even though he couldn't see her do it, Faye started down the stairs and paused. " Wait-a-minute. Spike, I can't!"

" Why not?"

" Because all the power went out!"

" What?!"

" What did you do out there, Spike?"

" Me?! I didn't do anything! There's a dust storm coming our way and I don't want to be caught out here in the middle of it!"

" Well how am I suppose to get you inside?!"

" Listen! You're gonna have to open the emergency hatch manually. But leave a rope tied to the inside hatch so that there's something for me to grab on to!"

" Why? Can't you just walk in?"

Spike did his best to stay calm." Because when the outside hatch opens it will create a suction! I'll need something to hold onto while I close it. That's the only way it will be safe to open the inside hatch leading back into Bebop!"

" Oh." Faye replied as she hurried to the docking bay and over to a pile of ropes, snatching the closest coil in her hand. She had seen Jet and Spike use them to tie down heavy cargo shipments. " Okay, hang on. I have rope and I'm heading to the emergency hatch now."

* * *

Outside, stardust particle were quickly overtaking Bebop's mass. They swirled everywhere and Spike tore off a shield panel in an attempt to protect himself from the debris.

Pressing himself up against Bebop's side he angled his body so that he was able to open the outside hatch at Faye's go. It was a tricky thing to do with one hand occupied. The shield panel he held jerked him backwards every time a heavy wave of stardust hit it. With a grunt he hunkered down into a squat and waited.

_Come on Faye hurry up!_

The communication speaker in his helmet crackled for a moment. " Okay!" Faye exclaimed sounding a little bit winded. " I tied one of the ropes that you and Jet use for the cargo crates to the inside hatch. Just like you said. Now get inside!"

Without wasting another moment Spike turned the wheel on the outside hatch and pulled it open. But he wasn't ready for the strength of the backwards suction.

Faye watched in horror through a small, port window as Spike lost his grip and started hurtling into space head over heels.

" Spike!!" She screamed.

* * *

To be continued…

Opening Quote: Carl Gustav Jung


	11. Episode 36

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 35: Trekking the Stars**

" _In life the risks that matter most are the ones that demand self-sacrifice."_

_

* * *

_

Part 2

Jet raised his metal fist and paused, fighting the urge to slam it down onto the dashboard of the Hammerhead. It wouldn't help matters if he managed to break it. He had enough repairs to worry about back on the Bebop.

With an angry growl he punched the ceiling instead.

The Swordfish was still receiving his signals but there was no response from Spike or Faye.

_Something's wrong._ _One of them should have contacted me by now_. He thought to himself, trying hard not to pay too much attention to the growing knot in his throat.

Bebop's dot blipped at him from its position on the radar screen and he stared at it for several minutes. His eyes finally strayed to a small group of dots clustered near the top of the screen and suddenly he had a thought. Snatching his com unit he jacked it into the dashboard and started flipping through trucker channels.

He sensed that time was short. So many years of experience in the ISSP taught him to always follow his instincts.

Readying the com Jet got busy. " This is… this is Black Dog calling any trucker in the outer route. I repeat. This is Black Dog calling any trucker in the outer route. My crew needs immediate help. Over."

A sudden frequency crackle alerted him to someone returning his call.

" This is Red Viking. You say your crew's in trouble Black Dog? Over."

Jet leaned forward, his fingers squeezing tightly to the com. " Yeah! I mean… yes! My crew lost power and needs immediate assistance." He nearly sat back when he suddenly remembered to say, " Over."

" How can I help? Over."

Jet thought on that for a moment. What did Spike and Faye need?

" Spread the word that a civilian ship lost power and is floating past the outer gates. The Bebop has two souls on board that need immediate evac. Over."

Jet frowned. If he had to choose between saving his crew or saving his ship the crew would always be first choice.

" Okay Black Dog. Want me to call emergency crews? Over."

" Negative." Jet replied, shaking his head even when Red Viking couldn't see him do it. " I'll take care of it. Thanks for the help. Over." He replied.

Jet sat back and took in a steadying breath. He had no way of knowing whether-or-not it was already too late but at least he was doing everything he could to save them. There was a small amount of comfort in knowing that there were now other eyes searching for them too.

Reluctantly Jet turned to the emergency frequency and prepared to call in, silently lamenting over the hefty bill that was sure to follow.

_Don't think about that right now. _ He told himself, switching the frequency and sending out the call.

In only a few minutes a steady and confident voice answered through the transmission.

" This is Venus emergency patrol. What is your emergency?"

" My crew lost power and needs an immediate evac."

" Alright sir. I need to ask you a few questions to help us in the search. Please be as specific as possible." And for several minutes Jet answered questions that ranged from the model of his ship to its last known location. And as he explained his emergency the full gravity of the situation began to sink in. Spike and Faye were tough but that didn't mean they couldn't die like anyone else.

" Okay. Emergency crews are being sent to Bebop's last known location." The voice on the other end finally stated.

Jet wished he could be with them rescuing his friends. But never being one to give up he returned to searching trucker channels.

_Maybe someone will get there before the emergency crews arrive. Maybe, with any luck, Faye and Spike have already hitched a ride._

No matter what happened Jet was not quitting on them. He couldn't, because deep down… they had become more than just crewmembers. They were even more than friends. To Jet, Faye and Spike were the closest he had to a family in many years.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Bebop…

Faye watched in horror as Spike tumbled out into the void of space with nothing to hold on to, shrinking before her frightened eyes.

Desperate to save himself Spike yanked his oxygen tank forward, kicking his legs straight out. Jet had once instructed him to do this should he ever find himself floating helplessly in space.

" _The quick movement helps counter uncontrolled momentum."_ Jet had explained.

Spike had thought the idea ridiculous … until now.

Hugging the oxygen tank against himself he felt for the release hose and pulled it free from his helmet with a hard yank.

Squeezing the emergency pump, normally for cases when the suit failed to signal oxygen release, Spike managed to slow down his spinning. Acting quickly he turned his back towards the ship and released oxygen in the opposite direction.

_That's better. _He smirked with relief as he sailed towards the ship in short bursts.

But suddenly the oxygen tank began to sputter and Spike began to slow down.

From her vantage point within the Bebop Faye leaned forward. " Spike..." She gasped, wishing there was something she could do to help. And then she remembered her com unit. Quickly switching it on she hoped Spike hadn't turned his off. " Spike! Spike if you can hear me just turn yourself around and I think you could reach the rope from where you are!"

Twisting around to see how much further he had to go, Spike was relieved to discover that she was right. He was close enough to grab the rope. Releasing the oxygen tank all together he snatched the safety line and pulled himself inside.

With a sigh of relief Faye waited as he finally closed the outside hatch and collapsed to his knees, pulling his helmet off and wheezing like an old man deprived of his ventilator. Searching for the emergency kit she suddenly spotted her oxygen tank sitting on the floor amongst her space gear.

_Guess I forgot to put it away last time I went out. _She realized and grabbed the tank in a hurry. Rushing over to Spike's side she was pleased when he didn't resist her efforts to help.

" Just relax." She instructed with a calm voice that betrayed nothing of her frayed nerves while gently placing her mask over his mouth. " You're going to be okay." And she rested a hand on his back, watching him carefully as he gasped in deep breaths.

* * *

Voltaire, man-made satellite between Earth and Venus

The atmosphere in the 24-hour diner was lazy and unhurried. Red Viking looked up from his coffee as another trucker headed outside, returning to his rig for another day in the gate routes.

Returning his attention to the news broadcaster, he frowned.

" And yet another meteorite shower has closed all direct routes for the next two hours. Civilian and commercial drivers are being redirected."

The TV screen flashed to a commercial break with annoying sounds and colors. Red Viking wished he could reach through the glass tabletop and turn the volume down. A crazy part of him briefly imagined smashing the tabletop, complete with TV screen. But instead he simply took another sip of his coffee and scanned the sullen remnant of truckers still present in the diner.

One of them turned to look his way and shook his head.

" Wouldn't it be nice if they actually checked for meteorite showers _before_ they hit and destroyed our chances of making deliveries on time?" He quipped.

Red Viking snorted. " Yeah but we all know that won't happen any time soon."

" Since when have meteorites stopped either one of you from completing a job?" Chimed in a third trucker. She was a woman of sturdy build with short, blond hair and a set of bright, baby blue eyes.

" Its just that you would think, with the technological advances we have now-a-days, that forecasters could tell when one of those massive meteor showers would reach active routes." The second trucker continued.

" I hear you." The woman replied. " I sure wouldn't want to be caught out in that mess. There ain't no ship that could handle a collision with one of those rocks."

" Damn straight." Red Viking chimed in. " And I sure hope there aren't any civilian ships wandering around out there."

" Huh? Why would they?" The woman asked, perplexed by his odd comment. " When a shower of this level shows up warnings are sent through all the frequency channels. Civilian or not, everyone gets the message loud and clear."

" Yeah. But what if they couldn't control their ship?" He countered.

" What are you talking about?" The second trucker asked, now curious about where Red Viking was going.

" See, I answered a distress call today from some guy who called himself, _Black Dog._ Apparently his crew is floating around that area as we speak."

" Huh? Why would they do that? Are they crazy?" The second trucker asked.

" Must be." The woman muttered to herself and shook her head at the waitress who offered to refill her coffee mug. " Or it could have been a prank… or a trap to get some poor good Samaritan type close enough to rob."

" I don't know…" Red Viking continued. " The thing is he sounded genuinely concerned. Said something about his crew losing control of the ship and needing an emergency evac."

" Huh. Well… let's hope then that they got that evac before the shower found them."

Red Viking sighed. " Yeah. But just-in-case… keep an eye and ear out for any fishing trawlers turned spaceship and called the Bebop."

" Did you say… Bebop?" The woman asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

" Yeah. Why?"

But the woman didn't answer. She had already left her tip and was heading out the door in a hurry.

" Guess she got tired of the conversation." The second trucker concluded.

" I don't blame her." Red Viking sighed. " I'm bored of it myself." And with that he returned to sipping his coffee. Glancing down he watched with mild interest as the news reporter turned things over to a sports broadcaster cheerfully giving highlights on interstellar sports competitions.

* * *

" I don't get it." Spike sighed, resting both fists on either side of his hips.

Quietly Faye chewed on her bottom lip, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to ignore a growing sense of dread.

" Well isn't there some kind of emergency button or something that would work in situations like these?" She asked.

Spike glanced at her. " And what kind of situation are we in Faye?"

" The kind that could have a bad ending if we don't play our cards right."

Spike shook his head. " Its no use. The only way to get things working is to fix the mess outside. But I can't do that because of all the stardust floating around."

" Then we just have to wait for it to pass and then you can go out and fix whatever's wrong." Faye concluded and turned to walk away. But suddenly the entire ship rocked violently and sent her tumbling back into Spike. Unable to find their balance they both fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. A second later another impact nearly turned the whole ship upside-down. Faye and Spike looked at each other, startled.

" What just happened?" He asked.

" Did someone hit us?" Faye asked.

And suddenly a loud screech broke their silence. Spike and Faye looked towards the sound as it traveled from one end of the command deck to the other. And they watched in astonishment as a massive chunk of rock crawled into view, scraping by on the other side of the glass.

" A meteorite shower!" Spike gasped and he leapt to his feet, rushing over to the window for a better look.

" Are we…" Faye gulped as she hurried over to join him on wobbly legs. " Are we going to die?"

Spike didn't answer as he craned his neck back at an odd angle trying to see what else was floating around them.

Faye continued. " When you were outside I heard what sounded like rain hitting this side of the Bebop just before the power went out."

Spike turned to her in surprise. " What? Why didn't you say something?"

" I was about to when the power died. Besides, I've never been in a meteorite shower before." She replied, feeling defensive under his scrutinizing gaze. " How was I supposed to know there are warning signs, uh, sounds before a meteorite shower hits?"

And then he looked away, suddenly lost in thought. " Have you noticed any other ships traveling this way lately?"

Faye shrugged. " I don't think I've seen anything since Jet left. Why?"

" I wonder if this shower was broadcasted… it would explain why there doesn't seem to be any other ships on this route except for us." And he headed down the stairs in a hurry.

" Where are you going?" Faye asked, following close behind.

" Maybe Jet can help us figure things out." He called over his shoulder, breaking into a full-fledged sprint towards the hangar.

Rushing to the Swordfish II he hopped in and turned on the dashboard. Within moments he was screening frequencies and frowned. He hadn't bothered to shut the pilot bubble so Faye had a clear view of what he was doing from the floor.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

Spike shook his head. " I don't believe this." He muttered to himself and he raised his voice so she could hear. " It looks like we're not gonna be calling anyone. I can't get our signal past the meteorites." He turned to look down at her. " Everything bounces back."

Faye hugged herself, suddenly feeling chilled, and watched as Spike hopped back down. He looked at her with mild concern.

" You okay Romani?"

Faye nodded but couldn't suppress a shiver and finally pulled her sweater on right. " Is it just me or did the temperature drop a couple degrees in here?" She asked.

Spike shrugged. " I don't feel any different."

" That's because you're still wearing your space suit, Goujo." She smirked.

" Oh yeah." He smiled and glanced at the O2 meter hanging from the collar of his suit. He lifted it up, intending to remove it before slipping out of the suit when he suddenly stiffened.

_No… it can't be! _ He thought to himself in shock.

Faye was already heading back when she sensed he wasn't following and turned around to stare at him.

" Maybe I should be asking _you_ if you're alright. Spike, you look a little green."

Spike looked up at her then, a serious tension evident on his face. Faye only saw that look when they were facing bounties that had just raised concealed weapons at them, or when he came looking for the woolong card she had swapped from his pocket when he wasn't paying attention.

" What?" She asked, completely flabbergasted.

" We're in trouble." He stated and hurried over to her, lifting his O2 meter for her to see. " According to this we're running out of oxygen. Fast."

" What?" Faye gasped. " Spike! That's not funny."

" I'm not playing with you, Faye! Look at it! According to this we're down to only six hours."

Slowly, Faye looked back at the meter and felt her stomach drop to her feet. " Wh-what are we going to do? What can we do?" She asked, feeling a sudden and unfamiliar desperation.

" One of the meteorites that hit us must have created a tear somewhere on the ship. We need to find it."

" Okay. And then what?"

" Depending on its size… try to find a way to seal it and buy us as much time as possible."

" How big of a tear are we talking about?" She asked with a frustrated frown.

Spike shrugged. " Don't know. It could be as big as a door or as small as a strand of hair."

" What? Spike, how are we suppose to find it if it's that small?"

" Easy. There'll be suction wherever it is. Just listen for a whistling sound, or look for objects that are moving up against a wall."

_Yeah right. Easy he says._ Faye thought to herself. And then she thought about Jet.

" Do you think Jet already sent help for us?" She asked hopefully.

Spike nodded. " You know Jet. He always follows his instincts. I think if he hasn't heard from us in as many hours that it's a pretty safe bet he's already got people looking for us."

" Even if he sent people will they reach us in time?" Faye asked as they hurried back into the hall.

Spike didn't know what to say. And as he looked at her he was struck with the sudden flashback of a timid, little girl with bright, green eyes who had won his heart inside the world of a beta tape.

" Don't worry about what might happen." He tried to reassure her. " The best thing we can do is be positive. Let's stay focused and find the tear."

Faye nodded, even when she looked unconvinced.

Spike reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. " Hey. It's okay to be afraid. But that doesn't mean we can't do something to help ourselves."

This time Faye gave him a smirk. " I'm okay, Spike. Let's do this."

And as they reached the end of the hall they both took off in opposite directions agreeing to regroup in an hour.

Spike checked his O2 meter again and felt his heart race. There was nothing he could do to improve their situation. And as he stepped into the hangar he realized that by the time they found the tear there would only be enough oxygen to give one of them a fighting chance.

* * *

Faye shivered. But she couldn't decide if it was due to the dropping temperature or her growing dread. Her heart was beating hard and in the silence of the ship she could hear the rush of blood pumping in her ears.

Thirty minutes and eight storage rooms later had Faye ready to punch a whole in the ship herself. And as she opened a ninth storage room with no sign of anything amiss she fought back frustrated tears.

_This is impossible!_ She thought to herself. _Even if we find the tear how would we stop it?_

And she stepped back into the hall, stomping down to the next storage room and pausing to look through the porthole.

_This will go faster if I just glance through the windows and stop wasting time stepping inside every room on the ship._

Peering at the room beyond the glass she sighed in frustration and was about to walk on when something suddenly caught her eye.

_Wait-a-minute, what was that?_ She wondered and craned her neck to see a small paint can rolling to the opposite wall. Faye blinked. And suddenly she saw a wrench skid across the floor heading in the same direction. A moment later a trashcan, an empty canister, an old picture frame, and a metal watering can followed the same path.

_Hey! That's my picture frame! I was wondering where that went to…_

Quickly scanning the rest of the room Faye suddenly realized that this storage room housed all their oxygen supplies both for individual and general use.

_Well that figures. _ She thought bitterly. _Its not like we could ever use any good luck around here._

Without missing a beat Faye turned and bolted down the hall, taking the corner so fast she nearly slipped. Jumping into the anti-gravity chamber she pushed herself off the opposite wall and reached the hatch for the common room in a blink.

Spike had just entered from the opposite side of the ship and looked up when she stepped inside.

" Spike! I found it!"

A few minutes later they stared in dismay at the growing collection of random junk sucked up against the furthest wall of the storage room.

" Of all the rooms on the Bebop…" Spike began

" Tell me about it." Faye muttered.

" Well we can't open the door. If we do the tear will get bigger and feed off whatever oxygen we have left."

" Then what do you suggest we do?" Faye asked, frowning at him. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed against her chest in a show of frustration.

For a long moment Spike said nothing and quietly stared through the porthole. But at length he finally turned away and looked at her.

" What?" She asked.

" You have to get off this ship."

Faye blinked at him in confusion. " Huh? You mean _we _have to get off this ship."

Spike shook his head, double-checking his O2 meter. " No. Only one of us is getting off, Romani."

" Wait. What are you talking about?" She continued and stepped away from the wall to stand with her hands on her hips. " Since when do you get to tell me what to do?"

" Since Jet left me in charge of the Bebop."

Faye opened and closed her mouth for a moment. " Yeah, well… if he were here right now he would say we have to find a way to get _everybody_ off the ship."

" And what would you suggest we do, Faye?"

" Let's use our space suits and live off the oxygen in our tanks until the emergency crews arrive."

" No good." He replied. " Remember that my oxygen tank is floating in space right now? And the rest of our oxygen supplies are in there." And he jutted a thumb at the storage room.

" Okay, okay." Faye muttered, turning around to think again. " Then let's forget about waiting here. Let's just take our ships and get off the Bebop."

" That would work except the Swordfish is shot up and needs engine repairs. I can't control her. And that second-hand spacecraft of yours can only carry one adult." Spike countered, leaning against the wall. He watched her as she began to pace back and forth.

" Well there has to be a way to make this work, Spike. I am _not_ leaving you behind to die!"

He smirked at her, his eyes softening. " Who said I was going to die?"

Faye stopped pacing long enough to pin him with an angry glare. " Well what do you think would happen, huh? If I leave that means you would have to open the hangar doors, which would let out more oxygen and give you even less air to live on."

" You're thinking worst case scenario, Faye." Spike replied nonchalantly, trying to lighten her mood a little.

" Would you stop that?" She snapped.

" What?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

" Acting like there's no real risk of you losing your life when we both know that's not true! I already lost people I loved in the shuttle accident fifty years ago and I don't want anyone else dying like that."

" Faye-" Spike began but she interrupted him.

" I told you once before that I remember everything now. I meant it Spike! I remember what it felt like to watch my family die and I remember what it felt like to die that way myself!" She suddenly stopped talking, here eyes shining with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

" I can't do it again." She whispered. " If we die here like that… I…"

Without saying a word Spike suddenly stepped away from the wall and pulled her into an embrace. Faye found herself pressed to his chest, her hands trapped between them.

" Don't give up on me, Romani." He implored her softly. " Things are gonna work out. I need you to believe that."

And he rubbed her back gently, shifting one hand up to her neck where he pinched a nerve, rendering her unconscious. Immediately her entire weight fell against him and he tightened his embrace to keep her from spilling onto the floor.

Carefully hoisting her up over his shoulder he carried her to the hangar and lifted her up into her spacecraft. After making certain her safety harness was in place Spike quickly punched in a new set of coordinates.

" You're going to be okay, Faye."He found himself reassuring her even when she couldn't hear him. " I reset your coordinates so that you head back to Venus and I turned on your emergency beacon. Someone will help you."

Pulling away he took one last, cursory glance over the control panel and nodded to himself in satisfaction. His gaze then fell back on Faye and he stared at her for a few moments, gently brushing aside dark locks that had fallen over her face.

" I'm sorry I knocked you out." He whispered. " But this is for the best." And he leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Turning the engines on he climbed out of the pilot bubble and shut it with a firm tug. Hopping down he hurried to the hangar entrance where he had previously left a coil of cargo rope and Faye's oxygen tank at the ready. Grabbing his helmet he twisted it into place and hooked himself up to the oxygen. It only took him another minute to pick up the rope and tie it securely around his waist.

" Here goes nothing." He muttered and turned to the control panel, pressing the release button that opened the hangar doors.

Immediately strong wind rushed inside forming a vacuum that pulled at everything in its wake. Spike gripped tightly to a pair of handle bars against the nearest wall and watched Faye's spacecraft inch closer towards outer space. But the sound of something clanging caused him concern and he glanced around looking for the cause. His gaze finally settled on the Swordfish and he soon spotted one of the cables, responsible for holding the wheels to the floor, flailing about in the wind.

Taking a steadying breath hereleased his hold on the handlebars and allowed himself to be sucked towards the Swordfish. Twisting around he grabbed his makeshift safety line with both hands and brought himself to a sudden stop with so much force that he briefly feared his helmet might fly off. Gripping tightly to the cord in one hand he reached for the cable with the other. But as he did so the cable whipped down in his direction, driven wayward by the weight of its metal latch.

" Crap!" He gasped, barely moving out of the way and narrowly missing a direct impact.

_One hit to my helmet or the oxygen tank and it's all over. _

Bracing himself for a second attempt he waited until the cord arched high and in the opposite direction. Gripping the floor grates with his fingers he managed to pull himself closer to the wheels of the Swordfish. Behind him and only a few feet away Faye's spacecraft was steadily rolling towards the open hangar doors. He could hear the roar of its engines over the rush of wind and feel the floor vibrate as it passed by.

The oxygen in the hangar had dissipated and the wind died down, causing the cable to slow until it stopped all together.

" Finally!" Spike grumbled as it floated above him.

Snatching it he pulled down with a hard yank and quickly re-attached it to the hangar floor. Looking back over his shoulder he caught sight of the spacecraft as it slipped out of the hangar and took off on its predestined route.

" Go Faye… you can make it…" He whispered as her spacecraft shrank into the distance, its engine flames blending into the light of the many stars.

* * *

Time in space ordinarily had no meaning. Everything happened in the here and now. And days could be weeks or months or years. It was impossible to tell without a calendar or a clock.

As Spike stared out the command deck windows he wondered how many years of his life had been spent floating amongst the stars. Did it mean anything that he might die surrounded by them? He supposed that Laughing Bull would say it meant something… probably along the lines of how his spirit would always be aware of the years he had wasted. And then Spike frowned. Was it even possible to know you were dead once you died?

After Spike had sent Faye on her way he had suddenly found himself with time to spare as he waited for help. But if help was on its way it was taking its jolly time finding him. What little air was left in the Bebop was significantly thicker and the ship was getting very cold. He could feel it now, even through his space suit. Faye's oxygen tank had run empty about forty minutes earlier and floated forgotten near the floor of the control deck.

" So much for going out with a bang." He muttered to himself.

And as he watched the endless glow of the stars around him he was surprised to realize that it wasn't Julia's face he remembered but Faye's. And it wasn't the threat of death by Vicious or an army of mafia that frightened him but the thought of dying alone. Was he really ready for this? Could anyone ever truly be ready to die?

And if he wanted to be philosophical about stuff Spike had to ask himself… Wasn't it true that in the end everyone died alone just as they were born alone?

_Even so it would still be nice to have someone nearby._ He acknowledged to himself.

And suddenly he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. Closing his eyes for a moment Spike pushed away from the windows and towards the captain's chair even as he fought a rising nausea.

No one ever told him that nausea was something you had to contend with when you were about to asphyxiate. But perhaps that was because anyone who did asphyxiate didn't live long enough to tell anyone exactly what it felt like.

For a moment he thought he heard something… someone calling out in the bowels of the ship. And he opened his eyes, looking around with bleary vision.

_But it can't be… I'm here alone… _He reminded himself.

And then his vision wavered as darkness nearly overwhelmed him. His limbs were suddenly heavy and Spike couldn't stop his head from lolling backwards, the faceplate on his helmet fogging up with every desperate gasp he took. And a moment later he began to writhe; his body twisting, his muscles cramping, and his hands clenching into fists. Nothing could have ever prepared him for the agony he was experiencing. The pain was excruciating and he could even feel the saliva on his tongue begin to boil. But even this close to death his aching lungs strained to fill themselves and he heard the odd sound of a high-pitched whine emanate from his own lips.

And then, out of the edge of his darkening vision, he saw someone standing at the doorway of the control deck seconds before his eyes rolled back. Any lingering thoughts quickly dissipated from his consciousness, the image of Faye's face being his last cohesive thought.

* * *

He remembered. Or he dreamed. He wasn't sure yet which one… maybe both. But he was aware of random things: bright lights that shone through his eyelids, a cat 's meow, many voices speaking at once, rhythmic pressure on his chest, and the odd sensation of moving without any effort. He remembered a soft voice from a dying memory. _" Its just a... dream…"_

" I think he's coming around."

Slowly Spike became aware of quiet beeps and the feeling of warm sunlight on his eyelids. Instinctively he turned his head away and stretched his toes, too tired to lift his arms yet. With great effort he opened bleary eyes and fought for several moments to keep them open long enough to see.

" Waking up is a hard thing to do."

The voice again… he recognized its timbre and inflection. It made him feel safe and comforted. It made him remember feelings of belonging. But mostly, it made him want to open his eyes and see who wouldn't stop talking so he could sleep.

Jet was looking down at him with a smirk. Spike blinked and looked up at him in recognition. The feeling of being safe flooded him again. And then his gaze settled on Faye who was also looking down at him. She seemed relieved and he was filled with feelings of comfort and an inexplicable longing. It confused him. So with a weary sigh he allowed his gaze to wander again until it settled on VT. She filled him with feelings of… w-wait. VT?

" What the…" He managed to croak out and blinked away any sleepiness that had been lingering only moments before.

" How many lives have you got, man?" Jet asked him with a chuckle.

Spike struggled to sit up. " I thought… I thought I died but then I saw you guys." He replied as if his odd statement was enough to answer all their questions.

" That's it? That's all you've got to say for yourself?" Faye answered in astonishment.

" Now is not the time Faye." Jet warned.

Spike's attention was on VT. " What happened?" He asked as if the others hadn't even spoken.

VT took in a deep breath, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. " Uh, well… there was a trucker talking about a crew that was trapped in their ship and heading beyond any of the gate routes. He mentioned the name Bebop and I knew it had to be you guys." And she motioned to them with a sweep of her arm.

" I headed out right away, swapped routes with another trucker who was heading in your general direction, found your distress signal, entered the Bebop, and found you unconscious. Not long after that emergency crews arrived and took over."

" She kept you alive until emergency crews arrived." Jet explained, taking a moment to give VT a grateful nod. " The emergency crews took you to the nearest ER and retracted the Bebop from the outer edge of the Milky Way. I had to use all of our savings to get Bebop operational again and start payments on the medical bills."

" We had a savings account?" Spike asked dumbfounded.

" Not anymore." Faye growled.

" Faye." Jet warned her for a second time.

" Man..." Spike sighed with defeat. " We can never win."

" Ain't that the truth." Faye agreed.

" Just be thankful things weren't any worse." Jet reminded them.

" Hey VT?" Spike started as she prepared to leave. Pausing for a moment she turned back to him.

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for saving me. I owe you. Big."

VT smirked. " Naw! Don't worry about it. I actually have to give Zeros some credit too because he kept me on my toes about whether-or-not you were still breathing. Take care now, alright? I've got another shipment to make."

" Let me walk you out." Jet replied and stepped in front of her to open the door.

" Okay… thanks." She replied, accepting his offer with a polite smile.

As they left the room, the door shutting quietly behind them, Faye sat down on the bed beside Spike's hip.

" You know, you're lucky to have Jet and I." She began. " There aren't a lot of people who would put up with you."

Spike stared at her intently and Faye fought the urge to fidget under his gaze.

" And I don't appreciate you making life and death decisions for me." She continued. " Don't do that again. Ever."

Faye made a move to get up but Spike suddenly grabbed her wrist and made her pause. " I'm sorry Faye." He replied. " You're right. I can't make those kinds of decisions for you or anyone. And I promise I won't do it again."

Faye stared at him in surprise, listening quietly to his honest admission.

" And…" He continued. " I'm sorry about what happened to your family in the shuttle accident."

Faye quickly looked away, her breath catching in her throat. She had forgotten about the conversation they shared back on the Bebop. Her family's death was something she had never told anyone except with him. And she had to wonder why.

For several moments she didn't speak. She was aware of Spike's grip on her wrist and could sense his intense gaze on her but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting him to be so… so transparent. But maybe she could still recover and hide the fact that his kindness had taken her by surprise.

Shaking her head she released a dramatic sigh. " Looks like I owe you one, cowboy." She replied looking back and gave him a small smile. Carefully she pulled at her wrist and he released his grip, having forgotten that he still held her. " I'm going to go see what Jet's doing with VT. He's probably smothering her with thank yous." She replied standing up.

Spike nodded. " Okay. I'll be here." He reassured her and leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.

" Lunkhead." She smirked before heading out the door.

After a few minutes Spike stared out the window of his hospital room in silent contemplation. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw tears in her eyes. And then he thought about Jet's words. They, as a crew, did have a lot to be thankful for. And Spike knew that this last " near death experience" should have been the end.

He was glad it wasn't. He was glad he had friends like Jet and Faye. But mostly… he was glad he could get some sleep now. And he turned onto his side, closed his eyes, and slipped back into the world of dreams.

* * *

Count Your Blessings

Opening Quote: Unknown


	12. Episode 37

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

* * *

A large crate sat on the deck of the Bebop, the receipt crushed within Jet's metal fist. He looked at Spike and Faye accusingly.

" Honest Jet! Neither of us ordered whatever this is." Spike promised.

" Well if none of you ordered it, and I didn't order it, who did?"

" Maybe it's a gift." Faye offered.

" Maybe it's a bomb." Spike warned.

" Whatever it is no one is opening this crate until we take precautions." Jet decided. " You two wait here. I'm getting the scanner."

Faye stepped up to the crate and knocked on one of the sides, experimentally. " Hm. Sounds like it's stuffed with something."

Spike chuckled. " Really. You figured that out all by yourself did you?"

Ignoring him Faye studied the crate's appearance. Holes, about the width of no. 2 pencils were punched in the metal at the top. She walked around to the opposite side and frowned. " Hey… it has holes all over this side."

Spike walked around to see what she was talking about. " Huh. Maybe it's a wild animal." He mused.

" If it was a wild animal we would have heard something, right?" Faye asked.

Spike shrugged. " Maybe it's sleeping." And he kicked the crate.

Suddenly something inside shifted and a low growl emanated from inside.

Spike jumped in alarm. " Whoa!" He yelped and pulled out his gun.

Returning with scanner in hand Jet paused. " What are you doing?"

" There's something in there!" Spike exclaimed.

" Something alive!" Faye quickly added, wielding her nail file as a makeshift weapon.

" Step back." Jet ordered as he approached the crate warily. He eyed it as his ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing coming from somewhere inside. Slowly he waved the scanner across the top and sides.

" Well?" Faye asked impatiently.

Jet read the scanner and shook his head. " No bomb or weaponry of any kind."

" Okay then. Let's see what's inside." Spike muttered and tightened his grip on his trusty Jericho.

Jet grabbed a screwdriver. " You two ready?" He asked.

Spike nodded while Faye set aside her nail file in favor of a wrench.

Jet quietly counted down. " 3, 2-"

But the contents of the crate jumped out first. " Wheeeeehaaaaaa! We _found_ you!"

Ed and Ein popped out like a jack-in-the-box on crack, bubble wrap and Styrofoam peanuts flying everywhere. Jet, Spike, and Faye stared at them dumb struck.

" Ed is on vacation with Bebop-Bebop family!"

* * *

**Episode 37: Everybody's Kung-Fu Fighting**

_" Lost causes are the only ones worth fighting for."_

* * *

Stella Bonnaro. Never thought I'd be seeing her again. Last time we met she wasn't too happy to see me. Well actually she didn't "see" me cause she was blind from Venus Sickness. Anyways, back then I had been the bearer of bad news. Namely to tell her that her brother Rocco, the only family she had, was killed in a gang fight.

Can't say it was something she wanted to know… and I can't say it was something I wanted to tell her but she took the news of his death better than I thought. She had an inner strength that was difficult to ignore.

I had hoped she would have a better future. Well, as good as it could be considering the circumstances. At least she had regained her eyesight.

That was on Venus, several years ago.

So it was a surprise to see her again in Tharsis City, pointing a gun at me.

But let me back up. See, it all started with a cup of coffee. Mojo House Coffee…

* * *

Three days prior…

Jet entered the common room, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. In the furthest corner sat Ed, typing away on Tomato. On the couch Spike and Faye stared idly at Bebop's monitor. Some old world movie involving aliens and the end of planet Earth played on the screen.

" Hey Spike, mind turning that down for a few minutes?"

" Sure. What's going on?" Spike asked sitting up straight. Faye stepped down from her perch on the sofa's back and took a seat beside him.

" Do you two know what this is?" Jet asked referring to the steaming cup of coffee he set on the table.

For a moment Spike and Faye stared at him non-plussed.

" Uhm… it's a cup of coffee." Faye finally remarked with a confused frown. " Why?"

" Not just any cup of coffee." Jet corrected. " This…" And he picked it up almost reverently.

" This is Mojo House Coffee. This is special coffee. Ask me why."

Spike raised an eyebrow and shrugged. " It looks and smells like normal coffee to me. What's so special about it?"

" Because apparently it's the preferred choice for the personal assistant of a very high-profile bounty."

" Oooo! A high-profile bounty huh?" Faye smiled, her eyes shining. " That means a large reward, Right?" She asked, clasping her hands together with barely contained glee.

" Yes, Faye. That means a large reward." Jet nodded.

" Who is it?" Spike asked.

" Kun Lee."

" Whoa! _The_ Kun Lee?" Spike gasped and leaned forward, his eyes large and disbelieving. Even Ed paused in her typing to look up for a moment.

Faye took in Spike's sudden excitement. " You're acting as if this Kun Wee guy is famous or something."

" Kun _Lee_ Faye. And yeah! Anyone who's studied martial arts would know that name." Spike replied, not bothering to elaborate any further. " You serious Jet?" He continued.

" Yeah. Kun Lee. Considered the greatest martial artist in the universe. He's been difficult for the ISSP to catch."

" So why is he a bounty if he's so famous? Did he punch a president or something?" Faye asked.

" Its been discovered that he owns underground fighting clubs in Tharsis. But estimates are all over the place on exactly how many."

" Who does the fighting?" Spike asked.

" Mostly gang members but there've been reports of certain mafia groups joining in. Word is the ISSP is concerned their involvement is a harbinger of worse things to come. And I'm inclined to agree with them."

Faye frowned. " But how does catching this Kun Wee guy-"

" Kun Lee." Jet corrected.

" Whatever. How does catching this guy stop all the clubs that are out there?"

" It won't. But it can give the ISSP and other law enforcement agencies time to catch major players."

Faye frowned, still confused. " Why would all those people beat each other up anyway? Isn't it easier to just go to the horse races or the casinos or something?"

" These types of lowlifes will do anything to get their hands on fast woolongs. And the type of hands exchanging them are loaded."

" Yeah. With blood money." Spike added. " We're talking bait that mafia and dangerous gangs use to catch new recruits."

Jet was quiet for a moment, holding his chin thoughtfully. " Several years back the problem was with Red Eye. You remember that Spike?"

" Yeah. It ruined a lot of lives."

" When the governments finally cracked down on main distributors they were able to question and study people who were doing the buying. And you know what they found to be the main draw?" Jet continued, looking at Faye.

She shook her head.

" The rush. Not just whatever users felt from the chemicals but what they experienced when they searched, bought, and owned something they knew was illegal and dangerous."

" Well… that's just dumb." She replied not knowing what else to say.

" Yeah. Its just dumb." Jet agreed and took a sip of his coffee before returning to the main topic.

" Anyway, a friend of mine tipped me off about Kun Lee coming to visit China Town in a few days. Apparently one of Lee's personal assistants has been going to a small-time coffee café. Its called Mojo Coffee and every day the guy orders the same specialty brew, Mojo House Coffee."

" Oh yeah! I know that place!" Faye remarked.

" You do?" Spike asked with surprise. " I didn't know you liked coffee."

" I don't." She replied. " Its right across from Pretty You Cosmetics. That's my favorite store."

" Faye-Faye gets pretty nail colors!" Ed suddenly chimed in.

Everyone glanced at her for a moment having forgotten that she was still in the room.

" Like I was saying," Jet continued. " My friend habitually visits Mojo Coffee for their unique coffee blends. A couple of months ago he noticed a guy, well dressed and looking important, start coming in every day and talking it up with a pretty young thing who owns the cafe. On one of those visits the guy lets it slip that he's a personal assistant to someone famous in the martial arts world."

" But that guy could be working for anyone." Spike pointed out. " How come your friend thinks this 'Romeo' guy is working for Lee?"

" Well the owner of the cafe is friendly and likes to talk. One day the guy doesn't show up and my friend decides to ask her about him. She shares that there's gonna be a fighting tournament open only to _exclusive_ members and that its gonna happen in China Town five days from that day. So the assistant had to prepare things for his boss. Then she shows my friend a photo. And guess who was standing beside her 'Romeo.'"

" Kun Lee." Spike replied.

" Exactly." Jet nodded. " Anyone who knows anything about martial arts would recognize Lee anywhere."

" Still… I don't know Jet. This all sounds a little too easy." Faye remarked.

" Right. I thought so too." Jet replied. " So I went to visit Mojo Coffee myself and see if I could learn a little more about current events in China Town."

" And?" Spike prompted.

" And I learned that the coffee owner is on cloud nine over this assistant guy, Luke Palmer. He gave her a _very_ nice engagement ring. No way he could afford that on a normal salary. But she didn't seem to know anything about his boss."

" She probably didn't care to know anything more considering how she's been getting swept off her feet and all." Spike mused. " You want to pursue this?"

" I saw the photo. Its definitely Kun Lee."

" Okay. So what's the plan then?" Spike continued, eager to begin their next hunt.

" Scope out China Town, find the personal assistant, and learn where the tournament is gonna take place."

Faye released an exaggerated sigh. " Aren't you forgetting something?"

Spike and Jet blinked at her in equally clueless expressions.

She rolled her eyes. " Seriously, I have to ask?"

From the corner of her current habitation Ed suddenly erupted into strange melodic prose. " What does the mysterious sly-sly 'Romeo' assistant guy look likey-likey-like!" Typing rapidly on her trusty Tomato she paused for a second before shrieking in glee at her discovery.

Suddenly flipping to stand on her head Ed managed to balance the screen up on one foot and turn it for better viewing. "Viola! Luke Palmer!"

* * *

" I still don't see how getting a pedicure is gonna help you find Palmer, Faye." Spike replied.

" Spike, Spike." Faye smiled, as if chastising a small child. " Haven't you learned by now that I always get what I want and manage to do it with style?" And she lifted a pair of binoculars up to her eyes, continuing her watch upon the unsuspecting pedestrians walking just outside the nail salon windows.

Leaning back against the massage chair she could hear Spike sigh on the other end of her communicator. She smiled again. It seemed he had learned to recognize when he lost an argument with her.

And then he had to go and ruin her happy mood.

" Have you considered that he may not have time to visit his fiancé today?"

Faye frowned. " He _will._"

" He won't." Spike countered, sounding confident and too cocky for his own good.

Faye glared at her communicator. " Are you saying that I'm wasting time? Besides, why wouldn't he show up today? He shows up every day!"

" He's preparing for Kun Lee, remember?"

" That doesn't mean he won't take a coffee break, Spike."

" A guy who's serious about taking care of a girl would want to make sure everything's set. Like in this case. His boss is coming in person to a big event he's hosting. So the assistant wants to make a good impression, which could lead to a raise in his salary. See, for Palmer it's all about proving to his girl that she can trust him to provide."

Faye frowned. " But if she didn't already believe that then she wouldn't have accepted the engagement ring."

" Not so." Spike countered. " She fell in love with an ideal version of what she thought he should be. So now he has to prove to her that it's true and not just for show. Know what I mean?"

Faye rolled her eyes. " Some guys can be romantic, Spike. He's gonna show up and bring her flowers."

" Naw. If he's gonna get her flowers today he'll have them delivered."

Faye opened her mouth to argue her point further when she suddenly spotted a van pull up to the coffee shop, flowers painted all over the side with a logo that read, ' Flowers Divine,' in bold red. She watched in mounting disbelief as the driver hopped out, grabbed a bouquet of roses, and entered the coffee shop.

" Argh! Men!" She growled and abruptly cut off communication.

* * *

Spike stared at his communicator for a moment and shrugged. Faye often ended communication without warning. Glancing to his left he paused in his steps. A thought came to him then and he searched his communicator for an image of Luke Palmer, which he had downloaded earlier.

Out of the corner of his eye Spike noticed an Asian food stand and decided to approach the people waiting in line. But no one there recognized Luke's face. As he turned to go the smell of fried food and soy sauce wafted past his nose.

A few minutes later found him walking at a leisurely pace until he paused in front of a homeless man sitting cross-legged at the corner of a sidewalk. Once again Spike asked about Palmer and left with nothing, including the egg roll he had ordered from the Asian food stand. The homeless man waved goodbye and wished him good luck as he bit down on the tasty treat. Spike really wasn't that hungry anyway.

His communicator buzzed.

" Yo. I was just gonna call you."

" You find him?" Jet asked.

Spike sighed. " Nope. He had to have walked these blocks every day but nobody recognizes his face."

" Yeah. That's the way it goes sometimes. I guess some people don't have to try blending into crowds. They just have a face that's easy to forget."

" Seems like it." Spike agreed. " So Jet. This friend of yours… he in the ISSP too?"

" Naw. Mikey and I were friends in high school back in the day. We've kept in touch over the years. He's working in Tharsis City as a cardiologist."

" So then… how did he know about Kun Lee?"

" Mikey has a brother who teaches martial arts at a local fitness center. So he's kept up-to-date about all things martial arts related."

" Ah. I guess brothers would talk wouldn't they?"

Spike stared appreciatively at a woman waiting at a corner for the light to change. Her red dress hugged every curve in just the right way. But she was soon obscured from his view when a group of pedestrians joined her.

" Don't know." Jet replied. " Never had one."

Turning the corner Spike continued. " So I take it there's no news from your end."

Jet sighed. " Nothing yet. Unless you can count the fact that Ein just discovered the plants Faye set up in the corner of the common room. I think he likes the taste of the leaves."

Spike grinned. " Better not let him eat too many of those. Could be bad for dogs."

" I already know it. Ein's been sick for the last half hour and Ed is too worried to do anymore research. So I'm on Tomato looking up natural remedies for upset stomachs in dogs."

Spike shook his head. " Guess I'll take one more walk around the block then. Maybe I missed someone who might have seen Palmer."

" Okay Spike."

" I'll be in touch."

* * *

An hour later…

The communicator crackled for a moment before Spike's voice came out clear. " Yeah?"

Faye smirked, fully confident that he was about to be thoroughly impressed. " Guess where I'm standing."

There was silence for a long moment. " Not in front of me." He replied. Another pause and then, " Not behind me either."

Faye frowned. " Come on, guess!"

" I have no idea."

" In front of Luke Palmer's apartment building. I'm just about to enter the front door."

" Alright. I'll admit that's pretty good work."

Faye smiled triumphantly.

" How did you guys find his place? I thought Ed wasn't working on the bounty right now."

Faye's smile dropped. " What are you saying? Do you think I can't find stuff out on my own or something?"

" Uh…"

" And why would Ed suddenly stop working on a bounty? I thought she liked this Lee guy you were gushing about."

Spike sensed that now was not a good time to tell Faye about Ein's sudden interest in her plants.

_When all else fails lay on the charm._ " So you did this all by yourself, huh?"

Faye pouted for a moment but raised her chin high. " Yes, I did this by myself. Okay, technically someone gave me his address but finding that person was all me." She leaned against the trunk of a tree and waited for a tenant to enter or leave the building. Squinting, she stared at the keycard lock with frustration.

" Now you've got me curious." Spike replied. " How did you do it?"

" Remember when Jet gave us a description of Palmer? And then do you remember the photos Ed showed us?"

" Yeah, so?"

" So I figured that to keep those fancy suits and expensive shirts he wore looking good meant that he needed to clean them in equally expensive ways."

" Meaning?"

" Meaning the dry cleaners! Now it took me a little while to figure out which of the three local dry cleaners was part of his usual routine but I did."

" Huh. Dry cleaners."

" Yeah. So anyways after I found the place I spoke to the cashier and gave a bogus story about how I was a friend out-of-state and forgot his new address."

" And she believed you?"

" _He_ believed me."

" Oh, that explains it."

" What's that suppose to mean?"

Spike continued. " Well I'm glad you found the place. You might want to contact Jet and let him know where you are."

" Why? Where are you?" She asked rushing to grab the front door as a pedestrian with a keycard stepped inside.

" I'm going to stake out the Coffee Café. Who knows… maybe you'll be right about Luke showing up too."

Faye smiled.

" Later." He murmured, signing off.

Faye paused at the apartment door. It was left ajar. With a bit of trepidation she quickly pulled out her weapon and eased the door open just enough to slip inside.

With wary steps she pressed her back against the closest wall and took a deep breath before rushing into the next room, gun raised. A kitchen. An empty kitchen with pots and pans scattered everywhere and all the cupboard doors swung wide open. She went back out into the hall and entered through every doorway in the same manner until she was certain no one was home.

" So much for an easy catch." She muttered to herself and pulled out her communicator, dialing Jet's number by memory.

" Faye. What did you find?"

" An empty apartment, that's what. And it's trashed. Someone was here before me and was searching for something." Passing by the kitchen counter she picked up an open pack of oatmeal cookies and popped one in her mouth.

" Well while you were finding the apartment Ed and I learned that Luke has several bank accounts in multiple banks. Two of which have records of large deposits other than his paychecks. I'm thinking Palmer got himself into a lot more trouble than he knew. The kind of trouble that could put in danger anyone he cared about. So I sent Spike back to the café to keep an eye on the fiancé."

Faye had been wandering the living room and paused at his mention of Spike. " Figures." She muttered, realizing that Spike hadn't given her an honest compliment earlier. A laptop sat open on an office desk in the far corner. Pulling out the chair she flopped down and glared at the screensaver.

With an aggravated sigh Faye pulled out a password decoder from her communicator and frowned at the laptop. _You better not cause me trouble. I'm in no mood to be waiting for a password_. And she tapped the keypad, pleasantly surprised when she was not asked for a password. _Hm. Guess Mr. Palmer doesn't have anything important on here._ She mused to herself. _But just in case I'm that lucky…_ And she started sifting through the digital folders.

" Okay, Jet. So now that I'm in the apartment is there something you want me to do?"

" Does he have any digital files anywhere? A computer or something?"

" Yeah, I'm already looking through his laptop. But I don't see how this is going to help. He doesn't have anything password protected which means there may not be anything worth finding. Maybe I'll just bring the whole thing back to Bebop so Ed can take a look at it while I go help Spike."

" We may not have that much time, Faye."

" Well I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be looking for, Jet." She replied a bit testily. " I'm not a cop."

" But I _was_ so I want you to trust me. Now listen. See if you can find any folders that hold financial information."

" Fine." Faye mumbled and opened up a documents folder, clicking on a file with the title Accrued.

The screen blinked to show many folders that appeared serial dated. She clicked on the first folder and found herself staring at a long list with more dates along with names and cash amounts.

" Okay, wait-a-minute… Jet… I think I found something. I'm looking at a long list. I think they're copies of bank receipts."

" You mean for his pay checks?"

" No… I don't know. They're really large sums."

" Can you quote to me some of the amounts you're looking at?"

" Wait… there's something else too… a _lot _of names."

" Individuals?"

" Yeah. Looks like at least 100 names… and I'm just in the _first_ folder."

" How many folders are there?"

" Mmmm... Twenty four."

Jet leaned back, one hand holding his chin thoughtfully.

Faye shook her head in disbelief. " The receipts in the first folder were dated from two years ago. The other folders I'm looking at have receipts with later dates. Where could he have met so many people willing to give him so many large sums? And why can't I find people like that?"

" Because your not a crook." Jet replied. Beside him Ed nodded her head in agreement.

" Huh?"

" Those people were paying what they thought they owed him. Problem is… they didn't owe him any of it."

" Wait-a-minute. You're saying he stole this money from them?"

" Right."

" How could he steal so much and not get caught?"

" Betting fraud. One of his victims must have found out the truth and wants their money back. Only with the type of people he's been lying to they'll take back a lot more than their lost bets."

" Great." Faye sighed irritably. " Then we need to find Luke before they do."

* * *

" Yeah but we don't know where to start looking." Jet sighed and turned to Ed. " Anything yet?"

She had already hacked past security walls. " Nope."

" Not even any trail with his bank records?"

" Ed sees nothing. No checks. No receipts. Only deposits of cash and withdraws." She frowned.

" He's avoiding a digital trail." Faye stated. " If I were him I would only use cash too."

Jet leaned forward, unconsciously drawing his communicator closer to his lips. " Faye, see if you can download those files. The information there will help the ISSP."

* * *

" Okay. This will take a few minutes." Again she pulled out the password decoder, flipped it around, snapped a hidden cap back to reveal a USB flash drive, and plugged it into the laptop. With a bored sigh she leaned back in the chair and settled her gaze on the Oatmeal cookies in the kitchen. They weren't her favorite but the rumble in her stomach told her it didn't matter.

_If only Ed could figure out a way to make my communicator dispense cash. _She lamented to herself._ Then I wouldn't have to resort to eating healthy cookies in strange apartments because I'm obeying the instructions of a disillusioned detective. _And she sighed dramatically, leaning back in the chair and freezing when she suddenly noticed a calendar on the wall.

" Hey Jet?"

" Yeah?"

" I think I might know where Palmer went." She chirped and jumped out of the chair. " There's a calendar hanging in the kitchen and it looks like there's something scribbled on it."

" Let's hope it gives us a clue."

" Ah-ha!" Faye smirked. Sure enough there was something written down for the same day. " Pick up Benny." She read out loud.

There was a long pause and then, " Whose Benny?" She and Jet wondered.

* * *

Spike leaned forward, pushing the zoom button on his multi-vision sunglasses. He turned a dial on the side of the frames to enhance visibility via night vision and, not for the first time, wondered at Ed's innovative genius.

A black sedan drove into his line of site. He shifted position to get a better look at the license plate and frowned. _Same sedan. _He thought to himself._ That makes three repeat visits in the past half hour. No coincidence there. _

He looked back to the Coffee Café's main entrance and noticed the Open sign had been switched to Closed.

Spike set the sunglasses up on his head and waited for a few minutes, debating whether-or-not to contact Jet, when the black sedan drove into a side alley and parked. Quickly slipping the sunglasses back on he swept his line-of-sight up to the 3rd floor where lights had been turned on.

_That must be her. _He reasoned. Looking back down into the alley Spike saw two men step out of their vehicle. He watched one of the men pop open the trunk and take out a crowbar before joining his partner at the back door.

" That's not good." Spike muttered to himself and pulled out his communicator intent on contacting Jet about the developments. But the men managed to open the door at that same moment and stepped inside.

Making a snap decision Spike quickly estimated how far away the café might be from where he stood while placing the sunglasses and communicator aside. Stepping backwards a few paces he crouched down and readied himself.

" Here goes nothing." He muttered and took off at a fast sprint, jumping off the roof and landing on the café's fire escape. The wobbly stairs shook under his weight and unfolded without warning, forcing him to make a wild grab for the handrail.

" Gah!" He yelped as his shins hit the steps and he struggled for a moment to regain his footing.

It took a moment longer for the worst of the pain to subside before he was able to climb the remaining stairs to a window at the 3rd floor. It opened for him easily and he quietly slipped inside.

Upon entrance he found himself standing in the master bedroom. There was no one in sight and he quietly crept out into the hallway. The floorboards creaked loudly and he cringed, quickly ducking into the bathroom as he heard movement at the other end of the hall.

There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Spike held his breath, carefully pulling out his Jericho and taking off the safety. _Can never be too careful. _ He warned himself and silently stepped back out into the hallway. He stared at the fluorescent light that spilled out of the furthest doorway.

His heart was pounding. He knew this rush. He welcomed it… the sense of danger. As he drew closer to the light the feeling grew stronger and Spike believed it was almost tangible. He could almost… smell it? A comforting, sweet scent reached his nose.

He paused. Testing the grip on his gun for a moment he took a deep breath and quickly stepped into the kitchen, weapon raised. His eyes scanned the room, the counters, the other end of the table, and then rested on the oven. Banana bread. That was the scent.

He frowned. There was no one in sight. _I know I heard a drawer open. _He reminded himself.

Spike failed to notice someone standing behind him.

* * *

Returning to the laptop Faye reached for the USB flash drive and paused. The screensaver had activated and she blinked for a moment at the photo displayed.

" Jet, I know who Benny is."

" You do? Who?"

" His dog." She smirked and studied the photo. It captured the image of Luke's living room with Benny sitting on the couch. " It looks like Benny is a beagle. Aren't those breeds a little loud for apartment living?" Faye commented.

" Is it a pup or full grown?" Jet asked.

She shrugged. " I guess it's full grown. I mean… I don't think beagles get very big anyway, you know?"

" Then that rules out behavior classes." Jet mused. " Okay Ed. Let's see how many veterinary clinics are in the area. We need to find out where Luke is picking up Benny."

" Aye-aye captain Jet-person!"

Faye stared at the screensaver for a long moment. Something was bothering her. " Hey Jet?"

" Yeah?"

" You ever get the feeling that something isn't right?"

" Sometimes. Why? Something wrong?" And as he spoke Faye looked up and noticed a lone nail sticking out from the empty wall space above the couch. Glancing back at the screen saver she noticed that a photo used to hang in the empty space. It was an image of Luke Palmer in an embrace with a young woman wearing an apron that said Mojo Cafe.

" Ed found puppy's clinic!"

" Great job Ed!" Jet praised. " That was fast, even for you!"

" Hey, Jet, I can't get a hold of Spike." Faye announced, suddenly feeling tense.

" Okay. Hold on while I try. You think he's in trouble?"

Faye stared at the screensaver again. " I don't know... I have a bad feeling."

There was a pause while he tried his communicator without success. " I can't reach him either."

Without another thought she bolted out of the apartment. " You said he's at the café, right?"

* * *

Spike suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his trigger finger twitched when a voice spoke directly behind him.

" Don't do anything stupid. Very slowly I want you to lower your gun to the floor and kick it to the other end of the kitchen."

" Listen, I think you got this all wrong. See, I'm the _good_ guy." He replied with a bit of a smirk.

He felt the muzzle of a gun press in-between his shoulder blades.

" Okay, okay. I'm gonna put my gun on the floor. Just… relax." And slowly he knelt down and released his gun, giving it a gentle kick so that it skidded out of reach. He stood back up, arms at his sides. His gaze searched for any kind of reflective surface that he might be able to see the woman behind him. As things were he couldn't tell how close she was standing to him.

" Raise your hands where I can see them and turn around."

Slowly he obeyed and was careful to keep a blank expression until he had a clear view of her face.

" Stella!" He gasped.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment. " Wha-"

" Why are you on Mars?"

Stella frowned and raised her weapon a little higher so that it was leveled with his face. " How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Without warning the gun suddenly went off, startling them both. Spike ducked a second later, glancing over his shoulder to see a bullet-sized hole in one of the cabinets. His left ear burned and he quickly felt to make sure it was still there.

Stella looked stunned and lowered her gun.

" Whoa! Whoa!" Spike yelped and leapt backwards against the cabinets in an effort to avoid her line of fire. " I'm not here to hurt you or steal anything, okay!"

Stella had regained her senses while he spoke and raised her gun again. " Then what do you want? Who are you?"

" My name is Spike Spiegel. I helped your brother Rocco get the Grey Ash plant so you could see again."

Slowly Stella lowered her gun, realization hitting her. " I knew it. I _knew _I recognized your voice! You visited me in the hospital didn't you?"

Spike nodded, lowering his hands and sighing in relief as she set the gun down on the counter.

" W-what are you doing here?" She asked in bewilderment.

Spike opened his mouth when there was a sudden pounding on the front door.

" Who…?" Stella moved to check who was causing such a ruckus.

" No wait!" Spike warned and grabbed her wrist.

" I'm just going to see who it is."

" No we have to go. Now!" And he hurried her into the hallway stopping short when he noticed a figure standing in the bedroom door way. Stella stared in confusion but Spike snapped into action. He only had enough time to shove her into the living room before the intruder opened fire.

Spike dove back into the kitchen, grabbing his gun and plastering himself against the refrigerator.

The intruder moved to the front door in a hurry but Stella whacked him with a chair, catching him off guard. The man yelped and whirled around, managing to catch the chair mid-swing as she attempted to hit him again.

With a mighty pull he yanked it out of her grasp, tossed it aside, and rammed her into the wall. Spike stepped out of the kitchen and punched him in the temple, managing to kick the gun out of his hand in the following moment. It skidded across the hallway just as someone began kicking in the front door. The unexpected sound distracted Spike long enough for the intruder to tackle him and they both fell to the floor.

Stella watched in mounting horror as the front door started giving way.

" Spike! The door!" She yelled.

" Argh! Get out of here!" Spike shouted as he struggled with the intruder for dominance over his Jericho. " Run for the fire escape!"

Stella moved to get around them as the man managed to ram his elbow into Spike's stomach, stunning him. Stella made a dash for her bedroom but the intruder caught one of her ankles and tackled her to the floor.

" Come here you little-" Grabbing hold of her neck he pinned her against the wall.

At the same moment the front door burst open and Spike rolled onto his side, trying to reach his Jericho yet already knowing it was too late.

A gun went off and the sound reverberated within the confines of the hallway like a miniature thunderclap. In the next instant the second intruder was knocked off his feet and back out the front door.

Everyone turned to look down the hall where a new figure stood.

" Back off or I'll put you down."

The sights of a Glock settled on the man still gripping Stella's neck.

Immediately he released her and backed away, raising his arms above his head. Stella gasped and wheezed while Spike shoved the man to the floor and handcuffed him.

" You alright?" He asked her over his shoulder.

She nodded, standing up on wobbly legs.

Faye pulled out her communicator. " Jet, I found Spike. We'll be back soon." She didn't give him a chance to respond. Glancing around with a frown she pursed her lips for a moment. " Hey, does anyone smell something… burning?"

Stella blanched. " My banana bread!"

* * *

Later that evening back on the Bebop…

The fan whirled high above everyone's heads, its squeaky blade arms the only sound in the common room for several moments. All eyes were on the two lovebirds holding hands as they sat together on the yellow couch.

" I didn't think things would go this far." Luke Palmer confessed, finally breaking the heavy silence. Benny, who had been laying quietly at his feet, raised his head.

Luke turned to Stella, squeezing her hand. " I'm so sorry, Stella. You have to believe me. I never meant for any of this to happen I just… I just wanted to make sure we would have enough to go on when we got married."

Faye rolled her eyes. Spike narrowed his gaze and Jet leaned forward, a dark frown on his face.

" Who were the men after you?"

Luke paled. " I think they were hit-men for drug dealers I conned. I met them during one of the fight tournaments. I saw they had more woolongs than they could count. They weren't ashamed to flaunt their wealth and I knew I could put those woolongs to better use. So I made fake bets with them. Bets I knew they could never win." He admitted, bowing his head and slumping his shoulders. " I don't know how they found out about Stella."

Faye snorted. " It wasn't hard to figure out."

" Anything else we should know about you?" Spike asked him, leaning against one of the handrails that led to the observation deck, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips.

" I _swear_ I'm telling you everything I know."

Jet, Faye, and Spike looked at each other, sharing knowing glances.

" Please! You've got to believe me!" Luke exclaimed.

Jet gave him a stern glare. " Yeah we believe you. We already questioned the hitman we caught

before dumping him off at the nearest ISSP station. We just needed to make sure you were being honest with us."

" Oh." Luke replied miserably.

Stella looked at him with concern and then back at the Bebop crew, settling her gaze on Spike.

" Thank you for saving my life. But now that we're here… what happens next? Does Luke get arrested too?"

" To be honest with you guys you aren't out of danger yet." Spike answered. " Chances are good the two men that came after you will be missed."

" Which means the hunt for who stopped them will continue." Jet clarified.

" You mean… we could be attacked again?" Stella asked anxiously. Luke squeezed her hand and then wrapped his arm around her.

" Don't panic." Spike replied. " We can help you two disappear. But first we need Luke's help."

" Me? How can I help?"

" We're after Kun Lee." Jet explained. " We know where the tournament will be but we need help getting close to him. We need you."

" What? Betray Lee? No way! As bad as those hit-men were Lee wouldn't make any mistakes if he found out I got him arrested."

" You aren't getting it." Spike frowned. " Catching Kun Lee is the only sure-fire way he _doesn't _kill you."

" You're crazy!" Luke yelled, removing his arm from around Stella's shoulder. " Kun Lee has agents, bodyguards that double check and triple check everyone around him! If I betray him I'm dead and so is Stella!"

Spike pushed off the handrail, removing his cigarette. " I don't see that you have much of a choice." He replied, his voice low and dangerous. " If you don't help us then we'll have to turn you in for money laundering. Which means you'll be doing time like your hit-man buddy."

Jet, who had been following Spike's tactic, joined in on the _persuading_. " And once the word gets around that you were the one taking everyone's woolongs you're going to have a lot more to worry about than just Lee."

" We have a _plan_, Palmer." Faye stated, frowning at his cowardice.

" A plan that will have you with the masses when Lee gets taken down." Jet elaborated. " There won't be any direct ties back to you."

Luke opened his mouth to argue further when Stella placed her hand on his shoulder to quiet him. " Honey…"

She turned back to Spike. " I trust you." And she looked at Jet and Faye. " I trust all of you. I know you will do the best you can to help us."

" Stella," Luke began. " What they're asking me to do-"

She interrupted him. " Look. The way I see things they are the best chance we have. They saved my life. And _he_," Stella pointed to Spike, " saved my life twice. I trust these people and I need to know that you do too."

There was silence as Luke looked from Stella to Spike and back again. Benny suddenly got up and moved to sit at Spike's feet, barking loudly several times. Luke's expression withered as his own dog looked back at him expectantly and wagged its tail.

With a heavy sigh Luke bowed his head.

" Okay… okay, Stella. If this is what you want… I'll do it. I'll trust them." And then he turned a burning gaze to Spike. " Just _promise_ me that she will be safe."

Spike nodded. " Stella won't leave this ship until the plan is finished."

" And Bebop won't stay in one place long enough for anyone to find us. She'll be safe." Jet promised.

* * *

Twenty four hours later…

Spike, Faye, and Luke stood in the back of an excited crowd trying to be inconspicuous. Luke suddenly pointed to one of the fighters in the ring. He had a head of fluffy brown hair that stood up straight like a stack of hay thanks to a thick hair band he wore. And his eyes were concealed behind a pair of red goggles.

" That's him. Tony Blanco. He's the best fighter in this tournament next to Lee's favorite."

Spike was silent as he studied Tony's stature and fighting moves while Faye conversed with Luke.

" He doesn't look too intimidating." She remarked. " He even has a head of fluffy hair like you, Spike." She pointed out. Spike ignored her.

Faye continued, unfazed by his indifference. " You sure that this Tony guy could stand up against Lee's top fighter?" And just as she finished her question Tony delivered a devastating uppercut to his opponent and knocked him out cold.

Luke gave her a look that said, " _Any questions?" _Faye quietly chewed on her bottom lip, glancing at Spike to catch his reaction.

For his part he didn't show any concern at all. And somehow Faye knew that would be the case. She rolled her eyes.

" So I'll replace him?" Spike asked, although it came across as more of a statement than a question. His eyes never left the ring as Tony was proclaimed winner of the current round.

Luke nodded. " If you want to have a chance at catching Lee's attention then taking Tony's place is the only way."

Faye studied Tony's appearance for a few minutes." From this distance he almost looks like Spike's twin. Except for those stupid goggles. Hey, why does he wear them anyways?"

Luke frowned. " Don't know. Just his style I guess." He replied even as he wondered the same thing.

A bell sounded and the fighters left the ring.

" What's happening now?" She asked, watching some people in the crowd head for the exits.

" A short break before the final rounds kick off." He turned to Spike. " This might be your only chance to catch Tony alone.

Spike nodded. " I'll see you guys at the rendezvous." And he disappeared into the crowd.

Luke turned to Faye. " I really hope your boyfriend knows what he's doing. One slip up and we're all dead."

Faye waved off his concern. " We've been up against worse odds. And just so we're clear, he's not my real boyfriend." She looked around the crowd for a moment and then grabbed his sleeve, tugging in the direction she was walking.

" Come on. Let's get better seats because everyone back on the ship, especially Ed, are going to want better views."

" What are you talking about?" Luke frowned. " They're not here!"

Faye tapped her choker necklace. " Oh, they're here alright. Watching everything from the camera I'm wearing."

" You brought a _spy_ camera?" Luke gasped a bit too loudly.

Faye whirled around with half a mind to slap him silly. " What are you stupid or something? You trying to get us caught or something? And if you must know Ed made me bring it, so take it up with her. Now come on!"

* * *

Spike peered around the corner of a hallway, two security guards unconscious at his feet. Several doors lined both sides of the hall and he quickly scanned the names on the plaques for the right room.

" Hey Ed, you there?" He asked softly, tapping his earpiece.

" Ed is here!" Came the enthusiastic reply. Spike winced.

" Okay, great. Listen can you turn off security cameras in the east hall? I don't want to attract anymore unwanted attention."

" Aye-aye Spike-person! Turning cameras off n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-"

" Ed."

" Now!"

Spike glanced up at the cameras to make sure they had stopped moving before stepping up to the door labeled Blanco. He knocked and took a firm grip on the handle. Someone pulled on the other side and he rammed the door. There was a crunching sound and a startled yelp as Spike slipped inside, shutting the door with a swift kick.

He dodged an angry swing to his face, deflected an uppercut to his stomach, and easily caught a third swing. Using Tony's momentum against him Spike pulled on his arm forcing Tony to stumble forward straight into a crippling knee to the gut followed by an elbow to the temple. Tony Blanco face-planted the floor a moment later, unconscious.

Quickly scanning Tony's attire and hair-do Spike sighed and began the task of undressing him.

" The things I do for a woolong…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Two Hours Later…

" Ugh! Why are there so many rounds? I feel like we've been here all night." Faye grumbled as she wiggled in her seat trying to find a comfortable position.

Luke glanced at her as she smoothed out her mini skirt and crossed her legs. His glance turned into a stare, which lingered on her bare legs for a moment too long. Faye cleared her throat and he realized she was staring at him.

" Oh! Uh…uhm… " Luke fumbled for words while Faye gave him the evil eye. " There have to be several rounds because the winners have to fight each other. It's the only way to get the best fighters to stand out." He explained in a rush, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. " Once the best fighters are pitted against each other than the best of the best come out on top. Then the final two opponents fight each other to see who will be the best against Lee's champion."

Faye turned back to the ring and watched Spike deliver a crippling roundhouse punch to his opponent.

" Booooo! Beat the _crap_ out of him Jakie! Don't let a wiener like Tony put you down!" A woman beside Faye yelled at the top of her lungs.

Faye glanced at her in surprise for a moment before watching the ring again. Spike dodged a swing to his head and blocked a second swing to his shoulder before delivering a powerful uppercut. His opponent stumbled backwards and swayed.

" Come on Jakie! Don't take that from him! Fight back! Show him whose boss!"

Faye took in a deep, calming breath. The woman beside her was shouting loud enough to make her ears ring.

" Bash his nose in!"

Faye tensed, a frown darkening her expression. She glanced at the woman again with annoyance.

" Jakie you're the best! Take him down! Take him down!"

Jakie rolled his shoulders and shook his head, seemingly gaining a second wind. Spike approached him and was surprised by a sudden roundhouse kick that sent him stumbling back into the rope behind him. Jakie followed with several swift strikes aimed for Spike's head. For a few moments all he could do was block the attack.

" That's it Jakie! Give it to him! Give it to him!" The woman shouted excitedly.

Faye glanced from Jakie to the woman and back again, feeling her anger taking over.

" Stop being so nice Tony! " She erupted. " Finish him and lets get onto the next round!"

Faye sensed more than saw the woman beside her stop and stare at her in disbelief. Luke stared too.

" Hey, hey!" He whispered to her harshly. " Stop that! You'll just attract attention to yourself." He warned.

" Lay him down flat already!" Faye shouted with all her might. She could deal with attention, even the wrong kind. It would be a welcomed relief to the boredom she was currently enduring.

" Keep it up Jakie!" The woman shouted while keeping her eyes on Faye who had just glanced at her in that same moment.

" Tony you're number one! You're the champion! Show him what he already knows!" Faye shouted.

She could sense the woman turn to her and wait. After a moment Faye finally looked at her and rested a hand on her hip.

" What?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

" Tony is up against Jakie… _my_ guy." The woman began, poking her chest with her thumb to emphasize her point. " Tony's going down sweetheart. Next time you might want to choose a boyfriend with better skills."

Faye snorted. " Keep dreaming. Only someone who's desperate would want to call _that_," And she nodded towards Jakie, " 'their guy.'" And she turned back to the ring. " Give him the one two Spi-Tony!" She hollered.

Beside her Luke sank down in his seat when a few heads in the row in front of them turned around to glare.

" Knock him out cold Jakie! You're my man! I know you'll win!"

* * *

On the Bebop Ed frowned. " Why does Faye-Faye keep looking at that angry woman?"

Jet sighed irritably. " I think she's trying to compete with her."

" Maybe that's not such a good idea?" Stella remarked with worry.

" Its definitely not a good idea." Jet agreed while motioning for Ed to pass him a mic she had hooked up to Tomato.

" All those months of saving to buy a state-of-the-art camera and Faye keeps looking at a loud-mouthed fan. We need to see what's happening in the ring!"

Jet pressed a button on the mic. " Luke. Luke can you hear me?" He began. " This is why I wanted to go instead of Faye. " He muttered. " We'll be lucky if any one of them can hear me over all the commotion going on over there." And then Jet remembered that Stella was sitting beside him.

" Of course it isn't anything we can't handle!" He quickly added with a sheepish smile and rubbed his bald head nervously.

* * *

Luke frowned as he covered one ear in an effort to hear what Jet was saying. He glared at Faye and the boisterous Jakie fan. " Faye! Stop shouting I'm trying to hear Jet!"

" That's it Tony! Go, go, go!" She hollered.

Luke shook his head. Someone sitting directly in front of him turned around. " Can't you do something about your woman?" The man asked testily.

Luke gave him a helpless shrug. " She's not my woman." And he leaned as far away from Faye as possible.

In the same instant a bell rang signifying the end of the current round. Both fighters retreated to their respective corners and the fanatic woman nearly trampled everyone on her side of the row as she hurried to meet Jakie. Rushing right behind her Faye quickly turned off the camera on her necklace and ignored Luke who was calling her back.

" Sorry Jet," He apologized, watching her scoot by the last spectators in their row. " She's not listening to me."

Faye stepped onto a platform a little lower than the ring itself where a young attendant was handing Spike a cup of water and a towel. Faye shoved the teenager aside and took hold of Spike's shoulders, kneading them aggressively.

Spike sucked in a sharp breath and carefully lifted his goggles a bit to get a better look at her over his shoulder. She was staring at someone across the ring and his gaze settled on Jakie's girlfriend. Spike looked back at Faye, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

" Taking this _girlfriend_ role a bit too seriously, Faye?"

Her hands suddenly stilled and she looked down to meet his eyes, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks.

" Wha… no! That's not… I mean _she_ was-"

" Quick, kiss me."

" What?" Faye gaped.

Spike's gaze shifted to Lee seated not too far behind her. He was watching them.

" You're supposed to be my girlfriend, remember?"

" Desperate aren't we." She muttered.

" That… and everyone's watching us." He teased. " Besides you wouldn't want to be bested by _her_ now would you?" And he jutted a thumb in the direction of the woman having a smooch fest with Jakie across the way.

Faye looked around, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. " You expect me to out-do that?" She asked in mild disbelief. " Are you sure you aren't taking this Tony Blanco act too fa-"

But before she could finish her question Spike grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down, planting a firm kiss to her lips. He held her in place for several moments, unaware of how his touch sent shivers through her as the kiss lingered a bit longer than necessary.

When it finally ended they pulled back and stared at each other for several heartbeats. And then Faye broke the moment, stealing a quick glance at Jakie and his girlfriend who were both staring at them. Slowly Faye leaned down and whispered in Spike's ear, making sure that the woman saw her do it.

" Stay focused lunkhead." She whispered and headed back to her seat.

Sliding the goggles in place Spike took a steadying breath. He hadn't expected the kiss to linger for as long as it did much less for him to feel so… so… Spike frowned, trying to discern what exactly he was feeling besides the excited pounding of his heart. At length he looked up and saw Jakie waiting in the center of the ring.

Spike rose, disregarding his thoughts. _It doesn't matter_. He thought to himself. _Faye and I are just playing roles… it's just an act… right? _

He joined Jakie in the ring.

" You ready for this, _lover boy_?" Jakie taunted as the referee announced the start of their final round.

* * *

Faye scooted back into her row and was blocked from her seat by a man who was standing with his back to her. " Excuse me." She said and waited for a second before reaching out to tap his shoulder. " Excuse me," She shouted as everyone began cheering and hollering at the fighters. " I need to get past-"

But the man turned too quickly, startled when Faye tapped his shoulder. The sudden shock of ice-cold beer splashing all over her neck and chest took her breath away and she stepped back reflexively.

" Oh! Awe man I'm so sorry!" The man blabbered quickly handing the beers to a buddy of his. Just two seats beyond Luke noticed the commotion and leaned forward to see what happened, shaking his head in disbelief when he saw Faye soaked from neck to waist.

Faye stiffened as the man grabbed a few napkins and tried to blot the beer on her neck.

" That's okay." Faye gritted through her teeth and snatched the napkins from him. " I've got it. Do you mind moving over?" And without waiting for a reply she roughly pushed past him and made for her seat, fuming all the while.

" What happened?" Luke asked, eying her wet blouse.

Faye frowned and started wringing out the cold beer from the corners of her blouse, feeling self- conscious for the second time that night. " Nothing I can't handle. Just keep your peepers on the ring, okay?"

With a frustrated sigh she reached for her necklace to turn the camera back on.

* * *

On the Bebop

Jet sighed, aggravated that the video feed wasn't working.

" Anything?" He asked Ed.

She shook her head. " Nooo. Ed can do nothing from here. Something must have happened to the camera." She concluded forlornly.

Jet motioned for her to hand him the mic once again. " Luke, can you hear me?"

" Yeah." Luke replied and pressed on his earpiece as the crowd roared in excitement. " Need something?"

Jet's voice registered in his ear. " Yeah. We lost video feed. Check if Faye has the camera turned on."

Luke turned to Faye and sighed. " Oookay." He replied and reluctantly tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked at him curiously. " What?"

He pointed to her choker necklace. " Is it on?"

Faye nodded and felt the tiny "on" switch to make sure.

" Its on." Luke confirmed. He could hear Jet sigh.

" Well that's not good. Something must have happened to the camera."

Luke frowned for a moment before suddenly remembering the mishap Faye had getting back to her seat. " Yeah, I think Faye accidentally bumped into someone who spilled whatever they were drinking on the camera and her blouse.

" Then can you tell us what you're seeing?"

" You mean like a play-by-play?"

" Exactly."

Luke smirked. " That I can do."

* * *

Jet, Ed, and Stella sat in silence as Luke described the scene.

" Okay, it looks like _Tony_'s studying Jakie. They've both taken some good hits but Jakie's the one sporting a shiner that I'm betting is gonna hurt a lot more come morning." A pause and then, " Jakie's throwing a flurry of punches and kicks but they're all getting bloc- wait!"

" What? What's happening?" Jet asked, leaning forward in his seat. Beside him on the floor Ed chewed on her nails while Stella sat on the couch gripping a pillow so tight her knuckles were going white.

" Spi- I mean Tony is in his element! He's throwing a punch to the left shoulder… now a jab aimed for the solar plexus… okay he just made a roundhouse kick that Jakie managed to avoid…"

Ed rose to her feet, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as if she were dodging an invisible contender herself.

" Jakie just landed a hard uppercut that sent Tony back a few paces…"

Ed stumbled backwards, acting as if she just took the hit herself.

" Tony's coming back with a vengeance! He's throwing a round house punch, a right hook to Jakie's left side-"

Ed hunched her shoulders down and lowered her head, raising her hands high above as she gave her version of a menacing growl. Snarling she leapt forward on her invisible opponent and punched the air several times throwing a few kicks in for good measure.

" Oh! Oh Wow!" Luke shouted in excitement. " Both fighters are hitting and blocking with exactly the same moves! It's.. this is… the crowds are going wild!..."

" Come on Spike!" Jet urged, even when Spike couldn't hear him. " Give that lowlife the one two!"

" One two, one two!" Ed shouted excitedly.

Stella now had two pillows and Benny within her nervous embrace. At her feet Ein slept soundly.

" Yeaaaah! He did it! He did it! Tony gave a perfect one two! It's a solid win!"

" Wooohooo!" Ed shouted, leaping around and then glomping Jet who smiled despite himself.

Stella sighed with relief, releasing her tightening grip on both cushion and creature. Benny leaped off the couch as fast as he could.

* * *

" Whoohooo!" Faye shouted with glee. " I knew he could do it!" She beamed and pulled Luke into an impromptu hug.

Luke blushed. And then his gaze met Lee's just a few rows down. He knew that look. _This is it! _ He thought to himself. _Lee wants to make a deal. This whole night is about to be a success or the worst failure of my life!_

Faye released him and turned to find Jakie's girlfriend glaring daggers at her. " _You_ did this." She accused, stepping closer to Faye.

" Excuse me?" Faye challenged, her hands balling into fists.

" I saw you whispering to Tony just before the final round began. You told him to use the one two didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

But before things could get out of hand Luke pulled Faye away.

" Come on! We have to move now! Lee's going to try and make a bet with Tony." And they quickly wormed their way into the moving crowds.

" Why do I get the feeling this could go south in a hurry?" Faye asked him as they pushed and shoved their way to the ring.

" Because Lee only makes deals that give him the advantage." Luke half shouted over his shoulder to be heard. " Anyone who denies him that is never heard from or seen again."

Faye looked at him in sudden anger and pulled on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. " And knowing all that you still agreed to work for him?"

Luke paused long enough to pin her with a hard glare. " You wanna talk about my bad choices in life or do you wanna go help Spike take Lee down?"

Faye looked away, crossing her arms with indignation. " Fine! What does Spike need to know?"

" Lee's not gonna make his move in public. He'll wait until Spike is back in his room and then Lee will visit with two of his bodyguards."

" I get it." Faye replied. " Did you leave the car parked where we planned?"

" Yeah."

Faye nodded. " We'll see you there." She replied and continued alone towards the ring to meet up with Spike as he was already heading back to his room.

Amidst all the cheers Faye was able to catch his attention and he pulled her to himself, giving her a short kiss for believability of their couple status.

Together they returned to his private room and as soon as the door was closed Faye whirled around. " Spike, Luke says that Lee is coming here with two body guards to make a _deal_ with you."

Spike nodded. " A deal that will only benefit him, of course." He smirked and removed the goggles, tossing them on the dresser haphazardly. " Things are going according to plan. This should all be over soon."

An awkward silence fell over them then as they found themselves staring at each other. And then Spike spoke again. " Is the car in place?"

Faye nodded.

" You have the pellets?"

Faye nodded again, stepping closer to show them to him. And that's when she noticed the bruises already forming on his neck, shoulders, and chest. Her eyes roamed his torso before she realized that her concern might be misconstrued as ogling. She immediately looked back up to meet his gaze.

" You're going to need ice on those bruises…" She finally said, the fingers of her free hand lightly ghosting over a bruise on his neck. Spike cocked his head to one side, looking at her with a curious gaze.

" Are you worried about me?" He asked her gently.

Faye gave him a slight shrug. " Maybe." Her gaze settled on his lips, despite herself.

Spike leaned in, slowly closing the distance between them. " Will you help me?" He asked softly.

Faye's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before closing. " Mmhm…" Came her soft reply.

Spike took in her expression, a rare and genuine smile on his face. His hands gripped her arms, gently preventing her from leaning against him as he bowed his head to hers, both of them momentarily forgetting that they were each playing a role to convince Lee of their genuine love.

Spike closed his eyes but in that same moment the door opened and Lee, along with two of his bodyguards, entered unannounced. Spike and Faye quickly stepped apart.

" Ah! It seems we intruded on the two love birds!" Lee exclaimed with an arrogant smirk.

Spike stared in awe. " Kun Lee!" And he reached to shake the man's hand. " I've waited all my life for this moment. You have no idea!" He rambled on.

Lee flashed a brilliantly white smile and then looked at Faye. His eyes roamed her entire form unabashedly and she fought the urge to squirm under his gaze.

" I get that all the time." He smiled at Faye.

" This is Kun Lee, Betsy! Can you believe it?" Spike continued.

Faye plastered a fake smile. " This is so unreal!" And she grabbed Lee's hand and shook it several times before releasing her hold. " My friends are never gonna believe this!"

Kun Lee raised his chin smugly and motioned for his bodyguards to wait outside the room. " Well I'm betting there's gonna be a lot of celebrating tonight so I'll get straight to the point."

Spike leaned back against a dresser while Faye crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Kun Lee pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his legs and portraying the picture of corrupt confidence. " I want to make a deal with you, Tony."

" What kind of deal?" Spike asked and pulled another chair over, twirling it around to straddle its back.

" The kind that will change your life." Lee continued. " I have a champion that is primed to compete in the UFC. I will personally teach you how to hone your skills even better than they already are for the following consecutive three years… on one condition."

Spike sat up straighter. " What's your condition?"

" That you allow my champion to win in the UFC."

" Wow." Spike remarked and stood up. Lee watched him closely. " That's… that's asking a lot."

Lee nodded. " But think about all you will gain by having me as your personal coach."

Spike nodded. " Yeah, I know!" And he looked to Faye as if seeking her advice. She quickly played along.

" It does sound like a good deal…" She remarked, looking to be at a loss herself.

" Yeah… yeah it does." Spike agreed. " But, see if I did what you're suggesting then my professional career would be over."

Lee laughed. " Well I don't see how what I'm suggesting could cause any more harm than what you're already doing. I mean you don't think that this place is exactly legal, do you?"

Spike scratched his head. " Lee I understand what you're saying and all but I'm not feeling inclined to take your offer. No offense." He added as a last thought.

" I see." Lee replied, standing up and fixing his tie. " I'm sorry to hear that." And he motioned for his bodyguards to re-enter the room.

Spike looked at Faye. " Maybe you better wait outside."

Faye nodded and headed for the hallway but was stopped when one of the guards grabbed her arm.

" Not so fast." Lee continued. " You see Tony…" And he stepped between Faye and Spike. " I never make deals that end badly for me. If you don't want to take my offer then that is your… prerogative. But that also means that I can't let you or your sweetheart just stroll out of here knowing about my dealings."

Spike clenched his fists, the sign for Faye to be ready. " What are you saying exactly?" He demanded, never loosing eye contact with Lee.

" I think you can figure it out." He replied and pulled out a stainless steel 96F Centurion from within his jacket. " I don't like loose ties." He continued, casually attaching a silencer to the barrel. " They make things… complicated."

Spike remained unfazed even as Lee raised the Baretta to his head. A soft clinking sound, similar to that of marbles hitting the carpet, made Lee pause for a moment and the room was suddenly filled with smoke. The sound of the gun going off was all that could be heard besides the coughing of the bodyguards as they stumbled for the door. But as soon as they reached the hallway the lights went out, throwing them into complete darkness.

" Hey!" One of them yelled as Faye wiggled free of his grasp.

" Lee!" The second guard shouted while his partner reached for his mic.

" Anyone there? Come in! We lost power! What happened to the lights?"

No sooner had he asked the question when the lights came back on and they glanced at each other in confusion.

" Where's the woman?"

" I don't know! She just pulled away from me when we came out into the hall."

" She must have gone back inside."

Turning towards the room they waved their arms about to clear the smoke only to find no one there.

* * *

Luke slipped out of the building along with hundreds of others while dozens of armed ISSP entered and swarmed the arena. He ducked his head down and pressed the ear piece to better hear.

" Did the ISSP get the signal?" Jet asked.

Luke nodded, slipping into an alleyway unnoticed. " That's a definite yes." He confirmed, getting into the car he and the others had prepared.

He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw a back door open revealing Spike and Faye. Luke popped open the trunk and quickly got out to help Spike deposit Lee inside.

" Any problems?" Luke asked as they shut the trunk.

" Nothing out of the ordinary." Spike answered and stepped into the backseat, holding Tony's goggles in his hand. " Hey Ed?"

" Yes Spike-person?" Came her eager reply.

" I found you a nice souvenir."

" Yeah! A souvenir for Ed!" She exclaimed in glee. Spike had to resort to pulling out his earpiece.

" And I can still hear her." He muttered. Everyone in the car smirked.

" Just another day for you guys?" Luke asked as he started the engine and maneuvered them out of the alley.

" Oh yeah." Faye replied nonchalantly.

* * *

48 Hours Later back on the Bebop

" So that's what happened." Spike explained, taking a sip from his mug of Mojo House Coffee. " Huh. This stuff really isn't so bad after all." He said, licking his lips clean. Ein, who had been resting his snout on the table quietly listening to the story, suddenly sat up straight and sniffed the air trying to catch a whiff of what Spike was talking about.

A moment later he whined. Spike looked at him questioningly. " What's that? You want to know what happened to Lee?"

Ein barked excitedly.

" Shhh!" Spike set his mug down and quickly shushed him, motioning with his hands to keep quiet. " Okay, okay. Don't wake everyone up. Uh, let's see. Where was I?... Oh yeah. So we stuffed Lee into the trunk of the car and took off for the nearest ISSP station. And let me tell you the ISSP were happy to see him. We got a good-sized bounty. Good enough to upgrade the Bebop, the Swordfish, buy meat during grocery shopping," Spike ticked off his fingers as he spoke. "… _and_ buy you more dog food."

Ein wagged his tail and made certain to bark more softly this time.

Spike continued. " Yep. It was a pretty good deal for all involved. Stella and Luke are now living happily ever after in an undisclosed location. And she even gave us a month's supply of her special Mojo House Coffee as a thank you." And Spike raised his mug to Ein before taking another sip.

Suddenly, Ed leaped into the room with a resounding cry. " Hiiiiiiyyyyyaaaaaa!"

Ein yelped in surprise while Spike nearly dropped his coffee mug, his eyes wide.

Ed jumped closer to them while performing a flurry of pseudo kung-fu movements and suddenly slouched, her eyes drooping. Spike and Ein glanced at each other uncertain of what to do.

" Uh… hey… Ed…" Spike began. " You okay or… something?"

" Must… get… more…" Came her only reply. Slowly she trudged over to the coffee pot and whipped out a coffee mug from somewhere on her person. With shaking hands she poured herself another cup of coffee and chugged the whole thing.

Spike and Ein held their breaths.

Suddenly Ed cringed, her head cocking to the side as she nearly gagged. One of her eyes bulged for a moment and then she whirled around with a feral growl.

" Ed?..." Spike asked uncertainly as she stared at him and Ein with a crazy glint in her eyes. " How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?"

With renewed vigor she jumped onto the table and punched the air, stopping her hand only inches from Spike's face. Then, ever so slowly, she put out five fingers.

She held them so close to his face that he nearly went cross-eyed. And then, without any warning, Ed whirled around and jumped off the table with a tremendous battle cry.

" Oiiiiiiyyyaaaa!" She erupted and snatched Ein, who hung helplessly from her arm, as she hooted and hollered out the door.

Spike could hear her go on one of her silly ramblings. Something about bitter beans and dogs with wings.

Blinking for a moment he looked from the door to his coffee mug and back to the door again. Leaning back in his chair he grabbed the coffee pot and spilled the remainder of its contents into the sink.

* * *

Next Time Try Decaf

Opening Quote: Clarence Darrow


	13. Episode 38

Cowboy Bebop and all its contents are the copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Bandai.

**Cowboy Bebop: Live and Learn**

**Episode 38: Rare and Endangered**

" _Hurt no living thing; Ladybird nor butterfly, nor moth with dusty wing, not cricket chirping cheerily, nor grasshopper so light of leap, nor dancing gnat, nor beetle fat, nor harmless worms that creep."_

* * *

Spike could clearly see Ed's face staring back at him upside down. She was quickly joined by Ein who seemed to have more senses and remained right side up.

" Jet-person and Faye-Faye are away."

" Did they find another bounty?" He asked, glancing up from his communicator screen to look at the mechanics working on the Hammerhead.

" Nope. Visiting farmer-persons for crops and dropping shipments in Arcadia!"

Spike sighed. " I guess Jet was serious about needing extra cash for the repairs. Which means he won't be happy with the message I'm sending his way."

Ed grabbed Ein and pulled him up and away from Spike's view.

" Ed, when Jet gets back tell him the repairs are going to take longer than we thought. I'll be staying here until they're done. You guys will have to go ahead and make the shipments to Arcadia without me."

" Awe… but we will miss you!"

Spike smiled. " Thanks Ed. Hey, why don't you get me a souvenir?"

" Okay-dokie lunkhead Spike-person!"

Spike blinked in surprise. " Lunkhead?... Now you're calling me that too?"

Ed smiled and waved goodbye before cutting off communication.

* * *

Faye slipped her hands into the warm pockets of her jacket. Autumn had officially arrived in Mars and along with the leaves turning colors the wind now had a bite to it. She looked up to see Jet coming her way.

"I'm thinking some Miso soup would be good to make on a day like this." He announced when he finally reached her.

" So are you going for the groceries or am I?" She asked as they walked back to her Red Tail and a rented truck.

Just then Jet's communicator buzzed. Flipping it open he was greeted by Ed's smiling face.

" Hello Jet-person! Spiky-lunkhead says he won't be back on time because the repairs will take too long. He says we should go without him and bring back a souvenir!"

Jet sighed. " Well, I guess that means the repairs aren't going to be cheap."

Ed shook her head.

" Okay. Thanks Ed. I'll be back soon with new shipments."

While Jet talked, Faye leaned against the truck listening. She couldn't shake the odd feeling that they were being watched. But a quick survey of the area didn't show anything out of the ordinary. The occasional pedestrian would cross the street and pass them by without incident.

Jet turned to her. " Well it looks like Spike will be spending the rest of the week in Zephyr."

" The Hammerhead was damaged that bad?" Faye asked in surprise.

" I think the mechanics didn't have the parts needed so they went ahead and ordered them. Normally these guys are much cheaper but when they don't have what you need… you have to wait longer for repairs to be done." He shook his head wearily. " So much for putting some woolongs away for a rainy day." And Jet nodded to Faye. " Go ahead and pick up the groceries. I'll get things loaded into Bebop. We have to leave the dock early tomorrow morning or else the shipments will spoil before they arrive."

" Yeah, okay." Faye replied. And suddenly she felt eyes on her again. " Hey Jet, do you feel like we're being watched?"

" Being watched?" Jet frowned and looked around. " I don't see anything unusual."

Faye sighed and pushed off the truck while Jet made his way to the driver side. He was just about to pull open the door when someone stopped him.

" Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me."

Jet looked over his shoulder. Faye stared curiously at the man who just approached them.

" Huh? Oh… hi there." Jet greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. " Where did you come from?" He asked glancing around again.

" I hope you don't mind but I overheard the farmer back the way you came," and he jutted a thumb in the general direction, " say that the shipments you're taking are to be delivered to the new terra formed colony East of Tharsis."

Jet nodded. " You heard that, huh? Well, yeah Arcadia is where we're headed. Why are you so interested in our plans?"

Faye joined the two men and began to study the stranger. " You don't look like a farmer." She stated.

The man smiled apologetically. " I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Dr. Aaron Skyler and I am an entomologist."

Jet and Faye looked at each other in confusion.

" Let me clarify. I'm a scientist who studies insects."

" Oh, yeah an entomololist…" Faye replied, trying to be convincing.

" Entomologist." Skyler corrected.

" Yeah that's what I said." She laughed, hoping to downplay her embarrassment.

" Anyhow," He continued. " I need to get to Arcadia. It's very important. I am willing to pay."

" So you're asking us if we would give you a ride?" Jet asked.

" Yes."

" Well, a trip across Mars isn't cheap even for those of us on the crew. You'll have to pay for your own food and pitch in with extra energy costs."

" Yes, I understand. I don't mind."

" We don't have an extra room available right now so you would have to sleep on the sofa in the common room."

" That's fine."

Jet and Faye looked at each other in surprise.

" He says he doesn't mind." Faye reasoned.

Jet looked back at him and nodded with approval. " Well Dr. Skyler it looks like you found yourself a ride."

" Wonderful! I'll just need to pick up a few things for the trip."

" Okay. We're scheduled to leave at six in the morning. I can give you the address of the pier where we're docked."

" Oh Jet, should we drop by the ISSP in Tharsis to pick up the reward money or did you want Spike to do that and meet up with us in Arcadia?" Faye asked him suddenly remembering they had to claim their hard earned woolongs from a previous bounty.

At hearing this Aaron's interest peaked. " Reward money?"

Jet looked back at him. " I forgot to mention, we do shipments when our primary source of income is low."

" And your primary source of income is what? If I may ask."

" Bounty hunting." Faye replied with a smirk.

Skyler blinked in surprise. " Really? What luck!"

" Huh?" Jet and Faye asked, completely lost.

"How would you and your crew like to be paid twice for one trip?"

" What are you talking about?" Jet was getting more confused by the minute.

" You see I'm not just an entomologist, I'm also a passionate defender for endangered species of the insect world! And I have spent my entire life studying the life cycles of a very rare species called the Chameleon Beetle. Currently there are only three male Chameleon Beetles known to exist and I am in possession of one. The problem I have is a group of fanatics who call themselves the FFI."

" FFI?" Jet asked.

" Freedom Fighters for Insects."

" Uh-huh."

" Those lunatics broke into my laboratory and tried to abduct the beetle. What they didn't know is that I created a miniature environment so that I can take it along with me everywhere I go. See?"

Skyler opened a deep carrying bag that hung from his shoulder and carefully pulled out what resembled a sealed fish bowl filled with flora and moss.

Faye and Jet leaned forward trying to spot the prized beetle.

" Isn't it beautiful?!" Skyler exclaimed in a voice that almost sang.

" I don't see anything but moss." Faye mumbled.

" Yes, that's because it blends into its environment. Anyhow, I am certain that the FFI would try to release it into the wilds of planet Earth. This type of beetle species would never survive without the proper environment of which my laboratory alone can provide.

The only other two facilities in the universe capable of supporting this beetle are on Venus and they too have had people try to break in and take the beetles. Its insanity! Why would anyone try to hamper efforts to stabilize an entire species?"

" So then you want us to take you to Arcadia with your beetle and stop these FFI folks from harming any more insects?" Jet asked trying to put things together.

" Well originally I wanted a ride to Arcadia to talk with a trusted colleague about my latest research. She is attending the Entomologists for Endangered Insects conference and speaking at one of the sessions. She'll be introducing my latest research to top scientific minds." He stated proudly. Faye and Jet stared at him in silence.

Skyler cleared his throat and continued. " Ahem! I suppose that is only impressive to certain circles. Anyhow, now that I know you are going to continue to Tharsis I would like to ride along. My laboratory is in Tharsis city, you see. I could visit with my colleague in Arcadia while you deliver the shipments and then continue on to Tharsis with you.

But to the second part of your question the answer is yes. I would like you to stop the FFI people and I will pay you to do it. How does that work, by-the-way?"

Jet frowned. " How does what work?"

" How does one go about putting a bounty on someone's head?"

" Simple." Faye replied. " You call your local ISSP station and report the crime. Then you let them know you want to put out a bounty and tell them how much you're willing to offer as a reward."

" Perfect. Then I will call the ISSP and make it official."

" Just do it once we reach Arcadia because official bounty rewards are open to all the bounty hunters in the system." Faye continued, slightly worried that Dr. Skyler would jump the gun. " And we would be so happy to catch those pesky FFI people for you!" She flashed him her most charming smile.

" Y-you would?" He stammered as Faye drew closer.

" Would you like me to help you carry something?" She asked and motioned to the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

" Oh no. No, no, no. This never leaves my side." Skyler stated adamantly.

" Then let me give you a ride since you said you needed to pick up a few things." She offered.

" Oh. Thank you. I appreciate that."

As Faye led him to her ship she threw a conspiratorial wink over her shoulder at Jet.

He shook his head with a smirk. " Women."

* * *

At thirty-eight years of age Aaron Skyler was not an ugly man Faye decided. But he wasn't anything to write home about either. He had a fine profile, a perfect one in fact. His nose tapered to a rounded point and his grey eyes were just the right degrees separated from each other.

Faye glanced at him again. On second thought, maybe he was handsome. Just not in a way that she preferred. His hair was blond and straight and he needed a haircut. But the rest of him was well kept. His plaid dress shirt was pressed and buttoned up all the way to the top and his khaki pants were sharp and well fitted.

" _Meh. He has decent taste for a scientist, I guess."_ She concluded to herself. _" No one's perfect, right?"_

They stopped at his hotel room and she stepped back to let him swipe his card. Following in after him she froze in astonishment, her mouth agape.

" What did you do to your hotel room?" In all her years of bounty hunting, and general meandering across the universe, she had never come across a hotel room so… so… " What am I looking at?" She asked, and turned to him.

He flashed her a brief smile before disappearing behind a white polyester shower curtain hanging in the middle of his hotel room. Faye paused for a moment wondering if she should follow him or better wait out in the hall.

" I suppose it doesn't have an official name. It's partly a lab and partly a greenhouse. I chose this room because of its location relative to the afternoon daylight, which provides perfect temperatures. Only the best environments for my beetle!"

There was a rustling sound and suddenly the shower curtain came down to reveal Skyler wrapping it into a tight wad and stuffing it into a cardboard box. He turned back around, ignoring the large amounts of duct tape still clinging to the popcorn ceiling.

" I just need to grab my suitcase and my briefcase, and my lab equipment, and the environmental foliage…"

" You carry around your own plants?" Faye asked, mildly amused.

" Of course! I can't risk shocking the beetle with strange foliage it doesn't know."

Faye watched him stack his equipment and bags onto a luggage trolley they had brought with them from the hotel lobby. " Why do you need to bring your own plants-"

" Foliage."

" Huh?"

" Not plants. The correct term is foliage."

" …. Uh huh...Why do you need them if your beetle stays inside its special tank?"

He looked at her sharply. " It isn't a tank. It's a portable environment station. But you can call it a PES if that's easier to remember."

One of Faye's eyebrows twitched. " So… do you have everything? Should we go?" And she turned and walked out into the hall without waiting for an answer.

Faye was halfway down the hall when he finally caught up with her. " So there's something I've been wanting to ask you." She began without even glancing at him.

He looked at her curiously. " Oh? What's that?"

" How did you learn that people from the FFI broke into your lab?"

" Oh that's not difficult to explain." He replied with a snort. " I have surveillance cameras connected to my communicator. I have proof that the thieves are from the FFI. I'm surprised you never heard of them until now."

This time Faye spared him a glance as they exited the hotel lobby. His words were slightly demeaning and she was beginning to get irritated again. " You're wondering if I ever heard about a group of hyper nerds set on stealing rare insects?... Really? That surprises you?"

" Yes it does. I mean these people simply must be stopped. Just last year they abducted a rare moth that had been thought to only exist on planet Earth and was recently discovered on Venus! And they had the gall to say that they alone knew what environments were best for the poor creatures!"

Faye turned to her ship and rolled her eyes. " Yeah! Poor, poor moths."

" Exactly! And you know what they did the year before that?"

Faye sighed heavily and bit her tongue. She tried to remind herself of the reward money that would soon pass through her fingers. She just had to put up with _insect man_ for a few more days.

" Imagine what this universe would be like without the lunar slug! I mean… just imagine! Oh, please be careful with the foliage. Not one leaf can be broken."

Yup. Just a few more days. Or else she might have to shoot herself.

* * *

Back on the Bebop Ed squealed in delight. " Ed found the fighting fighters for buggy bugs! Ed found them!"

Jet leaned down and squinted at the screen. He really needed to get glasses next time they visited Iso. " What did you find out about them?"

" Funny fighting fighters want to save the Chameleon Beetle from man!" Ed sang, rocking back and forth on her hindquarters.

" We already know that. Did you find anything about where they might be hiding?"

Ed paused for a moment and opened up another window. She whistled a happy tune while typing in a new command and in seconds the screen was filled with surveillance images. " Ed can find out where they go and Jet-person can find out what's in the areas _between_ them."

" The process of elimination. Good idea, Ed." Jet nodded in approval.

" Yyyyes." She replied, already preoccupied with her search.

Jet turned to his monitor. " I'll pull up some maps on cities and industries near Tharsis. Do we have any idea how many people are in this FFI group?"

" Ed thinks there are five fighting fighter persons."

" Oh? That's all?"

" It started with fifty funny persons angry about dying fireflies. Then they tried to help all kinds of other insects. But some persons got tired of fighting and left." Ed explained while she studied more surveillance photos. " After a while there were twenty-five persons. Then some got bored and tired and then fifteen persons were left."

" So this group really hasn't been too popular." Jet concluded. " Can't say that I blame anyone for leaving their cause. There's a lot more causes out there besides dying insects. Do you have any idea who the five remaining members might be?"

" Ed is searching for them right now." She chirped.

The hatch to the common room groaned as it opened. Jet looked up to see Faye step through carrying a small potted fern in her arms.

" Decorating, Faye?" He asked.

" Ha. You're funny, Jet. Funny." She muttered. " Its not my plant. Its his." And she nodded in the general direction of the hatch where Skyler was busy lifting his luggage into the room. He turned and paused for a moment to survey the area.

" Hm. Not exactly what I was expecting but its functional none-the-less."

" Not what you were expecting?" Jet replied.

" Oh don't let his _charming_ demeanor get to you." Faye interjected. " He doesn't mean to be insulting. Really he's just…" And she looked at the entomologist who was carefully setting his portable environment station on the coffee table while whispering words of encouragement to the beetle. " … odd."

Jet quirked an eyebrow at the man and scratched the side of his head. An unconscious action he often did when he was nervous.

" Ed found three fighting fighter persons!"

Quickly returning to her side Jet leaned down again to look at her screen. " Who are they?"

" Tina Johnson, Patrick Browning, and Tom Hatcher." She announced.

Faye joined them and studied the faces of their bounties for several moments. " Did you find any information on where these people live or work?"

Ed nodded. " Yyyes. Tina works at a gift shop in Tharsis City shopping mall! Patrick lives with his mamma and Tommy works at the post office!"

" Hm. We could go after all the members Jet." Faye began, turning to him. " But that might not be the best way to stop the group."

" I hear you, Faye. And I agree. Ed, who is the leader? Is he one of these three?"

Ed sighed dramatically. " Ed doesn't know."

Jet turned to Skyler. " Hey Skyler,"

" Its doctor Skyler."

Jet chose to overlook the tone. " Yeah, sorry. _Doctor_ Skyler, do you know who the leader of the FFI is?"

Skyler frowned at him. " If I knew that then I wouldn't be asking bounty hunters to go after the whole group now would I?"

Jet looked to Faye. She shrugged. " Like I said. Odd."

" Yup." He replied and turned back to Ed. " Okay then, keep searching. We need to know who the leader is. If we catch him first then the rest will be easy."

" Aye -aye Captain Jet!" Ed saluted and turned back to the screen.

Jet turned his monitor towards Faye. " Start highlighting the places where those three members live and work. If we can't find anything about their leader we'll have to do this the hard way. I'm going to let Spike know he'll have to meet us in Arcadia. It might be best that he pick up our bounty reward on his way." And he headed for the command deck.

Faye released a heavy sigh and pulled the monitor closer.

Ein picked up his head at the sound and quickly assessed the room, noticing that Jet was no longer there. His ears twitched at the sound of footfalls on metal stairs and he turned his head to see Jet climbing the staircase to the command deck. With a happy yelp Ein jumped up from his place by the couch and hurried to catch up.

" Mm?" Jet looked down at him. " You wanna help me contact Spike?"

" Yip, yip!" Ein replied, his little tail nub wiggling happily.

" Follow me." Jet smiled, giving him a gentle pat on the head before continuing his climb. And Ein followed, practically prancing around his feet all the way.

* * *

Two days later…

The Arcadia conference building was large, stately, and all around impressive with its stone columns and glass dome ceilings. Among all the architecture of the city the conference building remained the most highlighted and expensive. It stood in stark contrast to the rolling meadows and stately mountains in the distance.

" Hm. Very pastoral." Dr. Aaron Skyler muttered to himself admiring the view outside the windows. Outside the main entrance waved several flags from countries across the universe. " They certainly have everything patriotic well established." He mused.

Turning around he sought a comfortable seat in one of the lobby chairs and watched people come and go. He didn't have to sit for long before someone tapped his shoulder. Skyler turned around and flashed a warm smile, quickly standing to greet his colleague. " Ciara." And he offered her his hand.

" Aaron." She smiled back and accepted his handshake. " I wasn't expecting you to be here, what with all the mayhem you've been experiencing of late."

Aaron nodded and carefully shifted the carrying bag across his shoulder. " Ah, yes. Well, actually there have been some new developments in regards to that mayhem."

" Oh?" Ciara replied and pushed a few red curls back over her ear. She was a pretty woman; dainty, with long lushes, red hair and she was feminine in a naturally alluring manner. And yet for all her physical characteristics it was the intense focus she bestowed on others that was the most alluring thing of all. She made him feel as if no one else in the world existed.

Aaron opened his mouth and closed it again, having lost his train of thought when he looked into her eyes. They reminded him of the wild clovers on the green valleys of Venus. But a moment later she blinked and averted her gaze to glance down at her watch, releasing him of whatever spell he had fallen under.

" Yes." He began. " I happened upon a crew of bounty hunters and they have agreed to help me put an end to those FFI scoundrels."

Ciara's eyes widened in surprise at his mention of bounty hunters. " Oh, Aaron… isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean to be cavorting with those types of … ruffians?"

" Ruffians? Oh no, no." Aaron laughed good-naturedly. " They're actually quite likeable. And one of them is a woman! If you can believe that."

Ciara leaned back on her heels for a moment, her arms crossed, and her brows furrowed in thought. " My, my. What is this universe coming to?"

" Indeed. But I know we don't have much time before the next conference session so shall we sit down?" And he motioned towards the chairs.

Ciara nodded and they each took a seat opposite the other. Aaron leaned forward. " So tell me, before we continue on this topic, do the others agree with my findings? What do they think of my assessments of the Lunar Slug being reinstated into the Iso environment?"

She smiled demurely. " They are fascinated with your research and are in full agreement that you move forward with your plans."

" Ha, ha!" Aaron shouted triumphantly and briefly rose to his feet before realizing his outburst and quieting himself again. " Right then." He smirked. Ciara smiled at him.

" So tell me more about this bounty hunter scheme." She continued, leaning forward with her hands neatly folded on her lap.

* * *

Ein looked up, disturbed from his slumber by the beeping from Tomato's screen. The program running had found a match to the inquiry Ed had put in a few hours earlier. Wiggling free from under her head, Ein pressed the spacer bar with his nose and watched the screen pull up a window with security footage of a break-in.

Quickly Ein turned to Ed and nudged her with his snout but she didn't move. He tried again and was rewarded with a loud snore for his efforts. Looking back at the screen he raised his ears to attention. There were three perpetrators. One of the them was talking on a com device while another took out a key card from his pocket and swiped it. The first thief directed the third in what numbers to punch in and the door clicked open.

Ein could see someone sitting in the driver's seat of a van they had parked in the upper corner of the screen. That made four perpetrators. So the fifth had to be the person giving all the orders on the other end of the com device.

Ein pressed the command button and squinted his eyes as he enlarged the footage and studied the faces on the screen. Even when they were wearing hoods he could still make out their profiles. And the driver didn't even bother to hide her face. It was Tina Johnson, one of the three members Ed had uncovered a few days ago. Ein quickly recognized the other two members Ed had found. One of the thieves was not familiar and of course the leader was still anyone's guess.

" Mm? Ein? Watch'a doing?" Ed had finally awoken and rolled over to peer around him at the screen.

Ein barked excitedly. Ed rubbed her bleary eyes with the palm of her hand and pulled him closer with the other. She looked at the screen and suddenly sat up straight. " The thieves!" She exclaimed. " That's them, right Ein?"

He barked in agreement. Ed restarted the video. " Whoa…" She whispered. " They had a card key to get in, Ein." She spoke to him in a conspiratorial manner. " This means their leader had access to the labs!"

Ein barked again. Ed grabbed his face and looked him dead in the eyes.

" We must find Jet and Faye-Faye! They must know!" And she jumped to her feet and suddenly fell forward into a summersault, rolling her way down the hall and towards the common room. Ein stared after her for a moment, cocking his head to the side in bewilderment before giving chase.

* * *

Faye sat back in her pilot seat sipping on a chocolate milkshake. She was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Tina Johnson seemed to lead a very ordinary and regimented life. If Faye had to work in a shopping mall there was nothing in the universe that would stop her from finding something fun to do… or at least buying something that would be fun to wear. With a tired sigh she reached for her communicator.

" Hey Jet? Do you wanna switch places?"

There was a hiss of static and then, " No."

Faye growled at the ceiling and tossed her empty milkshake cup out the cockpit and into a trashcan a few feet away. " Come on! I'm dying of boredom here! I walked the entire mall five times and had to buy myself a milkshake to replenish my fading energy. It cost me four woolongs, Jet!"

" What makes you think my place is any better?" He asked, ignoring most of her tirade.

" It would give me a change of scenery."

" Patrick Browning never leaves his mom's and Tom Hatcher just closed the post office. These two aren't much to write home about either."

Faye lifted her communicator to reply when Ed's face blinked on the screen.

" Hi!" Ed shouted. " Ed and Ein have discovered new information."

" Ed? You know who the leader is?" Faye heard Jet ask.

" Nope, nope. But Ed saw the thieves use a keycard and punched in numbers someone told them over their communicator!"

Faye's eyes widened in surprise. " Wait-a-minute! They had a key card? Are you saying the leader to the FFI works in the same labs that were broken into?"

" Yeah!" Ed laughed gleefully clapping her feet together above her head. " Faye-Faye wins a souvenir! Or better yet, bring Ed a souvenir!"

Jet's voice came through the com. " Faye, did you have a chance to see whether-or-not Skyler had a key card on him?"

She thought back for a moment and shook her head. " The only key card he had on him was for the hotel room he stayed in." And then she remembered how many things he had packed onto the luggage trolley. " But he practically carried everything with him except the kitchen sink. I can go back to the Bebop and go through his stuff. If he's as possessive with all his things like he is with his beetle, then it has to be there somewhere." She offered.

" Edward will do it!" The hacker suddenly announced.

" No! Ed wait!" They both shouted back. But it was no use.

* * *

Ed turned away from Tomato and honed in on Skyler's property, which sat in a neat pile beside the couch. She smiled wickedly and crouched low to the ground, no longer a girl but a predator about to pounce on its prey. Ein stood up and looked from her to the pile and back again.

" 1, 2, 5… Go!" She shouted and shot across the room, ducking her head at the last second and ramming into the neat pile like a wild goat. Ein barked and leapt into the mess after her.

Seconds past and suddenly luggage, carrying bags, clothes items, scientific equipment, and documents shot up into the air. Many fell haphazardly into random corners of the room. A few moments later Ed emerged triumphant while something, probably expensive, shattered in the background.

" Winner!" Ed exclaimed and wiggled her way out of the mess and back to Tomato.

* * *

" Ed is back!" She announced.

Jet looked at the screen with trepidation. " Ed… what happened?"

" Found it!" She exclaimed and held up a key card for him to see.

From his perspective Jet could just make out the shape of a face and shoulders on the card. " Ed! Does his key card have photo ID?"

" Yup, yup!"

He smirked. " Okay! This could work. I'm betting that all the key cards have photo IDs. Go back and recheck that video you found. See if you can get a better view of whose photo ID is on the key card that was used."

" Yes sir, captain Jet-person!" Ed beamed and ducked out of view.

* * *

Faye reached for her com unit. " She found it, didn't she?"

Jet sighed. " Yup."

Faye rolled her eyes. " She went through all his things, didn't she?"

"… most likely."

Faye bowed her head in defeat. " He's going to freak out on us."

" Uh-huh."

"…"

"…"

Faye frowned. " You want me to clean up the mess before he gets back, don't you?"

" Yup."

" Come on, Jet! If anyone should clean up the mess it should be Ed! She made it!"

"…"

Faye threw her hands up into the air in complete exasperation. " Argh! Alright! Fine! But if Ed so much as _looks_ at me I'm going to mop the floor with her hair!"

" Fine with me. I'll just eat your portion of tonight's dinner."

" Argh! Fine! I'll just smack her with a pillow!"

" Pillow fight! Yeah, alright!" Ed chimed in.

Faye gave her com unit a withering look. " Ed?... You heard everything I just said didn't you?"

" Mhm! Ed likes to hit things with pillows! I'll get all the pillows on Bebop-Bebop! Weeee! Faye-Faye is so much fun!"

Faye could hear Jet's laughter loud and clear as she dropped her face into her hands. " Ugh!"

* * *

Two hours later:

Ein sniffed Skyler's property that had been tossed to the floor so unceremoniously a few hours back. There was something significant in the pile. Ein was sure of it. And now that Ed was preoccupied with Tomato he had time to make a proper search.

Focusing all his attention on the fine sensitivity of his nose he suddenly picked up an interesting scent. It was different than Skyler's. Ein smoothly avoided a pair of boxer briefs and knocked over a baseball cap with a nudge from his snout to reveal the source. A brochure. Ein leaned down and sniffed it.

No doubt about it. It was certainly not Skyler's scent. Or Ed's. But it was definitely female. Ein carefully picked up the brochure with his teeth and laid it down open on the floor, away from the other things. Quickly scanning the colorful inner panels he took note that the brochure had photos of all the speakers at the conference. And one photo stopped Ein in his tracks. It matched the key card ID in the video he scanned earlier.

Excited to have found a break in their investigation Ein quickly picked up the brochure again and scrambled for the hallway where he had last seen Ed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the command deck:

" How's the progress coming along?" Jet asked into his com unit.

" Eh, you know. At a mechanic's pace." Spike's voice replied.

Jet chuckled. " Yeah, I bet. If you could hazard a guess how much longer do you think they'll be?"

" Not sure but they seem to be working pretty consistently now. The parts all arrived this morning and I told them we aren't interested in paying for overtime."

" Did they believe you?"

" Doubtful. Point is I can't leave until their finished."

" Well if you think they're just taking their time to get fatter bank accounts let me know and we'll come pick you up and take our business elsewhere."

Jet could hear Spike sigh on the other end. " Let's hope they finish soon then. I'd hate to see the Bebop travel out of her way, spending gas woolongs we don't have, just to pick me up."

" Just see to it that you're watching over their shoulders. They hate that."

The sound of heels clacking on the steel floor made him pause and look up. Faye passed him by, glancing curiously at his com unit. It was clear she wanted to know who he was speaking to. And without a word between them he placed the com unit down and switched it to speaker.

" Uh, hey Spike maybe Faye has some suggestions we haven't thought of yet."

Faye looked up at Jet in surprise. " Huh? Suggestions for what?"

" For how to get lazy mechanics to pick up their pace." Spike supplied for her.

Faye looked at the com unit and leaned down closer, placing her elbows on either side and resting her chin in the palm of one hand.

" So… getting tired of their company, Spike?" She gestured with her free hand as if he could see her.

" Well you know… nothing compares to the faces I see on the Bebop. One face in particular."

Faye blushed slightly and Jet raised his eyebrows. " Oh?" She managed to say without sounding surprised.

" Yeah. Its not every day a person can claim to wake up and have a one-of-a-kind data dog staring back at you."

" What?!" This time Faye couldn't hide her surprise.

" Data dog, smarty dog, seeking, smelling, finding dog!"

Everyone's thoughts were frozen for a moment, Faye with her mouth open about to send Spike a scathing remark.

Ed had once again managed to sneak in unnoticed and was twirling around on her tiptoes with what looked like a brochure lying open on top of her head.

" What's that you've got their, Ed?" Jet asked and gently lifted it off her head as she twirled around his feet and then fluttered over to Faye who suddenly realized Ed was wearing one of her more expensive scarves about her neck.

" Hey! That's my scarf." She remarked. " Ed, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to ask me before taking something from my room."

Her tone was firm and Ed froze in mid twirl. " But Ed thinks it looks pretty on necks more than on hangers."

Faye was about to respond when Jet interrupted. " Ed, where did you get this brochure?"

" What's it for?" Faye asked, looking at him in sudden curiosity.

" This is about the conference Dr. Skyler's attending. Where did you get it?" He asked again.

Ed pirouetted in a surprisingly elegant manner before replying, " Ein found it in strange Skyler's things. And when Ed opened it she found something important."

Faye and Jet looked at the brochure flipping through its few pages to see what she could mean.

" Jet, here. These are photos of all the guest speakers at the conference."

" Yeah, and?" Jet asked, still not understanding the brochure's significance.

" And one of the photos matches the ID card…" Ed said in a sing-songy voice as she leaped and twirled around both of them, dancing to a tune only she could hear.

Jet and Faye looked up at each other with wide eyes.

" That means our bounty's at the conference right now!" Faye exclaimed.

" Uh… hey guys?" Spike's voice came through the com unit.

" Ed, do you think you can show us who the match is on our com units?" Jet asked as he refolded the brochure and grabbed his com.

" Yes, yes, yes. Ed can do that!" She smiled and headed back down the stairs with Faye right behind her.

" Ed! Take off my scarf!"

" What's going on guys?" Spike asked again.

" Sorry, Spike." Jet apologized. " We've got a lead. I'll let you know more once we've got our guy." And he headed downstairs and for the hangar where Faye was already climbing into the Red Tail.

" Faye, don't fly off without me. We need to do this together. That conference is big. We'll need a plan."

" Sure, Jet." Faye smiled sweetly. " But let's think of a plan on our way there!"

* * *

The Arcadia Conference Building

" Are you sure about Ms. McKinsley, Ed?" Jet asked as he and Faye approached the front doors.

" Perfectly, absolutely, completely, yes, yes, sure!" Ed exclaimed merrily.

Jet held the door for Faye as they quickly began scanning the lobby. Jet looked at her. She quickly dialed a number on her com unit and indicated to him that he wait a moment longer.

" Dr. Skyler? Its Faye. I've just arrived at the conference. Where are you?"

Jet followed Faye's lead through an adjacent hallway, crowds of people passing them by on all sides.

" Man, I've never seen so many nerds in one place before." He muttered to himself.

" Is Ciara with you?" Faye asked.

Jet gathered by her expression that Skyler was wondering what was going on. Faye pointed towards the restrooms and covered the speaker on her com unit before turning to Jet.

" He's in there. Do you mind? I'll check the ladies side."

Jet nodded and hurried past her. Faye took a step and then stopped suddenly. " What do you mean she offered to wait outside with your beetle? You left her with your prized, endangered beetle?!"

Jet, along with a few bystanders, turned around to look at her in surprise.

" Where was she waiting?" Faye continued, a bit more subdued by the sudden attention.

" You. Are. An. Idiot." She replied back and lowered her communicator as Skyler emerged from the men's rooms.

" Where is she? She was right there." Skyler stated, pointing to a bench across from Faye.

" Well she's not there anymore, is she?" Faye snapped.

" Ciara?...No…no, no, no"

Jet grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the entrance but Skyler pulled out of his grip. " No! I can't leave! She took the beetle! And like a fool I trusted her!"

Faye and Jet blinked in surprise, watching in silence as he pulled on his hair, took off his jacket, flung it to the floor, and began to stomp on it.

" Wow. He's really upset." Faye stated, nonplussed.

" Ciara McKinsley I'll get you for this!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, fists in the air.

" Yup." Jet replied.

* * *

" Exactly how do you expect to find her?" Skyler asked, still fuming several minutes later.

" Just let us handle this. We have our ways." Faye replied as they exited the building.

" Yeah. And our best way is someone who knows computers better than anyone else in the galaxy." Jet continued and lifted his communicator. " Hey Ed, we need you to track down Ciara for us. She's on the run. I'm thinking traffic cams, street cams, anything that's providing live feed. Got it?"

" Ed is already ahead of you!" She replied. " Satellite says that Ci-ci is five minutes away and she's headed for the atmosphere."

" Faye, between the two of us your ship is faster. Go on ahead." Faye nodded and sprinted the remaining distance to her ship while Jet turned to Aaron. " Skyler, your with me. Let's go!"

* * *

3 Minutes Later

Faye patched in to the Bebop. " Ed, what is Ciana flying? I don't know what to look for."

" Faye-Faye is fast! You've almost caught her! Wheee! Ha, ha!"

" Ed! Tell me what she's flying!"

" Ci-ci iiiiiiiiiis flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiing-"

" Ed!"

" Right in front of you!"

" What?" Faye blinked in surprise at the pink and white striped spacecraft that just merged into traffic ahead of her.

Faye quickly switched channels. " Jet! I found her. Now what?"

" Keep tailing but don't spook her. The last thing we need is to get caught up in a multi-craft accident."

" Right." Faye replied, her foot tapping impatiently.

" I see your ship. When I get close enough I'll pass you and merge in front of her. When she realizes that I'm not gonna let her pass she'll know. Follow her at the next exit she takes."

" Got it."

* * *

From her satellite view Ed leaned forward, clapping her hands excitedly. " Look, Ein! Faye-Faye and Jet-person scared bounty Ci-ci into another direction!"

From his uncomfortable position between the floor and her back Ein attempted to wiggle around enough to see Tomato's screen.

" Oh wow, Ein! They're forcing her to go down! Look, look!"

Ein's ears flattened with exasperation. He couldn't see with Ed flailing her arms in front the screen and effectively blocking his range of view.

" Oooooh, Ed sees what they are planning. She's gonna land right on the ISSP rooftop!"

With a low growl Ein wiggled free causing Ed to fall flat on the floor.

From where she lay Ed twisted her head and craned her neck to watch the aggravated corgi walking away. " Ein? Eeeeein! Where are you going?" She called after him.

Without a second glance back Ein trotted into the common room, jumped onto the yellow couch, and made himself comfortable for a long nap. Sometimes a dog just needed his space.

* * *

Several Hours Later: back on the Bebop:

Faye glanced at Ein sleeping on the yellow couch before taking a seat on the yellow chair and propping her booted feet on the coffee table.

" I still don't get why that beetle is so important but if its safety gets us big woolongs… I'm not going to lose any sleep over it." She confessed, counting the big wad of woolongs in her hands.

Jet looked over at her from his perch on the command deck staircase.

Aaron Skyler caressed the PES lovingly while cooing gently to the beetle inside.

Faye and Jet paused in counting their woolongs to stare at the man. The man was just… odd.

" Well," Jet continued. " I guess it's a good thing that Ciana had the beetle in her possession when we forced her to land on the ISSP rooftop. I have to hand it to you, Faye. That idea was inspired."

Faye nodded emphatically. " Oh it was inspired alright." And she jutted a thumb in Skyler's general direction.

" There is no way I am putting up with _that_ any longer then I have to."

Jet smirked as he and Faye headed up to the command deck. " You mean you don't find the man attractive or intriguing in any way? An individual loaded with woolongs, single, intelligent-"

" Come on, Jet!" Faye interrupted, huffing in aggravation. " Okay, so I like woolongs! I'm not the only one. But I'm not willing to suffer _that_ even for a boat load of them." And she leaned against the control board, one hand on her hip. " I have my principles."

Jet laughed. " You don't say! Principles huh? More like-"

" You better not be planning on saying something I couldn't forget, Jet." Faye warned, her face as red as a beet.

Ed poked her head up from a grate in the floor between them. Faye jumped back, a small shriek escaping her lips before she could swallow it. Jet laughed even harder.

" Did Faye-Faye and Jet-person get all the FFI people? Huh? Did they?"

Ed looked at Jet who was holding his stomach, unable to reply. So she turned to Faye who was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, and staring at him impatiently.

" Yeah, kid." She muttered without even looking at her. " Its all over." And then Faye started for the stairs, speaking to Jet over her shoulder. " When does Spike get back and when do we get rid of _Mr. Bug Man_ out there?"

Jet, calmer now, took out a tissue and wiped his eyes. " Sometime tomorrow evening. Maybe later depending on travel conditions in the atmosphere. The good doctor," And he nodded in the general direction of the common room, " will be leaving early morning the next day."

Faye continued on her way.

Ed crawled up from the grate onto the floor and then up onto the control panel. She cocked her head to the side, staring after Faye curiously.

" Why does Faye-Faye always ask when Spike-person will be back every time he's away?"

Jet patted her head gently and began adjusting their coordinates. There were some things, he decided, that even genius child hackers didn't understand, at least not at her age.

He glanced at Ed, still staring at the doorway where Faye had walked through.

"_What do I say to that?" _He thought to himself._ " I don't even understand what happened between me and Alisa. No way am I an authority on whatever's going on between Faye and Spike." _

" Some things you've just gotta learn from experience." He finally replied. Ed looked at him. " I mean, it's not always the best thing to try and understand something just by asking folks." And then his eyes widened in alarm and he quickly turned to her. " But you really shouldn't try and understand this kind of stuff until your older and more mature to handle the possible consequences."

Thoroughly flustered and certain he was the worst guardian in the universe, he immediately turned back to his work and hoped she couldn't see his discomfort. There was silence and Jet turned his focus back to the dials and knobs on the control board. Maybe Ed would have better luck than the rest of them. At least he hoped so.

" _Someone on this ship should get a happy ending."_ He thought to himself.

Ed continued to stare at him intently for several long minutes, to the point that Jet began to feel a bit self-conscious. At length he finally looked back at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

" Ed thinks Jet is a good person." She stated and suddenly hopped off the control panel and ducked back down into the floor grates leaving Jet to scratch his bald head in bewilderment.

" Yup. I have no idea how the female mind works." He sighed.

* * *

The Following Night:

Aaron Skyler gazed lovingly at a glass that sat next to his portable environment station.

" There my beautiful beetle. I know your PES is much more spacious and comfortable but I simply don't have the time or energy to clean it tonight. In the morning I will prepare your favorite space. I promise." And he gently rubbed the side of the glass, sighing wearily. " It has been quite the adventure hasn't it?" Only the sound of the fan whirling above his head could be heard in the silence.

Gently Sklyer lifted the glass so that the hallway light shined through. " Goodnight, my little friend." And he returned the glass to the coffee table, placing a napkin over its mouth. " Tomorrow we will be home." Letting loose a wide yawn he snuggled down into the couch, pulling his blanket over his shoulders, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later:

The hatch to the common room opened and Spike stepped through. Making his way down the stairs with silent steps he was already aware of someone sleeping on the couch and paused to look at Bebop's newest, temporary member.

It was dark. The light from the hallway cast long shadows and obscured Skyler's face. Spike's gaze wandered to the coffee table where he noticed the PES and two glasses. Crouching down he tried to see what was inside the strange fish bowl. Carefully he tried turning it around. When that didn't work he tried lifting it high enough so that the hallway light shined through but with no success he soon gave up. Suppressing a yawn he rose to his feet again and took a step towards the hallway and paused.

Turning back Spike quietly picked up the two glasses and made his way to the kitchen. Switching on the light he headed to the counter and opened the trash receptacle. He quickly tossed away the napkin and sniffed the cup, immediately snapping his head back with a disgusted cringe.

" Whew! What the heck was this?" And he dumped the contents of the glass with two hard shakes, turning to the faucet to give both glasses a quick rinse before setting them in the dishwasher and turning it on.

Yawning again he switched off the light and headed for bed.

* * *

Morning:

Faye padded into the kitchen and found Jet already cracking eggs into a frying pan. She slipped past him to pull out plates and mugs, setting three places at the table with practiced ease.

" So did Spike get your message?" She asked, putting fresh coffee beans into the coffee maker.

Jet poured a few shakes of salsa into the frying pan. " Yeah. I checked a little bit ago. Bebop's log says the hangar has three ships now and our trash was jettisoned for garbage pickup. He must've gotten back when we were all asleep."

" Then I should put four places…" Faye mused out loud and reached for the cabinets again when a shriek rang through the hallway and into the kitchen.

Faye and Jet both jumped and looked at each other in surprise.

" What was that?" She asked already heading for the door with Jet right behind her.

Skyler suddenly stepped in front of them breathing heavily with crazed eyes.

" Uh… something wrong?" Jet asked with confusion.

Skyler's eyes shifted to him, glistening dangerously.

Faye gulped. " What happened? Why did you scream?"

They suddenly heard the sound of scampering feet and soon Spike and Ed and Ein were standing in the hall staring at the strange scene with confusion and curiosity.

" Did someone scream?" Spike asked.

Skyler's breathing became more labored by the second.

" _He_ did but we don't know why." Faye replied, nodding to Skyler who suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

" Where is it? What did you do? Tell me! Tell meeee!"

" Hey! That's enough!" Jet barked and roughly pushed Skyler back while Faye stepped behind Jet, visibly taken off guard.

Skyler moved forward again and Spike pulled him back against the wall, Ed and Ein stepping out of the way.

" What's wrong with you?" He asked him harshly, already regretting having gotten out of bed to check out the morning ruckus.

" Someone… somebody took the beetle."

Faye and Jet looked at each other in surprise. " What? When?" Faye asked and ran into the common room to find the PES still sitting safe and sound on the coffee table.

" What's wrong with you? The beetle is right there on the table in its environmental… thingy."

Skyler shook his head and slid to the floor in defeat. " No! I placed it in a glass so that I could clean its environment this morning before our trip home!"

Spike jerked in surprise and could feel his heartbeat race. " Oh crap."

Faye marched over to Ed. " Did you eat it, Ed?"

" Wha…?" She replied innocently.

" Don't look at me like that. We all know you'll stick anything in that yapper of yours. Open up." And Faye pulled Ed's jaw down with one hand while she tugged at her wild, red hair with the other.

" Faye…" Jet began.

" Move your tongue, Ed."

" Faye…" Jet started again. " I don't think Ed ate the beetle."

Faye released her, and watched Ed scurry to hide behind Jet's legs. Faye growled in frustration and turned her attention to Ein. The corgi whined and hid behind Spike's legs.

" Well I know I didn't do anything to it." She stated confidently.

" Me neither." Jet replied.

" I might have."

Everyone looked at Spike in surprise.

Skyler scrambled back to his feet. " What? You?"

" What did you do with it Spike?" Jet asked in bewilderment.

Spike tugged at the collar of his nightshirt and felt his face heat up. " Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? And…" He sniffed the air for a second. " Is something burning?..."

" The eggs!" Jet realized and hurried into the kitchen to remove the frying pan from the heat. The eggs were burned and smoking. His moan of disappointment could be heard in the hall a moment before he returned.

Skyler's face was beet red and he was literally trembling.

" Ah… yeah so, you see…I uh… I saw the two glasses and… I thought… well since you're the guest and all…" Spike was stumbling over his words trying to explain what happened when Faye suddenly stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He immediately stopped talking and gave her a withering look, fully expecting a verbal beat down. But Faye was looking at Skyler.

" Dr. Skyler your beetle's gone." She explained patiently. " It was an accident and we're very sorry. Is there anything we can do to help you at this time?"

Jet and Spike stared at her in astonishment and even Ed and Ein were surprised. Faye spoke with the most sincerest and kindest voice they had ever heard come out of her mouth.

Skyler was incest.

* * *

20 Minutes Later:

" … and don't think that all of you can get away with this! You owe me for damages to my personal property! And you owe me for taking my time! And you owe me for-"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Faye replied stepping aside as he stepped off Bebop and onto the dock.

" You as a group promised to protect the beetle! And now the last known male of an entire beetle species is lost in space! Forever!"

" Now that's not our fault." Jet reasoned. " How was Spike supposed to know you had placed it in a glass when its PSE-"

" PES! PES!"

" - when its PES was sitting right there beside it? Weren't you supposed to be its guardian?"

Skyler's entire countenance wilted and for a moment it looked as if he would relent. But suddenly he jerked his head up and glared at them. " I trusted you! All of you will pay for this crime! I-I'll sue! I'll… I'll put out bounties on all of your heads!" And he noticed Ed and Ein. " Even on the girl and the little dog too!"

" Get off my ship!" Jet roared.

Skyler visibly cowarded and quickly shuffled away but once he was within safe distance, and still within earshot, he turned back and yelled at them again. " Species killers!"

Faye turned to Spike. " So I know it was all an accident but…how could you put our reward in jeopardy like that and kill an endangered species?"

Spike raised his open hands defensively. " What? Hey, Jet's right. How was I supposed to know there was an endangered species in one of the glasses? Besides, nothing that smelled _that_ bad could be good for anything." Ed nodded in agreement, following them back inside.

Spike continued. " I'd like to think that I did the universe a favor."

" Favor, favor! Special beetle got a special favor!" Ed chimed in and zoomed past Faye and Spike, flapping her arms and imagining them to be beetle wings in flight.

* * *

Mars:

In a trash dump on the outskirts of the wildlife and farming districts a garbage bag shifted and fell open spilling its contents onto the trash around it.

A moment later trash hunters converged with rakes and shovels. One man paused for a moment to readjust his mask before continuing the labor when something suddenly buzzed by his ear and landed on his shoulder. With annoyance he flicked the insect off.

" Damn bugs. I swear they're more abundant this year than any other!" He bemoaned to a buddy.

A strong breeze blew by and the insect lifted its wings and took to flight, carried by the wind into a meadow where it landed on a leaf. Tucking its wings away it inched closer to the leaf's tip where it was suddenly met by two beetles just like itself. They each touched its antennae in greeting. A moment later the whole meadow came to life as more and more beetles dropped their camouflage. As far as the eye could see they resided on leaves and branches and flowers.

And The Chameleon beetle lived happily ever after.

* * *

Opening Poem: " Hurt No Living Thing" by Sue Feher


End file.
